RileySarah Connor
by olischulu
Summary: Post BTR! Die Abenteuer von John und Cameron Connors Tochter während diverser ihrer Lebensjahre.
1. 2 Jahre

Disclaimer:

**Alle Rechte an Terminator:S.C.C. liegen bei den entsprechenden Rechte bzw. Lizensinhabern.**

**Lediglich der Charakter der Riley-Sarah Connor ist mein geistiges Eigentum.**

**Ich untersage hiermit ausdrücklich die verwendung des Charakters der Riley-Sarah ohne meine ausdrückliche Genehmigung.**

**

* * *

**

**Riley-Sarah 1 (2 Jahre)**

**Judgement Day**

**

* * *

**

„Wo ist Cameron?" Fragte John Sarah.

„Sie ist noch unterwegs", entgegnete Sarah betrübt.

„WAS?!" Schrie John. „Die Raketen sind in der Luft und sie ist noch mit der Kleinen unterwegs? Ich Muss sie suchen." Sagte er leise und wollte zur Bunkertür laufen.

Sarah ergriff ihren Sohn am Arm. Als er versuchte sich loszureissen, stieß sie ihn gegen die Wand und hielt ihn fest. „John! JOHN!" Schrie sie ihn an. John sah ihr in die Augen. „Es ist zu spät", sagte Sie eindringlich. Sie ergriff Johns Kinn und zwang seinen immer wieder zur Tür wandernden Blick ihre Augen zu fixieren.

Schließlich stiegen Tränen in seine Augen. „Es ist meine Schuld", sagte er leise und rutschte an der Wand entlang zu Boden. „Ich hätte aufpassen müssen, hätte sie hierbehalten müssen, es ist meine Schuld." Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter.

Sarah ging vor ihrem Sohn in die Hocke. „Du konntest nicht ahnen, dass es heute schon losgehen würde." Sie nahm ihn in die Arme. „Sie ist ein großes Mädchen, sie kann auf sich und eure Tochter aufpassen", sagte Sarah und gab ihrem Sohn so viel Trost wie möglich.

Cameron sah die Raketen aufsteigen. Sie wusste, sie hatte nur ein paar Minuten Zeit. Die nächste Möglichkeit unterzukommen war der Bunker im Keller der Universität. Sie missachtete jede Verkehrsregel und raste so schnell wie möglich in Richtung der Uni. Als es wegen eines Verkehrsstaus nicht mehr weiter konnte, hielt sie an und riss die Tür auf. Sie sprang über den Wagen zur Beifahrertür und riss die Tür auf. Kurzerhand zerriss sie den Gurt des Kindersitzes und nahm ihre Tochter heraus. Dann rannte sie mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit in Richtung der Uni. „Alle in den Schutzraum der Universität, gleich werden Raketen einschlagen!" Schrie sie, wusste aber genau, dass die Meisten es niemals schaffen würden. Außerdem glaubten die Leute ihr nicht oder starrten gebannt auf die aufsteigenden Raketen.

John und Sarah standen um die Radargeräte und beobachteten diverse Bildschirme, die Bilder über Webcams aus aller Welt übertrugen. Auf den Radargeräten waren die Raketen als winzige Punkte zu sehen, die ihren Kurs kaum zu ändern schienen. Das lag nicht zuletzt daran, dass die Raketen nicht auf andere Länder zielten sondern so senkrecht aufstiegen, wie sie herunterkommen würden.

„Gottseidank wird die Reststrahlung nur gering sein. Unsere modernen Raketen verbreiten nur Hitze und die obligatorische Druckwelle. Strahlung wird nur wenig auftreten", sagte Sarah wohl mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Anderen. John Henry und Catherine Weaver standen ebenfalls um den Tisch herum. Weitere Mitglieder des Widerstandes waren an den anderen Geräten im Raum verteilt. Einige von ihnen hielten Funkkontakt mit den anderen Stützpunkten, schalteten nun aber die Geräte ab, damit diese durch den EMP der Explosionen nicht zerstört wurden.

Cameron hatte die Uni erreicht. Sie stand am Eingang und wartete noch auf einige Leute, die doch in den Schutzraum wollten. Sie kalkulierte die Zeit, bis die Bomben einschlagen würden. Schließlich lief sie selbst zur Kellertreppe. Auf ihrem HUD lief der Countdown. Sie lief die Treppe hinunter als sie Die Tür erreichte hatte sie noch 10 Sekunden. Sie schob die noch hinter der Tür stehenden Menschen beiseite und schob die nur 5 Zentimeter dicke Tür zu. Und lief dann zur Ecke neben der Türe. „Weg von der Tür!" Rief sie den noch immer verwirrt da stehenden Leuten zu.

Sie spürte die ersten Erschütterungen lange bevor die Menschen sie wahrnehmen konnten. Sie hielt Riley-Sarah weiterhin in den Armen. Und beugte sich in der Ecke hockend über sie. Dann blockierte sie ihre Gelenke, um ihre Tochter so gut als möglich vor herab fallenden Trümmern zu schützen.

Dann kam das Beben.

**

* * *

**

John, Sarah und die Anderen bekamen die Einschläge nur am Rande mit. Ihre Bunkeranlage lag etwas außerhalb von L.A. Allerdings hatte Skynet auch nicht vor gehabt die Stadt zu zerstören. Das hätte auch die Zerstörung der Computeranlagen zur Folge gehabt, was Skynet entsprechend geschwächt hätte. Skynet wollte offensichtlich nur eine oberflächliche Zerstörung. Die restlichen Menschen konnten dann die mobilen Einheiten auslöschen. Man wusste dass Skynet bereits die T600er Reihe entwickelt hatte. Jahre früher als eigentlich vorgesehen, allerdings trat der Tag der Abrechnung auch ein Jahr später auf. Auf die Zeitlichen Angaben von Cameron oder Catherine Weaver war also kein Verlass.

Staub rieselte herab. Glücklicherweise hielt die Betondecke aber stand. Cameron hatte sich nicht mehr bewegt, seit sie die ersten Erschütterungen gespürt hatte. Ängstlich hatten sich die Menschen zu Boden geworfen und die Hände über dem Kopf verschränkt. Nach einer viertel Stunde reaktivierte Cameron ihre Gelenke und hob den Kopf, offenbar war es vorbei. Riley-Sarah gluckste fröhlich, offenbar hatte ihr die Schüttelei Spaß gemacht. Cameron musste lächeln, als sie in das fröhliche Gesicht ihrer Tochter ßlich erhob sie sich und blickte sich um. Eine dünne Staubschicht bedeckte alles aber nach einem gründlichen Blick zur Decke stellte sie fest, dass diese offenbar unbeschädigt war. Mit den Anderen Menschen zusammen begab sie sich tiefer in den nicht allzu geräumigen Schutzraum. Ihre Sensoren stellten keine erhöhte Radioaktivität im Raum fest. Die Schutztür gab ebenfalls keine Strahlung ab, noch nicht jedenfalls. Wie die meisten Anderen Menschen lies sich Cameron mit Riley Sarah an einer Stelle einfach auf eine Liege sinken, während die Männer anfingen Ordnung in die Sache zu bringen.

„Das war Alles", sagte John-Henry plötzlich.

John und Sarah sahen zu ihm herüber. Wieder einmal hatte er das Kabel im Hinterkopf stecken.

„Ist das so?" Fragte Catherine Weaver in ihrer unnachahmlichen Art.

„In der Tat Miss Weaver", entgegnete er. „Die Bunkertüren der Startrampen werden auf der ganzen Welt wieder geschlossen. Nicht mal die Hälfte der Amerikanischen Raketen wurden gestartet."

„Welchen Grund sollte Skynet haben Raketenzurückzuhalten." Fragte Sarah verwirrt.

„Um später notfalls noch einmal zuschlagen zu können", sagte John unvermittelt.

„Das ist eine korrekte Annahme John", entgegnete John-Henry.

„Das bedeutet, wir müssen uns darauf konzentrieren die Raketensilos unschädlich zu machen", sagte Sarah mit Überzeugung.

„John starrte einen Moment vor sich hin. „Nein", sagte er entschlossen. Alle starrten ihn an. „Zuerst müssen wir Cameron und Riley-Sarah finden.

„John, wir......", begann Sarah, wurde aber sogleich von ihrem Sohn unterbrochen.

„Keine Diskussion Mom, solange die Beiden nicht in Sicherheit sind könnt ihr nicht mit mir rechnen", sagte er, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung der Quartiere davon.

Sarah atmete tief durch. „Das musste irgendwann so kommen", sagte sie leise.

Katherine Weaver hatte sie dennoch verstanden. „Du bist aus den falschen Gründen beunruhigt."

„Was meinst Du damit?" Fragte Sarah.

„Du hast Angst, dass John versagt, weil er Cameron liebt, weil er sich zu sehr sorgt. Du solltest besser Angst haben, dass er Cameron verliert. Das würde Alles zunichte machen, wofür wir gekämpft haben", antwortete Catherine Weaver.

Sarah dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Du meinst, ich sollte mich eher um Cameron als um John sorgen?"

„Korrekt. Du hast tief in Dir immer noch eine Abneigung gegen Cameron. Das könnte John immer noch zerstören."

Sarah dachte lange über die Worte nach. Noch Stunden später redete sie kein Wort.

Sie waren seit Stunden in dem Schutzraum. Immer wieder war Cameron zum Eingang gegangen, konnte aber immer noch keine erhöhte Radioaktivität feststellen. Die Stahltür bot noch genügend Schutz. Das würde aber nicht ewig reichen. Die Strahlung war sicherlich relativ gering, reichte aber immer noch aus, um die Menschen krank zu machen. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich raus aus dieser unzureichenden Anlage. Das war aber ohne die Absorbermedikamente nicht zu machen.

Weitere Stunden vergingen als plötzlich ein Mann hereingelaufen kam. „Vor der Tür ist ein Mädchen!" Rief er aufgeregt.

Cameron sah auf. „NEIN!" Schrie sie. Sie sprang auf und lief mit Riley Sarah im Arm zum Eingang. „DAS IST EINE FALLE!" Schrie sie verzweifelt aber es war bereits zu spät. Einer der Männer hatte die Riegel der Panzertür bereits geöffnet.

Mit unglaublicher Gewalt wurde die Tür von Außen aufgerissen. In der Tür Stand eine glänzende Maschine.

**

* * *

**Der Mann, der die Tür geöffnet hatte, hatte kaum Zeit sich zu erschrecken, als ihn auch schon die ersten Kugeln trafen. Während die Menschen in Panik schnell in allen Räumen verschwanden und der zweite Mann an der Tür starb, drückte Cameron Riley-Sarah einer älteren Frau in die Arme und schob diese in einen anderen Raum, als Kugeln in ihren Rücken einschlugen. Als sie sich umdrehte schlug die nächste Garbe in ihren Oberkörper ein. Die letzte Kugel aus dem Magazin traf ihr Gesicht. Sie rannte auf den T600 zu und entriss ihm die Waffe noch bevor dieser nachladen konnte. Dann griff sie die Glänzende Maschine direkt an. Trotz ihrer Überlegenheit an Schnelligkeit und Stärke schaffte es der T600 sie durch den halben Raum zu schubsen, wo sie hart gegen eine Wand prallte. Umgehend stiess sie sich wieder ab und ging ihren Gegner erneut an. Diesmal duckte sie sich unter den Armen hinweg und ergriff den Kopf des T600 von hinten. Noch bevor die Maschine nach ihr greifen konnte, hatte sie dessen Kopf mit einem beherzten Ruck fast um 180 Grad gedreht, was unmittelbar zur Abschaltung des Gegners führte.

Cameron stand Minutenlang über den Resten des Gegners. Sie versuchte sich über ihre nächsten Schritte klar zu werden. Sie wusste, sie konnte ihre Natur nicht vor den Leuten verbergen. Sie hatte einiges an Kugeln abbekommen und insbesondere die Schramme in ihrem Gesicht verrieten dass sie Kein Mensch war. Nur einen Augenblick dachte sie darüber nach zu versuchen ihre Verletzungen zu verbergen.

„Haben wir Funkkontakt?" Fragte John.

„Zu viele Interferenzen. Wir müssen noch warten. Momentan ist kein Funkverkehr möglich", antwortete Sarah.

Die Leute kamen langsam näher. Noch sahen sie im Halbdunkel nicht, dass Cameron etliche Einschusslöcher in ihrem Top hatte. Als die ersten Leute sie erreichten und auf die Maschine zu ihren Füßen starrten hob sie den Kopf, so dass die Verletzung auf ihrer Wange sichtbar wurde. Genau behielt sie die Gesichter der Leute im Auge, von denen der Erste sie nun ansah. Der Mann brauchte eine Sekunde um zu erkennen, was er sah.

„Sie ist Eine von denen!" Rief er während er Cameron anstarrte und mit dem Finger auf die Maschine am Boden deutete.

Nun sahen auch die Anderen zu ihr auf. Sie erkannten das silbrige Schimmern auf ihrer Wange und wichen zurück, während sich von hinten ein Mann durch die Menge wühlte.

Er sah zu erst kurz auf die Maschine am Boden, dann zu Cameron. Er hob die Waffe leicht an, die er in der Hand hielt. Cameron legte den Kopf leicht auf die Seite und beobachtete die Waffe. Der Mann in der Uniform des Universitäts-Wachpersonals hob zwar die Waffe, zielte damit aber noch nicht auf Cameron. „Das wahr, sind Sie wie der da?" Fragte er Cameron.

Cameron sah ihn an. „Ja und nein", antwortete sie.

„Was soll das heißen?" Fragte er ärgerlich.

„Nein, denn ich bin nicht ihr Feind und ja, denn ich bin kein Mensch." War ihre Antwort.

„Wer bist Du denn dann?" Fragte ein anderer Mann, der ebenfalls eine Waffe gezogen hatte.

Cameron war der Wechsel der Anrede nicht entgangen und sah den Mann an. „Ich gehöre dem Widerstand an."

Welchem Widerstand und gegen wen?" Nun war es wieder der Campus-Polizist der fragte.

Cameron zeigte auf den T600 am Boden. „Gegen ihn und seinen Herren".

„Wer ist sein Herr?" Fragte eine Frauenstimme aus der zweiten Reihe.

„Sein Herr heißt Skynet, ist ein Computerprogramm, das die Menschen ausrotten will. Er war es auch, der die Raketen auf der ganzen Welt gestartet hat. Entgegnete Cameron auf den Zwischenruf.

Nun entbrannte eine heftige Diskussion, was geschehen sollte. Außerdem brachten mehrere Leute zum Ausdruck, dass sie Camerons Aussage nicht glaubten. Die Meisten glaubten, dass es die Russen gewesen seien. Außerdem hatte sich eine Gruppe Männer hinter die Anwesenden zurückgezogen um zu beraten. Geschlossen traten sie nun vor, hoben gleichzeitig ihre Waffen und zielten auf Cameron.

* * *

Von hinten wurde die Menge plötzlich unruhig. Irgendetwas schien die Leute zur Seite zu drängen. Cameron sah nur immer wieder Leute zur Seite stolpern. Schließlich tauchte Riley-Sarah zwischen den Beinen zweier Leute auf, die sie einfach zur Seite schubste. Alle starrten das kleine Mädchen an. Fast noch ein Baby hatte sie sich alleine einen Weg durch die Leute gebahnt. Selbst Cameron stand starr vor Schock. Ihre Tochter, die noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte und meist getragen werden wollte lief mit leicht unsicheren Schritten auf sie zu, nachdem sie eine ganze Reihe Leute einfach zur Seite gedrängt hatte. Cameron war nicht in der Lage ihr Erstaunen zu verbergen. Ihre Kleine schien Kräfte zu entwickeln, die sie eigentlich nicht haben durfte. Vor dem T600 schien sie auch keine Angst zu haben. Im Gegenteil, um zu Cameron zu gelangen kletterte sie auf den Rücken der Maschine und streckte dann Cameron die Arme entgegen.

Cameron schüttelte die Verwunderung ab und griff nach ihrer Tochter. Dann drehte sie sich um, um Riley Sarah gegen Geschosse zu schützen, die dann aber nicht kamen. Als sie über ihre Schulter sah, sahen sich die Männer mit den Waffen nur an und ließen diese dann langsam sinken.

Cameron ging nun mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Arm zu einer Seitenwand und lies sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden gleiten. Riley-Sarah lächelte sie an. Cameron begann ein Melodie zu summen, was nicht unbeobachtet blieb. Riley-Sarah schlief schnell ein, während Cameron die Leute beobachtete. Eine heiße Diskussion unter den Leuten entbrannte. Schließlich positionierten sich drei Männer mit Pistolen als Bewachung, während die anderen Leute sich langsam zurückzogen.

Cameron saß jetzt seit 73 Minuten am selben Fleck. Sie war es nicht mehr gewohnt so behandelt zu werden. Sie hatte den Menschen das Leben gerettet und wurde doch nur wie ein Monster behandelt. Ihr wäre es leicht gefallen ihre drei Bewacher zu überwältigen aber mit Riley-Sarah auf dem Arm.......

Die ältere Dame, der Cameron vor dem Angriff des T600 Riley-Sarah in die Arme gedrückt hatte kam um die Ecke. Eine der Wachen wollte sie aufhalten aber die resolute End-Sechzigerin schob den verblüfften Mann einfach zur Seite. Die Dame näherte sich Cameron und blieb einen Meter vor ihr stehen.

„Gehen sie nicht zu nahe an das Ding ran", sagte einer der Männer.

Cameron war bei dem Wort Ding sichtbar zusammengezuckt.

Die Dame drehte den Kopf. „Das ist doch alles Blödsinn. Ich erkenne einen guten Menschen, wenn ich ihn sehe", sagte sie nach hinten.

Der Wachtposten schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Cameron hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht damit die Frau nicht gleich auf das metallische schimmern in ihrer Wunde sah. „Er hat Recht", sagte sie leise, „ich bin kein Mensch."

Die Frau ging trotz ihres Alters behende vor Cameron in die Hocke. Dann streichelte sie der schlafenden Riley-Sarah kurz über den Kopf und ergriff dann Camerons Kinn. Sie drehte Camerons Kopf bis sie sich in die Augen sahen. „Was unter der Haut ist spielt keine Rolle, was dort ist....." sie legte die Hand auf Camerons Brust an der Stelle, an der beim Menschen das Herz sitzt, „....ist wichtig".

„Ich habe kein Herz, nur eine Energiezelle", entgegnete Cameron, während ihr Blick auf Riley-Sarah ruhte, deren Gesicht sie gedankenverloren streichelte.

„Es geht nicht um das Organ sondern um die Gefühle. Ich sehe doch, dass Du dieses Kind liebst auch wenn es nicht Dein Eigenes ist."

Jetzt lächelte Cameron und sah die Frau an. „Riley Sarah ist meine leibliche Tochter."

Die Frau starrte Cameron eine Weile an. „Aber......... , ich dachte Du wärst kein Mensch?"

Cameron starrte jetzt zur Eingangstür. „Ich bin ein Kybernetischer Organismus. Meine Haut und einige Organe sind menschlich aber mein Herz", sie legte die Hand auf die Brust „und mein Gehirn", sie tippte gegen ihre Schläfe, „sind nicht menschlich", sagte sie mit einem traurigen Ausdruck.

Die Frau lächelte leicht. „Wer ist denn der Vater der Kleinen, Kindchen?"

Camerons Gesicht strahlte glücklich, „sein Name ist John Connor. Er ist der Führer des Widerstandes", sagte sie mit Stolz in der Stimme.

Die Frau dachte angestrengt nach. „John Connor?" Sie kratzte sich am Kinn. „Connor...., Connor, der Name......", sie riss die Augen auf. „Sarah Connors Sohn?"

**

* * *

**Cameron nickte erstaunt.

Die Frau lächelte nachdenklich."Ich habe von den Connors gehört. War Sarah Connor nicht eine Zeit lang in einer Anstalt?" Fragte die Frau und legte den Kopf auf die Seite.

Cameron musste ob der bekannten Geste lächeln. „Sarah wurde damals eingesperrt weil sie die Wahrheit gesagt hat.

Die Frau nickte jetzt gedankenverloren. „War da nicht Etwas von wegen Killerrobotern aus der Zukunft?"

Cameron musste wieder lächeln. „Ich stamme aus dem Jahr 2027." Erklärte sie.

Die Frau starrte sie an, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen.

John lag gedankenverloren auf seinem Bett, Ohrhörer in den Ohren. Es war allerdings Camerons MP3 Player mit klassischer Musik. Er starrte zur Decke als Sarah plötzlich herein kam.

John nahm die Ohrhörer heraus. „John, der Funk geht wieder", sagte Sarah. John sprang auf und rannte an Sarah vorbei zur Zentrale.

„Gebt mir die Notfrequenz", sagte John zu dem Mann am Funkgerät. Der Mann stellte etwas an seinen Geräten und nickte John zu. John ergriff das Mikrofon. „Hier spricht John Connor, Führer des Widerstandes. Ich rufe alle Überlebenden im Raum Los Angeles. Ich suche meine Frau und meine Tochter. Sie ist 1,72 Meter groß, hat Braune Haare und braune Augen. Unsere Tochter ist 2 Jahre alt, ebenfalls braune Haare und Smaragdgrüne Augen mit einem braunen Außenring. Hat irgendjemand die beiden gesehen?"

Im Schutzraum der Uni saßen zwei Männer vor dem Funkgerät und sahen sich verstört an. Schließlich nahm einer der Beiden das Mikrofon und drückte die Sprechtaste. „Wir haben eine als Frau getarnte Maschine, die der Beschreibung entspricht."

Stille am Anderen Ende.

„Ich wiederhole......", begann der Mann.

„_Ich habe verstanden!"_Rief John dazwischen. _„Identifizieren Sie sich!"_

„Mein Name ist Timothy Jensen, Ich gehöre zum Wachpersonal der Universität!" Antwortete der Mann.

„_Wo sind meine Frau und meine Tochter?" Fragte_John, bevor der Mann weitersprechen konnte.

„Sie steht unter Bewachung, das Mädchen ist bei ihr", sagte Timothy.

„_Holen Sie sie sofort ans Funkgerät!" _Rief John.

„Aber......." Wollte Timothy widersprechen.

„_SOFORT!" _Schrie John.

**

* * *

**„ich brauche eine Zange um die Kugeln zu entfernen", sagte Cameron unvermittelt.

Die Frau brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sie die Frage begriff. Dann zuckte sie zusammen. „Kugeln?" fragte sie mit Unverständnis.

Cameron hob die schlafende Riley Sarah hoch, damit die Frau ihren Oberkörper sehen konnte.

„Mein Gott!" Stieß sie hervor." Ist es sehr schlimm?

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Schmerz beeinträchtigt mich nicht. Mein Endoskelett ist nicht beschädigt und alles Andere wird in ein paar Tagen ohne Narben verheilt sein, wenn ich die Kugeln entfernt habe."

„Endoskelett?" Fragte die Frau interessiert.

Cameron zeigte auf den T600. „Das Traggerüst meines Körpers besteht nicht aus Knochen sondern aus einer äußerst widerstandsfähigen Metallegierung", führte Cameron weiter aus. „Das Metall....".

„Hey Du!" Unterbrach sie ein Mann von der Ecke aus. Als Cam aufblickte fuhr er fort. „Bist Du Cameron Connor?"

„Ja!" Entgegnete Cameron und nickte.

„Wir haben einen John Connor am Funkgerät", sagte der Mann.

Schnell erhob sich Cameron, was die Wachen die Waffen heben lies. Cameron zögerte.

„Lasst …..... Sie durch", sagte der Mann zögerlich.

Cameron folgte dem Mann als die Wachen die Waffen sinken ließen. Als sie sich zwischen den Männern befand zögerte sie kurz. „Eure Waffen wären für mich keine Gefahr", sagte sie ohne die Männer anzublicken.

„John bist Du das?" Fragte Cameron die Timothy Jensen das Mikro förmlich aus der Hand gerissen hatte.

„_Cam, Gott sei dank! Was ist passiert?" _Fragte John.

„Ich konnte noch einige Menschen von der Straße in den Schutzraum der Universität bringen bevor die Raketen einschlugen. Außerdem hatte ich eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem T600", erklärte Cameron.

„_Bist Du verletzt?"_Fragte John besorgt.

„Nur ein paar Kratzer. Riley-Sarah geht es ebenfalls gut aber ich fürchte wir haben ein anderes Problem", entgegnete Cameron.

„_Schieß los"_, sagte John.

„Ich sehe zur Zeit keinen Grund derartige Gewalt anzuwenden", sagte Cameron mit einem verwirrten Unterton in der Stimme.

„_Das sagt man.......", _begann John, unterbrach sich aber sofort wieder.

Cameron konnte sich vorstellen, wie John gerade die Augen verdrehte und musste grinsen, was von Timothy Jensen mit Stirnrunzeln registriert wurde.

„_Du foppst mich doch wieder mal?" _Fuhr John fort.

„Natürlich, was hast Du denn gedacht", sagte sie. „Ich habe keinen Überblick über die Anzahl der Menschen und der zur Verfügung stehenden Vorräte." Sie sah Timothy Jensen fragend an, der zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern.

„Warte, ich ermittle schnell die Daten", sprach sie ins Mikrofon und wollte den Raum drückte der älteren Dame erneut ihr Kind in die Arme, dann ging sie hinaus. Die drei Männer die sie bewacht hatten standen vor der Tür und als Cameron unvermittelt den Raum verlies, zog einer der Drei vor Schreck den Abzug durch.

**

* * *

**Die Kugel schlug in Camerons Schulter ein. Sie blickte an sich hinunter auf die neue Verletzung und atmete tief durch. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Mann, der die nun zitternde Waffe hielt. „Ich hab jetzt für Soetwas keine Zeit", sagte sie und schneller als die Leute reagieren konnten hatte sie dem ängstlichen Mann die Waffe aus der Hand genommen. Vor den Augen der Anwesenden entlud sie die Waffe und dann fasste sie sowohl den Griff als auch den Lauf. Die Leute rissen starr vor Erstaunen die Augen auf, als sie die Waffe verdrehte. Mit grimmigem Ausdruck warf sie dem ängstlichen Mann die traurigen Reste zu bevor sie an den entsetzten Männern vorbeistürmte. Nacheinander öffnete sie alle Türen und erfasste blitzschnell sowohl Anzahl und geschätztes Alter der Personen so wie die Art des Inventars. Nach gut 5 Minuten kehrte sie wieder zum Funkgerät zurück. Der Funker hatte die ganze Zeit die Verbindung aufrecht gehalten.

„John?" Sprach sie ins Mikrofon, dass sie erneut einfach an sich gerissen hatte.

„_Ich höre Dich", _klang es aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Wir sind hier insgesamt 86 Personen. Darunter drei Kinder plus Riley-Sarah, die spezieller Nahrung bedürfen aber das kann man improvisieren. Zwei der Frauen sind hochschwanger. Die Vorräte machen mir Sorgen. Kaum Wasser und die Notrationen reichen vielleicht für eine Woche. Wie sieht es mit der Strahlung aus?" Wollte Cameron wissen.

„_Mit den Injektionen ist die Strahlung nicht das große Problem. Die Rakete ist nahe genug eingeschlagen, um die Stadt zu verwüsten aber weit genug weg um nicht allzuviel Strahlung zu hinterlassen." _Erklärte John.

„John?" Fragte Cameron nachdem er geendet hatte.

„_Ja Cam"_, kam seine Stimme sanft über die Lautsprecher.

„Wir brauchen Hilfe", sagte sie einfach.

„_Ich komme", _sagte er einfach._„Ich hole Euch, Euch Alle", _ergänzte er.

„Danke John", sagte Cameron „Ich liebe dich", fügte sie hinzu.

Sekundenlang erfolgte keine Antwort. „_Ich bin unterwegs Geliebte", _sagte er sanft. Dann war die Leitung tot.

Cameron hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie bemerkte, das die Leute um sie herum sie anstarrten. Sie griff Riley-Sarah aus den Armen der netten Frau und ging schnell zurück zu ihrem Platz, wo sie sich wieder zu Boden sinken lies. Dann liefen Tränen des Glücks ihre Wangen herunter.

Die ältere Dame hatte fast atemlos dem Wortwechsel gelauscht. Besonders die letzten Worte hatten sie beeindruckt. Als sie vor 4 Jahren in Rente ging war noch Jeder auf der Suche nach den Connors und deren Komplizen. Sie selbst hatte entsprechenden Anweisungen erteilt. 'Wir hätten fast einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen', dachte Sie, dann griff sie sich eine herumliegende Zange, einen Verbandskasten und folgte Cameron.

**

* * *

**„Darf ich?" Fragte die Frau Cameron und wies auf den Platz neben ihr.

„Natürlich", entgegnete Cameron.

„Hier, ich habe eine Zange und Verbandsmaterial", sagte die Frau lächelnd.

„Vielen Dank. Sie sind die einzige hier, die nett zu mir ist", sagte Cameron mit einem verbindlichen Lächeln. „Wären sie so lieb die kleine eine Weile zu halten?"

„Natürlich, sehr gerne sogar", entgegnete die Frau und nahm die wieder schlafende Riley Sarah entgegen.

Cameron griff an den Saum ihres Shirts, verharrte dann aber und drehte sich zur Seite bevor sie es Vorne hoch hob um die Kugeln zu entfernen.

Die Frau legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Das ist nicht nötig, Kindchen, Du brauchst dich nicht wegzudrehen.

Cameron sah über ihre Schulter in die Augen der Frau. Schließlich drehte sie sich wieder nach vorne und zog ihr Shirt aus. Dann begann sie die Kugeln zu extrahieren.

Interessiert sah die Frau zu. „Und das schmerzt nicht?" Fragte sie schließlich.

Cameron entfernte die nächste Kugel bevor sie zögernd aufsah.

„Doch, das Tut es aber ich kann den Schmerz abstellen. Leider kann ich dann aber auch eine Zeit lang keine Zärtlichkeiten fühlen aber dann müssen meine Emotionen eben ausreichen", sagte Cameron mit einem Lächeln.

„Emotionen?" Fragte die Frau erstaunt. „Ich dachte du......."

„Eine Maschine mit Emotionen. Das klingt wie ein Witz nicht wahr? Aber es ist so, ich bin etwas besonderes, dazu geschaffen zu infiltrieren um eine bestimmte Person zu töten", sagte Cameron mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Und wen?" Fragte die Frau neugierig.

„Meinen John", entgegnete Cameron traurig.

„Oh!" rief die Frau aus, während Cameron versuchte die ersten Kugeln in ihrem Rücken zu erreichen.

Die Frau zögerte einen Augenblick. „Warte, lass mich das machen", sagte sie und drückte der verblüfften Cameron Riley-Sarah in die Arme. Dann nahm sie Cameron die Zange aus der Hand und begann die Kugeln aus ihrem Rücken zu entfernen.

Timothy Jensen hatte mit den Leuten gesprochen. Da nicht Alle in einen Raum passten musste er dieses Gespräch mehrere Male führen aber schließlich waren fast Alle einverstanden. Nun war er auf dem Weg zu Cameron Connor, um ihr das Ergebnis der Beratung mitzuteilen. Als er um die Ecke bog wäre er fast über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert. Die Maschine nein 'Das Mädchen' korrigierte er sich, saß obenrum nur mit einem BH bekleidet auf dem Boden ihre Tochter im Arm, während die Uni-Bibliothekarin offenbar Kugeln aus ihrem Rücken holte. 'Wie kann eine 'Maschine nur so schön sein?' Fragte er sich und blickte ein wenig verlegen zu Boden.

Cameron hatte aufgeblickt als der Wachmann um die Ecke kam. Sie dachte zuerst, er wäre zu ihrer Bewachung gekommen, stellte aber fest, dass er verlegen mit dem Fuß scharrend da stand, während er sich zu Boden blickend am Hinterkopf kratzte. Seine Waffe steckte im Holster und auch sonst war Niemand zu sehen, der sie länger bedrohte.

„Uhm, wir haben uns beraten und …....." begann er, geriet aber ins stocken, als er aufblickte.

„Und", fragte Cameron nach ein paar Sekunden.

Er kratzte sich wieder am Kopf. „Du.......Sie dürfen sich ab sofort frei bewegen. Die Leute haben nichts mehr dagegen.

Die Frau hinter ihr hatte eine Hand auf Camerons Schulter gelegt und drückte freudig zu.

„Ich glaube wir bleiben beim Du, geht das in Ordnung?" fragte Cameron.

„Äh, ja natürlich, warum nicht", erwiderte er.

Einige Sekunden peinlichen Schweigens.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen", sagte Cameron unvermittelt.

„Was? Wieso? Wofür?" Fragte er erstaunt.

„Dass ich hier so leicht bekleidet sitze. Die Kugeln müssen aber entfernt werden, damit die Verletzungen heilen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, kein Problem", sagte er und wollte gehen, zögerte kurz als wollte er noch etwas sagen, drehte sich dann aber doch um und verschwand um die Ecke.

**

* * *

**Die Frau hinter ihr lachte leise.

„Männer!" Sagte sie als Cameron den Kopf nach hinten drehte und sie ansah.

Cameron sah wieder auf Riley-Sarah. „John war genau so. am Anfang war es richtig leicht, ihn erröten zu lassen. Damals war er gerade 16 Jahre alt", erinnerte sich Cameron.

Die Frau lächelte. „Ich bin hier gleich fertig. Muss das nicht genäht werden?"

„Nein, Pflaster werden Genügen. Meine Haut ist darauf Programmiert ohne Vernarbung abzuheilen. Eine Naht würde das Ganze zwar beschleunigen aber in zwei Tagen sieht man ohnehin nichts mehr davon", erklärte Cameron.

„Zwei Tage?" Sagte die Frau staunend. „Das geht schnell", ergänzte sie.

„Einer der Vorteile dieses Körpers", sagte Cameron. „Trotzdem wäre ich manchmal lieber ein Mensch." Ergänzte sie betrübt. Schließlich erhob sich Cameron und half der Frau ebenfalls auf die Beine.

Riley Sarah wurde wach und krähte erfreut als sie sich in Camerons Armen wiederfand. Cameron setzte sie zu Boden und sie fing sofort an herumzutapsen, während Cameron ihr Shirt wieder anzog.

Als sich Cameron wieder Riley-Sarah zuwandte stand diese bei den Überresten des T600 und zerrte an dessen Rippen herum. Wieder einmal erstaunte die Kleine Cameron, da die kleine es tatsächlich schaffte die schwere Maschine zu bewegen, wenn auch nur minimal und nur für Camerons Augen sichtbar.

Als Cameron mit Riley-Sarah und der Frau den Funkraum erreichten diskutierten gerade einige Männer was zu tun sei.

„Ach äh, Cameron. Hast …...... Du irgendwelche Vorschläge?" Fragte Timothy Jensen zögerlich.

Cameron blickte nacheinander die Anwesenden an, darunter auch der Mann, der auf sie geschossen hatte und der nun versuchte sich hinter einem Anderen zu verstecken. „Ist meine Meinung denn gefragt?"

Einige der Anwesenden sahen betreten zu Boden.

„Natürlich", antwortete Timothy nach einem Rundblick über die Anwesenden.

Jetzt lächelte Cameron und schüttelte den Kopf. „Meinen Berechnungen zufolge müsste John Connor am Mittag hier sein. Er bringt Medikamente gegen die Strahlung, Nahrungsmittel und wird Alle in Sicherheit bringen."

Nach diesen Worten drehte sich Cameron herum und verlies den Raum ohne eine Entgegnung abzuwarten. Riley-Sarah an ihrer Hand warf noch einen Blick zurück.

Cameron wurde zwar misstrauisch betrachtet, niemand sagte aber noch etwas Negatives. Riley-Sarah näherte sich den anderen Kindern, wurde aber anstandslos akzeptiert.

Dann passierte es. Die Kinder spielten an einem alten Aktenschrank. Einer der größeren Jungen, vielleicht 5 Jahre alt kletterte an dem alten Ding hoch. Der Schrank fing an nach vorne zu kippen. Noch bevor Cameron oder einer der anderen Erwachsenen eingreifen konnte hatte sich Riley-Sarah gegen den Schrank gestemmt und hielt ihn fest, bis die Mutter des Klettermaxes ihren Sohnheruntergenommen hatte. Cameron ging zu ihrer Tochter als diese sich herumdrehte hatte die Kleine ein fast wölfisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Cameron zögerte kurz aber ihre sonst unbeholfene Kleine sprang förmlich fast einen Meter hoch in ihren Arm.

Cameron blickte ihre 2-jährige Tochter kritisch an. Auch einige der Umstehenden hatten sowohl die Aktion mit dem Schrank als auch den Sprung gesehen und starrten die Kleine an.

„Was ist blos mit Dir los?" Fragte Cameron ihre Tochter. Die aber schlang nur ihre Arme um Camerons Hals und quiekte vergnügt.

„Die Kleine ist auch etwas ganz besonderes", sagte die ältere Frau, die das Alles ebenfalls beobachtet hatte.

Cameron sah die Frau an. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Meine organischen Komponenten sind geklont, möglicherweise wurde die DNA verändert. Für mich ist das auch neu. Soetwas hat sie vorher nie gemacht."

„Erzähl mir, wie du eine Tochter haben kannst", sagte die Frau.

„Ursprünglich wusste ich nicht, dass mein Körper Eizellen produzieren kann. Erst nachdem ich stark beschädigt wurde, wurde das festgestellt. Ich kann zwar kein Kind austragen aber... mit Hilfe einer Leihmutter ging es dann." Sagte Cameron und sah der Frau ins Gesicht.

„Darf ich mehr erfahren?" Fragte die Frau.

Cameron sah sie an und lächelte. Dann erzählte sie ihre Geschichte.

Gegen 14 Uhr standen die Menschen vor einer bestimmten Wand. John hatte angekündigt, das sie durch den Tunnel auf der anderen Seite der Wand kommen würden. Plötzlich hörte man heftige Schlaggeräusche aus Richtung der Wand. Schließlich drang eine riesige silberne Klinge durch die Wand und hebelte einige Steine heraus. Dann wurde das Gesicht einer rothaarigen Frau sichtbar. Die Menschen sahen entsetzt zu, wie die Frau mit ihren armen die Wand zerstörte. Arme, die sich abwechselnd in Klingen und Hämmer verwandelten.

„Ganz ruhig", beruhigte Cameron die Menschen aber einige konnten die Furcht in ihrem Gesicht nicht verbergen. Schließlich war das Loch groß genug und die rothaarige Frau trat zur Seite. Ein Mann erschien in der Öffnung und sah sich um.

„John!" Rief Cameron und er kam auf sie zu gerannt und umarmte sie und Riley-Sarah zunächst heftig.

Dann übergangslos schob er sie von sich. „Wie konntest Du das tun, Du hättest im Bunker bleiben sollen!" rief er wütend und schüttelte sie heftig.

Dann bekam er plötzlich einen Faustschlag, der ihn zur Seite taumeln lies.

**

* * *

**Cameron starrte zuerst auf den taumelnden John und dann auf das Mädchen in ihrem Arm, deren Faust noch immer geballt war. Riley-Sarah hatte einen wütenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, der scheinbar noch grimmiger wurde als John sich das Kinn haltend näher kam.

Der Ausdruck im Gesicht der Zweijährigen wurde bei Johns Annäherung falls überhaupt möglich noch grimmiger. „Daddy....... böse", sagte die Kleine unvermittelt und hob ihre kleine Faust.

Sowohl John als auch Cameron fielen die Kinnlade herunter ob der ersten Worte ihrer Tochter.

John brauchte lange, um sich von diesem Schock zu erholen, dann wusste er mit einem Blick auf seine Tochter aber genau, was er zu tun hatte. Sein Blick fixierte den Camerons als er sagte: „Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte Dich nicht anschreien oder schütteln dürfen."

Cameron blickte in Johns Augen, dann auf Riley-Sarah, die sie neugierig anblickte, dann wieder auf John. „Ist schon gut John, ich hätte den Bunker nicht verlassen dürfen", sagte sie entschuldigend. Cameron machte einen Schritt auf John zu und küsste ihn.

Riley Sarah kwiekte vergnügt, löste ihre Arme von Camerons Hals und schlang beide um Johns Hals. „Daddy …... lieb", sagte sie dann.

Als sie ihre Arme endlich von Johns Hals löste, sah er seiner Tochter genau in die Augen. Dann sah er Cameron an. „Ich glaube, wir müssen miteinander über das kleine Monster reden", sagte er.

Sowohl Cameron als auch Riley-Sarah hatten missbilligend das Gesicht über den Ausdruck verzogen, lächelten aber Beide wieder als John der Kleinen nun spielerisch in die Nase kniff.

Währenddessen wurden alle Leute mit Spritzen und auch Wasser versorgt.

Schließlich machte man sich abmarschbereit. Die Leute folgten den Anweisungen zögerlich, allerdings wollten sie auch nicht dableiben. Insbesondere nachdem man ihnen klar gemacht hatte, dass noch mehr der Maschinen kommen würden.

Als sie Die Tunnel am Rathaus passierten bemerkte niemand die Beiden Jungen ein Stück entfernt in einem Seitengang, die sich aus Angst vor den Geräuschen zusammengekauert hatten. „Keine angst Kyle, ich beschütze dich", sagte der größere der Beiden und drückte seinen kleinen Bruder noch fester an sich.

Im Bunker angekommen wurden den Menschen Unterkünfte zugeteilt. Alle bis auf die ältere Frau gingen zu ihren Unterkünften, um sich zu waschen und auszuruhen.

Die Frau war keine Sekunde von Camerons Seite gewichen. John hatte das zwar bemerkt aber auf einen Blick von Cameron hin hatte er nichts dazu gesagt. Erst als sie mit in die Zentrale wollte wurde er wirklich misstrauisch.

Als er gerade eine entsprechende Bemerkung machen wollte ergriff Cameron ihn am Arm. „John, sie war die Einzige die mir geholfen hat. Es geht sicherlich keine Gefahr von ihr aus."

John blickte noch einmal auf die Frau, die ihn anlächelte. „Wer sind Sie?" Fragte er.

Ich bin seit fast 4 Jahren die Uni-Bibliothekarin aber was sie sicherlich eher interessieren würde ist, dass ich James Ellison kenne", entgegnete sie.

Cameron blickte erstaunt auf die Frau.

„James Ellison?" Fragte John erstaunt.

Die Frau lachte leise. „Ich weiß, dass er irgendwann zu den Connors übergelaufen ist. Nur wusste ich nicht, dass wir eigentlich auf der selben Seite stehen, zumindest wusste ich das nicht genau."

John drehte sich zu John-Henry um, der der Unterhaltung gelauscht hatte. „John-Henry würdest Du bitte James Ellison anfunken und......"

„Bereits geschehen John, er wartet auf Antwort", unterbrach John-Henry John.

Die ältere Frau ging unaufgefordert zu John-Henry und streckte ihre Hand aus. Bevor sie jedoch mit James Ellison sprach beäugte sie John-Henry kritisch von Oben bis unten. „Sind sie nicht tot?" Fragte sie und wandte sich dem Micro zu.

John-Henry blickte verwirrt zu John und Cameron, die aber auch nichts zu sagen hatten.

„James Ellison?", sagte die Frau ins Mikrofon.

„_Wer spricht da?"_Fragte James Ellison am anderen Ende.

„Martha Jameson", entgegnete die Frau.

Sekundenlang war Stille am anderen Ende. _„Chief Director Martha Jameson?" _Kam es erstaunt aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Nicht mehr Mister Ellison. Ich bin seit vier Jahren in Rente. Ich möchte aber, dass sie den Connors erklären wer ich bin, es hören Alle zu", sagte sie mit einem Blick zu Sarah Connor, die aufmerksam an einer Konsole lehnte.

James Ellison räusperte sich am anderen Ende. „Diese Frau ist Martha Jameson", begann er umständlich. „Sie ist die erste Frau gewesen, die den Titel Special Agent bekam und das unter J. Edgar Hoover. Später dann war sie zunächst Deputy Chief Director für Los Angeles, dann eine Zeit lang Director des BAU in Quantico und zuletzt war sie FBI Chief Director für ganz Kalifornien."

Sarah Sah Martha Jameson misstrauisch an. „Was wollen Sie?" Fragte sie schließlich.

Martha sah Sarah lange an. „Nichts, ich bin seit vier Jahren in Rente. Außerdem hat mir ein ganz besonderer Mensch seit gestern gezeigt, wie sehr man sich irren kann", sagte sie und blickte Cameron in die Augen.

Cameron blickt Martha verwundert an. Eine ehemalige Feindin hatte sie gerade Mensch genannt. Trotz der Millionen Toten am Vortag fühlte Cameron einen Anflug von Glück. Sie war unter Freunden und gewann täglich noch welche dazu. Es sah so aus als ob jetzt Alles gut werden könnte.

(ENDE Teil 1)

A/N

Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass ich eventuell die „Hackordnung" beim FBI falsch dargestellt habe aber ich wollte der Frau einen ganz besonderen Rang verleihen. Laut Wiki gibt es einen solchen Posten zwar nicht aber was solls.

Das FBI wird geleitet vom „Director" in Washington und dann unterteilt in 56 Field Offices, die nicht unbedingt mit den Bundesstaaten gleichzusetzen sind.


	2. 3 Jahre

**Riley-Sarah 2 (3 Jahre)**

**Überraschungen**

* * *

Verdammt, immer habe ich den Babysitter-Job. Das kleine Monster ist ja sowas von schwierig. Nicht nur, dass sie ungewöhnlich Stark ist, nein sie ist auch noch ungewöhnlich stur. Ich glaube das hat sie von ihrer Mutter obwohl John immer sagt, sie hätte ihren Dickkopf von mir.' Sarah wendete den nächsten Pancake in der Pfanne. 'Dagegen war John ein richtig pflegeleichtes Kind. Warum müssen die Beiden aber auch ausgerechnet heute eine Auszeit wollen. Gerade wenn ich meine Tage habe müssen sie mir das Monster aufhalsen', dachte Sarah und zerbrach den Pfannenwender. Erstaunt starrte sie auf die Beiden Einzelteile. Schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern und nahm einen Anderen.

'Arrrgh', dachte Sarah und zuckte zusammen als Riley-Sarah erneut den Stuhl lautstark quer durch die Küche schob. Statt das Kind zu ermahnen ging sie zur Kaffeemaschine und schüttete sich eine frische Tasse ein. Als sie sich umdrehte lies sie vor Schreck die Tasse fallen. Riley-Sarah hatte den Stuhl bis an den Herd herangeschoben und Griff gerade in die Pfanne, in der der Pancake nahezu fertig in brodelndem Öl lag.

**

* * *

**„RILEY!" Schrie Sarah und wollte zu dem Kind laufen.

Riley Sarah, die schon erschreckt durch den Aufprall der Tasse herumgefahren war, hielt den heißen Pancake bereits in der Hand. Als sie Sarahs Schrei hörte und sah, dass diese auf sie zustürzte, schleuderte sie den noch immer heißen Pancake in Sarahs Richtung.

Sarah reagierte instinktiv, als etwas auf sie zugeflogen kam. Sie riss die Arme vor das Gesicht. Das heiße Etwas traf ihre Unterarme und verbrühte diese leicht.

Sarah schrie vor Schmerz auf. Trotzdem versuchte sie dem Mädchen zu folgen. Das Kind legte eine erstaunliche Geschwindigkeit an den Tag. Außerdem gelang es ihr die Tür des Quartieres zu öffnen, noch bevor Sarah die Küche verlassen konnte. Das fast 4 jährige Mädchen war so schnell, dass Sarah sie schon an der nächsten Gangkreuzung aus den Augen verloren hatte.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich aufgeregte Rufe. „FEUER!" Schrie Jemand. Siedentheiß fiel ihr ein, dass die Pfanne noch auf dem Herd stand. Und richtig, als sie ihr Quartier betrat stand gerade Jemand mit einem Feuerlöscher vor dem Herd und löschte den kleinen Brand.

Sarah lies sich in den Sessel fallen und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

„Geht es ihnen gut, brauchen sie einen Arzt Miss Connor?" Fragte der Mann mit dem Feuerlöscher.

Als Sarah aufsah, sah sie den Mann auf ihre Unterarme deuten. Sarah drehte ihre Arme und sah sich die Rötungen an. Jetzt spürte sie auch den brennenden Schmerz. „Danke, ist nicht so schlimm", sagte sie trotzdem. „Und danke nochmal für die Hilfe", ergänzte sie.

Der Mann nickte ihr lächelnd zu, stellte den Feuerlöscher ab und verlies das Quartier.

Dann fiel Sarah siedentheiß ein, dass in der Bunkerstadt eine Dreijährige alleine rumlief. Sie ging zum Wandtelefon und rief die Zentrale an. Zwei Minuten später wurde eine Suchmeldung über die Lautsprecheranlage durchgegeben, da war es aber bereits zu spät.

**

* * *

**zuvor:

Riley-Sarah lief so schnell sie konnte. Grandma Sarah war wütend. Dabei wollte sie doch nur helfen den Pancake zu machen. Grandma Sarah schien den Pancake ganz alleine für sich haben zu wollen. Riley Sarah wollte ihrer Grandma den Pancake wiedergeben aber das hatte sie nur noch wütender gemacht und sie wollte weiter hinter Riley-Sarah her. Riley-Sarah hatte gesehen, was mit Leuten passiert, auf die Grandma Sarah wütend war und wollte das nicht selbst erleben. Deshalb rannte sie so schnell sie konnte. Sie wusste Grandma Sarah kannte jeden Winkel in der Stadt also musste sie sich woanders verstecken. Sie kannte einen Ort, wo es vielleicht sicher war. Daddy und Mom nannten diesen Ort Los Angeles. Sie sagten immer, irgendwann würden sie ihr den Ort zeigen, also konnte es dort nicht gefährlich sein.

Die Patrouille war heute besonders nervös. Die letzten die Draußen waren hatten von einem verstärkten Aufkommen von Maschinen berichtet. Deshalb wurde heftigst diskutiert und niemand sah das kleine Mädchen, dass den Raum betrat. Die Hunde sahen zwar in ihre Richtung aber Cameron hatte sichergestellt, dass alle Hunde den Geruch ihrer Tochter kannten auch wenn sie selbst immer noch angebellt wurde.

Als die Bunkertür geöffnet wurde stolperte einer der Soldaten und fiel, so dass er einen Teil seiner Ausrüstung verlor. In Folge dessen stand die Tür einen Augenblick unbeachtet offen. Diesen Augenblick nutzte ein kleines Mädchen die sichere Obhut des Bunkers zu verlassen.

So kam es, dass die fast vierjährige trotz intensivster Suche nirgendwo gefunden werden konnte.

**

* * *

**Es war nicht schön dort. Los Angeles war dunkel, kalt und roch nicht schön. Warum wollten Mommy und Daddy ihr das bloß zeigen?

Riley-Sarah bereute bereits, dass sie sich hier vor Grandma Sarah verstecken wollte. Sie wollte eigentlich wieder zurück zu Mommy und Daddy, die würden sie schon vor Grandma Sarah beschützen. Leider fand sie den Weg nicht mehr.

Riley Sarah weinte nicht, sie weinte niemals. Der Pancake war heiß gewesen. Zuerst hatte ihre Hand etwas gebrannt, jetzt juckte sie fürchterlich. Riley Sarah wusste, sie durfte sich nicht kratzen sonst würde das Jucken nur schlimmer.

„WAS IST PASSIERT; WO IST MEINE TOCHTER!" Schrie John seine Mutter an.

Cameron war zusammengezuckt, als John unvermittelt anfing auf seine Mutter einzuschreien. „John, nicht, das hilft jetzt auch nicht", sagte sie und ergriff John am Arm.

Sarah lies den Kopf hängen. „Ich war dabei Pancakes zu machen. Ich habe mich nur umgedreht, um einen Kaffee einzuschütten. Als ich wieder zum Herd sah griff sie gerade in die heiße Pfanne. Sie hatte den Pancake in der Hand, bevor ich reagieren konnte. Ich rief ihren Namen, sie warf das Ding in meine Richtung und lief weg", Sarah sah mit Tränen in den Augen auf. „Das ist Alles, sie war so schnell, dass ich ihr nicht folgen konnte. Als ich hierher zurückkam löschte gerade Jemand den Herd mit dem Feuerlöscher. Dann habe ich die Zentrale angerufen."

John legte einen Arm um seine verzweifelte Mutter. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich Dich angeschrien habe." Sagte er reumütig.

In den folgenden zwei Stunden wurde jeder Winkel der Bunkerstadt abgesucht. Nirgendwo war eine Spur des Mädchens zu finden. Schließlich rekonstruierte Cameron noch einmal den genauen zeitlichen Ablauf der Geschehnisse. Sie befragte die Leute, die an den diversen ein und Ausgängen Dienst hatten nach den Geschehnissen während des fraglichen Zeitraumes. An einem Ausgang erzählte ihr einer der Männer von einem Soldaten der hingefallen war, als er den Bunker verlassen wollte. Auf ihre Nachfrage erfuhr Cameron dann, dass die Tür einen Augenblick unbeaufsichtigt gewesen war. So kalkulierte sie eine erhöhte Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass Riley-Sarah die Bunkerstadt unbemerkt verlassen hatte und Draußen in den Tunneln umherirrte.

Als John davon erfuhr schärfte er den Patrouillen ein verstärkt nach seiner Tochter Ausschau zu halten. Diese Anweisung sprach sich wie ein Lauffeuer unter den Soldaten herum. In der Folge erhielten John und Cameron dutzende Anrufe von Soldaten, die sich freiwillig für einen Suchtrupp melden wollten.

John lehnte alle diese Anfragen mit der Begründung ab, dass es schon gefährlich genug sei, wenige Leute raus zu schicken, geschweige denn ganze Suchtrupps.

Er konnte, nein er durfte einfach keine weiteren Menschenleben riskieren auch nicht für seine Tochter. Leider war Catherine zur Zeit nicht da. Cameron alleine würde sich auf die Suche machen.

**

* * *

**Stundenlang lief das kleine Mädchen durch die Tunnel, die sich unter Los Angeles durchwanden. Schließlich kam sie an eine Wand, in der ein großes Loch klaffte. Hinter der Wand brannte eine Notbeleuchtung. Sie kletterte über die Mauerreste und kam in einen Raum, der fast völlig leer aber dafür fast sauber war. Als sie weiterging und den Raum durch die Tür verlies kam sie in einen langen Gang, von denen viele Türen abzweigten und der am Ende um eine Ecke führte. Langsam ging sie weiter und vorsichtig spähte sie um die Ecke. Sie sah eine kleine Treppe, die zu einer zerstörten Tür führte. Neben der Treppe lag etwas, was sie aber nicht genau identifizieren konnte. Sie ging näher heran, und erkannte schließlich eines der Metallmonster, über die Mommy und Daddy immer sprachen. Sie hatte einmal eine Zeichnung eines dieser Monster gesehen und erkannte es sofort wieder. Der Kopf des Monsters war so gedreht, das es in Riley-Sarahs Richtung blickte aber es schien tot zu sein oder es Schlief vielleicht. Riley Sarah hob einen Stein auf und warf ihn in Richtung des Monsters. Der Stein traf nach einem Aufpraller auf den Boden genau das Gesicht des Monsters. Es erfolgte keine Reaktion also war das Monster wohl Tot. Langsam ging sie zu dem Metallmonster hin und berührte es vorsichtig mit dem Fuß. Als keine Reaktion erfolgte Trat sie noch einmal fester zu. Wieder rührte sich das Monster nicht. Schließlich kletterte sie auf den Rücken des Monsters und hüpfte darauf herum. Sie untersuchte den Körper ganz genau, fand auch eine Öffnung im Kopf des Monsters, nahm ein Bein, hob es mit Mühe hoch und lies es mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden fallen. Sie hielt einen Moment inne und lauschte.

Als nichts passierte machte sie weiter mit ihrem Spiel.

„Was machst Du Da?!" rief plötzlich eine Tiefe böse klingende Stimme.

**

* * *

**Riley-Sarah blickte ein klein wenig erschrocken zu der Stimme. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, oder wohl doch eher ein Junge. Sein Gesicht war schmutzig und hatte einen wütenden Ausdruck.

„Wenn du so einen Krach machst, lockst du nur die Maschinen an." Sagte der Junge.

Riley-Sarah sagte kein Wort, was sollte sie auch sagen. Sie verstand nicht, was der Junge von ihr wollte.

Hinter dem Jungen tauchten noch ein weiterer kleinerer Junge auf, der ein Mädchen an der Hand hielt, dass sich jetzt los riss und auf Riley-Sarah zugelaufen kam.

„Wie heißt Du?" Fragte das etwa 5 oder 6 jährige Mädchen.

Riley-Sarah blickte das Mädchen verstört an. Irgendetwas war merkwürdig an dem Mädchen. Riley-Sarah fühlte den immer stärker werdenden Drang, das Mädchen in die Arme zu nehmen. Sie strahlte etwas aus, dass Riley-Sarah mit Geborgenheit gleichsetzte. Riley-Sarah sprang von der Maschine und machte einen Schritt auf das fremde Mädchen zu. Dann sah Riley Sarah in die Augen des Mädchens. Braune Augen, wie ihre Mommy und auch ein Fleck an der Augenbraue. Schließlich machte Riley-Sarah den letzten Schritt und warf sich in die Arme des Mädchens, dass die Umarmung instinktiv erwiderte.

„Riley-Sarah Connor", sagte Riley Sarah so leise, dass nur das Mädchen ihren Namen verstehen konnte.

„Ich bin Allison", sagte das Mädchen. „Der große hinter mir ist Derek, der andere ist Kyle. Wir wohnen hier", sagte das Mädchen. „Wie alt bist Du?" Fragte das Mädchen.

Riley-Sarah lies Allison los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann hob sie ihre Hände und fuchtelte mit ihren Fingern herum, bis sie von der rechten Hand Daumen und Zeigefinger und von der linken Hand den Zeigefinger abgespreizt hatte. „Ich bin fast vier", sagte sie und hielt die drei Finger hoch.

Allison musste lächeln. Derek kam näher und legte beschützend die Hände auf Allisons Schultern. Kyle kam ebenfalls näher blieb aber ein ganzes Stück hinter Derek. Riley-Sarah sah an Allison und Derek vorbei auf Kyle. Bei ihm hatte sie auch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Sie lief an Allison und Derek vorbei und zögerte vor Kyle kurz, warf sich dann aber in dessen Arme.

„Wo verdammt nochmal kommst Du her?" Fragte Derek.

Riley-Sarah wollte antworten, zuckte dann aber von Kyle zurück und hob die Hand. Dann hörten die Anderen ebenfalls das Geräusch. Es war ein metallisches Stampfen.

**

* * *

**Derek sah sich gehetzt um. Das Metallische Geräusch kam von der langen Treppe des Bunkereinganges. Derek ergriff Allisons Hand und auch Kyle wurde ergriffen. Dann wollten sie zu dem Loch in einem der Räume. Als sie dort ankamen sahen sie in der Ferne des Ganges zwei rote Punkte leuchten. Zufällig war auch dort gerade eine Maschine unterwegs.

Riley-Sarah wusste um die Gefährlichkeit der Monster, wirklich Angst hatte sie aber keine. Sie war schnell und sie war sehr stark. Sie sah die Furcht in den Augen von Kyle und Allison.

Derek zerrte die drei Kinder an die Seite, neben das Loch, außer Sicht der Maschine. „Verdammt", sagte er leise. Er wusste, dass die Maschine sie wahrscheinlich gesehen hatte. Zu lange hatten sie vor dem Loch gestanden. Außerdem hörten die auf der anderen Seite eine Maschine, die wohl gerade über die Trümmer der Bunkertüre kletterte.

Riley-Sarah überlegte angestrengt. Sie war fast vier, das war schon groß.

Sie ergriff Allison an den Schultern und nahm sie noch einmal kurz in die Arme. „Ich beschütze Dich", sagte sie ernsthaft. Riley Sarah wusste, sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass Allison oder Kyle etwas passiert. Noch bevor einer der Drei reagieren konnte, sprang Riley-Sarah durch das Loch und lief auf die Maschine einem Seitengang blieb sie stehen. Dann beschleunigte die Maschine plötzlich ihren Schritt und Riley Sarah verschwand in dem Seitengang.

Derek sah mit aufgerissenen Augen, wie die Maschine dem Mädchen folgte. Er rief innerlich ein Stossgebet zum Himmel. Dann ergriff er Kyle und Allison an den Händen und lief hinaus in den Gang, aus dem die Maschine gekommen war. Er hoffte innständig, das kleine Mädchen würde der Maschine entkommen.

Riley-Sarah rannte vor dem Monster weg, das ihr mittlerweile in höherer Geschwindigkeit folgte. Riley Sarah lief so schnell sie konnte. Sie übersprang Hindernisse, die ein Erwachsener überklettern musste. Die Maschine war auch sehr schnell. Sie zertrat was im Weg war und schleuderte den Rest zur Seite. Lange Zeit konnte keiner der Beiden einen Vorteil erringen. Die Maschine hatte nur einen entscheidenden Vorteil, sie war Nachtsichtig.

Riley Sarah spürte das Monster hinter sich und lief so schnell sie konnte. Mittlerweile musste sie aber immer mal wieder stehenbleiben um Luft zu holen. Sie hatte mehr Ausdauer als die anderen Kinder aber ewig konnte sie so nicht weitermachen. Schließlich wurden ihre Beine immer schwerer und irgendwann stolperte sie über Etwas und fiel hin. Sie rappelte sich wieder hoch und lief weiter hatte aber mittlerweile so viel an Kraft verloren, dass das Monster immer mehr aufholte. Sie stolperte erneut, schlug sich das Knie auf und kam wieder auf die Beine. Als sie das nächste mal hinfiel, kam sie nicht mehr so schnell hoch. Sie krabbelte noch schnell hinter ein Trümmerstück bevor das Monster um die Ecke kam. Riley Sarah versuchte die Luft anzuhalten aber sie musste lautstark Atmen. Sie hörte das Monster näher kommen. Dann tauchten die Beine des Monsters auf und Riley-Sarah sah in ein paar rotglühende Augen. Zumindest waren Allison und Kyle in Sicherheit dachte sie noch, da Bückte sich das Monster.

**

* * *

**Kurz bevor die Hand der Maschine Riley-Sarahs Hals berühren konnte flog ein Schatten heran. Der Schatten traf die Maschine in die Seite und beide zusammen flogen zur Seite. Die Maschine und der Schatten gingen zu Boden und krachten in einige Trümmer. Dann entbrannte ein wilder Kampf.

Riley Sarah richtete sich langsam auf und sah über die Trümmer. Sie sah zwei Körper die sich herumwälzten. Irgendwann kam der kleinere der beiden auf dem Anderen zu liegen. Als der kleinere den Kopf ins Licht hob sah Riley Sarah ihre Mommy. Sie wusste jetzt würde Alles gut.

Cameron war lange durch die Gänge gewandert. Schon zwei mal musste sie einen T600 ausschalten, der sie erspäht hatte. Schließlich hörte sie Geräusche. Es war das Geräusch einer laufenden Maschine. Cameron wusste genau, dass es nur einen Grund für die Maschine gab zu laufen. Sie verfolgte Jemanden. Ausgehend von der Dauer der Verfolgung und der errechneten Laufgeschwindigkeit musste der Verfolgte entweder ein schneller Erwachsener sein oder...... Ein abnormal schnelles Kind und da kam nur eine in Frage. Cameron beschleunigte ihr Tempo und näherte sich den Geräuschen. Sie musste eine weite Strecke zurücklegen, da sich die Geräusche von ihr entfernt hatten. Schließlich erkannte sie zwischen den Laufgeräuschen der Maschine die Laufgeräusche eines Kindes. Sie erkannte auch, dass die Laufgeräusche unregelmäßig und vor Allem langsamer wurden und bereits zwei mal ausgesetzt hatten.

Cameron wusste, Riley-Sarah war erschöpft und bereits zwei mal gestolpert und hingefallen. Sie war noch zwei Gangbiegungen von den Geräuschen entfernt, als sie wiederum ein Stolpern in den Schritten Riley-Sarahs wahrnahm. Diesmal kam ihre Tochter nicht mehr hoch. Dafür wurde die Maschine ebenfalls langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. Dann noch ein paar Schritte und als Cameron um die letzte Gangecke bog, sah sie wie ein T600 sich gerade zu ihrer Tochter herunterbeugte. Wut verzerrte ihr Gesicht und sie sprang den T600 fast aus dem Stand von der Seite an. Sie krachte förmlich in die Seite der Maschine und flog mit ihr zusammen in einen Trümmerhaufen. Leider ragten aus dem Trümmerhaufen einige Armierungseisen heraus, die Camerons Oberkörper perforierten und eine Stange traf auch ihr Gesicht aber sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich darum Sorgen zu machen, denn sie hörte in einiger Entfernung eine weitere Maschine. Der T600 war ein schwieriger Gegner, da er Camerons Handgelenke ergriffen hatte und beide am Boden lagen. So konnte sie seinen Kopf nicht erreichen , um diesen zu drehen und den T600 damit zu deaktivieren. Sie hatte ihre Hände noch nicht befreien können. Als eine weitere Maschine in einiger Entfernung um die Ecke bog. Diese Maschine war allerdings mit einer großkalibrigen Railgun bewaffnet, deren Geschosse auch für Cameron nicht ungefährlich waren. Die Maschine brauchte nur Sekunden die Situation zu analysieren und hob die Waffe.

**

* * *

**Cameron sah noch wie der T600 die Waffe hob, um sie und damit auch Riley-Sarah zu töten, als die Maschine plötzlich von einem Inferno an Explosionen umgeben war. Als Cameron den Kopf drehte standen 4 Soldaten in der nähe, wovon 2 gerade ihre Raketenwerfer abgefeuert hatten. Cameron befreite ihre Hände aus dem Griff des T600 . Ergriff dessen Arm, und hebelte ihn herum auf den Bauch. Dann war es nur noch ein Griff und eine Drehung des Kopfes der Maschine und alle Bewegungen erstarben.

Einer der 4 Soldaten kam lächelnd auf Cameron zu. „Hallo Cameron, da kommen wir ja gerade zur rechten Zeit."

„Timothy, es ist schön Dich zu sehen. Und es war auch wirklich höchste Zeit", entgegnete Cameron. Sie fasste ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu sich hinunter in den Schatten. „Bringst Du bitte Riley-Sarah hier weg. Mein Gesicht ist beschädigt und ich will nicht, dass sie mich so sieht." Cameron deutete mit dem Kopf auf Riley-Sarah, die sie aus 2 Metern Entfernung stumm beobachtete.

Timothy Jensen, ehemaliger Wachmann der Universität, nickte und klopfte Cameron auf die Schulter. „Das mache ich."

„Ich danke Dir", sagte Cameron leise und zu Riley-Sarah gewandt: „Kleines, gehst Du bitte mit Onkel Timothy. Er bringt Dich nach Hause."

Riley-Sarah hatte dem Kampf zwischen ihrer Mommy und dem Monster mit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtet. Dann kam die große Explosion und die Soldaten. Sie erkannte Onkel Timothy aber sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie mit ihm gehen sollte. „Mommy, was ist denn los, warum kommst Du nicht mit mir?" Fragte sie der Verzweiflung nah.

„Keine Sorge, ich komme gleich nach", sagte Cameron und lächelte Riley-Sarah zu.

Riley-Sarah ergriff Onkel Timothys Hand und sah über die Schulter das Lächeln ihrer Mommy im Halbdunkel. Sie wusste genau, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und sie würde herausfinden, was es war.

Sie war fast vier, das war schon groß.

**

* * *

**Timothy Jensen und Riley-Sarah erreichten die Bunkerstadt und wurden dort von John und Sarah Connor in Empfang genommen.

Zu Riley-Sarahs Verwunderung nahm Grandma Sarah sie sofort in die Arme und weinte. Sie würde ihr niemals etwas tun, dass erkannte Riley-Sarah in diesem Moment über deutlich, während Onkel Timothy Daddy beiseite zog und leise mit ihm sprach. Das machte sie nur noch misstrauischer.

Sie war fast vier, das war schon groß.

John nickte Timothy Jensen zu und der zog sich zurück. John ging zu Riley-Sarah und seiner Mutter. Er kniete sich zu den Beiden und schlang die Arme um Beide.

„Mom, nimmst Du sie mit zu Dir?" Fragte John.

Sarah sah John erstaunt an. „Du vertraust mir noch?"

John lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaubst Du wirklich, sie wäre uns noch nie weggelaufen?"

Sarah sah ihren Sohn erstaunt und sprachlos an.

„Wenn du sie wirklich festhalten willst, musst Du sie schon einsperren. Schon mit zwei Jahren hat sie angefangen Türen zu öffnen. Einmal haben wir sie 20 Minuten später bei den Hunden entdeckt, auf denen sie reiten wollte. Einer der Hunde hatte kurz spielerisch nach ihr geschnappt aber sie hat ihm eins auf die Nase gegeben und den Biss ignoriert.

Sarah nickte und schob ihre Enkelin von sich. Sie sah Riley-Sarah in die Augen. „Warum bist Du denn weggelaufen?"

Riley-Sarah sah zu Boden und scharrte mit dem Fuß. „Ich hab gedacht, du wärst böse auf mich. Du bist gemein zu Onkels, auf die Du böse bist."

Sarah zuckte zurück. Sollte ihre Enkelin wirklich gedacht haben, sie würde sie wie einen Soldaten unter ihrem Kommando behandeln. „Liebes, ich würde dich niemals so behandeln wie die Soldaten. Ich liebe Dich über alles und würde dir niemals etwas tun", sagte sie.

Riley-Sarah sah Sarah kurz an und dann wieder verlegen zu Boden. „Das weiß ich jetzt auch. Ich wollte nicht den Pancake wegnehmen. Ich wollte nur helfen", sagte sie .

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und zog Riley-Sarah in ihre Arme. „Ich hatte nur Angst, Du würdest Dich verbrennen", sagte sie leise. Pfannen und Töpfe sind gefährlich. Auch wenn Du es nicht fühlst. Was ist überhaupt mit deiner Hand", sagte sie und schob Riley-Sarah zurück, um ihre Hand betrachten zu können. Sarah sah sich die Hand an aber außer einer leichten Rötung war nichts zu erkennen.

„Juckt ein bisschen", sagte Riley-Sarah und sah Sarah in die Augen.

Sarah legte eine Hand auf Riley-Sarahs Schulter und massierte diese leicht. „Du bist wirklich ein erstaunliches Mädchen".

John, der den ganzen Dialog zwischen seiner Stahlharten Mutter und seiner ungewöhnlichen Tochter beobachtet hatte musste lächeln. „Mom", sagte er. „Geht ihr jetzt bitte?"

Sarah sah ihn an. „Natürlich John", entgegnete Sarah und stand auf. „Komm", sagte sie zu Riley-Sarah und streckte ihre Hand aus.

Riley-Sarah ergriff die Hand ihrer Grandma und folgte ihr ohne zu zögern. Warum sollte sie zu Grandma Sarah und durfte nicht auf Mommy warten. Sie blickte zurück und sah Daddy zur Tür gehen, die nach Los Angeles führte, wo Mommy war. Das machte sie noch misstrauischer. Sie würde, sie musste herausfinden, was vor sich ging.

Sie war fast vier, dass war schon groß.

* * *

Als Sarah mit Riley-Sarah an der Hand ihr Quartier betrat stand noch immer der Pancake Geruch in der Luft und Sarah lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Von Riley-Sarah war ein deutliches Magenknurren zu vernehmen. Sarah lächelte ihre Enkelin an. „Ich mach uns schnell was zu essen, setz Dich schon mal an den Tisch, ich beeil mich auch."

Sarah ging in die kleine Küche.

Riley Sarah machte zwei Schritte auf den Esstisch zu. Als Sarah in der Küche verschwunden war fuhr Riley-Sarah auf dem Absatz herum und lief hinaus in Richtung ihres eigenen Quartiers.

John lies Cameron herein, nachdem Sarah mit Riley-Sarah um die Ecke verschwunden war. Als Cameron ins Licht trat, musste er schlucken. Nicht nur, dass Camerons Uniformbluse völlig verdreckt war, nein sie war vorne und hinten auch noch völlig blutig. Außerdem hatte Cameron einen 5 Zentimeter langen Riss auf der rechten Wange, in dem deutlich glänzendes Metall schimmerte.

Sie sahen sich einen Augenblick in die Augen, als Cameron plötzlich Haltung annahm. „Cameron Connor, erfolgreich zurück von Such- und Rettungsmission, Sir". Cameron hatte einen starren Gesichtsausdruck als sie das sagte.

John sah seine Frau zweifelnd an. Er sah sich um. Diverse Soldaten standen um die Beiden herum und beobachteten, was geschah. John postierte sich vor seiner Frau, sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Gut gemacht Soldat, wegtreten!"

Cameron salutierte erneut, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und wollte an John vorbeigehen. John hielt sie aber am Arm fest und zog sie dann in seine Arme. John und Cameron grinsten sich an, bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen. Die Soldaten in dem Raum schüttelten die Köpfe und grinsten vor sich hin.

John und Cameron erreichten ihr Quartier. Cameron ging sofort ins Bad und Duschte sich Blut und Dreck ab, während John das Verbandsmaterial zurechtlegte.

Als Cameron aus der Dusche kam, nur in ein Badetuch gewickelt, setzte sie sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür vor John auf das Bett, damit dieser die Verletzungen auf ihrem Rücken zuerst verarzten konnte.

Riley Sarah lief schnell zu ihrem Quartier. Sie wollte nein, sie musste herausfinden was vorging. Sie öffnete lautlos die gut geölte Außentür. Sie hörte Mommy und Daddy im Schlafzimmer reden. Lautlos schlich sie zu der offenen Tür. Sie blieb seitlich neben der Tür stehen und sah um die Ecke. Mommy war verletzt, deutlich konnte sie die bösen Verletzungen auf Mommys Rücken sehen. „Mommy?" fragte sie leise.

Cameron hatte sie nicht kommen hören und drehte erschrocken den Kopf in die Richtung der Stimme ihrer Tochter. Sie sah, wie Riley-Sarah beim Anblick ihres Gesichtes die Augen aufriss. „Monster", flüsterte ihre Tochter leise und ihr Gesicht verschwand aus dem Türrahmen. Cameron sprang auf. „Riley-Sarah?!" rief sie ihrer Tochter noch hinterher, hörte aber im selben Moment die Außentür zuschlagen. Cameron stand einen Augenblick starr vor Schock. Dann schlug sie die Hände vor das Gesicht, als Tränen in ihren Augen aufwallten.

John sprang auf und legte die Hände um seine Frau, die leise weinte. „Ich rede mit ihr. Sagte er und küsste den Hinterkopf seiner Frau.

**

* * *

**Riley-Sarah rannte zu Daddys Büro. Dort hatte sie das Bild von dem Monster gesehen. Der Onkel vor der Tür von Daddys Büro wollte sie aufhalten aber sie biss ihn in die Hand, dass er vor Schmerz los lies. Sie lief zu Daddys Schreibtisch und kletterte auf den Stuhl. Auf dem Tisch lag die Zeichnung von dem Monster. Warum hatte Daddy das Bild auf dem Schreibtisch liegen. War das vielleicht ihre Mommy? Daddy wusste, dass unter Mommys Haut ein Monster steckt. War Daddy vielleicht auch ein Monster? Riley-Sarah kratzte sich am Kopf. Sie war verwirrt. Was nun, wenn Alle Monster waren auch sie selbst? Oder waren nur die glänzenden Monster wirkliche Monster?

Der Soldat wollte ins Büro, schreckte aber vor dem Wilden Blick von General Connors Tochter zurück. Schließlich wollte er doch hineingehen als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

John erreichte sein Büro im Laufschritt. Gerade als die Wache, die sich die Hand hielt sein Büro betreten wollte erreichte er den Mann und hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. „Treten sie zurück Corporal", sagte John zu dem Mann. Der Soldat sah über seine Schulter und trat sofort zurück, als er John erkannte. John sah seine Tochter auf dem Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch stehen. Sie starrte auf ein Blatt Papier, dass sie in der Hand hielt. Als John näher trat, erkannte er die Zeichnung in ihrer Hand.

Riley-Sarah starrte gebannt auf die Zeichnung in ihrer Hand. Eigentlich sahen die Monster nicht schlimm aus aber das Gesicht war Furcht erregend. Sie bemerkte kaum, dass ihr Daddy näher kam. Schließlich sah sie zu ihrem Daddy auf. „Ist das meine Mommy?" Fragte sie ihren Vater. Daddy musste schlucken und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf. „Aber unter ihrer Haut ist ein Monster."

John wusste nicht, wie er die Frage seiner Tochter beantworten sollte.

Riley-Sarah erkannte nach einigen Sekunden, dass Daddy ihre Frage nicht beantworten wollte. Sie sprang einfach mit dem Blatt in der Hand über den Tisch und lief an dem Onkel vor der Tür vorbei. Sie wusste, bei wem sie die Antworten kriegen würde. Daddy wollte ihr nichts erzählen also musste sie es selbst herausfinden.

Sie war fast vier, dass war schon groß.

**

* * *

**Sarah war aus der Küche in den kleinen Wohn und Schlafraum gekommen. Ihre Enkelin war nicht mehr da. Sie sah zur Außentür hinaus, konnte sie aber nicht entdecken. Sie ging zum Wandtelefon und Rief im Quartier ihres Sohnes und ihrer Schwiegertochter an. Eine weinerliche Cameron meldete sich und sagte ihr, dass Riley-Sarah da gewesen war und sie Monster genannt hatte. Sarah versuchte einige Minuten lang Cameron zu beruhigen, bis ihre Enkelin plötzlich in der Tür stand. „Sie ist hier, ich spreche mit ihr", sagte sie zu Cameron und beendete das Gespräch.

Riley Sarah betrat den Wohnraum ihrer Grandma und sah diese telefonieren. Sie ging auf ihre Grandma zu und streckte ihr die Zeichnung entgegen, nachdem Grandma Sarah das Telefon weggelegt hatte.

„Ist das meine Mommy?" Grandma Sarah nahm ihr die Zeichnung aus der Hand und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Zeichnung, dann schüttelte sie mit einem Lächeln den Kopf.

Sarah war zwar nicht auf die Frage aber sie war auf die Situation vorbereitet. „Komm", sagte sie zu ihrer Enkelin. Setzen wir uns hin, dann sprechen wir über Deine Mommy.

Sie setzten sich Beide auf die Stühle am Esstisch.

Sarah sah ihren Sohn an der Tür stehen. Gott sei dank blieb er dort stehen, dass hätte sonst zu Komplikationen geführt. Sie nahm die Hände ihrer Enkelin. „Du willst wissen, ob deine Mommy so aussieht wie auf der Zeichnung?" Riley-Sarah nickte mit ernstem Gesicht. „Ja", Sagte Sarah einfach.

Als Sarah die Frage bejahte, wollte John schon den Raum betreten, besann sich aber eines anderen, als er das Gesicht seiner Mutter sah.

„Aber.....", sagte Sarah. Nicht jeder der so aussieht ist ein Monster. Im Gegenteil, Deine Mommy ist ein silberner Engel, der deinen Daddy und mich früher sehr oft gegen die bösen Monster beschützt hat. Sie hat immer wie deine Mommy ausgesehen auch wenn unten drunter dieser Engel steckt.

Riley-Sarah dachte angestrengt nach. Wenn ihre Mommy ein Engel ist, dann wird sie sie immer vor den bösen Monstern beschützen, so wie sie es heute getan hatte. Aber........ „Wenn Mommy ein Engel ist, wie konnte das Monster sie dann verletzen?" Fragte sie dann.

„Außen kann man sie verletzen aber das tut ihr nur ein bisschen weh und wird schnell verheilen", entgegnete Sarah

„Dann wird meine Mommy wieder ganz gesund?" Fragte Riley-Sarah. Und lächelte wieder als ihre Grandma lächelnd nickte.

„Weißt Du, was das Tollste an deiner Mommy ist?" Riley Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Dunkeln sind doch die leuchtend roten Augen der Monster das Gruseligste, oder?" Wieder ein Nicken. „Deine Mommy kann ihre Augen ganz toll Blau leuchten lassen", sagte Sarah und Riley-Sarahs Gesicht nahm einen erfreuten Ausdruck an. „So, Deine Mommy ist zu Hause und weint. Du solltest schnell zu ihr laufen und sie trösten. Riley-Sarah sprang vom Stuhl und nach einem Nicken versetzte ihr Sarah einen Klaps auf den Po. Sie zögerte kurz bei ihrem Daddy und lächelte ihn an, dann lief sie so schnell wie möglich nach Hause.

John sah seiner Tochter nach und dann in Sarahs Augen, in denen die selben Tränen standen, wie in seinen Eigenen. Er sprang vor und schlang seien Arme um Sarah. „Danke Mom", sagte er leise.

Sarah nahm seinen Kopf in die Hände und küsste ihren Sohn auf die Wange. Ihr Mund näherte sich seinem Ohr. „Jedes Wort ist Wahr", flüsterte sie.

Als Riley-Sarah zu Hause ankam lag ihre Mommy auf ihrem Bett und weinte. Riley-Sarah kletterte zu ihrer Mommy aufs Bett und legte sich ihr gegenüber hin. Dann legte sie ihre kleine Hand an Mommys Wange, an der Stelle, an der das glänzende Metall zu sehen war.

Cameron hatte Riley-Sarah erst bemerkt, als sich die Matratze bewegte. Sie wusste sofort, wer da zu ihr aufs Bett kam, hielt aber die Augen geschlossen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, als sich eine kleine Hand auf ihre verletzte Wange legte und das Metall streichelte.

„Darf ich sehen, wie Deine Augen blau leuchten?" Fragte ihre Tochter nach ein paar Sekunden in die Stille hinein.

Erstaunt zögerte Cameron einen Augenblick, nickte dann aber und sie spürte, wie ihre Tochter das Bett wieder verlies. Dann ging das Licht aus und Riley-Sarah kletterte zurück ins Bett. Dann spürte Cameron wieder die kleine Hand an ihrer Wange. Sie lies ihre Augen Leuchten und öffnete die Lieder. Riley-Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von unglaublichem Staunen. Ihr Mund hatte sich zu einem O geformt und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Schließlich warf sie sich in Camerons Arme.

„Mommy, Du bist wirklich ein Engel!"

(ENDE)


	3. 5 Jahre

**Heldentaten**

* * *

**Kapitel Prolog**

„John, Kyle Reese wurde gefangen genommen. Die Maschinen haben ihn ins Century Arbeitslager gebracht." Cameron beobachtete genau, wie ihr Ehemann auf diese Nachricht reagierte.

John atmete tief durch und senkte den Kopf. „Dann ist es also soweit", sagte John leise.

„John", sagte Sarah, die ebenfalls anwesend war. „Du musst Das nicht tun. Es hätte keinen Einfluss auf uns. Du weißt doch was John-Henry über Veränderungen in der Vergangenheit gesagt hat........."

„Ja, ja ich weiß das", entgegnete John leicht genervt. Er sah seine Cameron mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Ich muss ihn einfach retten. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich mein Vater ist, so ist er doch Kyle Reese. Er wird Vater eines anderen John Connor sein, der dann später seine Cameron finden wird. Ich MUSS das einfach sicherstellen." Er legte zärtlich eine Hand an Camerons Wange. „Ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, dass Dir was passiert.....", sagte er leise und zögerlich. „.....keiner von Euch."

„John", sagte Cameron zärtlich", es geht um Kyle Reese, nicht um mich.

John sah seiner Cameron tief in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es geht um John Connor und damit auch um Dich. Ohne Kyle Reese kein John Connor und ohne John Connor keine Cameron Philips." John sah jetzt seine Mutter an. „Das kann ich einfach nicht zulassen", sagte er eindringlich.

Sarah nickte langsam und legte eine Hand auf Johns Unterarm. „Vielleicht ist es Das, was Leute wie Jesse an John Connor kritisieren. Dass John Connor zumindest **eine** Maschine wichtiger ist, als sein eigenes Leben." Sie sah Cameron an, die bei dem Wort Maschine leicht zusammengezuckt war. Wie dem auch sei..... Ich bin froh darüber dass mein Sohn derart menschlich und fürsorglich geblieben ist", Sarah sah wieder John an. „Vielleicht ist es Deine Liebe, die uns den Krieg letztendlich gewinnen lässt." Nach diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und ging aus Johns Büro zurück in die Zentrale um Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

„Dann gilt es, ich werde mich gefangennehmen lassen", sagte John zu Cameron, die ihn ernst ansah.

* * *

Riley Sarah war wach geworden, als Mommy und Daddy zur Arbeit gegangen sind. Die nunmehr Fünfjährige lag danach noch wach und grübelte. Ab nächstem Jahr würde sie einen Teil ihrer Freizeit mit lernen verbringen. Schule klang ziemlich nervig. Nicht, dass sie nicht gerne mit anderen Kindern zusammen spielte aber Daddy hatte ihr erklärt, was Schule bedeutete. Nämlich still sitzen und zuhören. Still Sitzen war ja nun nicht wirklich ihr Ding. Lieber trieb sie sich in der Sporthalle rum. Andere Kinder ihres Alters konnten da nicht mit ihr mithalten. Eigentlich auch die älteren Kinder nicht. Sie war schneller, stärker und konnte viel höher und weiter springen als jedes andere Kind. Das musste wohl daran liegen, dass ihre Mommy ein Engel war. Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad. Sie stellte sich ihr Podest ans Waschbecken, wusch sich das Gesicht und putzte sich die Zähne. Ging aufs Klo und Hände Waschen nicht vergessen, so wie Mommy es ihr beigebracht hatte. Dann ging sie zum Esstisch, wo ihre Brote bereits bereitstanden. Sie holte sich etwas Wasser und aß die Brote. Schließlich verlies sie ihr Zuhause, verschloss sorgfältig die Tür und lächelte dem Onkel mit dem Gewehr zu, der die Tür bewachte. Dann ging sie ganz alleine zu Daddys Büro. Unterwegs sah sie immer wieder Mommys oder Daddys, die ihre Kinder begleiteten. Sie brauchte keine Begleitung, seit sie wusste, das ihre Mommy ein Engel war war sie schon fast erwachsen. Als sie Daddys Büro erreichte, hörte sie ihn sprechen.

„Dann gilt es, ich werde mich gefangennehmen lassen", hörte sie ihren Daddy sagen. Riley Sarah verharrte außerhalb des Büros. Sie verstand augenblicklich, was ihr Daddy da gesagt hatte. Er wollte sich gefangennehmen lassen. Dass hieß, er wollte freiwillig zu den Monstern gehen. Sie öffnete die angelehnte Tür und machte einen Schritt in den Raum hinein. „NEIN!" Rief sie, die kleinen Fäuste geballt und in die Hüften gestemmt.

* * *

Camerons und Johns Kopf ruckten herum. Sie sahen ihre 5 jährige Tochter mit entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck an der Tür stehen. Die Kleine konnte alles zunichte machen, was John und Cameron planten.

John wusste, er musste seine Tochter überzeugen sonst würde das in einer Katastrophe enden. Er ging zu ihr und kniete sich vor sie hin. „Kleines, ich muss das tun", begann er. Als Riley-Sarah energisch den Kopf schüttelte fuhr er fort: „Die Monster haben einen Jungen entführt, der wichtig ist, sein Name ist Kyle Reese. Er.....". John stoppte als er die Veränderung im Gesicht seiner Tochter bemerkte. „Was ist?" Fragte John seine Tochter.

„Wo ist Allison?" Fragte Riley-Sarah unvermittelt.

Cameron war bei dem Namen zusammengezuckt und kniete sich nun ebenfalls vor ihre Tochter. „Woher kennst Du denn Allison?" Fragte Cameron.

Riley-Sarah kratzte sich am Kopf. Als ich in Los Angeles war habe ich da Kyle, Allison und …...Dreck getroffen. Dann kam das Monster und das habe ich dann wegeglockt damit Allison und Kyle nichts passiert. Allison war so........", offenbar suchte sie nach Worten. „........warm", sagte sie nach langem Zögern.

Cameron und John sahen sich an und lächelten. John legte die Hände auf die Schultern seiner Tochter und sah ihr in die Augen. „Sieh mal Kleines, Kyle ist von den Monstern gefangen worden und vielleicht auch Allison. Um ihn vor den Monstern zu retten, muss ich mich auch fangen lassen.

Riley Sarah machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Sie starrte einen Moment Löcher in die Luft, bevor sie wieder John ansah. „Aber....aber warum nicht Mommy, sie ist ein Engel?" Fragte Riley Sarah.

Cameron sah ihre Tochter an und legte eine Hand auf die Wange der Kleinen. „Süße, die Monster würden mich sofort erkennen, ich hätte keine Möglichkeit Kyle zu retten. Ich werde aber auf deinen Daddy aufpassen, das verspreche ich Dir. Bist Du jetzt so lieb und gehst in die Sporthalle? Savannah wartet sicher schon auf Dich."

„Ist gut Mommy, sagte Riley-Sarah, zögerte kurz und warf sich dann in Johns Arme. „Wenn die Monster Dir wehtun komme ich und rette Dich", sagte sie leise. Dann fuhr sie herum und rannte aus dem Raum.

* * *

Riley Sarah erreichte die Sporthalle, Savannah Weaver war gerade dabei sich warm zu machen. Sie saß auf dem Boden und machte Dehnübungen. Als sie zum Eingang blickte sah sie Riley-Sarah da stehen. Die Kleine sah sich in der Sporthalle um. Es dauerte keine 30 Sekunden dann hatte Riley-Sarah die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.

Jeder der Anwesenden kannte und mochte die Tochter von John und Cameron. Die Meisten waren schon beim Laufen oder Springen gegen die 5 Jährige angetreten.

Riley-Sarah sah sich in aller Ruhe um und grinste. Schließlich ging sie zu Savannah, die gerade mit der Nase an ihre Kniescheibe stieß.

„Na du", sagte Savannah und drückte ihre Nase auf das andere Knie. Ihre rote Haarflut hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. „Komm wir laufen ein bisschen", sagte Savannah und kam mit einer eleganten Rückwärtsrolle auf die Beine. Dann lief sie los und Riley-Sarah immer hinter ihr her.

„John", Cameron legte eine Hand an Johns Wange. „Bitte, Du darfst das....."

„Cam......", unterbach John sie. „.......Ich muss das tun", sagte John und streichelte zärtlich mit dem Daumen über ihre vollen Lippen bevor er sie küsste.

Bei der Berührung ihrer Lippen hatte Cameron die Augen geschlossen. Nach dem sekundenlangen Kuss waren sie immer noch zu aber eine Träne suchte sich ihren Weg und lief ihre Wange hinunter. „Sei nur vorsichtig. Skynet kennt dein Gesicht nicht aber wenn es erfährt wer Du bist....."

„Ich weiß Cam, ich weiß", sagte John und legte Die Arme um seine Frau. Er drückte sie so fest, wie er es nur bei ihr tun konnte. Eine menschliche Frau hätte vor Schmerz zumindest gestöhnt wenn nicht gar geschrien.

„John?", Sarah hatte die Tür geöffnet und sah auf ihren Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter, die sich umklammert hielten. Durch die offene Tür sahen das auch einige Leute in der Zentrale aber niemand störte sich daran. „Wir haben die Informationen. Die Sammler sind wieder unterwegs und wir wissen wo", sagte Sarah.

„John drehte den Kopf und sah Sarah an. „Dann geh ich mich mal umziehen", sagte John, bevor er Camerons Gesicht mit den Händen umfasste und die Tränen von ihren Wangen wischte.

Ein paar Stunden später lag Cameron mit zwei Soldaten in der Nähe des Century Arbeitslagers. Sie hatten Informationen, die John bekommen musste aber noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden diese Informationen an John zu überbringen. Seit zwei Stunden war John in dem Arbeitslager. Wenn Cameron nicht wollte, dass er die nächsten 6 Jahre dort verbrachte musste sie eine Möglichkeit finden, ihm diese Informationen zuzuspielen.

**Stunden zuvor**

Riley Sarah hatte Savannah mal wieder völlig außer Puste gebracht. Nach 30 Minuten gab die sportliche Savannah Weaver entnervt auf. Die kleine Connor war einfach zu schnell und ausdauernd. Eine Weile konnte Savannah mit Riley-Sarah mithalten aber nach 5 Minuten Dauerspurt gab Savannah auf.

Riley-Sarah lächelte als Savannah keuchend mit den Händen auf ihre Knie gestützt aufgab. Sie verabschiedete sich kurz und ging dann zurück zu Daddys Büro. Sie betrat das Büro aber niemand war da. Als sie stimmen aus dem Raum mit den vielen Computern näherkommen hörte, versteckte sie sich, um Daddy oder Mommy zu erschrecken. Als Mommy dann den Raum hinter Grandma Sarah betrat sah Riley-Sarah Tränen in Mommys Augen.

„Das ist eine Katastrophe", sagte Cameron.

„Ich weiß, aber was sollen wir tun", entgegnete Sarah.

„Wenn die 200 Maschinen erst zur zusätzlichen Bewachung des Lagers eingetroffen sind haben wir keine Möglichkeit mehr John und Kyle da raus zu holen", sagte Cameron leise.

„Zu mal es sich laut des Spähtrupps nicht um T600 handelt. Die neuen Maschinen glänzen wie Chrom und scheinen viel stabiler zu sein", ergänzte Sarah.

Cameron blickte auf. „T800. Coltan-Legierung", sagte Cameron mit Bestimmtheit.

„Ist das nicht zu früh?" Fragte Sarah kopfschüttelnd.

Cameron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Zukunft steht nicht fest", proklamierte sie.

Sarah ergriff Camerons Schultern. „Es ist deine Aufgabe meinen Jungen zu beschützen", sagte sie eindringlich und schüttelte Cameron an den Schultern. Sarah hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Cameron hatte zu Boden gesehen und blickte nun auf und sah Sarah in die Augen."Du weißt, dass ich für John sterben würde. Vielleicht werde ich das auch und zwar heute. Ich werde John die Informationen bringen, koste es was es wolle.

Keiner der Beiden bemerkte das kleine Mädchen, das mit aufgerissenen Augen hinter einem Aktenschrank stand.

**

* * *

****nähe Century**

„Cameron, das Abwasserrohr hier ist die einzige Möglichkeit ungesehen ins Lager zu kommen. Sagte Timothy Jensen.

„Cameron lies den Kopf hängen. „Das Rohr ist selbst für mich zu klein. Ich muss also in das Lager einbrechen.

„Das ist Irrsinn!" Rief Tomothy Jensen. „Selbst Du kommst nicht an der T600 Kette vorbei. Wir sollten die Truppen sammeln und den Laden überfallen.

„Cameron sah nocheinmal hinunter in den Schacht, dann in Richtung des mit Scheinwerfern erhellten Lagers. „Wenn doch nur Catherine hier wäre...." murmelte Cameron. Dann sah sie Timothy an. „Ich habe keine Wahl. Wenn die Verstärkung hier ist, kommt da niemand mehr rein oder raus. Mit den neuen Plasmawaffen sind die fast unbesiegbar." Cameron zog Timothy in Richtung des Schuttberges, der sie vor Sicht aus Richtung des Lagers deckte. „Ich muss diese Nachricht", sie hielt einen wasserdicht verschlossenen Umschlag in der Hand. „Unbedingt John überbringen." Cameron steckte den Umschlag wieder in ihren Rucksack. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Lager zu.

Cameron und Timothy beobachteten weiter die Bewegungen um das Lager herum. Der alte Industriekomplex war von einer Kette aus T600 umgeben. Über dem Areal kreisten ständig ein paar H/K Drohnen. Einige Panzer standen an strategischen Punkten verteilt.

Timothy Jensen schüttelte nur den Kopf, nachdem er das starke Fernglas von den Augen genommen hatte. „Da kommst Du nie durch."

Cameron starrte weiter auf das Lager. Sie brauchte kein Fernglas. „Ich weiß aber ich habe keine Wahl. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas passiert." Sie war so intensiv mit der Beobachtung des Lagers beschäftigt, dass sie nicht mitbekam, wie hinter ihr jemand den versiegelten Umschlag ergriff, der sichtbar in dem auf dem Boden stehenden Rucksack steckte. Als sie ein Geräusch hörte war es bereits zu spät. Der Umschlag war weg und eine kleine Gestalt kletterte gerade in den engen Abwasserschacht.

**

* * *

****zuvor**

Riley-Sarah stand geschockt und steif hinter dem Schrank, bis Mommy und Grandma wieder gegangen waren. Riley-Sarah spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke des Schrankes. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie an der offenen Tür zu dem Raum mit den vielen Computern vorbei, in dem Mommy und Grandma Sarah gerade mit einigen Onkels sprachen. Schnell entfernte sie sich von Daddys Büro. Sie lief eine Weile, in ihrem Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken. Sie hatte Daddy versprochen, ihn zu retten und genau das würde sie auch tun. Aber sie musste noch mehr tun, sie musste ihre Mommy ebenfalls retten. Bei dem Gedanken nahm ihr Gesicht einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an. Sie musste einen Engel retten.

Die Leute waren es mittlerweile gewohnt, dass die fünfjährige Tochter von John und Cameron Connor alleine unterwegs war. Sie hatte schon einige Babysitter zur Verzweiflung getrieben zumal Niemand in der Lage war sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Letztendlich hatten John und Cameron ihrer Tochter so viel Vertrauen entgegengebracht sie alleine zu lassen. Wenn etwas nicht stimmte konnte sie über das Wandtelefon Hilfe rufen oder sie kam direkt zur Zentrale. Versuchsweise hatte John Riley-Sarah an den verschiedensten Stellen der Bunkerstadt ausgesetzt. Über Kameras beobachtet hatte das Mädchen in jedem Fall ziemlich schnell zur Zentrale oder ihr zu Hause zurückgefunden. Also hatten sie sich entschlossen das Mädchen nicht mehr beaufsichtigen zu lassen. Deshalb war niemand wirklich verwundert, dass das Mädchen einige Zeit lang um die Zentrale herumschlich.

Riley-Sarah lief unbeteiligt in der Nähe des Raumes mit den vielen Computern herum. Mommy und Daddy nannten den Raum Zentrale aber Riley-Sarah wusste nicht warum. Riley-Sarah unterdrückte den Impuls ihr gewohntes Grinsen aufzusetzen sondern hatte ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht, wie sie es von ihrer Mommy her kannte. Sie war die Tochter eines Engels, sie musste sich auch so benehmen. Schließlich sah sie ihre Mommy aus der Zentrale kommen. Grandma Sarah stand noch eine Weile an der Tür und sah ihrer Mommy hinterher. Riley-Sarah folgte ihrer Mommy vorsichtig bis nach Hause. Minuten später kam ihre Mommy in einem Kampfanzug heraus und ging in Richtung des Ausganges nach Los Angeles. Riley-Sarah hatte ihren Anzug schon vorher angezogen. Sie hatte auch ein Messer, von dem Mommy und Daddy nichts wussten.

Riley-Sarah folgte ihrer Mom bis zum Ausgang. Sie hatte sich schon genau überlegt, wie sie an den Wachen vorbeikommen wollte. Kurz nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihrer Mommy geschlossen hatte band sie die Hunde los. Die Onkels mit den Waffen drehten sich herum, sahen sich an und liefen den Hunden hinterher. Als sie aus dem Raum heraus waren, kam Riley-Sarah hinter der Kiste hervor. Sie lief schnell zur Tür. Eigentlich war das Tasdendings zu hoch für sie. Allerdings schaffte sie es, am Türrahmen hoch zu springen und sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen festzuhalten. Dann drückte sie die Tasten, die die Onkels vorher gedrückt hatten. Mit einem lauten Klick sprang die Tür auf und Riley Sarah huschte hinaus. Sorgfältig verschloss sie die Tür. Dann lief sie in die einzig mögliche Richtung. Dieses Los Angeles verlief geradeaus ohne Abzweige. Es war enger als das Andere. In der Ferne konnte sie Lichter erkennen. Dass mussten ihre Mommy und Onkel Timothy sein. Sie folgte den Lichtern lange Zeit, bis sie plötzlich an einen Ausgang kam. Es war fast Dunkel aber nun begriff sie endlich, was Mommy und Daddy mit Los Angeles meinten. Sie hatte Städte bisher nur auf auf Fotos gesehen. Vor ihr lag eine riesige Stadt. Die Stadt allerdings war nicht wie auf den Bildern. Die Stadt vor Riley-Sarah war kaputt. Überall lagen Steine herum. Kein Haus dass sie sehen konnte war ganz. Überall waren Löcher in den Wänden. Riley-Sarah sah in einiger Entfernung ihre Mommy. Sie folgte ihr und Onkel Timothy eine lange Zeit. Schließlich sah sie ihre Mommy, wie diese ein beleuchtetes Gebiet beobachtete. Dann ging sie mit Onkel Timothy zu einem Schacht. Sie konnte nicht Alles verstehen aber Mommy passte wohl nicht in den Schacht. Das war Riley-Sarahs Chance. Sie würde vielleicht da rein passen. Sie schlich langsam und extrem leise näher. Als sie näher kam konnte sie das Gespräch zwischen ihrer Mommy und Onkel Timothy verstehen. Ihre Mommy rechnete damit zu sterben. Das konnte Riley-Sarah nicht zulassen. Sie musste einen Engel retten.

* * *

"Riley Sarah!" Rief Cameron leise und sprang zu dem Schacht aber sie Kam zu spät. Riley-Sarah war bereits außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

Riley-Sarah sah zu ihr herauf. „Ich mache das", sagte sie mit der Bestimmtheit, die Cameron von ihr kannte.

„Nein, bitte komm da wieder raus", sagte Cameron verzweifelt.

Riley-Sarah sah Cameron lange in die Tränenerfüllten Augen. „Ich muss meinen Daddy retten", sagte sie „und meinen Engel", fügte sie noch leise hinzu.

Jetzt fielen Camerons Tränen auf ihre Tochter hinab. Riley-Sarah lächelte. „Ich weine nicht Mommy. Du weinst für uns Beide", sagte sie mit den Tränen ihrer Mutter auf den Wangen.

Jetzt weinte Cameron noch mehr und selbst Timothy, der Alles mitangehört hatte, hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Cameron sah weiter auf ihre Tochter hinab, die noch immer mit einem Lächeln zu ihr aufsah. „Lass sie für mich leuchten Mommy", hörte sie Riley-Sarah sagen. Cameron lies ihre Augen blau leuchten und versuchte zu lächeln. „Kleines, ganz unten hast du etwas Platz. Du musst Dich drehen und dann vorwärts in den Schacht vor dir kriechen. Du wirst lange unterwegs sein und du musst dich beeilen. Du musst deinen Daddy finden, bevor es hier draußen hell wird. Wenn du an einen Deckel mit Gitter. kommst sieh vorsichtig durch die Gitter Wenn Du Monster siehst, kriech weiter bis zum nächsten Deckel. Du bist ein großes Mädchen, du schaffst das."

„Ist gut Mommy, ich schaffe das. Ich werde Daddy retten", sagte Riley-Sarah und kletterte weiter den Schacht hinunter bis zum Grund. Dort kroch sie dann in die enge Röhre in Richtung des Century Arbeitslagers.

Als sie außer Sicht war sackte Cameron zu Boden, rollte sich zusammen und weinte haltlos. Timothy Jensen setzte sich neben sie und rieb tröstend mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken.

**

* * *

**

Riley-Sarah hatte ihre Mommy weinen hören nachdem sie in das Loch gekrochen war. Einen Augenblick lang wollte sie umkehren um Mommy zu trösten aber sie wusste, dann würde sie Mommy nicht mehr gehen lassen und sie musste doch Daddy retten. Nun kroch sie schon seit sehr langer zeit durch die Röhre. Hier hätte auch Mommy reingepasst aber der Schacht vorher war auch für Riley-Sarah sehr eng gewesen. Als sie an den ersten Deckel kam versuchte sie herauszusehen. Als sich ihr Gesicht dem Gitter näherte trat plötzlich der Fuß eines Monsters laut auf den Deckel. Riley Sarah zuckte zurück, besah sich den Fuß dann aber genauer. So sah Mommys Fuß also unter der Haut aus. Sie widerstand der Versuchung das matt schimmernde Metall zu berühren. Nachdem das Monster weiter gegangen war kroch auch Riley-Sarah weiter. Riley-Sarah hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr. Drei mal musste sie anhalten, weil vor ihr eine große Ratte aufgetaucht war. Die Tiere waren gefährlich, dass wusste Riley-Sarah. Sie wusste aber auch, dass sie stärker war und sie hatte das Messer. Sie zog es beim Anblick der Ratten aus einem ihrer Stiefel, die ihre Mommy extra für sie angefertigt hatte. Sie hatte den Ratten das Messer entgegengehalten und zwei von ihnen hatten daraufhin auch das Weite gesucht. Nur die Dritte hatte sie mit kalten Augen angestarrt und unvermittelt sprang das Tier. Das Tier hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass Riley-Sarah so schnell war. So blieb auf ihrem Weg eine tote Ratte zurück, die wenig später von ihren Artgenossen zerrissen wurde. Nach dieser kleinen Auseinandersetzung näherte sich ihr keines der klugen Tiere mehr. Riley-Sarah war nicht wütend auf die Ratte. Das Tier tat nur Alles um zu überleben, genau wie die Menschen. Sie erreichte einen weiteren Deckel und spähte zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch. Zuerst dachte sie, sie sähe einen Menschen und wollte schon rufen aber ihr Instinkt hielt sie glücklicherweise davon ab. Einige der Monster kamen auf den Menschen zu und blieben bei ihm stehen. Dann gingen alle drei in eine gemeinsame Richtung und als der Mensch an ihrem Deckel vorbeikam sah sie, dass der Mensch ein verkleidetes Monster war. Seine Haut hing im Gesicht an einer Seite runter und sie konnte das matt schimmernde Metall erkennen. Beim nächsten Deckel sah sie dann einige Menschen aber auch Monster, die diese Menschen bewachten. Sie kam zu einem weiteren Deckel wo Menschen waren. Die Monster waren zwar weiter weg aber immer noch sichtbar. So kroch sie weiter. Sie kam noch an drei weiteren Deckeln vorbei aber überall waren die Monster zu sehen. Schließlich kam sie an eine Stelle, an der es plötzlich steil abwärts ging. Es gelang ihr gerade noch sich an den Resten eines verrosteten Gitters festzuklammern aber ihre Beine schwebten über dem Abgrund.

Cameron hatte sich wieder so weit beruhigt, dass sie klar denken konnte. Ständig flackerten Bilder von Riley-Sarah über ihr HUD, so dass sie es schließlich entnervt deaktivierte. „Du musst zurückgehen und Sarah Connor den Vorfall schildern. Sag ihr, eine exakte Planung ist jetzt nicht mehr möglich und sie soll sofort alle hierher ausrücken lassen." Timothy Jensen nickte nur und wollte schon aufspringen und loslaufen. Cameron hielt ihn aber noch einmal am Arm fest. „Beeil Dich", sagte sie eindringlich. Timothy nickte und verschwand in Richtung der Bunkerstadt, während Cameron weiter das Lager scharf beobachtete.

„WAS HAT SIE GETAN?" Schrie Colonel Sarah Connor, bevor sie rückwärtstaumelnd in einen Stuhl fiel.

Timothy Jensen war ohne anzuhalten zur Bunkerstadt zurückgelaufen. Völlig atemlos erreichte er die Zentrale und hatte Sarah Connor Bericht erstattet. Nun wartete er ab. Jeder kannte das aufbrausende Temperament von John Connors Mutter und niemand hatte Lust in diesem Moment mit ihr zu sprechen.

Sarah saß einen Augenblick in dem Stuhl und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen vor sich hin. Dann verzerrte sich ihr Gesicht bevor sie wütend mit der Faust auf den nächsten Tisch schlug. „Manchmal wünschte ich das kleine Monster hätte ein Endoskelett, dann könnte ich ihr das Fell über die Ohren ziehen", stiess sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Jeder in dem Raum hatte die Worte gehört aber niemand nahm ihr die Worte übel. Sie alle wussten, wie sehr Sarah ihre Enkelin liebte. Und jeder wusste, warum sie die Worte gesagt hatte. Die kleine Riley-Sarah war manchmal eine richtige Plage. Es gab aber Niemanden, der das Kind nicht mochte. So waren alle Anwesenden entsetzt über die Erzählung Timothy Jensens auch wenn es niemanden wirklich verwunderte. Das Mädchen hatte von Anfang an ihren eigenen Kopf. Sie alle hatten Cameron zunächst misstraut aber ihre kleine Tochter mit der grenzenlosen Liebe zu ihrer Mutter hatte dann den Ausschlag gegeben. Die Leute tolerierten Cameron zunächst nur, waren aber schnell dazu übergegangen sie zu akzeptieren. Viele, insbesondere Mütter und Väter mochten Cameron sogar. Die Leute sahen sehr schnell, dass Cameron nicht nur ihre eigene Tochter liebte sondern dass sich ein Teil dieser Liebe auch auf alle anderen Kinder erstreckte.

Wenn Menschen von Außerhalb hinzukamen und von Camerons Natur erfuhren wurden negative Worte über Cameron in keinem Fall hingenommen. Während Cameron in solchen Fällen ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht aufsetzte und es einfach ignorierte, wurden diese neuen Leute später zur Seite genommen. Ihnen wurde dann sehr eindringlich klar gemacht dass sie Cameron zu akzeptieren hatten. Aber selbst die Unwilligsten lernten selbstständig, früher oder später wie menschlich Cameron war.

So kam es, dass Riley-Sarah für Alle praktisch zur Familie gehörte.

Als Die Soldaten wenig später zum Ausrücken bereit waren stellte Sarah fest, dass nicht nur die eingeteilten Truppen zum Ausrücken bereit waren sondern auch die Freiwachen. Selbst die Leute die zur Bewachung der Ein und Ausgänge eingeteilt waren hatten sich bereit gemacht. Stattdessen standen einige Ehefrauen als Wachen bereit. Sarah wollte aufbegehren und hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, schloss ihn aber wieder, als sie in die entschlossenen Gesichter der Menschen blickte. In diesem Moment wurde ihr entgültig bewusst, dass John nur mit Cameron und Riley-Sarah ZUSAMMEN in der Lage sein Würde, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen.

**

* * *

**Cameron war verwundert, dass etwa ein Viertel mehr Leute aus der Bunkerstadt gekommen waren aber sie stellte keine Fragen, sondern lächelte nur dankbar. Die Leute sahen die Tränenspuren in ihrem Gesicht und lächelten ihr aufmunternd zu.

Cameron und die Kompanieführer berieten sich. Gerade als Cameron den Befehl zum Ausschwärmen erteilen wollte stand plötzlich Catherine Weaver da. „Ich habe noch einige Leute mitgebracht. Kannst Du noch Hilfe gebrauchen.

Cameron stand wie erstarrt und blickte auf die rothaarige Frau in der Uniform eines Brigadegenerals. Schließlich nickte sie. Dann wandte sie sich an die Kompanieführer. „Alles was ab Jetzt hier besprochen wird unterliegt der Geheimhaltung." Als die Männer nickten wandte sich Cameron an Catherine. „Kannst Du in das Lager eindringen? Wir haben einen Abwasserschacht, der da rein führt." Auf Catherines fragenden Blick sagte sie: „Der Schacht ist zu klein für mich."

Catherine Weaver nickte. „kein Problem, ich mach das schon", sagte sie mit Überzeugung. „Bring mich zu dem Schacht", sagte sie dann und drehte sich um, um den Tunnel zu verlassen.

Cameron hielt Catherine am Arm fest. „Catherine?" Weaver drehte sich wieder um und sah Cameron an. „Riley-Sarah ist durch den Schacht in das Lager gekrochen", sagte Cameron mit Tränen in den Augen. Catherine Weaver riss die Augen auf und nickte.

Zusammen mit den Kompanieführern gingen sie zu dem Abwasserschacht. Als sie dort eintrafen Befahl Catherine Weaver den Leuten, sie gegen Sicht abzuschirmen, damit nicht jeder mitbekam was jetzt passierte. Als Catherine sicher war, dass die Soldaten sie nicht sehen konnten schimmerte sie plötzlich silbern und verschwand in dem engen Schacht. Diejenigen von den Offizieren, die nicht über Catherine Weavers Natur informiert waren sogen scharf die Luft ein. Der Rest grinste Cameron an.

**3 1/2 Stunden zuvor**

Riley-Sarah hing mit einer Hand an dem verrosteten Gitter. Sie sah nach unten und erblickte einen Abgrund. Sie wusste nicht, dass das kleine Rohr in einen großen Hauptkanal mündete, den sie nun unter sich erblickte. Es gelang ihr mit Leichtigkeit sich in den Kanal zurückzuziehen. Nach einem letzten Blick in den Abgrund und einem Grinsen kroch sie zurück in das Rohr bis zu dem 4. Deckel, an dem die Maschinen am weitesten weg waren. Sie hob ganz vorsichtig den schweren Deckel an und schob ihn Milimeter für Milimeter beiseite. Sie wollte aus dem Kanal klettern, als sie eine Hand wie eine Stahlklammer am Handgelenk ergriff.

**

* * *

**Als Riley-Sarah aufblickte sah sie kein Monster sondern einen Onkel mit Schmutzigem Bart, dreckiger, zerrissener Kleidung und stechendem Blick. „Wo kommst Du denn her", fragte der Onkel böse und zog Riley-Sarah hinter sich, um sie vor den Monstern zu verstecken. Dann legte der Onkel den Deckel zurück in seine Position. Riley-Sarah blickte über die Schulter des Onkels. Die Monster sahen in eine andere Richtung und hatten nicht bemerkt, wie sie aus dem Rohr gekommen war. „Ich habe Nachrichten von meiner Mommy für meinen Daddy. Er ist seit Heute hier."

Der verdreckte Mann sah zweifelnd über seine Schulter. „Wer ist denn dein Daddy?" Fragte der Mann.

Riley Sarah sah auf das Profil des Mannes. „Daddy ist Daddy", sagte sie verwirrt.

Der Mann lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah er zu einer Stelle an der Seite der Halle. Er wies mit dem Kopf dort hin. „Da drüben sitzen die heutigen Neuzugänge und winden sich vor Schmerzen über ihr neues Tattoo.

Riley-Sarah sah zu den Leuten hinüber und lächelte. Daddy saß neben Kyle an die Wand gelehnt. Kyle saß mit schmerzgepeinigtem Gesicht an Daddy gelehnt. Sie fasste an ihr Top und fühlte den in den Hosenbund gesteckten Umschlag. Sie wollte hinübergehen aber der Mann hielt sie fest.

„Warte, die Maschinen sehen zu uns hinüber. Wir dürfen uns nicht so viel bewegen sonst werden wir bestraft." Er hielt Riley Sarah so lange am Arm fest, bis sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Maschinen mal wieder auf die Front des Gebäudes richtete. „Jetzt los, aber langsam. Wenn Du dich schnell bewegst, werden sie aufmerksam", sagte Mann und schubste Riley-Sarah leicht in die Richtung der Neuzugänge.

Kyle Reese hatte den schlimmsten Tag seines Lebens hinter sich. Selbst der Judgement Day war nicht so schlimm gewesen. Damals war Derek wenigstens bei ihm. Jetzt als Jugendlicher sollte er eigentlich alleine klarkommen, aber er hatte panische Angst. Sein Arm schmerzte höllisch. Die Maschinen hatten etwas in seinen Arm eingebrannt. Das einzige was verhinderte, dass er auf der Stelle in Tränen ausbrach war der Mann neben ihm. Dieser Mann strahlte eine Zuversicht aus, wie Kyle sie nur von Derek her kannte. Im Gegensatz zu Derek war der Mann allerdings die Ruhe selbst. Er saß mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt und schien zu dösen. Instinktiv hatten die Anderen sich im Halbkreis um ihn geschart.

Kyle hatte es gerade geschafft, den Schmerz in seinem Arm ein wenig abzublocken, als sich plötzlich Jemand neben ihn setzte und seine Hand nahm. Erstaunt öffnete er die Augen und sah die Person an. „Wo kommst Du denn her?" Fragte er so laut, dass fast die Maschinen aufmerksam wurden.

Eine der Maschinen blickte kurz in die Richtung der Neuzugänge „Nicht Reden!" Rief die Maschine und hob drohend die Waffe.

**

* * *

**John hatte ein wenig gedöst. Als er nun auf Kyles Ausruf hin die Augen öffnete und an Kyle vorbei zur Seite sah und ein kleines dreckiges Mädchen erblickte, musste er ein zweites mal hinsehen, um unter dem Schmutz das Gesicht seiner Tochter zu erkennen. Erst wollte er es nicht glauben aber Zwei Dinge überzeugten ihn schnell davon. Ersteinmal die smaragdgrünen Augen und schließlich das unheimliche Grinsen, dass er nur von seiner Tochter kannte.

„Riley-Sarah!" Sagte John mit einem undefinierbaren Unterton. „..........Wie kommst Du hier herein?" Fragte er, nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte, ob sie beobachtet wurden. „Warum bist du hier? Wo ist Deine Mommy?"

Statt zu antworten griff Riley-Sarah in ihren Hosenbund. Hinter Kyles Rücken schob sie John einen Umschlag zu, den dieser erst bemerkte, als ihn der Umschlag berührte. Nach einem vorsichtigen Blick in Richtung der Maschinen öffnete er den Umschlag hinter seinem Rücken. Er zog das Blatt aus dem Umschlag und begann zu lesen. Nach dem ersten Satz weiteten sich seine Augen. Wenn das stimmte was hier Stand würden sie nach morgen Früh hier nicht mehr herauskommen, Niemand würde hier herauskommen. Die Geschichte würde sich wiederholen und er müsste sechs lange Jahre hier verbringen. Außerdem würde mit den neuen T800 noch eine Gruppe von Greys eintreffen, von denen ihn möglicherweise Jemand erkennen könnte. Cameron führte aus, dass sie den Angriff exakt für Mitternacht geplant hatte. John sollte auf die Zeichen achten und versuchen einen Ausfall durchzuführen.

John wandte sich wieder an seine Tochter. „Hat Deine Mommy dich etwa geschickt?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Riley-Sarahs Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich und machte einem entschlossenen Ausdruck platz. „Mommy passte nicht in das Rohr und dann wollte sie durch die Monster hindurch, das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ich habe versprochen Dich zu retten und Mommy muss ich auch retten. Ich habe einfach den Brief genommen und bin in das Rohr geklettert." Riley-Sarah senkte den Kopf. „Mommy hat geweint", sagte sie traurig.

„Rohr?" fragte John verwirrt.

„Das Rohr, dass da hinten aus dem Boden kommt", sagte Riley-Sarah. „Zu klein für Große", fügte sie hinzu, als sie Daddys hoffnungsvollen Blick sah.

John legte den Kopf nach Hinten. Er überlegte, was nun werden sollte. Er wusste, dass in diesem Industriekomplex Hunderte von Menschen dahinvegetierten.

„Wie sollen wir nur die Leute verständigen?" Murmelte John vor sich hin.

„Ich mach das", sagte Riley-Sarah entschlossen.

John sah auf seine Tochter. Er wusste, in dieser Situation mit ihr zu diskutieren würde die Maschinen aufmerksam machen. Außerdem war sie tatsächlich die Einzige, die klein und schnell genug war, den Maschinen zu entkommen. Sie war so klein wie die anderen Kinder, die überall herumliefen, ohne von den Maschinen beachtet zu werden. Tief atmete er durch bevor er seiner Tochter zunickte.

John sah sich um. In jedem Raum war nur eine Maschine postiert. Gelegentlich lief einer der T600 von einem Raum in den Anderen. Trotzdem war es fast unmöglich eine der Maschinen zu überwältigen. Er wusste, dass der John Connor der ihm seine Cameron geschickt hatte 6 lange Jahre für die Vorbereitungen zur Flucht benötigt hatte. Sicher hatte er Hilfe von Außen aber keine Kommunikationsmöglichkeit. Er hatte Catherine Weaver aber die war unterwegs. Wenn Die Truppen angriffen würde es ein Blutbad geben. Bestimmt hatten die Maschinen im Lager den Befehl das Feuer zu eröffnen, wenn die Gefahr eines Ausbruchs bestand. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, es würde viele Tote geben.

Trotzdem musste er die anderen Insassen benachrichtigen. Ein Erwachsener durfte sich keinen Meter bewegen. Nur bei der Essensausgabe durfte sich eine Person pro Halle bewegen, um das Essen zu verteilen. Es gab quasi keine Möglichkeit der Verständigung, außer ein Kind würde das tun. John hatte Kinder gesehen, die ungehindert von einer in die andere Halle laufen konnten. Als logische Wahl blieb da nur Riley-Sarah. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah er auf seine Tochter, die sich instinktiv schlafend an Kyle gekuschelt hatte. Er wusste genau, nur sie war vernünftig genug diesen Auftrag ausführen zu können.

**

* * *

**John stieß seine Tochter an, die sofort hellwach war und erklärte ihr, was sie zu tun hatte. Riley-Sarah sollte mit den Anderen Kindern spielen und sich von Halle zu Halle bewegen. Dort sollte sie jeweils einem Erwachsenen den Brief zeigen und sagen, dass die Leute im Falle eines Angriffs in Deckung gehen faltete John den Brief zusammen und gab ihn Riley-Sarah, die ihn in die Tasche steckte.

Riley-Sarah erhob sich und ging hopsend und springend zu den anderen Kindern. Allerdings konnte sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, sich dem Monster zu nähern.

Als sie auf einen Meter an das Monster herangekommen war ging sie einmal um das Monster herum und blieb dann vor dem Monster stehen. Das Monster bewegte sich nicht nur seine roten Augen sahen kurz zu ihr hinab, dann aber wieder in die Halle hinein. Riley-Sarah konnte nicht anders. Sie mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn man sie nicht beachtete. Das galt auch für Monster. Riley-Sarah trat drei Schritte vor und trat dem Monster auf den Fuß, so fest sie konnte. Nun bewegte sich das Monster doch und Riley-Sarah sprang schnell einen Meter zurück.

Cameron war immer noch viel zu aufgewühlt. Nicht nur dass ihr John in dem Arbeitslager war, nein auch ihre kleine Tochter war in Gefahr und sie konnte Beiden nicht helfen. Sie musste noch 2 Stunden und 33 Minuten mit dem Angriff warten. In ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung war das aber keine Option und so war sie zur Bunkerstadt zurück gelaufen, um mit Sarah zu sprechen. Jetzt saß sie auf ihrem Bett und Sarah hielt ihre Schwiegertochter in den Armen. Cameron barg ihr Gesicht an Sarahs Schulter und weinte jetzt seit 17 Minuten und 47 Sekunden. Sarah sagte kein Wort zu ihr, hielt sie aber in den Armen als wäre sie ihre Tochter.

Sarah war ebenfalls aufgewühlt, hatte aber noch nie erlebt, dass Cameron einen solchen Emotionalen Zusammenbruch hatte. Sicher, bei ihren Auseinandersetzungen mit John hatte sie schon mal schlimm geweint. Aber soetwas......... Sarah befürchtete dass wenn Riley-Sarah das nicht heil überstand, Cameron möglicherweise die Selbstzerstörung suchen würde und sie wusste genau, dass das John zerstören würde.

John hatte mitansehen müssen, wie sich seine Tochter der Maschine genähert hatte. Er schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen und schickte ein Gebet zum Himmel. Er hoffte inständig, dass Riley-Sarah so vernünftig war, es nicht auf die Spitze zu treiben. Dann sah er Riley-Sarah vor der Maschine stehen. 'Gott nein!' Schrie es in seinem Kopf als er sah dass seine Tochter die Fäuste in die Hüften stützte. Er wusste, wenn Riley-Sarah diese Positur einnahm ging etwas in ihr vor. Als er dann sah, dass Riley-Sarah auf die Maschine zuging, wollte er aufspringen, wurde aber von Kyle Reese zurückgehalten. John sah mit aufgerissenen Augen, wie seine Tochter der Maschine heftig auf den Fuß trat. Dann kam Leben in den T600.

**

* * *

**Als sich die Maschine bückte um nach Riley-Sarah zu greifen sprang diese schnell zurück und grinste. Die Maschine richtete sich wieder auf und bewegte sie vorwärts Richtung Riley-Sarah. Diese bewegte sich rückwärts zwischen den anderen Kindern durch zur Nachbarhalle, während die Kinder ängstlich auseinander liefen. Riley Sarah war schon ein paar Meter in der anderen Halle als die Maschine am Durchgang stehenblieb, dort kurz verharrte , sich dann umdrehte und zu ihrem alten Platz zurückging. Offenbar war es wichtiger die Halle zu bewachen, als einem Menschenkind nachzugehen.

John saß sprachlos da und fragte sich, ob er das eben geträumt hatte. Wenn er die Kleine in die Finger kriegte........

Ihm war schon eine Sekunde später klar, dass er sie einfach in die Arme nehmen würde. Wie sollte er ihr auch böse sein, wo sie doch sein Glück mit Cameron komplett gemacht hatte. Sie waren eine Familie, etwas was er sich früher nie vorzustellen gewagt hätte.

Bei dem Gedanken daran fragte er sich sofort, was Cameron jetzt wohl durchmachte. Die beiden Menschen, die sie liebte waren in unsagbarer Gefahr und sie durfte ihrer Bestimmung zu beschützen nicht nachkommen. Dass musste sie fast an den Rand der Verzweiflung bringen.

Catherine Weaver spähte bei jedem Deckel hinaus und war schließlich am richtigen Deckel angekommen. Sie spähte bei jedem Deckel hinaus, bis sie John Connor erblickte. Leider hatte sie keine Möglichkeit, ungesehen in die Halle zu kommen, so musste sie also warten.

Riley-Sarah lief hopsend von Halle zu Halle. Zeigte den Brief und sagte den Leuten, dass sie bei einem Angriff in Deckung gehen sollten. Schließlich war sie überall gewesen. In der letzten Halle sah sie eine Öffnung in der Wand. Die Maschine, die diese Halle bewachte stand direkt vor dieser Öffnung. Wieder blieb Riley-Sarah vor der Maschine Stehen, die auf sie herabblickte. Dieses Mal blieb der Blick auf Riley-Sarah haften.

Schließlich machte die Maschine einen Schritt vorwärts. „Zurücktreten!" Schnarrte die Maschine unmoduliert. Der eine Schritt reichte Riley-Sarah. Schneller als die Maschine reagieren konnte huschte sie an den Beinen vorbei in die Öffnung in der Wand.

Sofort bei der ersten Bewegung hatte die Maschine das Feuer eröffnet. Riley-Sarah spürte einen Schlag gegen die Hüfte, dann ein Brennen.

**

* * *

**John hörte die Schüsse, die in der Ferne des Komplexes aufklangen. Er dachte sofort an Riley-Sarah. Er schloss die Augen. Eine einzelne Träne der Verzweifelung bildete sich in seinen Augen, verlies diese aber nie. Solange Hoffnung bestand musste er stark sein und Hoffnung gab es immer.

Riley-Sarah wurde es eine Sekunde schwarz vor Augen, dann hatte sie sich wieder in der Gewalt. Als sie an ihre Seite fasste spürte sie etwas Klebriges an ihren Fingern, durch die Dunkelheit konnte sie aber nicht sehen, was es war. Wenn sie ihre Hüfte genauer abtastete stellte sie fest, dass sich ihre Haut an der Stelle merkwürdig anfühlte. Ungefähr so, wie ein rohes Stück Fleisch. Außerdem begann es fürchterlich zu jucken. Während dieser Gedankengänge kroch sie immer weiter. Die Öffnung in der Wand erwies sich als langer Tunnel, der nach Draußen zu führen schien, wie sie glaubte denn frische, kühle Luft strömte ihr entgegen. Trotzdem war sie ziemlich müde. Als sie an das Ende des Tunnels kam und hinaus sah, sah sie, dass sie sich vor dem Gebäude befand, Sie sah überall Maschinen herumstehen, die glücklicherweise nicht in ihre Richtung sahen. Sie sah auch kleinere Fahrzeuge, in denen Waffen und Munition lagen. ‚Das braucht Daddy', dachte sie. Sie sah sich um. Sprang auf und ging geduckt auf das nächste nFahrzeug zu und kletterte hinein.

„Cameron?" Fragte Timothy Jensen.

Cameron, die sich gerade noch einmal mit den Kompanieführern beriet drehte sich um. „Ja?"

„Du solltest besser mal herkommen", entgegnete er.

Cameron ging hin und hockte sich neben ihn.

„Links, ganz am Ende des Gebäudes. Der Luftschacht", erklärte er.

Cameron stellte ihre Augen auf Vergrößerung. Als sie den Luftschacht erblickte stöhnte sie Leise. Sie sah ein kleines Kind in einem Kampfanzug. Dass konnte nur Riley-Sarah sein.

„Cameron, sieh Dir mal ihre linke Hüfte an", sagte Timothy weiter.

Cameron fokussierte ihren Blick auf die Hüfte ihrer Tochter und hätte fast aufgeschrien, als sie die Feuchtigkeit erblickte. Dass musste Blut sein, offenbar war sie verletzt. Sie sah, wie ihre Tochter zu dem Wagen schlich und darin verschwand. „Was hat sie nur vor?" Fragte Cameron leise, mehr zu sich selbst.

„Sie ist ein kluges Mädchen, sie wird sich schon irgendwas dabei denken", sagte Timothy Jensen. „Vielleicht ist das an ihrer Hüfte gar keine Verletzung?" Fragte er leise.

„Doch aber sie ignoriert das. Wir wissen, dass sie relativ schmerzunempfindlich ist aber sie hat noch nie wirklich eine Verletzung gehabt", entgegnete Cameron. „Hoffentlich verblutet sie nicht", fügte Cameron hinzu und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

**

* * *

**Riley-Sarah Sah sich in dem Wagen um. Hauptsächlich große Gewehre lagen hier. Davon konnte sie nicht viele mitnehmen. Schließlich entschied sie sich für ein Gewehr, dass auch die Onkels zu Hause immer dabei hatten. Da wusste sie wenigstens, was sie mitnehmen musste. Sie stopfte sich so viele von den Kugeldingern, die unten in das Gewehr kamen in die Taschen wie möglich. Dann versuchte sie zwei von den Gewehren mitzunehmen aber das klappte nicht wirklich. Sie verhedderte sich sofort, da die Gewehre fast so groß wie sie selber waren. Schließlich entschloss sie sich nur eines für Daddy mit zu nehmen. Dann ging sie wieder zum Ende der Ladefläche und sah vorsichtig hinaus. Noch immer nahm keines der Monster Notiz von ihr, als sie runterkletterte. Alle Monster starrten nur in die andere Richtung. Riley-Sarah wollte schon loslaufen, als ihr einfiel, dass Drinnen das Monster sicherlich auf ihre Rückkehr wartete. Sie sah sich sorgfältig um und sah einen der Deckel, an denen sie vorbeigekommen war, als sie durch das Rohr gekrochen war. Langsam und leise näherte sie sich dem Deckel und hob ihn heraus. Dann versuchte sie das Gewehr hineinzuschieben, was sich als schwierig erwies, da das Gewehr fast zu lang war. Mit einem letzten Blick zu den Monstern schob sie sich schließlich selbst hinein. Dann schloss sie den Deckel, der mit einem leisen Poltern hineinfiel.

In diesem Moment drehte sich eine der Maschinen herum, konnte aber glücklicherweise den Ursprung des Geräusches nicht identifizieren.

Als Riley-Sarah wieder zu dem Deckel Kam, wo Daddy war, sah sie noch Jemanden in dem Rohr. Sie nahm das Gewehr und versuchte auf die Gestalt im Dunklen zu zielen, genau wie die Onkels das zu Hause auch taten.

Catherine harrte schon sehr lange in der Nähe des Deckels aus. Schon von weitem hörte sie, wie Jemand in das Rohr kletterte und in ihre Richtung kam. Dann erkannte sie ein Kind, das konnte nur Riley-Sarah sein. Als sie schließlich sah, dass Riley-Sarah offensichtlich eine Waffe auf sie richtete entschloss sie sich sich bemerkbar zu machen. „Riley-Sarah", sagte sie leise.

Riley-Sarah hatte gehört, dass die Gestalt vor ihr ihren Namen gerufen hatte. Sie hatte auch sofort erkannt, wem die Stimme gehörte und senkte die Waffe. „Tante Catherine?" Riley Sarah sah in dem Licht, das durch den Deckel fiel ein kurzes Glitzern, dann kam Tante Catherine auf sie zu gekrochen.

„Was machst Du hier? Fragte Catherine Weaver ihre Patentochter.

Riley-Sarah sah in das Gesicht ihrer Patentante. „Hab ein Gewehr für Daddy mitgebracht", sagte sie treuherzig.

Catherine Weaver sah ihre Patentochter lächelnd an. Dann sah sie das Blut an Riley-Sarahs Händen. „Bist Du verletzt?" Fragte Catherine.

Riley-Sarah legte den Kopf schräg. „Keine Ahnung", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Ich habe eben einen Stubser gegen die Hüfte bekommen. Hat ein bisschen gebrannt und juckt jetzt total. Wenn ich kratze wirds nur schlimmer."

Catherine schob sich vorsichtig an Riley-Sarahs Oberkörper vorbei. Dann besah sie sich die Verletzung. Die Verletzung war völlig verdreckt aber heilte bereits. Es war eine fingertiefe Risswunde. Ein wenig Sorgen machte sich Catherine um eine mögliche Infektion. Wenn Riley-Sarah aber Camerons Fähigkeit zu heilen geerbt hatte, dann hoffentlich auch ihre Resistens gegen Infektionen. Zumindest hatte sie kein bisschen Fieber, wie Catherine erleichtert feststellte.

In diesem Moment vernahm Catherine in der Ferne des Rohres einen Heulton. Das war das mit Cameron verabredete Zeichen, dass es in exakt 5 Minuten losgehen würde. Sie ergriff Riley-Sarah am Arm. „Kleines, was immer Du gleich auch siehst, vergiss nie, dass ich deine Patentante bin,"

Als Riley-Sarah nickte verflüssigte sich Catherine und drehte sich dann dadurch herum, dass sie ihre Form einfach in die andere Richtung änderte. Riley-Sarah hatte davon in der Dunkelheit nicht viel sehen können außer dass plötzlich Catherines Füße vor ihr waren. Catherine kroch zurück zum Deckel und schob einen Finger hinaus. Unter Mithilfe ihrer Maschinensinne stellte sie die Position des T600 in der Halle fest. Dann verflüssigte sie sich, spannte ihre flüssige Form wie eine Feder und schnellte sich mit aller Gewalt aus dem Schacht. Den Deckel riss sie dabei mit und schleuderte ihn mit großer Wucht in Richtung der Maschine. Der Deckel Traf die Maschine hart vor die Brust, konnte sie natürlich nur kurz ablenken. Währenddessen lief Catherine in schimmernder Gestalt zwischen den entsetzten Gefangenen hindurch auf die Maschine zu, die gerade das Feuer auf sie eröffnete.

Die Treffer verlangsamten Catherine natürlich nur. Als der T600 sich verschossen hatte und Catherine verwirrt anstarrte streckte diese einen Arme aus und zerstörte den Schädel des T600 mit einem Lanzenstoß. Als sie sich zu John herumdrehte sah sie Riley-Sarah, die John gerade das Gewehr brachte. Sie nickte John zu und lief dann zur nächsten Halle.

Riley-Sarah hatte beobachtet, wie Tante Catherine sich verwandelte. 'Noch ein Engel', dachte sie. 'Anders als Mommy'. Sie kroch zum Ausgang und schob sich durch die Öffnung. Mit etwas Mühe zog sie das Gewehr hinter sich her. Solange das Monster abgelenkt war wollte sie zu Daddy und ihm das Gewehr bringen. Der schmutzige Mann sah sie an, sagte aber diesmal nichts, wahrscheinlich weil er hinter einer Kiste in Deckung gegangen war. Riley Sarah lief zu Daddy und gab ihm das Gewehr. Dann nahm sie noch die Kugeldinger aus den Taschen. Daddy drückte sie kurz an sich und schob dann eines der Kugeldinger in das Gewehr.

Währenddessen hatte Cameron den Feuerbefehl erteilt. Die Schützen mit den Raketenwerfern und die Scharfschützen mit den Cal. 50 Gewehren feuerten zuerst.

Die Panzer wurden zuerst mit Raketen beschossen. Keiner der Panzer konnte noch einen Schuss abfeuern. Dann traf es die Drohnen, die naturgemäß schwieriger zu treffen waren. Der Rest der Truppen eröffnete das Feuer auf die Maschinen. Die schon nach der ersten Explosion das Feuer erwiderten indem sie auf das Mündungsfeuer schossen. Sogleich entbrannte ein heftiger Schusswechsel. Etwa 100 Maschinen standen ca 100 Soldaten gegenüber. Auf beiden Seiten wurden Abschüsse erzielt. Zwar wurden die Maschinen der Reihe nach durch die Scharfschützen erledigt, diese gerieten aber ebenfalls unter das präzise Feuer der Maschinen. So verlor der Widerstand einen Soldaten nach dem Anderen. Schließlich hatten sich die Reihen der Maschinen gelichtet.

Catherine Weaver Schaltete eine Wache nach der Anderen aus. John folgte ihr mit den Leuten bis sie schließlich alle in der letzten Halle versammelt waren. Dort verschanzten sich Alle an der Rückwand hinter einigen schweren Maschinen.

John stand schließlich mit der Silbrigen Catherine in der Mitte der großen Halle und diskutierte das weitere Vorgehen. Riley Sarah lies es sich nicht nehmen neben ihrem Vater zu stehen und Catherine anzustarren. Wider Erwarten sagte sie allerdings kein Wort.

Vor der Halle waren deutlich Kampfhandlungen zu vernehmen. Immer wieder klangen Explosionen auf. Dann traf eine der Granaten die Tür der Halle und schleuderte sie nach innen. Mit der Explosionswelle flogen auch zwei Maschinen in die Halle, die zwar beschädigt aber noch funktionsfähig waren. Direkt hinter den Maschinen stürmte eine offensichtlich wütende Cameron in den Raum. Sie ergriff einen der T600 und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Während sich Catherine Weaver um den zweiten T600 kümmerte, folgte Cameron der Maschine, ergriff den Kopf des T600 und schmetterte ihn solange immer wieder gegen die Wand, bis dieser wie eine zerdrückte Bierdose aussah. Mit geballten Fäusten drehte sie sich schließlich herum, erblickte zuerst Catherine, nickte ihr zu, dann John, was sie lächeln ließ und dann Riley-Sarah. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Horror. „RILEY-SARAH!" Schrie sie in höchster Panik.

**

* * *

**John wirbelte herum. Was er sah, lies das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren. Während Cameron an ihm vorbeihastete musste er erst verdauen was er sah. Riley-Sarah war auf die Knie gesunken und starrte auf ihre linke Schulter während Kyle Reese sie im Arm hielt. Eine etwa 50 Zentimeter lange und 5 Millimeter dicke Eisenstange hatte sich durch ihre Schulter gebohrt. Offenbar ein Teil des zerstörten Tores. Riley-Sarah war blass aber offensichtlich bei Bewusstsein.

„Kleines, das wollte ich nicht", sagte Cameron ohne zu bemerken, dass Kyle sie entsetzt anstarrte.

„Mommy, ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte Riley-Sarah leise. „Tut auch überhaupt nicht weh, juckt nur", sagte sie und wollte an den Fremdkörper greifen um ihn herauszuziehen.

Cameron hielt Riley-Sarahs Hände fest, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. Nur am Rande bemerkten sie, dass John und Catherine ebenfalls neben ihr knieten.

Kyle Reese hingegen atmete kaum. Er hatte eine Horrorangst vor der silbernen Maschine, mehr noch allerdings entsetzte ihn die Frau direkt neben ihm, der Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen und die das kleine Mädchen Mommy genannt hatte. Die Frau hatte diverse Schussverletzungen auch im Gesicht. Was Kyle allerdings entsetzte war das glänzende Metall, dass man in den Verletzungen sehen konnte.

John sah von Riley-Sarah auf die schimmernde Catherine Weaver. „Catherine, kannst Du etwas tun?" Fragte er.

Catherine sah kurz auf John und nickte dann. Vorsichtig berührte sie die Stange in der Nähe der Schulter. Flüssiges Metall umschloss die Stange und floss an der Stange entlang in die Wunde. Schließlich bewegte sich die Stange und schob sich nach Hinten aus Riley-Sarahs Schulter. „Das ist interessant", kamen die Worte aus dem silbernen Mund des T1001.

„Was denn", fragten Cameron und John wie aus einem Mund.

Der T1001 zog sich langsam aus Riley-Sarahs Körper zurück. Cameron wollte schon protestieren als die Maschine weitersprach. „Die Wunde blutet fast überhaupt nicht".

Als der T1001 sich aus der Verletzung zurückzog griff Riley-Sarah plötzlich nach dem flüssigen Metall und beobachtete grinsend, wie das silbrige Metall durch ihre Hände floss. Dann warf sie sich in die Arme ihrer Mommy.

John atmete auf und umschloss Beide kurz mit seinen Armen. Dann wandte er sich an Kyle Reese der immer noch starr vor Schock die Szene beobachtete. John streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Ich bin John Connor" sagte er dann.

Kyle Reese starrte noch immer auf die Szene vor ihm. Dann griff er automatisch nach der Hand, die ihm entgegengestreckt wurde. Er hob langsam den Blick und sah in die grünen Augen seines Gegenüber. Nur langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis in seinen Verstand. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen. „John Connor, General John Connor?" Fragte er

John hatte schon den Mund geöffnet als Riley-Sarah sich von ihrer Mommy löste. „Das ist Daddy", sagte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Cameron prustete plötzlich los, als sie die Worte hörte und in das ernsthafte Gesicht ihrer Tochter sah. Selbst der immer noch silbern schimmernde T1001 gab glucksende Töne von sich. Auch John lächelte und selbst Kyle konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Die Gefangenen, die die drei Menschen und zwei Maschinen beobachtet hatten erkannten erst jetzt, dass die Gerüchte über John Connor der Wahrheit entsprachen. Er hatte tatsächlich Freunde unter den Maschinen. Echte Freunde, so wie es aussah. Und nicht nur Das.............

**Kapitel Epilog**

Die Befreiungsaktion verlief planmäßig der Widerstand hatte nur 22 Tote und 36 mehr oder weniger Schwerverletzte zu beklagen während Skynet an diesem Tag seine gesamte Truppe verloren hatte. Dafür wurden insgesamt 321 Gefangene aus dem Lager befreit. Unter den Toten befand sich leider auch Lieutenant Timothy Jensen, der sich einer Granate in den Weg geworfen hatte, die ansonsten Cameron getroffen hätte. Als ein paar Stunden später Skynets Verstärkung bestehend aus T800 eintraf, war das Industriegelände völlig verlassen. Nur die zerstörten Maschinen zeugten von der Auseinandersetzung. Kein menschlicher Toter war zu finden. John Connors Familie hatte selbst die Toten Heim gebracht.


	4. 6 Jahre

**Riley-Sarah 6 Jahre alt**

**Erkentnisse**

**

* * *

**

„Ihr müsst es ihr erklären bevor sie morgen in die Schule geht. Du weißt, was als Erstes auf dem Lehrplan Steht", Sagte Sarah mit Nachdruck.

John kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, während Cameron traurig auf ihre Füße starrte.

„Warum hast Du ihr die Geschichte auch aufgetischt", fragte John seine Mutter.

„Ach jetzt bin ich wieder Schuld", entgegnete Sarah. „Es gibt für jede Entwicklungsstufe eines Kindes andere Möglichkeiten gewisse Dinge zur Sprache zu bringen. Jetzt ist einfach der Punkt gekommen, wo man ihr schonungslos die Wahrheit sagen muss, **bevor** es eine Fremde tut."

„Aber sie ist doch so glücklich damit die Tochter eines Engels zu sein", sagte Cameron leise."

John legte eine Hand auf Camerons Schulter. „Du bist ein Engel, Maschine oder nicht. Sie wird das verstehen."

Sarah umfasste Camerons Kinn mit der Hand und drehte ihren Kopf zu sich. „John hat Recht, sie wird es verstehen. Sie liebt Dich und sie hat in dem Punkt viel von ihrem Vater geerbt."

„Hoffentlich habt ihr Recht", sagte Cameron bedrückt. John nahm sie in die Arme. Cameron legte den Kopf an seine Schulter und war erstaunt, als Sarah ihre Arme ebenfalls um sie legte Insbesondere als sie einen Kuss von Sarah an der Seite ihres Kopfes spürte. So viel Zuneigung war sie von Sarah eigentlich nicht gewohnt.

* * *

Es kam wie es kommen musste. Gerade als sie es Riley-Sarah sagen wollten hatte es Alarm gegeben. Einer der kleineren Bunker war überrannt worden. Keine zivilen Opfer aber die 10 Soldaten waren tot. Bis zur Klärung der Lage hatte es bis in die Nacht hinein gedauert, so hatte es keine Möglichkeit für ein Gespräch zwischen Riley-Sarah und ihren Eltern mehr gegeben. Am Morgen war Riley-Sarah viel zu aufgeregt, um sich auf ein ernsthaftes Gespräch einzulassen.

So kam es, dass eine überaus nervöse Cameron Connor mit ihrer fast 7-jährigen Tochter an der Hand den Klassenraum betrat. Jeweils mindestens ein Elternteil stand an den Seiten des Raumes. Alle blickten auf Cameron und Riley-Sarah Nirgendwo schlug Cameron Ablehnung entgegen.

Cameron lächelte und nickte den Leuten zu. Trotzdem bemerkten die Leute, wie nervös sie war. Riley-Sarah suchte sich einen freien Platz. Die Kinder kannten sie, hatten aber keinen richtigen Draht zu ihr. Sie saß vor zwei älteren Jungen, die sich leise unterhielten. „Das ist doch die, die immer behauptet ihre Mommy wäre ein Engel." Der zweite Junge kicherte leise. „Eine von den Maschinen ist sie", fügte der Junge noch hinzu.

Riley-Sarah hatte die Unterhaltung genau gehört. Jetzt drehte sie sich herum und starrte die beiden Jungen wütend an, was diese sofort verstummen lies.

Cameron beobachtete ihre Tochter genau. Sie hatte mitbekommen über was die beiden Kinder gesprochen hatten.

„Guten Tag liebe Kinder und auch die Eltern begrüße ich. Mein Name ist Miss Windham. Ich bin die Lehrerin für die sechs bis acht-jährigen Schüler", sagte eine etwa 50 jährige Frau, die vor einer Schultafel Stand. Die nächsten zehn Minuten erklärte die Lehrerin ihren Schülern, was ihnen in etwa bevorstand.

Schließlich kam sie auf das erste Unterrichtsthema zu sprechen. Skynet.

Mit jedem Wort dass die Lehrerin zu dem Thema sagte wurde Cameron immer nervöser. Sie beobachtete genau Riley-Sarahs Reaktionen. Sie war erstaunt und gefesselt davon, wie ungerührt ihre Tochter die Lehrerin von Maschinen und nicht Monstern sprechen hörte, so dass sie fast nicht bemerkt hätte, dass sie Lehrerin sie direkt ansprach. „Colonel Connor, sie als quasi Expertin, könnten sie den Kindern ein paar Details zu Skynet und den Maschinen geben?"

Cameron starrte die Lehrerin an. Dann sah sie auf Riley-Sarah, die ihr mit regungsloser Mine zunickte. „Natürlich, warum nicht", sagte Cameron und ging nach Vorne.

Cameron sah einen Augenblick zu Boden, um sich einen Anfang zurecht zu legen. Als sie aufblickte sah sie in die Gesichter der Kinder. „Nun, wie einige von Euch sicherlich wissen bin ich kein Mensch. Allerdings bin ich auch nicht nur eine Maschine, wie ihr an meiner Tochter sehen könnt.

Riley-Sarahs Mine hatte sich verfinstert. Cameron wusste allerdings nicht, dass Riley-Sarah lediglich auf die bissigen Kommentare der beiden Achtjährigen hinter ihr reagierte sondern bezog das auf ihre Ausführungen. „Ursprünglich hatte Skynet mich erschaffen, um John Connor zu töten. Durch meine Empfindungen war es mir aber möglich, meine Programmierung zu überwinden und mich John Connor anzuschließen, der mich dann kurze Zeit später aus der Zukunft in die Vergangenheit geschickt hat, um sein jüngeres Selbst zu beschützen."

Riley-Sarah hatte ihrer Mommy aufmerksam zugehört. Allerdings hörte sie auch ständig die Bemerkungen der Jungs hinter sich. Als ihre Mommy das Thema Zeitreise zur Sprache brachte, hörte sie nur Worte wie „Unsinn" und „totaler Quatsch" von hinten. Langsam ballte sie die Fäuste unter dem Tisch und biss die Zähne zusammen.

Camerons Stimmung sank immer mehr als sie das versteinerte Gesicht ihrer Tochter beobachtete.

„Sehen sie unten drunter auch so aus, wie die Maschine auf dem Bild?" Rief ein Mädchen dazwischen, rutschte aber sofort in ihrem Stuhl zusammen als Camerons Blick auf sie fiel.

Cameron sah sich das Bild an der Wand einen Augenblick an. Dann blickte sie wieder auf das Mädchen und lächelte vorsichtig. „Im Grunde genommen ja. Allerdings bin ich kleiner und Mein Endoskelett ist viel widerstandsfähiger als das des T600. Außerdem glänzt mein Endoskelett silbern und ist nicht dunkel und matt, wie das des T600."

Als Riley-Sarah das Wort „Hässlich" von Hinten hörte und in den Gesichtern ihrer Mitschüler teilweise Ablehnung erblickte sprang sie auf. „Und Deine Augen strahlen blau wie die eines Engels!" Rief sie in den Raum.

Cameron war erstarrt als als ihre Tochter aufsprang, sie erwartete förmlich eine verletzende Bemerkung. Um so glücklicher war sie, als ihre kleine Tochter sie verteidigte.

Riley-Sarah spürte förmlich die Blicke, die ihr zugeworfen wurden. Sie sah in den Gesichtern der Mädchen teilweise so etwas wie Bewunderung, während die Jungs eher skeptisch dreinschauten. „Wahrscheinlich haben sie sie irgendwo gefunden", sagte einer der Beiden Jungs hinter ihr. „Connor benutzt sie nur als Alibi es mit einer von den Maschinen treiben zu dürfen", ergänzte der Andere. Riley Sarah stand einen Moment wie erstarrt. Dann fuhr sie herum. Sie ergriff den einen Jungen mit einer Hand an seiner Jacke, riss ihn aus dem Stuhl und schleuderte ihn zur Wand an der Seite. Dann ergriff sie den zweiten Jungen, der gut einen Kopf größer und mindestens 10 Kilo schwerer war als sie mit beiden Händen an den Jackenaufschlägen, riss ihn ebenfalls aus dem Stuhl und zog ihn einfach über den Tisch.

Sekundenlang war es totenstill in dem Raum. Selbst die Eltern der beiden Brüder waren so erschrocken, dass sie sich nicht rührten. Riley-Sarah starrte auf das Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr, in dem sich nun Angst und Horror wiederspiegelten. Schließlich sah sie zur Seite auf den zweiten Jungen, der sich beim Aufprall auf die Wand die Nase blutig geschlagen hatte und sie jetzt ebenfalls verängstigt anstarte.

Dann plötzlich setzte Riley-Sarah den verängstigten Jungen vor sich ab und drehte den Kopf zu ihrer Mommy. „Dass Du nicht wirklich ein Engel bist weiß ich schon längst, ich bin ja nicht dumm und wenn das da", sie deutete auf das Bild an der Wand, „keine Monster sind", nun starrte sie einen Augenblick auf ihre Hände und dann auf die beiden Jungs, „vielleicht bin ich dann das Monster."

Cameron brauchte zwei volle Sekunden, um zu verarbeiteten was ihre geliebte Tochter gerade gesagt hatte. „Riley-Sarah, ich........".

Riley-Sarahs Gesicht hatte sich verzerrt. Dann lief sie schnell aus dem Raum.

* * *

Alle starrten Cameron an. Die wollte Riley-Sarah hinterher, musste sich aber erst um die beiden Jungs kümmern. Als sie sich den Jungs näherte zuckten diese vor ihr zurück. Cameron lächelte trotzdem. „Es tut mir leid, normalerweise ist Riley-Sarah nicht so", sagte sie.

Die Mutter der Beiden trat vor und legte eine Hand auf Camerons Schulter. „Keine Sorge Cameron, das kam für mich nicht unerwartet und war auch nicht unverdient", sagte sie und klapste ihren Sohn auf den Hinterkopf." Wieder sah sie Cameron an."Du solltest hinter deiner Tochter her, die braucht Dich jetzt mehr.

Cameron lächelte die Frau dankbar an. „Danke Jenny, wir machen das wieder gut", sagte sie und stürmte aus dem Raum.

„Ich habe gehört was ihr über Cameron und John Connor gesagt habt. Darüber reden wir zu Hause noch." Hörte Cameron hinter sich Jenny Argutter wettern.

Riley-Sarah hatte gewusst, dass ihre Mommy eine Maschine ist. Sie hatte auf Mommys Schreibtisch die Lehrpläne entdeckt. Dieses Skynet und die Maschinen waren das erste Thema, dass im Unterricht durchgenommen werden sollte. Ihr war sofort klar, wenn die Monster gar keine Monster waren, dann konnte ihre Mommy auch kein Engel sein. Zuerst saß sie bei der Erkenntnis Minutenlang da und wusste nicht, ob sie weinen sollte weil man sie belogen hatte. Dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie es sonst nicht verstanden hätte. Sie hätte nicht verstanden, dass ihre Mommy etwas ganz besonderes war. Sie war zwar eine Maschine aber sie war ihre Mommy und ihre Mommy liebte sie und Daddy.

Heute aber hatte sie begriffen, das sie selbst aber auch anders war. Sie wusste nicht, was sie war aber sie hatte heute zwei Kinder verletzt. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Wenn man etwas besonderes war, musste man ganz besonders aufpassen was man tat. Sie hatte etwas Besonderes getan damals als sie Allison, Kyle und ….......Dreck gerettet hatte und als sie Mommy und Daddy gerettet hatte. Da war es gut gewesen, dass sie anders war. Nun aber wollte sicherlich kein Kind mehr etwas mit ihr zu tun haben und das machte sie traurig. Einige von den Mädchen hätten vielleicht ihre Freundinnen sein können. Nun würde sie weiterhin nur mit Älteren wie zum Beispiel Savannah zusammen sein können. Allerdings wollte sie wenigstens ab und zu mal etwas machen, was auch andere Kinder in ihrem Alter taten.

Cameron hatte eine vage Vorstellung davon, wohin Riley-Sarah gelaufen war. Seit man sie zum ersten mal bei den Hunden gefunden hatte gab es eigentlich keinen anderen Platz, wo man sie suchen musste, wenn sie alleine sein wollte.

Als Cameron zu den Hundezwingern kam sah sie ihre Tochter in der Ecke sitzen und vor sich hin starren. Sie hielt ein Schäferhund-Welpen im Arm. Die Hunde in den Zwingern waren auf Cameron aufmerksam geworden und sahen in ihre Richtung. Einige von ihnen ließen ein grollendes Knurren hören während Andere die Zähne fletschten.

Riley-Sarah war das Verhalten der Hunde nicht entgangen. Sie wusste dass es für dieses Verhalten nur einen Grund geben Konnte. Es musste eins der Monster...... nein, korrigierte sie ihren Gedankengang, eine Maschine musste in der Nähe sein oder....... Sie blickte von den Hunden auf zum Eingang. „Mommy!" rief sie, setzte den Welpen ab und krabbelte aus dem warf sie sich in die Arme ihrer Mommy.

Zum ersten mal sah Cameron Tränen in den Augen ihrer Tochter, die sich dann wie eine Ertrinkende an sie klammerte. Die Hunde knurrten weiterhin und Riley-Sarah sah auf in die Augen ihrer Mutter, die in Resignation die Hunde anstarrte. Riley-Sarah lächelte und löste sich von ihrer Mutter. Sie ging zu dem Zwinger mit den Welpen zurück. Sie nahm eines der Welpen auf die Arme und näherte sich dann Cameron. „Riley-Sarah nicht, die Hunde können mich nicht leiden", sagte Cameron und wich bis zur Tür zurück. Genau in dem Moment als Cameron mit dem Rücken an die Tür stieß drückte ihr Riley-Sarah den Welpen in die Arme um den Cameron augenblicklich die Arme schloss. Cameron starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Fellknäuel, dass in diesem Moment von ihrem Arm aus ihre Brust hochkletterte um von dort aus ihre Wange abzulecken.

Cameron sah mit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Rücken des Tieres und spürte die Zunge an ihrer Wange. „Wie....?" Fragte sie Riley-Sarah.

Riley Sarah lächelte ihrer Mommy ins Gesicht. „Es ist noch ein Baby, es kennt den Unterschied noch nicht und jetzt wird es ihn auch nie kennen. Es ist jetzt Dein Hund Mommy, den müssen wir mitnehmen", sagte Riley-Sarah mit einem Grinsen.

Die Leute staunten nicht schlecht, als ihnen Cameron Connor mit einem Hund auf dem Arm entgegenkam.

**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war wieder Schule. Die anderen Kinder sahen Riley-Sarah nur scheu an und mieden ihre Nähe. Auch in der Pause blieb Riley-Sarah ganz alleine. Schließlich war der Unterricht zu Ende. Riley Sarah war als erste aus der Tür, während die Anderen noch fröhlich quatschend zusammen standen. Riley-Sarah war in Gedanken versunken schon um die nächste Gangbiegung als hinter ihr eine Explosion ertönte. Die Druckwelle schleuderte Riley-Sarah gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Fast augenblicklich war sie wieder auf den Beiden. Und starrte auf ein loderndes Feuer, dass den Durchgang zum Schulzimmer versperrte.**

Sekunden später kamen die ersten Leute angerannt, starrten aber genau so hilflos auf das Feuer wie Riley-Sarah. Mit Feuerlöschern versuchten die Leute das Feuer zu löschen aber in einem der Räume waren brennbare Flüssigkeiten gelagert, so dass das Feuer immer weiter Nahrung erhielt. Die Löschanlage war auch ausgefallen, da die Wasserleitung zu diesem Bereich ausgerechnet an diesem Tag wegen Wartungsarbeiten trocken war. Außerdem waren mehrere Ventile zum überarbeiten entfernt worden.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" Fragte Cameron ihre Tochter, als sie am Ort des Geschehens eintraf.

Riley-Sarah nickte nur. „Sie sind noch da drin", sagte sie.

„Wer, deine Klassenkameraden?" Fragte Cameron.

Wieder nickte Riley-Sarah nur. Cameron blickte auf das Feuer. Selbst sie konnte nicht durch dieses Inferno, ohne dass sie ihre komplette Haut verlieren würde.

Cameron zog alle Leute zurück bis hinter die nächste Feuerschutztür.

Cameron hatte sich schließlich dazu entschlossen, den Bereich zu versiegeln, bevor der Rauch die Luft in der ganzen Bunkerstadt vergiftete.

Kurz bevor sich das Feuertor schloss, huschte Riley-Sarah durch die Lücke.

Cameron hatte die Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen und sprang zu der Lücke. „RILEY-SARAH!" Schrie sie noch, dann krachte ihr Körper gegen das geschlossenen Tor.

Riley-Sarah hatte gehört, dass ihre Klassenkameraden aufgegeben werden sollten. Sie wurde zwar von den anderen Kindern nicht gemocht , dass hieß aber für sie noch lange nicht, dass sie sie auch aufgeben würde. Sie hatte sich ein tragbares Atemgerät geschnappt und war schnell durch das sich schließende Tor gehuscht.

**

* * *

Riley-Sarah bereute ihren Entschluss in dem Moment, als sich die Feuerschutztür entgültig schloss. Zwar war das Feuer gut 10 Meter von ihr weg aber die Hitze, die ihr nach Schließen der Tür entgegenschlug war mörderisch. Außerdem wurde der Sauerstoff sehr schnell knapp, da sich der Gang schnell mit Rauch füllte. Riley-Sarah atmete kurz aus der Sauerstoffflasche und ging zu der Stelle, zu der sie wollte. Zwei Meter von der Feuerschutztür entfernt war ein Lüftungsschacht. Riley-Sarah wusste, dass dieser am Boden entlang von Raum zu Raum lief. Aus dem Schacht kam ihr kühle Luft entgegen, die sie ein wenig frösteln lies. Sie ergriff das Gitter und zog heftig daran, bis sich dieses aus seinen Halteklammern löste. Das Gitter selbst warf sie achtlos hinter sich.**

Cameron gab sofort Anweisung die feuersichere Panzertür zu öffnen nachdem diese sich hinter Riley-Sarah geschlossen hatte. Als die Tür soweit offen war dass Cameron den Kopf hindurchstecken konnte war von Riley-Sarah nichts mehr zu sehen. Nur das Gitter eines Lüftungsschachtes lag auf dem Boden. Cameron analysierte die Lage und zog die richtigen Schlüsse. 'Pass auf dich auf meine Kleine", dachte sie bevor sie die Anweisung gab die schwere Tür wieder zu schließen. Sie musste nun den eintreffenden Eltern erklären, dass ihre 6-Jährige Tochter die einzige war, die ihnen ihre Kinder zurückbringen konnte, die Einzige, die klein genug war durch den engen Lüftungsschacht zu kommen, die Einzige, die überhaupt eine Chance hatte.

Riley-Sarah kroch durch den engen Lüftungsschacht. Sie war schon öfters durch diese Schächte gekrochen auch in diesem Bereich. Sie wusste, in jedem Raum gab es eine Öffnung. So kroch sie weiter, in Richtung des Klassenzimmers.

Die Lehrerin hatte die Kinder in der Nähe des Lüftungsschachtes zusammengedrängt, wo die Luft noch am Besten war. Die Tür war so heiß, dass man sie nicht anfassen konnte. Die Kinder hatten alle große Angst. Die Tür war zwar fast Luftdicht aber eben nur fast. Deshalb wurde die Luft in dem Raum immer schlechter. Die Lehrerin zeigte Zuversicht, wenn sie diese selbst auch nicht fühlte.

Fast alle Kinder hörten schlagartig auf zu weinen, als das Gitter des Lüftungsschachtes mit Wucht aus dem Rahmen getreten wurde. Zum Vorschein kam ein Kleiner Fuß, der in einem Kampfstiefel steckte. Der Fuß wurde zurückgezogen und Sekunden später steckte eine grinsende Riley-Sarah den Kopf heraus. Sie war kaum aus dem Schacht heraus als eines der Mädchen fast in ihre Arme sprang und anfing haltlos zu weinen.

Riley-Sarah war erstaunt, dass sie plötzlich so viel Anklang fand. Nicht nur dass Susan ihr das Shirt vollweinte, nein selbst die Jungs scharten sich um sie. „Okay, hört mir mal zu!" Rief sie. „Der Lüftungsschacht führt bis zur Feuerschutztür. Weiter geht es nicht, da da das nächste Gebläse ist. Ihr müsst etwa 20 Meter durch den Schacht kriechen und dann muss einer den Schacht verlassen, dann seht ihr die Feuerschutztür. Ihr müsst nur dagegenklopfen und schreien, dann wird meine Mommy euch hören. Aber passt auf, es ist sehr warm da und den Qualm dürft ihr möglichst nicht einatmen." Sie drückte einem der beiden 8-Jährigen Brüder das Atemgerät in die Hand. „Wenn einer Sauerstoff braucht die Maske vor den Mund halten. Das Ventil nur kurz öffnen. Ein Atemzug muss reichen", erklärte Riley-Sarah. „Und nun los!" Sie schob den Jungen Quasi in den Schacht. Dann drängte sie die restlichen Kinder hinein. Schließlich waren nur noch sie und die Lehrerin anwesend.

Die Lehrerin sah sie traurig an. „Ich kann nicht mit Euch kommen, der Schacht ist nicht groß genug für mich."

„Aber..........", begann Riley-Sarah.

Die Lehrerin stand auf und zog Riley-Sarah auch hoch. „Du bist das Tapferste Kind, dass ich jemals kennen gelernt habe und ich habe schon Tausende Kinder unterrichtet. Die Kinder zu retten, die dich heute Morgen so schlecht behandelt haben ist das Großherzigste, was ich je erlebt habe", sagte sie und zog Riley-Sarah in eine Umarmung. Sie drückte die Kleine fest an sich. „Und nun geh", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Ehe Riley-Sarah protestieren konnte schob sie die Lehrerin in Richtung des Lüftungsschachtes.

Riley-Sarah hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu sagen als eine weitere Explosion die Stahltür des Raumes aus den Angeln riss. Während die schwere Tür die Lehrerin in den Rücken traf, wurde Riley-Sarah von der nachfolgenden Stichflamme voll getroffen. Ihr kleiner Körper ging unmittelbar neben der Lehrerin zu Boden. Ihr Gesicht halb verbrannt, Die Kleidung lichterloh in Flammen.

**

* * *

Cameron wartete. Ihr Gehör lief auf Maximalleistung. Schließlich hörte sie ein Geräusch, dann ein Klopfen. „Türe öffnen!" Gab sie über Funk durch. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, dann begann die schwere Tür sich zu bewegen. Hinter der Tür ging gerade ein Junge hustend zu Boden. Schnell wurde er von den Helfern versorgt, während Cameron zu dem Luftschacht eilte, in dem die anderen Kinder warteten Sie half den Kindern heraus, die in die Arme der Helfer eilten. Als Letzte kam die kleine Susan herausgekrochen. „Wo ist Riley-Sarah?" Fragte sie das kleine Mädchen.**

„Sie wollte mir folgen, hab sie aber nicht mehr gesehen. Hinter uns hat es ganz dolle geknallt", sagte das Mädchen und wurde dann von Cameron in die Arme der Helfer geschoben. Sie warf noch einen Blick in den Schacht und gab dann den Befehl das Tor wieder zu schließen. Zum Entsetzen der Eltern blieb Cameron hinter der Tür stehen. Sie hatte beschlossen ihre Tochter zu retten, selbst wenn es ihren Menschlichen Teil zerstören würde.

Julie Windham war Lehrerin aus Leidenschaft. Sie liebte Kinder. Insbesondere Problemfälle hatten es ihr angetan. Als sie erfuhr, dass Riley-Sarah Connor zu ihren Schülern gehören würde, hatte sie alles an Informationen über das Kind zusammengetragen, was sie irgendwie auftreiben konnte. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie ein Problemkind wäre, schien aber das Gegenteil zu sein. Eine kleine Heldin wurde ihr versichert sei das Mädchen. War an der Befreiung von hunderten Gefangenen beteiligt. Außerdem schien sie außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten zu besitzen. Und sie war nicht wie Julie mutmaßte adoptiert oder ähnliches sondern man versicherte ihr glaubhaft, dass Cameron Connor tatsächlich die Leibliche Mutter des Mädchens war. Julie Windham hatte sich auf die Begegnung mit dem Mädchen gefreut. Der gestrige Tag war unerwartet verlaufen und heute hatte sich leider keine Möglichkeit für ein Gespräch ergeben.

Nun lag sie hier und versuchte krampfhaft das Leben der Kleinen zu retten. Sie versuchte die Kleidung des Mädchens mit ihren Händen zu löschen., dass sie sich dabei selbst die Hände verbrannte spielte keine Rolle mehr. Die Tür, die sie getroffen hatte, hatte ihre Wirbelsäule zertrümmert, den Schmerz hatte sie noch spüren können, bevor ihr Unterleib jegliches Gefühl verlor. Schließlich brannte die Kleidung nicht mehr. Julie Windham war erstaunt, dass Riley-Sarah die ganze Zeit bei Bewusstsein geblieben war. Das Mädchen hatte gewimmert aber nicht ein mal geschrien. „Riley-Sarah, bist du in Ordnung?" Fragte sie das Mädchen.

Riley-Sarah sah ihre Lehrerin aus geröteten Augen an. Sie konnte nicht mehr richtig sehen. Einseitig war Alles verschwommen. Außerdem brannte fast ihr ganzer Körper und sie konnte fühlen, dass es wieder anfing zu Jucken. „Wir müssen gehen", sagte sie zu ihrer Lehrerin.

Julie Windham schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Rückrad ist gebrochen und ich passe nicht durch den Schacht Kleines. Für mich ist hier Endstation. Aber", sagte sie und streichelte die unverletzte Wange des Mädchens. „Ich bin glücklich, Dich kennengelernt zu haben. Du bist wirklich ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen............. Und nun geh!" Sagte sie, bevor Riley-Sarah noch etwas erwidern konnte.

Statt einer Antwort küsste Riley-Sarah ihre Lehrerin auf die Wange. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen als sie sich abwandte und nach einem letzten Blick zurück auf die sterbende Frau in dem Luftschacht verschwand.

**

* * *

Cameron stand keine drei Meter von der Flammenwand entfernt. Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihre Haut allmählich austrocknete, wie sich ihre Haare zusammenkräuselten. Ihr HUD brachte Warnmeldungen in flackerndem Rot.**

Langsam hob sie das Funkgerät an die Lippen. „John?"

„Cam, was ist los?", fragte John von der Zentrale aus.

„Die Kinder sind in Sicherheit aber.......", Cameron zögerte. „Riley-Sarah ist noch drinnen."

„Verdammt und nun?" Fragte John ungeduldig.

„John, das Feuer ist fast 1000 Grad heiß", sagte Cameron

Am anderen Ende war es einen Augenblick lang still. „Cam, Nein!" rief John in Panik. „Ich weiß was du vorhast. Das ist Irrsinn, Du........."

„John, sie ist meine Tochter, ich muss das tun", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Bitte Cam, ich kann euch nicht Beide verlieren", sagte John und man konnte hören, dass er den Tränen nah war.

„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Nicht vollständig", sagte Cameron. „Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte Cameron und schaltete das Funkgerät aus. Sie ging ein Stück in Richtung Feuerschutztür und legte das Funkgerät auf den Boden. Sie ging wieder bis an exakt dieselbe Stelle vor dem Feuer.

Gerade als sie den ersten Schritt machen wollte hörte seine Stimme hinter sich.

„MOMMY!" Schrie Riley Sarah , als sie ihre Mommy sah, die offenbar gerade in das Feuer gehen wollte. Sie sprang fast aus dem Lüftungsschacht und wollte ihre Mommy aufhalten, als ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Cameron war herumgefahren und konnte ihre Tochter gerade noch auffangen, bevor diese auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte. Einen Augenblick starrte Cameron auf ihre übel zugerichtete Tochter, bevor sie mit Riley-Sarah auf dem Arm aufsprang und schnell nach dem Funkgerät griff. „JOHN!" Schrie sie hinein, nachdem sie es eingeschaltet hatte. „Ich hab´ sie, ich hab´ sie! Mach die verdammte Tür auf!"

Eine Sekunde später begann die Tür sich zu bewegen. Cameron wartete kaum ab, bis sich die Tür weit genug geöffnet hatte bis sie hindurch sprang. „Cheri!" Rief sie der Ärztin zu.

Die mittlerweile 43 Jahre alte Ärztin, die sich gerade noch mit einigen Eltern unterhalten hatte hastete zu Cameron, die Riley-Sarah auf dem Arm hielt und diese gerade auf eine Bahre legte. Cheri sah entsetzt auf das halbverbrannte Bündel. Schnell überprüfte sie die Lebensfunktionen des Kindes und war erstaunt, dass sowohl Herzschlag wie auch Kreislauf stabil zu sein schienen. Schnell setzte sie dem Mädchen eine Sauerstoffmaske auf und sah dann Cameron an. „Soweit so gut, wir bringen sie erstmal zur Krankenstation", sagte sie und folgte den Helfern, die die Bahre weg rollten. Cameron stand wie erstarrt und sah der Bahre nach, während sich einige Eltern um sie schaarten.

Eine Stunde später kam Cheri Westin aus dem Behandlungsraum. Cameron, John und Sarah, sowie die meisten Eltern der Schulkinder sahen ihr erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Cheri Westin sah Cameron, John, Sarah und die anderen Anwesenden prüfend an, dann senkte sie den Kopf. „Bei ihren Verbrennungen müsste sie eigentlich tot sein. Sie ist......", Cheri musste kurz auflachen und schüttelte den Kopf. „....Sie ist während der Behandlung zu Bewusstsein gekommen und hat angefangen sich die Brandblasen aufzukratzen. Wir mussten ihre Hände festbinden. Sie hat gejammert, dass es so furchtbar jucken würde. Ich habe sie ersteinmal sediert. Sie schläft jetzt ein paar Stunden.

Cameron und John hielten sich in den Armen und konnten nichts sagen.

„Was noch?" Fragte Sarah Connor.

Cheri senkte wieder den Kopf. Ihre Augen haben auch viel Hitze abbekommen. Ihre Hornhäute sind durch die Hitze eingetrübt. Ein Auge ist geschrumpft. Ich bezweifle ...... Ich......", sie sah jetzt Cameron an. „Wenn sie nicht Deine Tochter wäre......." Cheri Westin atmete tief durch. „Ich habe einfach keine Ahnung", sagte sie resignierend. „Der Schock ist das gefährlichste. Nach allen Regeln der ärztlichen Kunst dürfte sie die Nacht nicht überstehen."

**

* * *

6 Wochen waren seit dem fürchterlichen Feuer vergangen, dass glücklicherweise nur drei Menschenleben gekostet hatte. Eines davon war das der Lehrerin.**

Die Schule war erst einmal verschoben worden, bis die Kinder ihr Trauma überwunden hatten.

Cameron und John beobachteten Riley Sarah, die mit ihren zwei Augenklappen und ausgestreckten Armen durch den Wohnraum lief. Cameron schüttelte nur immer wieder den Kopf. Heute war der 13. September, der Geburtstag ihrer Tochter, die durch den Wohnraum stolperte und versuchte sie oder John zu fangen.

Riley-Sarah hatte lange im Krankenrevier gelegen, bis feststand, dass sie keinen bleibenden Schaden zurückbehalten würde. Ihre Verbrennungen waren spurlos abgeheilt und auch ihre Augen regenerierten sich, was allerdings etwas länger gedauert hatte, was sie dazu verdammt hatte längere Zeit Augenklappen zu tragen. Nun waren ihre Augen wieder in Ordnung aber sie spielte mit den Klappen gerne blinde Kuh.

Fast hatte sie John gefangen als es an der Tür klopfte.

Riley-Sarah war traurig. Außer Susan hatte sie keines der Kinder öfters besucht und auch Susan war heute an ihrem Geburtstag nicht gekommen. Sie war traurig, spielte deshalb mit Mommy und Daddy um sich abzulenken. Als es an der Tür klopfte unterbrach sie das Spiel, um die Tür zu öffnen. Als sie die Tür aufzog erstarrte sie. Die gesamte Klasse stand vor ihr. Alle lächelten und Susan vorne weg fiel ihr direkt um den Hals. Riley-Sarah schlang die Arme um das Mädchen.

Eine Stunde später als sie Durst hatte ging Riley-Sarah zum Kühlschrank. Sie schüttete sich ein Glas Wasser ein und drehte sich trinkend um. Was sie sah, lies sie lächeln. Ihr Daddy wurde gerade von drei ihrer Klassenkameraden ausgekitzelt. Ihre Mommy.....nein, in Gedanken korrigierte sie sich.....ihre Mom stand mitten im Wohnraum, die Arme waagerecht ausgebreitet und an jedem Arm hingen drei Kinder, die versuchten die Arme nach unten zu ziehen während einige Andere versuchten ihre Mom auszukitzeln. Riley-Sarah blickte auf ihre Freundin Susan mit der Schokobraunen Haut, dann auf die kleine Kim mit den mandelförmigen Augen und weiter auf jedes der Kinder, deren Vorfahren aus allen Teilen der Welt stammten, eingeschlossen die beiden Jungs, die sie am ersten Schultag so geärgert hatten und mit einem Blick auf ihre Mom wurde ihr Eines unwiderruflich klar:

Egal, wo jemand herkam und egal wer oder was man war, letztendlich zählte nur das, was man tat.


	5. 8 Jahre

**A/****N** Mit diesem Kapitel ist die Hälfte der Story vorbei. Ein wenig Feedback würde mir zeigen, dass das Sequel dazu ebenfalls Interesse finden würde.  
Zwar schreibe ich noch an dem Sequel aber die ersten Kapitel sind schon fertig. Den Abstand von einer Woche zur Veröffenlichung werde ich  
beibehalten.

* * *

**R****iley-Sarah 8 Jahre alt**

**Lektionen**

**

* * *

**

Steven Chow stand wie jeden Morgen in der Sporthalle und machte sein Taijiquan. Und wie jeden Morgen seit drei Wochen stand eine Person in der Tür. Dieses mal versuchte sie seine Bewegungen nachzuahmen. Dass irritierte ihn so sehr, dass er seine Konzentration verlor und entnervt aufgab.

Als er vom Duschen wiederkam war die Person weg. Im Schatten hatte er ihr Gesicht niemals erkennen können aber er wusste nur zu genau, wer die Person war.

Colonel Cameron Connor war erstaunt, als ein Lieutenant Chow sie persönlich sprechen wollte. Natürlich kannte sie seine Akte und war ihm sicherlich schon begegnet, hatte aber nie ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt.

Natürlich wusste Steven Chow, was Cameron Connor war. Umso erstaunter war er, dass die sonst den Soldaten gegenüber so gefühllos erscheinende Maschine nun ein absolut herzliches und ehrliches Lächeln im Gesicht hatte.

Cameron blickte dem Mann entgegen. Sie kam um den Schreibtisch herum und streckte dem Soldaten die Hand entgegen. „Guten Tag Lieutenant, sie wollten mich privat sprechen?"

Steven Chow zögerte und wollte salutieren, als ihm Cameron erstaunlicherweise die Hand entgegenstreckte. Er nahm die Hand, die sich sehr menschlich anfühlte und schüttelte sie. „Colonel..."

„Bitte nennen sie mich Cameron, wenn wir privat sprechen", unterbrach ihn Cameron. „Darf ich sie Steven nennen? Nur privat natürlich", sagte sie weiter und zeigte auf den Besucherstuhl. Dann ging sie wieder zurück auf ihren eigenen Platz und setzte sich.

Steven zögerte, setzte sich dann aber leicht verwirrt hin. Er sah seinen vorgesetzten Offizier an, die ihre schlanken Hände flach vor sich auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte. „Nun Colonel..." Als er ihren erstaunten Blick sah begann er von Vorne. „Nun...Cameron, wie sie vielleicht wissen habe ich mehrere Meistergrade in verschiedenen Kampfsportarten." Als Cameron nickte fuhr er fort. „Kendo, Aikido und Karate", zählte er auf. „Morgens früh vor dem Dienst mache ich in der Sporthalle alleine meine Taijiquan Übungen." Nach diesen Worten schwieg er einige Sekunden.

Cameron war sich nicht darüber im Klaren, was der Lieutenant von ihr wollte. „Und?" Fragte sie verwirrt.

„Nun", begann der Mann von Camerons Persönlichkeit leicht eingeschüchtert. „Seit einigen Wochen werde ich dabei beobachtet. Eine Person steht in der Tür der Sporthalle und seit heute versucht die Person die Übungen mitzumachen.

„Tja Steven, ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich da machen soll, wenn sie sich belästigt fühlen...", entgegnete Cameron.

„Nein, nein, nein", Unterbrach er hastig, zuckte dann aber zusammen. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte sie nicht unterbrechen. Es ist nur so..." Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich... würde diese.. Person gerne unterrichten".

Cameron hatte die Augen aufgerissen und hob jetzt in einer hilflosen Geste die Hände. „Was habe ich damit zu tun, dass kann ich ja schlecht befehlen", sagte sie verwirrt.

„Nein das nicht aber ich bräuchte ihre Erlaubnis", versicherte er.

„Meine Erlaubnis..., wer ist denn die Person, dass sie meine Erlaubnis brauchen?" Fragte Cameron verwirrter als jemals zuvor.

„Nun", entgegnete er verlegen. „Es geht um ihre Tochter Riley-Sarah".

**

* * *

**

Cameron saß sprachlos auf ihrem Stuhl und starrte den Mann an. Dann rief sie die Informationen aus ihrem Speicher ab, die sie über Taijiquan hatte. Schließlich schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf.

Steven Chow, der ihr Kopfschütteln als Ablehnung deutete sah verlegen zu Boden bevor er sich erhob. „Dann entschuldigen sie bitte die Störung Cameron ich..."

Cameron hatte die Hand erhoben und Steven verstummte und sah sie abwartend an. Cameron zeigte erneut auf den Stuhl. „Entschuldigung, das war keine Ablehnung, ich habe nur den Kopf geschüttelt bei dem Gedanken, dass meine überaktive Tochter sich in einer Meditationsübung versuchen soll", Cameron lächelte bei dem Gedanken. „Nun, ich werde mal meinen Mann fragen aber ich denke das dürfte keine Frage sein. Außerdem dürfte das äußerst interessant werden", sagte Cameron offensichtlich amüsiert. Cameron ging zur zweiten Tür, die zur Zentrale führte. Sie streckte nur den Kopf durch den Türspalt der nicht verschlossenen Tür. „John!" Hörte Steven sie in den Raum rufen. „Hast du bitte ein paar Minuten Zeit?" Kurz nach diesen Worten ging Cameron zurück zu ihrem Platz und setzte sich.

Steven Chow wurde nervös bei dem Gedanken, John Connor gleich in einer persönlichen Angelegenheit gegenüberzustehen. Als John den Raum betrat sprang Steven vom Stuhl auf und nahm Haltung an.

„Rühren" , sagte John Connor im Vorbeigehen. „Was gibt es Cam?" Fragte er seine Frau.

Cameron lächelte ihren Mann an. „Steven hier, möchte unserer Tochter Taijiquan lehren", sagte Cameron grinsend.

John drehte sich herum und starrte Steven einen Augenblick in die Augen. Steven erwiderte den Blick offen. Langsam nickte John. Er lächelte Cameron kurz an und wollte wieder zurück in die Zentrale. Neben Steven Chow blieb er noch mal kurz stehen. Er beugte sich zu Stevens Ohr herab. „Sie haben keine Ahnung, was sie sich damit aufhalsen", sagte John und verlies mit einem leisen Lachen den Raum.

Steven sah seinem Kommandeur verwirrt nach und dann auf Cameron, die natürlich gehört hatte, was John sagte und Steven jetzt angrinste.

„Dann werde ich nachher mal mit Riley-Sarah..." sagte Cameron.

„Bitte", unterbrach Steven und auf Camerons fragenden Blick hin: „sagen sie bitte nichts. Das sie sich selbst entscheidet ist der erste Schritt", führte er weiter aus. Das Taijiquan ist natürlich nur der erste Schritt. Automatisch könnte das Ganze in ein Kampfsporttraining übergehen, wenn sie das erlauben.

Cameron nickte ihn offen an. „Natürlich, das ist natürlich wünschenswert. Es gibt da nur eine Bedingung", sagte Cameron.

„Welche?" Fragte Steven neugierig.

„Meine Tochter darf nicht bevorzugt werden. Wenn sich also noch andere Kinder oder Erwachsene interessieren, müssten diese auch eine Chance bekommen", sagte Cameron mit Nachdruck.

Steven dachte einen Augenblick nach und nickte dann. „Das ließe sich machen, ich habe die Befähigung auszubilden, warum also nicht."

„Das ist schön, ich muss sie nur noch eindringlich vor meiner Tochter warnen." Als er erstaunt die Augenbrauen nach Oben zog sprach sie weiter. „Riley-Sarah ist sehr stark für ihr Alter und schneller als ein normales Kind. Das ist etwas, was sie auf genetischer Ebene von mir geerbt hat", sagte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

„Keine Sorge", entgegnete er, „Die Geschichten über die Kleine habe ich gehört, ich komm schon mit ihr klar", entgegnete er mit Überzeugung.

Cameron lachte leise, was Steven über alles hinweg erstaunte. Nie hätte er geglaubt, einer Maschine gegenüberzusitzen, wenn er das nicht vorher gewusst hätte.

„Darf ich etwas persönliches anmerken?" Fragte er erstaunt.

„Sprechen sie Steven, persönliche Bemerkungen nach Gesprächen bin ich gewohnt", entgegnete sie lächelnd.

Er musste jetzt ebenfalls lächeln. „Sie sind anders, als ich gedacht hatte".

„Sie sind nicht der Erste, der das sagt", versicherte sie. „Eine lange Zeit waren Gespräche mit Menschen für mich unangenehm, weil es meistens zu Anfeindungen kam aber ich lerne immer noch mich menschlich zu verhalten. Meine Tochter ist mir da ein Vorbild."

* * *

Steven hatte sich diesmal näher zur Tür platziert. Und wieder stand das kleine Mädchen im Rahmen. Diesmal führte Steven seine Übungen extra etwas langsamer aus und wiederholte die Bilder in kürzeren Abständen. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte Steven, dass Riley-Sarah seinen Vorgaben exakt folgte, es aber an der Kraft fehlen lies, die die Übungen eigentlich erforderten. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass das Mädchen nichts über Taijiquan wusste und ersteinmal die Bewegungen nachahmte.

Cameron und John saßen vor einem Monitor, der die Sporthalle zeigte. Cameron lächelte verwirrt und John schüttelte nur den Kopf als sie sahen, wie ihre Tochter den Bewegungen folgte, die für das Mädchen eigentlich keinen Sinn ergeben durften. Steven Chow hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn bereits seit Wochen beobachtete, das war völlig ungewöhnlich für Riley-Sarah. Normalerweise war ihre bevorzugte Bewegungsform das Rennen oder Springen, niemals aber das gänzlich Stillstehen.

Cameron und John sahen sich ein letztes Mal verwirrt an, bevor sie den Monitor wieder auf automatische Weiterschaltung stellten und den Sitzplatz für den Sicherheitsmann räumten.

Als Steven Chow nach 20 Minuten endete war er mit seiner Schülerin sehr zufrieden. Sie hatte schnell die Kombination begriffen und führte zum Schluss das Bild aus, ohne dass Steven den Bewegungsablauf vorgeben musste. Steven drehte sich in Riley-Sarahs Richtung und verbeugte sich, erntete zunächst aber nur ein Grinsen von ihr. Dann war sie schnell verschwunden, so schnell das Steven gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie sich entfernte.

Cameron und John betraten die Zentrale, um ihren Dienst aufzunehmen , während Sarah Connor, die vor Müdigkeit die Augen halb geschlossen hatte endlich schlafen gehen durfte.

Als John und Cameron die Zentrale betraten drehte sie den Kopf. Was sie sah lies sie verwundert die Augen aufreißen. Während John immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte zuckte Cameron nur lächelnd die Schultern. ‚Die Beiden sind sich einmal uneinig, dass ich das noch erleben darf', dachte Sarah ironisch. „Was ist los?" Fragte sie und gähnte herzhaft. Dann streckte sie sich ausgiebig und wollte gehen.

„Lieutenant Chow lehrt Riley-Sarah Taijiquan", sagte John mit nachdenklichem Gesicht.

„Aha", sagte Sarah nur und ging an den Beiden vorbei zur Tür. Nach zwei Schritten blieb ihr vorgestrecktes Bein in der Luft hängen. Der Soldat an der Tür konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in Sarahs Gesicht arbeitete. ‚Taijiquan...Riley-Sarah', dachte Sarah. ‚Tai... ji... quan...Riley-Sarah', ging der Gedankengang weiter. ‚Tai Chi!' Sarahs Körper straffte sich und sie riss verstört die Augen auf. Dann wirbelte sie mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck herum. „Was...? Wer...? Wie...?" Brachte Sarah verstört hervor.

Während John sich am Hinterkopf kratzte lächelte Cameron. „Taijiquan, Lieutenant Steven Chow, weil sie es anscheinend möchte", sagte sie lakonisch.

Sarah brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu begreifen, dass Cameron nur ihre Fragen beantwortet hatte. „Ihr verscheißert mich?" Brachte Sarah hervor.

Während Cameron den Kopf auf die Seite legte grinste John seine Mutter kurz an. „Keineswegs Mom, offenbar macht er Morgens immer seine Übungen. Riley Sarah hat ihn seit Wochen beobachtet und angefangen ihn nachzuahmen. Daraufhin ist er zu uns gekommen und hat gefragt, ob er sie lehren darf", führte John aus.

Sarah starrte John verstört an. „Das kleine Monster soll etwas gefunden haben, mit dem sie sich gefahrlos beschäftigen kann ?" Fragte Sarah. Dann blickte sie nach oben und breitete die Arme aus. „Danke Gott!" Rief sie voller inbrunst gegen die Decke des Raumes. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den Köter zur Ruhe bringen und können endlich glücklich leben", sagte sie vor sich hin, während sie den Raum verlies.

Sprachlos starrten alle Anwesenden einschließlich John und Cameron hinter ihr her.

„John, was...?" Fragte Cameron

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, nicht die Geringste", unterbrach John sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

**

* * *

**

Als John und Cameron am Abend ihr Quartier betraten war es seltsam still.Für gewöhnlich machten Riley-Sarah und Toto jede Menge Krach. Riley-Sarahs Tür stand offen. Als Cameron leise bis zur Tür ging und hineinsah, sah sie ihre Tochter, die mit dem Rücken zur Tür die Taijiquan Übungen wiederholte, die sie am Morgen gelernt hatte. Toto lag vor Riley-Sarahs Bett und sah dieser aufmerksam zu. Cameron winkte John zu sich heran und zeigte dann ins Zimmer.

John blieb gebannt stehen mit einem Blick, den er sonst nur hatte, wenn er Cameron beim Ballett beobachtete. Dieser Blick war eine Mischung aus Stolz und Liebe. Wiedereinmal bewies ein Mitglied seiner Familie einen Sinn für Schönheit denn obwohl seiner Tochter noch die Technik fehlte bewegte sie sich mit einer unglaublichen Anmut.

Cameron beobachtete genau Johns Gesicht. Auch ihr waren die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Taijiquan und Ballett nicht entgangen. Ähnlich flüssige Bewegungsabläufe, ähnliche Posen. Sie sah genau, mit welchem Blick John seine Tochter bedachte. Sie kannte diesen Blick. Er hatte ihn jedes Mal, wenn sie Ballett tanzte.

Riley-Sarah liebte diese Art Tanz. Es war aber nicht der Tanz, der sie wirklich fasziniert hatte. Sie hatte einmal gesehen wie der Mann in der Sporthalle einen anderen Tanz aufgeführt hatte. Schneller mit einer Stange die er herumwirbelte, das wollte sie auch lernen. Vielleicht half ihr der Mann das zu lernen, wenn sie erst den langsamen Tanz lernte. Bei einer Drehung bemerkte sie, dass sie beobachtet wurde. „Mom, Dad!" Rief sie, unterbrach ihren Tanz und stürmte zu ihrer Mom, der sie aus vollem Lauf um den Hals sprang. Sie drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann klopfte sie ihrem Dad auf die Schulter. „Hey Dad", sagte sie nur und grinste ihn an.

John verdrehte die Augen, wie immer wenn Riley-Sarah so herablassend gönnerhaft zu ihm war.

„Ich lerne tanzen", sagte Riley-Sarah plötzlich.

Cameron lächelte ihre Tochter an. „Das haben wir gesehen".

„Ihr habt nichts dagegen?"

„Nein, Kleines. Weißt Du, Eigentlich ist das kein Tanzen. Das ist eine Art Kampf aber du kannst es durchaus mit einem Tanz vergleichen", versuchte Cameron zu erklären. Am Gesicht ihrer Tochter erkannte sie, dass sie mit dem Versuch einer Erklärung nicht viel Erfolg hatte. Cameron warf John einen hilflosen Blick zu, als sie erkannte, dass sie hier mit der Wahrheit wieder mal nicht weiter kam, Steven Chow hatte Recht, das war sein Problem.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Riley-Sarah in die Sporthalle. Der Mann tanzte heute aber nicht, was Riley-Sarah zu verwirren schien. Er saß nur auf einer Matte, die Beine über Kreuz und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Leise ging Riley-Sarah näher. „Kein Tanzen heute?" Fragte sie enttäuscht.

Steven Chow öffnete die Augen. Er sah einem Mädchen ins Gesicht, dass einerseits noch Kind war, dass aber andererseits eine Persöhnlichkeit zu haben schien, die beeindrucken konnte. Ohne etwas zu sagen zeigte Steven auf die Matte vor sich.

Zögernd setzte Riley-Sarah sich hin. Sie wusste nicht genau, was der Mann von ihr wollte aber das gehörte vielleicht zum Tanzen lernen dazu.

Eine Zeit lang sah Steven dem Mädchen in die Augen, die seinem Blick aber ohne weiteres stand hielt. „Ich bin Steven", sagte er unvermittelt.

„Riley-Sarah Connor", stellte sie sich vor.

„Warum bist Du hier?" Fragte er das Mädchen.

Riley-Sarah überlegte einen Augenblick, entschied sich dann bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. „Ich möchte den Tanz mit der Stange lernen", sagte sie daher ehrlich.

Steven Chow hatte sie beim Kampftraining mit der Kurzstange gar nicht bemerkt. „Nun, das kommt später, erst mal musst Du die Grundform lernen.", sagte er. Wenn du es wirklich möchtest, bring ich es Dir bei. Du musst aber tun was ich Dir sage und musst immer zum Training kommen", sagte er und sein Blick fixierte den des Mädchens.

Riley-Sarah begann übergangslos zu grinsen. „Deal", sagte sie nur und hielt Steven die Hand zum Handschlag hin.

Steven war verwundert über ihre Art, nahm aber vorsichtig die Hand der Achtjährigen. Den Händedruck hatte er allerdings nicht erwartet. Wären die Hände des Mädchens größer gewesen, hätte ihr Druck sicherlich dem eines Mannes geähnelt. Aber auch so war ihr Händedruck überraschend kräftig. Ohne die Hände zu benutzen drückte sich Steven Chow nun aus dem Schneidersitz hoch.

Riley-Sarah hingegen rollte sich nach Hinten ab und drückte sich aus der Rückwärtsrolle hoch.

Steven Chow hatte Riley-Sarah beobachtet und fragte sich, was wirklich in dem Mädchen steckte. Nun Zeigte er dem Mädchen die Grundstellung. Dann wiederholte er die Übung von Gestern, erklärte ihr auch , welche Muskeln dabei angespannt sein mussten, um den gewünschten Erfolg zu erziehlen. Dann passierte etwas für ihn erstaunliches. Bei einer Vorwärtsbewegung mit vorgestreckten Armen benutzte er seinen Körper als Gegendruck zu Riley-Sarahs Händen. Zuerst geschah nichts, da Riley-Sarah aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet. Nachdem er ihre Beinstellung korrigiert hatte, gelang es ihr aber ohne Weiteres Steven wegzuschieben. ‚Sie ist für ihr Alter unglaublich stark. Wenn sie mal erwachsen ist, wird es kaum Jemanden geben, der es mit ihr aufnehmen kann', dachte Steven verwundert. Bei weiteren Übungen kam er in Kontakt mit Muskeln, deren Härte es mit denen eines Bodybuilders aufnehmen konnten.

* * *

**5**

Sarah lies diese ganze Riley-Sarah Taijiquan-Geschichte keine Ruhe. Am nächsten Morgen schlich sie zur Sporthalle. Was sie erblickte lies sie an ihrem Verstand zweifeln. 'Das kleine Monster macht das wirklich', dachte sie verwundert.

Natürlich hatte Riley-Sarah Grandma Sarah bemerkt. Im richtigen Moment streifte sie ihren Schuh ab und schleuderte ihn mit Schwung in Grandma Sarahs Richtung.

Der Schuh traf mit unglaublicher Präzision die Tür neben Sarahs Kopf. Nach einem lauten Knall fiel er zu Boden.

Steven war bei dem Knall erschrocken zusammengefahren. Jetzt sah er zuerst auf Colonel Sarah Connor, dann auf Riley-Sarahs Schuh und schließlich auf Riley-Sarah. Die in Richtung der Harpyie sah. Er überlegte kurz, was er tun sollte, entschloss sich dann, einfach weiterzumachen, als hätte er nichts bemerkt. Mit Sarah Connor wollte er sich lieber auf keine Diskussion einlassen.

Sarah Connor war zusammengezuckt als der Schuh lautstark neben ihrem Kopf einschlug. Grollend wollte sie sich Riley-Sarah schnappen gerade, als sie zugriff entschwand das Kind vor ihren zugreifenden Händen. Dann entbrannte ein Wettlauf um die Sporthalle. Riley-Sarah lief lachend voraus und Sarah Connor folgte ihr.

Steven Chow beobachtete die beiden. Allmählich wurde im klar, was John und Cameron Connor gemeint hatten. Er sah, dass Sarah Connor nicht gerade langsam war aber Riley-Sarah konnte locker ihren Vorsprung halten. Als Sarah Connor schließlich stehenblieb war sie völlig außer puste. Der Schweiß lief in Strömen ihr Gesicht herunter während Riley-Sarah kaum Anzeichen für Anstrengung zeigte.

Dann stürmte Sarah Connor plötzlich vor. Diesmal jedoch lies sich Riley-Sarah fangen. Was dann kam verschlug Steven Chow die Sprache. Riley-Sarah und die beinharte Sarah Connor balgten sich herum. Während Sarah ihre Enkelin kitzelte rollte sich Riley-Sarah mit ihrer Grandma über den Boden und beide lachten dabei. Die stahlharte Sarah Connor, die Soldaten alleine durch ihren Blick zur Schnecke machen konnte war ein Mensch, so hatte sie noch niemand erlebt.

Schließlich endete die Balgerei. Sarah Connor schob ihre Enkelin von sich und sprang auf, aus Riley-Sarahs Reichweite. Dann wandte sie sich zu Steven Chow, der augenblicklich Haltung annahm. Einen Augenblick starrte die Harpyie ihm in die Augen, dann war plötzlich wieder die Großmutter da, die ihn unverholen angrinste. Sarah Connor klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Weitermachen", sagte sie und ging grinsend und kopfschüttelnd Richtung Tür.

An der Tür bückte sie sich und hob den Schuh auf. Dann Drehte sich Sarah Connor herum und warf den Schuh in hohem Bogen. Steven Chow sah sofort, dass die Achtjährige den Schuh niemals erreichen konnte. Schon wollte er den Schuh für sie fangen, als das Mädchen mit zwei Schritten Anlauf auf seine Schultern sprang und von da aus den fliegenden Schuh aus der Luft pflückte und mit einem Vorwärtssalto wieder heruntersprang.

Steven stand mit aufgerissenen Augen auf der Stelle und sah jetzt von Riley-Sarah zu Sarah Connor, die ihm jetzt grinsend zuzwinkerte. Da begann er richtig zu begreifen, was er sich aufgehalst hatte.

**

* * *

**

Einige Tage später hatte sich herumgesprochen, was jeden Morgen in der Sporthalle vor sich ging. Immer wieder kamen Neugierige, um sich selbst vom Wahrheitsgehalt der Gerüchte zu überzeugen. Immer wieder gingen diese Neugierigen nach ein paar Minuten kopfschüttelnd weg. Die meisten hielten das was sie sahen für Blödsinn, irgend so ein asiatisches Zeitlupengedöns. So kam es dann auch, dass Niemand mitbekam, als ein paar Wochen später das Taijiquan in die nächste Phase trat.

Steven Chow war fast nahtlos mit Riley-Sarah zu Partnerübungen übergegangen. Sie Standen sich gegenüber und versuchten gegenseitig ihre Arme hin und her zu schieben, um sich aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Riley-Sarah konnte es mit Steven fast aufnehmen, Alles was ihr fehlte war Gewicht und etwas mehr Körpergröße. Allerdings hatte sie einen Vorteil gegenüber Steven. Sie war sehr ausdauernd. Steven konnte gar nicht glauben, dass Riley-Sarah ihm Widerstand leisten konnte, ohne dabei auch nur ins Schwitzen zu geraten. Dann begann Steven Chow dem Mädchen das Kämpfen beizubringen. Zuerst nur langsame Bewegungsabläufe, schließlich mit mehr Tempo, wobei Steven schnell feststellte, dass Riley-Sarah ihm an Geschwindigkeit überlegen war.

Schmerzhaft musste er das feststellen, nachdem sie ihn bereits zwei mal getroffen hatte, bevor er auch nur den ersten Stoß ausführen konnte. Nach dieser für ihn schmerzvollen Erfahrung trug er zum Training immer ein Brustpolster, damit die Achtjährige ihm nicht irgendwann die Rippen brach. In der Tat war das Mädchen so schnell, dass Steven ihren Bewegungen längst nicht mehr folgen konnte.

„Eine ganz wichtige Lektion des Kampfsportes ist es, dass ein Kämpfer niemals mit der Absicht kämpfen darf, seinen Gegner ernsthaft zu verletzen oder gar zu töten. Also niemals auf die Augen oder andere empfindliche Stellen zielen." Erklärte Steven Riley-Sarah, nachdem sie ihn fast zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet hatte. ‚Das Mädchen ist ein Fleischwolf', dachte Steven. ‚Wehe dem Mann, der die später mal heiratet'. Dieser Gedanke erheiterte Steven. ‚Die Mutter ein fast unbesiegbarer Cyborg und die Tochter stark genug, um mit jedem Mann fertig zu werden. Was für eine Familie'.

Tage später betrat Riley-Sarah die Halle und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ehrfürchtig betrachtete sie Steven der elegant eine Holzstange herumwirbelte. Er lies die Stange in irrsinnigem Tempo um seine Hände und seinen Körper wirbeln. Dabei bewegte er sich elegant wie ein Tänzer. Als er zum Schluss wieder in der Grundstellung stand applaudierte Riley-Sarah und hüpfte extatisch auf und ab. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als Steven zur Wand ging, an der eine kürzere Stange stand, die Steven kurz über seine Handfläche wirbelte, um sie ihr dann waagerecht zuzuwerfen.

Riley-Sarah starrte grinsend auf die Stange. Dann versuchte sie sie um ihre Hände zu wirbeln, was am Ende dazu führte, dass sie sich die Stange auf den Kopf schlug. Steven war erstaunt, dass das Mädchen keine Schmerzäußerung machte sondern die Stange wieder aufhob und es erneut versuchte. Und erneut. Und erneut. Und erneut. Jedesmal schlug sie sich die Stange gegen ein anderes Körperteil. Verbissen versuchte sie es, bis Steven sie unterbrach.

Steven hatte ihr zugesehen. Er bemerkte, dass sie immer verbissener wurde. Schließlich beschloss er sie zu unterbrechen. „Warte", sagte er und ergriff die Stange. Riley-Sarah hatte einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Du darfst es nicht erzwingen. Fang genauso langsam an, wie wir am Anfang angefangen haben. Wenn Du es beherrscht , dann steigerst du das Tempo langsam. Fang einfach mit einer langsamen Übung an, um Dir die nötige Ruhe zu verschaffen. Nimm erst dann die Stange, wenn Du ganz ruhig bist".

So funktionierte es dann auch. Erst nach einer Langsamen Grundübung wurde die Stange genommen. Riley-Sarah lernte auch den Umgang mit der Kurzstange in rasendem Tempo. Ein halbes Jahr nach dem sie überhaupt mit Taijiquan begonnen hatte, konnte sie Steven schon ein annehmbares Sparring mit der Stange bieten. Normalerweise benötigte ein Schüler dafür die dreifache Zeit aber Riley-Sarah kompensierte das mit ihrer Stärke und der unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit ihrer Bewegungen. Mit der Stange freilich war Steven ihr immer noch überlegen aber er wusste genau, noch ein paar Wochen und er würde sie nicht mehr besiegen können.

Riley-Sarah wusste, sie beherrschte den Tanz, nein den Kampfstil …...Teiginqwan oder so immer besser. Sie kam zur Sporthalle und wunderte sich sofort, dass Steven nirgendwo zu sehen war. Wenn er mal Dienst hatte, hatte er ihr das immer am Tag vorher gesagt und sie hatten das Training auf Nachmittag oder Abend verschoben. Heute war nichts dergleichen. Nach 10 Minuten warten wurde es ihr zu bunt. Sie ging zu Stevens Quartier. Sie klopfte aber niemand öffnete. Schließlich schlug sie den Weg zur Zentrale ein. Als sie ankam fiel ihr sofort die hektische Betriebssamkeit auf.

Die beiden Wachen am Eingang der Zentrale sahen nur kurz zu Riley-Sarah und dann stur geradeaus. Einmal hatte eine Wache versucht eine eilige Riley-Sarah aufzuhalten, was er sogleich bereut hatte. Das Mädchen hatte den Mann einfach zur Seite geschleudert. Kopfschmerzen hatte er noch Stunden danach. Natürlich musste sich Riley-Sarah offiziell bei ihm entschuldigen aber das tat sie mit einem Grinsen. Seit dem versuchte Niemand mehr sie aufzuhalten.

„Dad?" Fragte Riley-Sarah in den Raum hinein.

John hatte sie noch gar nicht bemerkt und drehte sich jetzt herum. Dann ging er zu ihr und kniete sich hin. „Was gibt es Kleines?"

Riley-Sarah sah ihren Dad einen Augenblick lang in die Augen. „Steven ist nicht zum Training gekommen. In seinem Quartier ist er offenbar auch nicht". Riley-Sarah wand sich in den Schultern.

„Ich weiß, er wurde auf Patrouille vermisst gemeldet", sagte John.

„Metall?" Fragte Riley-Sarah traurig.

„Es sieht nicht danach aus", sagte John. „Ihre letzte Meldung kam von einem kleinen Wohnbunker. Es wurden alle Frauen und Kinder mitgenommen. Die Männer blieben tot zurück, alle bis auf die 4 Soldaten."

„Wer könnte so etwas tun? Und warum die Soldaten am Leben lassen?" Fragte Riley-Sarah zweifelnd.

„Die einzige Gruppen die so Etwas tun sind die Verbrecherbanden, die mit Skynet zusammenarbeiten. Die Soldaten haben sie wegen Informationen mitgenommen, die Frauen und Kinder... „, John unterbrach sich und blickte zu Boden.

„Ich verstehe schon", Sagte Riley-Sarah und legte eine Hand auf Johns Schulter.

* * *

Riley-Sarah hatte die Karten und Daten genau studiert. Sie hatte sich das Wichtigste eingeprägt.

Cameron hatte ihre Tochter unauffällig beobachtet. Als Riley-Sarah schließlich den Raum verlies Wandte sie sich an John. „Du weißt, was sie jetzt tun wird?"

John sah Cameron kurz an, dann auf den Eingang, durch den seine Tochter eben verschwunden war. Dann nickte er langsam. „Sie wird tun, was sie immer tut, was sie tun muss, was ihr entspricht", sagte John leise. Dann blickte er seiner Frau in die Augen. „Dieses mal werden wir aber da sein, um sie zu beschützen. Ich möchte, dass Du dir 20 Männer als Rückendeckung nimmst und ihr unauffällig folgst. Wenn es soweit ist, schlagt gnadenlos zu, diese Bastarde verdienen keine Rücksichtnahme. Wenn ihr einen oder zwei zum Verhör mitbringt gut, wenn nicht auch egal", sagte John.

Cameron nickte und traf ihre Vorbereitungen. Sie verlies den Wohnbunker noch vor Riley Sarah und erwartete diese.

Riley-Sarah hatte einen kleinen Rucksack mit Proviant gepackt. Etwas wehmütig sah sie auf ihren Kampfanzug mit den bequemen Stiefeln. Stattdessen zog sie unauffällige Kleidung an und ein paar alte Turnschuhe. Schließlich ging sie an der Sporthalle vorbei, um ihre Stange zu holen. Die inzwischen bevölkerte Sporthalle wurde ganz ruhig, als Riley-Sarah Mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck hereinkam, sich ihre Stange griff und sofort wieder ging. Die Leute sahen hinter dem Mädchen her, sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern, bevor sie ihr eigenes Training wieder aufnahmen.

Riley-Sarah schaffte es erneut mit dem alten Hunde-losbinde-Trick, die Wachen für eine Minute wegzulocken, damit sie die Bunkerstadt verlassen konnte. Schnell schlüpfte sie durch die Tür und verschloss diese wieder sorgfältig. Sie bemerkte nicht das Augenpaar, dass sie aus einer erheblichen Entfernung beobachtete.

Riley-Sarah wusste genau wo sie hin wollte. Sie hatte die Karte studiert, auf denen die Orte der Überfälle dieser Bande verzeichnet waren. Diese Orte lagen alle mehr oder weniger rund um einen ehemaligen Industriekomplex. Zu diesem Komplex wollte sie, da hatte sie die größten Chancen aufgegriffen zu werden.

Nach einigen Stunden Fußmarsch erreichte sie den Industriekomplex am frühen Nachmittag. Sie machte eine Pause, aß etwas und versteckte dann den Rucksack.

Nachdem sie die Bunkerstadt verlassen hatte, hatte sie ihre Kleidung mit Dreck beschmiert und teilweise zerrissen. Dann hatte sie einen Stein genommen und damit ihr Knie verletzt. Schließlich hatte sie den Stein auch noch einmal mit Kraft über ihre Stirn gezogen, so dass auch dort etwas Blut hervortrat. Insgesamt sah sie aus, als würde sie schon seit Tagen wenn nicht Wochen durch die Gegend laufen.

Mehr als eine Stunde musste sie auf ihre Stange gestützt durch den Komplex humpeln, bevor sie bemerkte, dass man sie beobachtete. Schließlich humpelte sie in zwei Männer mit verdreckten Bärten und einem ekligen, mit verfaulten Zähnen besetzten Mund. „Bitte", sagte sie. „Ich habe Durst, hätten sie etwas Wasser und vielleicht auch was zu Essen für mich", sagten sie flehentlich.

Die beiden Männer grinsten sich an. „Klar Mädchen, für so ein hübsches Kind wie Dich haben wir alles was das Herz begehrt", sagte einer der Beiden grinsend. Dann griff der Andere plötzlich zu und warf sich das offenbar hilflose Kind über die Schulter.

Riley-Sarah war es übel von dem Geruch, die die Beiden verströmten. Offenbar willenlos lies sie sich wegtragen. Ihren Stab benutze nun der Bärtige, der gesprochen hatte als Spazierstock.

Cameron hatte von weiter weg beobachtet, wie ihre Tochter in den Industriekomplex eindrang. Bisher war es niemals gelungen, die Bande dort aufzutreiben, weil es anscheinend Späher gab, die die Ankunft von Fremden weitermeldeten. Als Riley-Sarah nun in den Komplex eindrang bemerkte Cameron drei Männer auf verschiedenen Positionen, von denen nach kurzen Handzeichen einer offenbar seinen Posten verlies, um die Ankunft des Mädchens zu melden. Cameron schickte drei der Männer die sie begleiteten los, die Beiden verbliebenen Späher auszuschalten und den Dritten bei seiner Rückkehr.

Riley-Sarah wurde in eine Lagerhalle gebracht. Was sie dort sah war erschütternd. Sie sah etwa ein Dutzend der bärtigen Kerle, die sich mit mehr oder weniger jungen Frauen vergnügten beziehungsweise sich bedienen ließen. Bei einem Mann sah sie sogar zwei Mädchen, kaum älter als sie selbst, die auf dem Schoß des Mannes saßen und seine Haare und den Bart bürsteten, während seine Hände...

Riley-Sarah sah weg und unterdrückte die aufkommenden Gefühle, die sie zu übermannen drohten. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe. Als ihre beiden Begleiter einen weiteren Mann erreichten, blieben sie stehen und ihr Träger stellte sie vor sich ab, damit der Dritte sie begutachten konnte.

„Nettes Kind, wenn der Perverse sie nicht in die Finger bekommt, wird sie in drei bis vier Jahren zu gebrauchen sein", sagte der dritte Mann mit einem lüsternden Grinsen. Dann begannen die drei Männer, sich Riley-Sarah gegenseitig zuzuwerfen, wobei sie so viel Spaß zu haben schienen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, dass das Mädchen sich ungewöhnlich verhielt. Statt zu betteln, zu flehen und zu weinen beobachtete dieses Mädchen, genau was um sie herum vor sich ging.

Riley-Sarah bemerkte genau, dass man sie während des fangen Spielens weiter in eine andere Halle brachte, in der sie schließlich nicht nur die neuesten Gefangenen sondern auch den gefesselten Steven Chow mit zwei seiner drei Gefährten erblickte.

Steven hatte bereits zwei Verhöre über sich ergehen lassen. Sein Gesicht war blutig geschlagen aber das war erträglich. Von den drei Soldaten, die mit ihm auf Patrouille gewesen waren lebten nur noch zwei. Der Anführer der Bande hatte einen direkt nach ihrer Ankunft demonstrativ hingerichtet. Jetzt aber wurde Steven hellwach, als er die drei Männer bemerkte, die ein etwa 8 Jähriges Mädchen hereinbrachten. Er bemerkte sofort, dass ihn das Mädchen musterte. Als er ihr zunickte, löste er etwas aus.

Die Männer waren weiter damit beschäftigt, sich das Kind zuzuwerfen, was ihnen Spaß zu machen schien. Sie redeten dabei über verwerfliche Dinge, die sie mit den neu eingetroffenen Frauen anstellen wollten, so waren sie dann absolut überrascht, als das kleine Mädchen anfing sich zu wehren. Als einer der Männer Riley-Sarah mal wieder fangen wollte, bekam er stattdessen Riley-Sarahs Füße vor die Brust, was ihn rückwärts taumeln lies. Die anderen Beiden sahen sich dann einem Mädchen gegenüber, dass sie immer wieder mit Schlägen traf, die aber nicht gefährlich genug waren, sie auszuschalten. Schließlich umkreisten die drei Männer das Mädchen grinsend.

Steven Chow sah, worauf das hinauslief. Er sah, dass die Männer nur mit Riley-Sarah spielten. Wenn sie sich gleichzeitig auf sie stürzten hätte sie keine Chance gegen drei starke Männer.

Immer wieder warf Riley-Sarah ihm fragende Blicke zu, bis er die Frage endlich begriff. „In manchen Situationen darf man die Regeln brechen!" Rief er ihr zu.

Riley-Sarah hatte gehört was er gerufen hatte und nickte nur kurz. Sie hechtete dann zu ihrer Stange, die ein paar Meter weiter auf dem Boden lag. Dann ging Alles sehr schnell. Die drei Männer wussten gar nicht wie ihnen geschah als das 8 Jährige Mädchen wie der Teufel persönlich über sie hereinbrach.

**

* * *

**

Es dauerte keine 15 Sekunden, bis die drei Männer am Boden lagen. Einer von ihnen lag regungslos oder tot , der Zweite hielt sich die Kehle und röchelte, während der Dritte sich den Bauch hielt und stöhnte. Riley-Sarah nahm einem der Männer das Messer ab und befreite Steven und die beiden anderen Soldaten.

Die beiden Soldaten nahmen den Männern die Waffen ab wovon sie eine Steven reichten, der Riley-Sarah in die Arme genommen hatte. Dann blickten die Soldaten kurz auf die stöhnenden Männer, bevor sie ihnen die Kolben der Gewehre an den Kopf schmetterten. Die anderen Geiseln hatten nur mit großen Augen zugesehen.

„Was machst Du hier?" Fragte Steven aufgeregt Riley-Sarah.

„Wir hatten heute Morgen Training", sagte sie ernsthaft. „Du warst nicht da, also bin ich gekommen, dich zu holen".

Steven Chow war sprachlos. Das Mädchen war ihm gefolgt, weil er nicht zum Training erschienen war. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. So war sie also. Sie wollte etwas also tat sie Alles was nötig war.

Deshalb hatte sie soetwas wie Narrenfreiheit. Selbst Sarah, John und Cameron Connor ließen sie gewähren, da es offenbar nichts gab, was sie von einem einmal gefassten Entschluss abbringen konnte.

Steven war nur froh, dass das Mädchen ein gutes Kind war, nicht auszudenken, welchen Schaden sie anrichten konnte, wenn sie es wirklich wollte.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte einer der Beiden Soldaten.

Steven sah sich um. „Wir bringen die Geiseln hier raus", sagte Steven.

Sie Brachten die Geiseln zu einer Tür an der Rückseite der kleinen Halle. Dann fiel Steven auf, dass Riley-Sarah nicht bei ihnen war. Als er sich umdrehte wurden seine Augen groß. Sie stand an der Tür zu der Halle, in der die restlichen Kerle waren. Sie hatte die Tür bereits geöffnet und spähte hinein. „Los, sie bringen die Geiseln in Sicherheit", befahl er dem einen Mann. Dem Zweiten bedeutete er ihm zu folgen. Als sie die Tür erreichten war Riley-Sarah bereits hindurchgehuscht. Als Steven durch den Türspalt sah, sah er Riley-Sarah, die hinter einer Kiste hockte und die Leute beobachtete. Er sah auch die Männer, die mit ihren Opfern beschäftigt waren. Keiner von denen hatte Augen für seine Umgebung, so registrierten sie das Eintreten der beiden Männer nicht, die mit angeschlagenen Waffen an der Tür standen und die Männer ins Visier nahmen. Dann ging Alles sehr schnell.

Riley-Sarah hatte gesehen, dass Steven und der andere Soldat hereinkamen und bereit waren zu schießen. Riley-Sarah sprang unvermittelt auf und begann mit wirbelndem Stab von Mann zu Mann zu stürmen. Sie hatte bereits zwei Männer ausgeschaltet und drosch gerade auf den Dritten ein, als die restlichen aufmerksam wurden und zu den Waffen griffen.

Mit gezielten Schüssen gelang es Steven und dem Soldaten 4 weitere Männer auszuschalten, bevor der erste Schuss auf der Gegenseite fiel. Die Bärtigen schossen zurück und töteten den Soldaten, als plötzlich die Entscheidung fiel. Krachend brach eine junge Frau durch den Vordereingang, gefolgt von einigen Soldaten. Von dieser Übermacht überrascht kamen die Männer nicht mehr dazu sich dem neuen Gegner zu stellen. Die Meisten waren tot, noch bevor sie ihre Waffen herumgeschwenkt hatten. Nur die Drei, die Riley-Sarah bewusstlos geschlagen hatte und die drei in der anderen Halle lebten noch.

„Riley-Sarah!" Rief Cameron. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles okay Mom, alles unter Kontrolle!" Rief Riley-Sarah zurück. Sie hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass einer der Männer den sie bewusstlos geschlagen hatte sich wieder hochrappelte. Als sie es bemerkte wirbelte sie herum. Als sie schließlich sah, wer der Mann war verzerrte sich ihr Gesicht. Der Perverse, wie ihn seine Kumpane genannt hatten. Sie fing an ihre Stange herumzuwirbeln.

Steven sah sofort die grenzenlose Wut im Gesicht des Mädchens und er befürchtete sie könnte etwas tun, was sie später bereuen würde. „Riley-Sarah, NICHT!" Schrie Steven. Er atmete auf, als Riley-Sarahs Stab vor dem Gesicht des Bärtigen zur Ruhe kam und sich das Mädchen schließlich entspannte.

„Colonel Connor, bitte bringen sie Riley-Sarah hier raus",Rief Steven Cameron zu.

Als der Bärtige den Namen Connor hörte wurde er aufmerksam. Unvermittelt stürmte er vor und griff sich eine Waffe, die auf dem Boden lag, dann eröffnete er das Feuer auf Cameron.

**Kapitel 9**

Riley-Sarah sah die Geschosse bei ihrer Mom einschlagen und wirbelte herum.

Alle Anwesenden einschließlich Steven und auch Cameron sahen Riley-Sarah herumwirbeln. Sie drehte sich einmal um 540 Grad und führte ihre Stange dann mit aller Gewalt.

Cameron sah über die Treffer, die in ihren Korper einschlugen hinweg ihre Tochter herumwirbeln. Sie riss die Augen auf, als Riley-Sarahs Stange den Verbrecher traf.

Riley-Sarah führte die Stange mit aller Gewalt und Geschwindigkeit zu der ihr Körper fähig war gegen den Mann. Sie führte die Stange in Halshöhe und traf exakt. Der Mann war tot, noch bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Cameron, Steven und die anderen Anwesenden standen wie vom Donner gerührt und starrten auf das Mädchen, das gerade ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und mit voller Absicht einen Mann getötet hatte. Die einzigen Beiden, denen das nichts auszumachen schienen waren zwei Mädchen etwa in Riley-Sarahs Alter, die jetzt hinter einem alten Sofa hervorkamen, kurz auf den Mann starrten und dann Riley-Sarah gemeinschaftlich um den Hals fielen.

* * *

6 Wochen später füllte sich die Sporthalle mit Leuten. Im Hintergrund Hatte man einen Teil freigelassen. Anwesend waren hauptsächlich Eltern mit Kindern und Offiziere mit ihren Frauen. Weiterhin wurden die Bilder pèr Kamera auf jeden Monitor in der Bunkerstadt übertragen.

Sarah Connor wusste als einzige, was vor sich ging und so war es auch sie, die sich erhob und zum Mikrofon ging. „Guten Abend. Ich habe diese Veranstaltung auf Wunsch meiner Enkelin ins Leben gerufen. Sie sagte, dass es eine Art kulturelle Veranstaltung werden soll, mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht", sagte sie und ging wieder zu ihrem Platz neben John und Cameron, wobei John sie entgeistert anstarrte.

Dann aber widmete er wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit der Bühne, die soeben von Riley-Sarah und Steven Chow betreten wurde.

Beide grüßten einander mit einer Verbeugung, bevor sie in Grundstellung gingen. Sie begannen mit einer Partnerübung, die sich Die schiebenden Hände nennt nur um davon ausgehend in einen rasenden Schlagabtausch zu verfallen. Die Zuschauer inclusive John, Cameron und Sarah sahen gebannt zu, wie sich die Beiden gegenseitig mit Hieben und Tritten eindeckten. Dann wechselten sie plötzlich zu den Stäben. Der folgende Schlagabtausch der Beiden wurde immer wieder von Applaus unterbrochen. Schließlich erhöhte Riley-Sarah das Tempo plötzlich und holte Steven Chow mühelos von den Beinen. Tosender Applaus brandete auf. Riley-Sarah half ihrem Meister auf die Beine. Dann verbeugten sich Beide voreinander und dann vor dem Publikum.

Nachdem der Applaus abgeklungen war ging Riley-Sarah zu Aller Verwunderung ans Mikrofon. Sie grinste so offen, dass die Anwesenden unwillkürlich lächeln mussten. „Das war noch nicht Alles", sagte sie ernsthaft. „Die eigentliche Attraktion kommt jetzt".

Als Die Tür aufging hielten die Anwesenden für zwei Sekunden den Atem an. John blickte verwundert neben sich. Weder er noch Sarah hatten bemerkt, dass Cameron den Raum verlassen hatte. Nun betrat sie den Raum, Barfuß, die Haare zu einem Knoten straff nach hinten gebunden, gekleidet in Leggins, darüber Shorts und ein vor dem Bauch verknotetes T-Shirt. Sie ging in die Mitte der Bühne und nahm eine Position ein. Dann erklangen die ersten Töne von Chopins Nocturno und Cameron Connor führte einen elfengleichen Tanz auf, der die Zuschauer in ihren Bann zog. Nach etwa 5 Minuten endete die Darbietung. Sekundenlang war es absolut still im Raum. Dann brandete tosender Applaus auf. Die Leute sprangen von ihren Stühlen. Minutenlang applaudierten die Menschen einer Maschine zu.

Die Einzige, die nicht in den Applaus mit eingestimmt hatte war Sarah Connor. Sarah hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und sah gebannt auf Cameron. Schließlich trat sie vor zum Mikrofon. „Es ist eine Maschine, der Ihr hier zujubelt", sagte sie laut, den Applaus übertönend. Schlagartig wurde es still im Raum. Die meisten Anwesenden sahen schockiert auf Sarah Connor.

John wollte zu seiner Mom, wurde aber von Riley-Sarah am Arm festgehalten. Als er sie ansah schüttelte sie nur lächelnd mit dem Kopf.

Sarah Connor stand am Mikrofon, sie war sich der Blicke bewusst, die man ihr zuwarf. Alle wussten, dass Cameron Connor, die seitlich hinter Sarah stand eine Maschine war. Niemand verstand, warum es gerade hier in der Öffentlichkeit zu solch einem Eklat kam. Camerons Gesicht war absolut emotionslos aber John konnte sich vorstellen, wie es jetzt in ihr aussah.

„Als Cameron 1999 in unser Leben trat, war sie für mich nicht mehr als ein Werkzeug", begann Sarah. „Ich dachte, sie wäre gut, um meinen Sohn zu beschützen und nichts weiter. Dann sah ich die Blicke, die mein Sohn ihr zuwarf und fragte mich, was sich zukunfts-John nur dabei gedacht hatte. Bei mehreren Gelegenheiten habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt sie zu zerstören und einzuäschern. Zuletzt, als mir klar wurde, dass die Beiden eventuell Kinder haben könnten." Bei diesen Worten sah Sarah John in die Augen. „Wie dem auch sei, ich habe es nicht getan." Jetzt schwieg Sarah Connor einen Augenblick und sah zu Boden. „Ich habe einmal gesagt, dass wenn Maschinen Kunst, Musik und Tanz verstehen könnten, wäre es nicht mehr nötig, dass sie uns Menschen töten. Nun weiß ich, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Nun glaube ich, dass Maschinen die dieses Verständnis aufbringen, unsere Freunde ja unsere Familie sein können. Mir ist klar geworden, dass nicht mein Sohn der Schlüssel zum Sieg über die Maschinen ist sondern seine Frau, eine Maschine und nicht zuletzt seine Tochter. Heute verneige ich, Sarah Connor, mich vor einer Maschine." Nach diesen Worten drehte Sarah sich zu Cameron herum, die Tränen in den Augen hatte und verbeugte sich leicht.

Als Sarah den Kopf wieder hob sah Cameron darin Tränen schimmern. Ohne nachzudenken machte Cameron drei schnelle Schritte und schlang die Arme um Sarah.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Sarah so leise, dass nur Cameron es hören konnte.

„Ich liebe Dich auch Mom", sagte Cameron ebenso leise.

Riley-Sarah hatte nicht verstehen können, was ihre Mom und ihre Grandma sich zugeflüstert hatten aber sie konnte es sich denken. Sie wusste, heute hatte auch ihre Grandma eine Lektion gelernt.


	6. 13 Jahre

**Riley-Sarah 13 Jahre alt**

Riley-Sarah erwachte mit einem lauten Gähnen. Sie schwang ihre schlanke Figur aus dem Bett. Als ihre nackten Füße den eiskalten Boden berührten grinste sie. Sie fühlte zwar nur sehr wenig Schmerzen aber die Kälte des Betonbodens vertrieb auch bei ihr den letzten Rest Müdigkeit. Sie lief zum Bad. Schon bevor sie den Raum betrat hörte sie die Dusche rauschen. Als sie dann den Raum betrat sah sie zwei Figuren in der Dusche. „Mom,Dad! Raus da, ich bin gleich dran!" Rief sie, bevor sie zur Toilette ging. Als sich in der Dusche nichts rührte legte sie nach dem Spülen mit einem Grinsen ihre Nachtkleidung ab. Als sie die Tür der Dusche leise öffnete standen ihre Mom und ihr Dad in inniger Umarmung in der Dusche.

John war so in den Kuss versunken, dass er erst merkte, dass Jemand die Tür der Dusche geöffnet hatte, als ihn ein kalter Lufthauch traf. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er seine Tochter, die in der offenen Tür stand und zwar NACKT. „Riley-Sarah!" Rief er verzweifelt. Augenblicklich lies er Cameron los und bedeckte seine Augen mit der Einen Hand und seine Männlichkeit mit der Anderen.

Cameron hatte Riley-Sarah schon gehört, als diese das Bad betrat, hatte sich aber nichts dabei gedacht. Jetzt blickte sie verwundert auf John, der sich vor seiner eigenen Tochter die Augen zu hielt, um ihre Nacktheit nicht sehen zu müssen. „John, was ist los, Du hast Riley-Sarah doch schon oft nackt gesehen.

John versuchte sich hinter Cameron zu verstecken. „Hm äh, ja schon aber...", unterbrach er sich.

„Aber?" Fragte Cameron neugierig.

„Ja äh, also da war sie, na ja, weniger, ich meine äh sie war weniger...", wieder beendete er den Satz nicht.

Jetzt stemmte Cameron die Fäuste in die Hüften „Weniger?" Fragte sie gedehnt.

John atmete tief ein und geräuschvoll aus. „Na weniger...weniger, …...weniger, na ja NACKT eben!" Rief er und stolperte an Riley-Sarah vorbei aus der Dusche. Cameron und Riley-Sarah sahen ihm verwundert nach. „Verstehst Du das Mom?" Fragte Riley-Sarah.

Cameron sah ihre Tochter an. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung", sagte sie.

Ohne weiter zu zögern betrat Riley-Sarah die Dusche, schloss die Tür, schob Cameron ein Wenig zur Seite und trat unter den heißen Wasserstrahl. Cameron seifte kurz Riley-Sarahs Rücken ab, bevor sie die Dusche verlies.

Als Cameron ihr Schlafzimmer betrat saß John auf dem Bett und hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. „Sie wird erwachsen", sagte er ohne aufzublicken.

„Natürlich, sie ist Dreizehn Jahre alt. Sie hat vor 11 Monaten und 23 Tagen ihre Geschlechtsreife erreicht als ihre erste Regelbl..."

„Stop Cam! Das sind Informationen, die ich gar nicht haben will!" Unterbrach er sie verzweifelt. Er atmete zwei mal tief durch. „Wir werden mit ihr reden müssen", sagte er dann leise.

„Worüber?" Fragte sie erstaunt, während sie sich anzog.

John rubbelte mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht. „Na, über Jungs und...Sex und sowas", sagte er leise.

Cameron hielt inne, ein Bein bereits in der Hose, das Andere schwebte in der Luft. John hätte sicherlich ihren perfekten Gleichgewichtssinn bewundert aber er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders. „Wenn du meinst...", sagte sie mit verwundertem Gesichtsausdruck und zog sich weiter an.

Als Riley-Sarah ein paar Minuten später die Dusche verlies und in ein Badetuch gewickelt den Wohnraum betrat saß ihr Dad neben ihrer Mom auf dem Sofa und sah ihr erwartungsvoll entgegen. „Wenn Du angezogen bist, müssen wir mit Dir reden", sagte John.

Riley-Sarah zögerte kurz. „Okay", sagte Sie mit irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer ging.

John sah seiner Tochter nach. Als er sich über das Gesicht wischte bemerkte er einen Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn. Nach einem Seitenblick auf Cameron, die ihn immer noch völlig unbedarft ansah stützte er den Kopf wieder in die Hände.

Riley-Sarah dachte darüber nach, was ihr Dad mit ihr besprechen wollte. 'Er wird doch nicht...?' Fragte sie sich in Gedanken. Dann musste sie Grinsen. 'Na denn los'.

Als Riley-Sarah den Wohnraum betrat sah sie John, dessen Unbehagen in seinem Gesicht abzulesen war. Mit einem Satz sprang sie über die Lehne eines Sessels, dessen Federung lautstark protestierte als sie sich hinein fallen lies.

John Blickte auf. „Nun, Du...Du wirst langsam erwachsen und da gibt es...Dinge, Dinge über die wir reden sollten", begann er zögerlich und kratzte sich schließlich am Hinterkopf.

'Das wird genau das, was ich vermutet habe', dachte sie, lachte innerlich, behielt aber ihren neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck bei.

„Äh, weißt Du, es gibt zwei verschiedenartige Menschen. Das sind einmal die Mädchen und dann gibt es da noch die Jungs".

„John?" Sagte plötzlich Cameron und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

John schüttelte ihre Hand ab. „Cam, jetzt nicht, ich muss mich konzentrieren", sagte er unwirsch.

Cameron sah ihn an, zog die Augenbrauen verwundert hoch, blickte Riley-Sarah an und zuckte dann hilflos mit den Schultern, was von Riley-Sarah mit einem Grinsen quittiert wurde.

John hatte von Alldem nichts mitbekommen. Er starrte auf den Couchtisch und versuchte sich seine Gedanken zurecht zu legen. „Wenn Jungs und Mädchen miteinander...", Wieder kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. „Na, das ist wie mit den Bienchen und den Blümchen...", erneut verstummte er, weil er den Faden verloren hatte.

In diesem Moment betrat Sarah Connor das Wohnzimmer ihrer Familie. Sie sah auf den mittlerweile krebsrot angelaufenen John, dann auf die hilflos dreinschauende Cameron und am Schluss auf Riley-Sarah, deren Backenmuskulatur verkrampft war von dem Versuch nicht laut los zu lachen. „Was ist denn hier los?" Fragte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

Riley-Sarah räusperte sich, um den Reiz zu Lachen zurück zu drängen. „Dad versucht gerade verzweifelt mit mir über Sex zu reden", sagte sie grinsend.

Sarah zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aha", sagte sie. „Mister hatte mit 15 noch keine Freundin bricht sich wohl gerade einen ab was?" Fragte sie.

„Mom!" Rief John verzweifelt. „Das ist nicht witzig. Sie wird langsam erwachsen. Wir müssen mit ihr über Jungs..."

„Sex, Verhütung, Kinder kriegen reden", vollendete Riley-Sarah seinen Satz.

John starrte seine Tochter an. „Was? Woher? Wieso?" Fragte er verzweifelt.

„John", sagte Cameron erneut und legte wieder eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „John, das wollte ich Dir vorhin schon sagen".

„John löste seinen Blick von von seiner Tochter und blickte seine Frau an. „Was?" Fragte er sie dann.

„Wir hatten das Gespräch über dieses Thema mit Sarah schon vor 11 Monaten und 22 Tagen".

John starrte sie sekundenlang an. „Aha!" Sagte er nur.

8 Tage später brachten die Soldaten eine Gruppe Flüchtlinge mit. Riley-Sarah stand wie immer am Eingang und besah sich die Neuankömmlinge. Ein Junge, etwa in ihrem Alter erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Er wirkte nicht niedergeschlagen wie die Anderen sondern in seinen Augen schien ein seltsames Feuer zu lodern. Aufmerksam sah er sich um bis sein Blick auf Riley-Sarah fiel.

Riley-Sarah trat näher zu dem Jungen. „Hallo", sagte sie und legte den Kopf schräg.

Der Junge lächelte. „Selber hallo", entgegnete er. „Bist Du das Empfangskomitee?" Fragte er überraschender Weise.

Riley-Sarah zögerte kurz. „Wenn Du möchtest", sagte sie dann. Irgendetwas an dem Jungen war merkwürdig und sie hatte spontan die Entscheidung getroffen ihn im Auge zu behalten. „Bist Du alleine?" Fragte sie dann.

Der Junge senkte den Kopf. „Ja leider", sagte er leise. Dann hob er mit einem traurigen Ausdruck den Kopf. „Meine Familie wurde von den verdammten Maschinen getötet. Vor ein paar Tagen traf ich dann auf die Gruppe, die Heute von den Soldaten gefunden wurde.

Riley-Sarah nickte langsam. „Das ist traurig. Jetzt bist Du hier, jetzt wird Alles besser", sagte sie.

Nachdenklich sah sie der Junge an. „Besser?" Fragte er schließlich. „Wie soll alles besser werden in diesem verdammten Krieg?"

„Du bist jetzt hier im Camp Connor, hier sind wir Alle eine große Familie", versuchte sie zu erklären.

„Connor? John Connor?" Fragte er offensichtlich erstaunt.

„Nicht nur John Connor. Seine ganze Familie lebt hier", antwortete sie.

„Oh", entgegnete er nur.

Riley-Sarah fasste ihn nun am Arm und begann ihn mit zu ziehen. „Komm, ich führ Dich herum. Als Erstes gehen wir was essen, ja?"

„Ich verhungere", sagte er lächelnd und nickte. „Ich bin übrigens Adam, Adam Siseneg".

„Riley-Sarah", Sagte sie kurzentschlossen ihren Nachnamen verschweigend.

Die Beiden streiften nach dem Essen stundenlang durch die Bunkerstadt. Schließlich betraten sie den Erholungsbereich. Als sie die Sporthalle betraten riss Adam erstaunt die Augen auf. „Wow", meinte er. „Verdammt luxuriös", sagte er, als er sich umsah und die Leute betrachtete, die hier Sport trieben.

„Ja, jede der größeren Bunkeranlagen besitzt eine Sporthalle aber dies hier ist die größte von Allen. John Connor hat vor dem J-Day darauf geachtet, die Unterbringung der überlebenden möglichst angenehm zu gestalten. Leider konnte er nicht alle Menschen retten", sagte sie betrübt.

„Selbst er nicht?" Fragte Adam.

Riley-Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er konnte einige tausend Menschen retten, mehr aber auch nicht".

Adam nickte nur. „Ich habe gehört John Connor benutzt reprogrammierte Maschinen im Kampf gegen Skynet?"

Riley-Sarah nickte. „Das stimmt, die Maschinen werden umprogrammiert und dann mit den Soldaten in den Einsatz geschickt", erklärte sie.

„Ist das nicht gefährlich?"

„Normalerweise nicht aber es kann passieren, dass die Maschinen nach einer schweren Explosion zu ihrer Ursprungsprogrammierung zurückkehren".

„Dann wenden sie sich gegen die eigenen Soldaten?" Fragte er.

Wieder nickte Riley-Sarah. „Das stimmt aber die Soldaten die dadurch gerettet wurden sind zahlreicher als die, die getötet wurden".

Diesmal nickte Adam. „Dann scheint das ja eine gute Sache zu sein".

In den folgenden Tagen beobachtete Riley-Sarah Adam so gut es ging. Irgendetwas an ihm hatte sie misstrauisch gemacht. Allerdings hatte sie auch noch einige Dinge zu erledigen. Schule, Training, Ihr Job bei den Hundezwingern. So kam es, dass sie Adam nur selten sah. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Adam sich gut mit Computern auskannte, was ihm alsbald einen Job in der Technikabteilung einbrachte. Allerdings fanden selbst die älteren Techniker, dass dieser Junge sehr einsilbig war, wenn es um seine Vergangenheit ging.

„Na, was macht Dein Freund?" Fragte Sarah ihre Enkelin.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund", versicherte Riley-Sarah ohne den Kopf zu heben.

„Nach Dem, was ich so gehört habe verbringst Du sehr viel Zeit in seiner Nähe. Nahezu alles an Freizeit, was Du erübrigen kannst", entgegnete Sarah.

Riley-Sarah blickte von ihren Hausaufgaben auf. Sie sah Sarah aber nicht an und starrte nur geradeaus. „Er ist merkwürdig", sagte sie tonlos. „Er reagiert anders, teilnahmslos, nur für Technik hat er ein gewisses Interesse".

„Er steht vielleicht noch unter Schock", sagte Sarah sinnierend.

„Vielleicht", sagte Riley-Sarah und senkte den Kopf, um sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu widmen.

Adam hatte sich buchstäblich das Vertrauen der Techniker erarbeitet. Seit fast einem Monat war er zwischen den Labors und Werkstätten hin und her gependelt, hatte in jeden Bereich reingeschnuppert. Die Meisten Techniker mochten den stillen Jungen. Selbst in Der repro-Werkstatt war er schon gewesen. Interessiert hatte er der Reprogrammierung eines T800 zugesehen. Dann gab es da noch die Werkstatt, in der die Maschinen repariert wurden. Genau hier schnappte er etwas auf, was ihn innerlich in freudige Erregung versetzte.

„Jeff?" Rief John Mellinghaus seinen Kollegen.

„Was ist", fragte Jeff Jameson und sah von seiner Arbeit an dem T850 Schädel auf.

„Hast du mal an Cameron Connor gearbeitet?" Wollte Mellinghaus wissen.

Jameson schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie achtet peinlich darauf, keine Schäden am Kopf zu bekommen. Ich hab gehört, sie ist mal bei einer Explosion beschädigt worden und Amok gelaufen, dass soll aber noch vor dem J-Day gewesen sein", führte er aus. „Was ist mit Dir?"

„Ich hab nur ein paar mal Ersatzteile für sie hergestellt. Die Arbeiten macht sie entweder selbst oder Connor, oder Riley-Sarah". Beim letzten Namen musste Mellinghaus lachen.

„Das Mädchen ist der Knaller", entgegnete Jameson ebenfalls lachend. „Meine Tochter geht mit ihr zur Schule. Sie war zwei mal bei uns zum Abendessen".

„Und?" Fragte sein Kollege.

„Sie ist unglaublich schnell", entgegnete Jameson. „Sie hat mir und meiner Frau einmal aus Spaß, jedesmal, wenn wir uns gerade etwas mit der Gabel aufspießen wollten, das Essen mit ihrer Gabel vom Teller weggeschnappt und zwar so schnell, dass wir die Gabel mehrmals fast in den Teller gerammt haben. Vor allen Dingen kann die Kleine so viel essen, wie zwei ausgewachsene Männer.

Jetzt lachte auch Mellinghaus. „Ich habe viele Geschichten über das Mädchen gehört. Angeblich eine Heldin, die Kleine".

Jetzt blickte Jameson ernst. „Nicht nur angeblich. Ich war im Century Arbeitslager als es befreit wurde. Ohne Riley-Sarah hätte es dort viel mehr Tote gegeben. Die kleine hat einen T600 an der Nase herumgeführt, dass es fast zum Lachen war". Die Erinnerungen ließen ihn jetzt ernst blicken und er setzte seine Arbeit fort.

Adam Hingegen trat vom Durchgang weg. Die beiden Techniker hatten ihn nicht gesehen oder aber ignoriert. Ein schiefes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Hey, Riley-Sarah" Rief Adam

Riley-Sarah blickte von den Hundewelpen auf. „Oh, hallo Adam. Was gibt es?" Fragte sie.

Adam blickte fast ein wenig verlegen zu Boden. Dann blickte er Riley-Sarah wieder in die Augen. „Nun...", begann er. „...Ich habe gehört, Du hast nächste Woche Geburtstag und da Du doch die einzige Freundin bist..." Adam unterbrach sich und blickte mit einem traurigen Ausdruck auf die Hunde.

Riley-Sarah brauchte nur zwei Sekunden nachzudenken. „Du bist natürlich eingeladen", sagte sie schnell.

Sofort blickte Adam wieder auf und lächelte. „Ich komme natürlich gerne", sagte er sofort.

Als Riley-Sarah die Tür öffnete. Stand Adam in sauberen adretten Klamotten vor ihr. „Hallo Adam, komm doch rein", sagte sie.

„Hallo Riley-Sarah, bin ich zu früh?" Fragte er lächelnd.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, ein paar Leute sind schon da", sagte sie und winkte ihm zu.

Als Adam den Wohnraum betrat standen einige Mädchen und Jungs herum und redeten. Leise Musik sorgte für eine angenehme Untermalung.

„Möchtest du was trinken?" Fragte Riley Sarah. „Meine Mom ist in der Küche und macht Snacks".

Adam grinste sie an. „Gerne, ich würde deine Mom gerne kennen lernen", entgegnete er freudig.

Als sie die Küche betraten blieb Adam wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen. „Mein Gott! War Alles, was er hervorbrachte.

Cameron hatte sich beim Eintreten der Beiden Herumgedreht. Nun sah sie erstaunt auf den Jungen, der sie wie einen Geist anstarrte.

Riley-Sarah musste Adam heftig am Arm schütteln, um ihn aus seiner Starre zu lösen. „Was ist denn los mit Dir?" Fragte sie erstaunt.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf, löste seinen Blick aber erst im letzten Moment von Cameron. „Ich...ich hatte gehört Deine Mom wäre...wäre eine...".

„Eine Maschine?" Fragte in diesem Moment Cameron.

Adams Kopf ruckte herum. Er starrte erneut auf Cameron, die in ihrem Kleid und der Schürze einen schockierenden Eindruck auf Adam gemacht zu haben schien. „Äh", war Alles was er zunächst hervorbrachte.

Cameron machte einen Schritt nach Vorne. „Das bin ich", sagte sie impulsiv.

Adam starrte sie noch einen Augenblick an, dann schien er sich langsam wieder zu fangen. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet...Ich meine, ich hatte ein, ein, ein..."

„Ein Endoskelett erwartet?" Fragte Riley-Sarah neben ihm.

Geistesabwesend nickte Adam, starrrte aber weiterhin auf Cameron.

„Das erwarten viele, meine Mom ist aber so wie jede andere Mom.

„Oh, okay, sorry, ich war irgendwie nicht darauf Vorbereitet", sagte Adam. „Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich wirklich etwas mehr Maschinenhaftes erwartet.

Cameron lächelte ihn an. „Du kannst meine Tochter ansehen und ihr ins Gesicht sagen, du hättest geglaubt ihre Mom wäre ein Endoskelett?" Fragte Cameron erstaunt.

Adam blickte zu Boden. „Na ja, sie ist ja nicht wirklich ihre Tochter, deshalb..."

„Bitte?" Fragte Riley-Sarah. „Meine Mom ist tatsächlich meine Biologische Mutter. Die Eizelle aus der ich entstanden bin stammt aus ihrem Körper. Wer hat behauptet das wäre nicht so?" Fragte Riley-Sarah entrüstet.

Adam blickte in ihr Gesicht, blickte zu Boden, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und blickte wieder in ihr Gesicht. „Na ja, ich... ich hatte es einfach angenommen", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille.

„Ich sollte vielleicht doch gehen, ich will Dir deine Party nicht verderben und ich kenne die anderen Kids ja nicht", sagte Adam dann.

„Warum bist Du überhaupt gekommen", fragte Riley Sarah.

Adam zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte wieder zu Boden. „Ich glaube, ich war neugierig auf Deine Mom, außerdem finde ich Dich nett. Ich dachte einfach, es wäre eine gute Idee. Jetzt komm ich mir aber ziemlich dämlich vor".

„Kein Problem. Wir wirken bei der ersten Begegnung oft so auf Leute", sagte Riley-Sarah lächelnd. „Komm, ich bring dich raus", sagte sie und ergriff Adams Hand.

Die Beiden verließen das Quartier und gingen ein Stück in den Gang hinein. Die ganze Zeit hatte Riley-Sarah seine Hand nicht losgelassen. Schließlich blieben sie stehen und sahen sich an.

„Sorry, ich bin ein Tolpatsch", sagte Adam und blickte zu Boden.

Riley-Sarah hatte seine Hand losgelassen nun überkreuzte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Das stimmt. Das bist Du", sagte sie. „Aber ist nicht schlimm, ich hab schon schlimmeres erlebt", sagte sie und klopfte ihm gegen den Oberarm.

Er sah in ihr Gesicht, zögerte kurz, dann beugte er sich schnell vor und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten ging er den Gang hinunter. Er winkte, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Wir sehen uns!" Rief er, bevor er um die Gangecke verschwand.

Riley-Sarah stand da, betastete ihre Wange und sah ihm nach.

Adam war um die Gangbiegung herum. Blieb stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Minutenlang stand er da und starrte vor sich hin, während er versuchte seine aufgewühlten Gedanken zu sortieren. 'Das war verrückt', dachte er nur. Ein wütender Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, bevor er sich von der Wand abstiess, um in Richtung seines Quartieres davonzugehen.

Als er sein Quartier betrat, dass er sich mit einem Techniker teilte war dieses leer. Das war keine Überraschung für ihn, war der Techniker doch der Nachtschicht zugeteilt. Er begab sich zu seinem Spind und nahm ein kleines Kästchen heraus. Er öffnete es und entnahm im einige Gegenstände. Einer davon war eine Spritze, die er nun an einer bestimmten Stelle in seinen Arm stach. Als er nach ein paar Minuten sicher war, dass das Mittel wirkte, nahm er eine Rasierklinge und machte einen Schnitt auf der Innenseite seines Unterarmes, da wo er vorher das Lokale Betäubungsmittel gespritzt hatte. Er machte den Schnitt etwa 3 Zentimeter lang. Dann nahm er eine Pinzette und griff damit vorsichtig in die Wunde. Er zog einen kleinen Rechteckigen Gegenstand heraus, der an einem Ende mehrere Kontakte hatte. Er reinigte den Gegenstand, verstaute ihn in einer kleinen Dose und steckte diese in die Tasche. Erst dann versorgte er die Verletzung mit einem Pflaster.

Er reinigte sein Werkzeug, packte alles wieder in das Kästchen und verstaute dieses in seinem Spind, den er sorgfältig verschloss.

Schließlich verlies er er sein Quartier und ging in Richtung der Technikabteilung. Als er sein ziel erreichte, war der einzige, der da war nur der Techniker, mit dem er zusammen wohnte. Der Mann saß, wie er wusste in dem kleinen Büro und wartete auf einen möglichen Noteinsatz, hatte aber ansonsten nichts zu tun, außer ein Nickerchen zu machen. Als Adam an dem kleinen Büro vorbei ging saß der Mann wie er erwartet hatte zurückgelehnt in dem Stuhl und schnarchte vernehmlich.

Adam ging leise zur Tür des repro-Raumes. Er tippte den Öffnungscode ein, den er durch aufmerksame Beobachtung herausgefunden hatte.

Der Raum lag im Dunklen, bevor Adam die Tür schloss schaltete er eine kleine Lampe ein, die auf einem Tisch stand. Dann aktivierte er das Equipment, dass er benötigte.

Während der Rechner hoch fuhr, ging er zu einem kleinen Schrank, in dem, wie er wusste, die gelöschten Terminator Chips aufbewahrt wurden. Er entnahm einen T600 Chip aus der untersten Ebene, von ganz Hinten. Er hoffte, dass dies erst bemerkt würde, wenn es zu spät war. Die Reprogrammierung würde etwa 6 Stunden in Anspruch nehmen und er würde keine Zeit haben Abschlusstests durchzuführen aber mit dem Programm auf dem USB-Stick, den er herein geschmuggelt hatte, sollte das auch nicht nötig sein. Schließlich stammte das Programm von seinen Eltern.

Während er arbeitete schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Riley-Sarah ab. Das Mädchen war sehr nett zu ihm gewesen und er fand sie toll. Immer wieder erschien ihr lächelndes Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge.

Aber immer wieder dachte er auch an Riley-Sarahs Mutter. Die Begegnung mit ihr hatte ihm einen kleinen Schock versetzt. Nicht nur, dass sie kein Endoskelett war, nein man hatte Riley-Sarah eingeredet, sie stamme von einer Eizelle aus dem Körper ihrer Mutter.

Gegen 5 Uhr Morgens war seine Arbeit beendet und er schaltete das Equipment ab. Mit einem letzten Rundblick öffnete er die Türe und spähte in den Gang hinaus. Als niemand zu sehen war, verlies er die Technikabteilung, vorbei an dem kleinen Büro, aus dem immer noch Schnarchgeräusche erklangen.

Grimmig dachte er an den Terminator-Chip in seiner Hosentasche. 'Ich tue das für Dich Riley-Sarah' dachte er. 'Und für Deine Mom', fügte er gedanklich noch hinzu, bevor er den Weg zur Sporthalle einschlug.

Er kam um die Gangbiegung und ging auf die Sporthalle zu. Er trat durch die Tür und blieb abrupt stehen.

'Da steht er', Dachte Adam voller Ehrfurcht.

Mitten in dem Raum stand ein T600. Am heutigen Morgen sollte für die Schüler aller Klassen eine Vorführung stattfinden. Die Schüler sollten lernen, wie die Maschinen aussahen, funktionierten und zu was diese fähig waren. Natürlich war der T600 ohne Chip aber dafür war Adam extra gekommen. Er war dabei gewesen, als die deaktivierte Maschine hier her gebracht wurde.

Adam ging zu der Maschine. Er legte seine Hand fast zärtlich auf die schimmernde Brustplatte. „Bald wirst Du wieder leben Freund", sagte er leise.

Adam ging zum Lagerraum, um eine Leiter zu holen.

Riley-Sarah war auf dem Weg zur Sporthalle. Sie erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Abend. Besonders der Kuss Adams war ihr in Erinnerung geblieben. Es war merkwürdig gewesen, der Kuss war ihre erste Erfahrung dieser Art gewesen. Sie fragte sich, ob es immer so sein würde so...nichtssagend.

Als Riley-Sarah die Sporthalle betrat und aufblickte blieb sie ruckartig stehen. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu erkennen, was vor ihr passierte. Sie sah Adam, der mit einer Leiter an der Rechten Seite des T600 Stand und offensichtlich etwas in den Chipport stecken wollte. Als sie mit einer Hand nach Rechts griff und das Licht einschaltete wurde sie von Adam bemerkt.

Adam zuckte zusammen, als das Licht aufflammte. Er blickte nach Rechts. „Riley-Sarah?" Fragte er verwirrt. „Was tust Du hier?" Fragte er weiter.

Als Riley-Sarah erkannte, dass es ein Chip war, was Adam gerade im Begriff war in den Chipport zu schieben überkam sie der nackte Horror. „Adam, tu das nicht, das ist gefährlich!" Rief sie eindringlich.

Adam blickte hinunter auf den Chip, den er schon halb in den Port geschoben hatte, dann blickte er wieder auf. „Was meinst Du?", fragte er. „Die Maschinen sind meine Freunde. Meine Mom und mein Dad sind Maschinen. Nicht solche, wie deine Mom, die sich unter einer Menschlichen Tarnung verstecken müssen, nein wunderschöne glänzende Kunstwerke. Seit ich denken kann habe ich bei ihnen gelebt. Sie haben mich gehegt und gepflegt. Sie waren bei mir, wenn ich Krank war oder Angst hatte. Ich werde Alle Maschinen hier befreien und bei meinem Freund hier fange ich an".

Riley-Sarah stand mit offenem Mund vor ihm. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was er ihr gerade gesagt hatte. 'Er ist vollkommen verrückt', dachte sie. „Adam, das ist nicht richtig. Die Maschinen werden von Skynet dazu benutzt uns Menschen zu töten, Du kannst nicht allen Ernstes glauben, sie wären deine Freunde!" Rief sie verzweifelt. Sie wusste genau, trotz ihrer Schnelligkeit würde sie niemals schnell genug sein zu verhindern, dass Adam den Chip einschob.

Adam sah Riley-Sarah traurig an. „Möchtest Du nicht, dass Deine Mom frei ist? Dass sie ihre aufgezwungene Hülle endlich abwerfen kann?" Fragte er verzweifelt.

„Adam, meine Mom ist glücklich so wie sie ist, sie will nicht aussehen wie der da", sagte Sie und zeigte auf den Schimmernden T600.

Adam hingegen schien ihr nicht zugehört zu haben. Er schob den Chip in den Port, der automatisch einrastete. Schnell stieg er von der Leiter und blieb vor der Maschine stehen und sah zu ihr auf. Dann drehte er den Kopf. „Das ist nur der erste Schritt, bald ist Deine Mom endlich frei. Alle werden sie aus ihrer Sklaverei befreit werden".

Riley-Sarah war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Die Augen des Jungen vor ihm glänzten wie im Fieber. Ein Teil von ihr hoffte innständig, dass es ein leerer Chip war, den er eingeschoben hatte.

Riley-Sarah wollte gerade wieder etwas sagen, als die Augen der Maschine anfingen in düsterem Rot zu glühen.

Als Adam sah, dass Leben in den Terminator kam drehte er erneut den Kopf und sah sie freudestrahlend an. Dann sah er wieder hoch zum Gesicht der Maschine. „Hallo Freund, ich habe dich wiedererweckt. Du bist jetzt frei und..." der Rest seiner Worte erstarb in einem Gurgeln, als die schimmernde Maschine plötzlich zugriff.

Riley-Sarah musste entsetzt mit ansehen, wie Adam an der Kehle gepackt und vom Boden gehoben wurde. „Ich bin Connor!" Rief sie der Maschine zu, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken.

Die Maschine hob den Blick und sah an dem strampelnden Menschen in seinem Griff vorbei und fokussierte auf das Mädchen. „John Connor?" Fragte die Maschine überraschender weise.

„Riley-Sarah, seine Tochter!" Rief sie wiederum, ohne nachzudenken.

Die Maschine sah 2 Sekunden auf Riley-Sarah, dann wieder auf den noch immer strampelnden Jungen und schleuderte diesen dann mit Wucht achtlos zur Seite.

Riley-Sarah sah Adam Kopf voraus in einige Turngeräte einschlagen, wo er regungslos liegenblieb. Der T600 hingegen kam zielstrebig auf sie zu. Riley-Sarah sah sich gehetzt um, gegen die Maschine konnte sie mit bloßen Händen nur wenig ausrichten auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass der Portdeckel nicht über dem Chip angebracht war. Nur Schnelligkeit konnte ihr helfen und sie wusste, sie war schneller, als der T600.

Sie tauchte unter den zugreifenden Händen hindurch und huschte an der Maschine vorbei. Dann trat sie der Maschine in die Kniekehlen, was diese aber leider nicht zu Fall brachte sondern nur straucheln lies. Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte Riley-Sarah damit der Maschine auszuweichen. Wohin auch immer die Maschine sich drehte, Riley-Sarah war gerade auf der anderen Seite.

Schließlich entdeckte Riley-Sarah durch die offene Tür des Lagerraumes einige Werkzeuge. Darunter auch ein etwa ein Meter langes Stemmeisen. Was Riley-Sarah zu einem Grinsen veranlasste.

Als der T600 wieder einmal nach ihr griff wirbelte sie um seine Beine herum, packte den nach hinten versetzten Fuß, stemmte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Oberschenkel der Maschine und bäumte sich mit aller Kraft auf.

Ein aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte jetzt sehen können, wie sich die Sehnen an Riley-Sarahs Hals spannten und wie sich unter ihrer weichen Haut stahlharte Muskelpakete abzeichneten. Mit einem letzten verzweifelten Ruck schließlich holte sie die schwere Maschine von den Beinen.

Als der T600 auf dem Boden aufschlug lies Riley-Sarah das Bein los. Nach einem schnellen Blick auf die Maschine rannte Riley-Sarah zum Lagerraum und ergriff das Stemmeisen.

Als sie herumfuhr stemmte sich die Maschine gerade auf ihre Hände und Knie. Riley-Sarah lief schnell zurück und begann das Stemmeisen herum zu wirbeln, bevor sie begann auf den T600 einzuschlagen. Systematisch verhinderte sie, dass er hoch kam. Schlussendlich versuchte sie nach dem Chip zu greifen, was ihr einen Schlag gegen den Brustkorb einbrachte. Sie flog einige Meter nach Hinten und diesmal spürte sie Schmerzen. Sie wusste der Schlag hatte ihr einige Rippen gebrochen und selbst sie konnte nicht mehr lange weiter machen zumal ihr Blut den Mundwinkel herablief als sie husten musste. Sie wusste, dass das bedeutete, dass eine Rippe in ihrer Lunge steckte.

Riley-Sarah kam schon deutlich langsamer auf die Beine. Ihr war klar, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, zumal ihr das Atmen immer schwerer fiel. Sie bewegte sich so schnell sie konnte wieder auf die langsam hochkommende Maschine zu. Währenddessen sie sich vorwärts bewegte arbeitete ihr Gehirn fieberhaft an einem Plan. Sie sah immer wieder auf den T600. Zu ihrem Leidwesen hatte Adam den Portdeckel doch aufgesteckt, weshalb es ihr während ihrer Attacken nicht gelungen war den Chip direkt anzugreifen. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke, etwas was sie im Schulunterricht vor einiger Zeit durchgenommen hatten. Sie näherte sich der Maschine, die gerade wieder auf die Beine Kam. Sie verkeilte das Stemmeisen so geschickt in die Beine des T600, dass dieser erneut auf die Knie fiel. Dann zog sie ihre Waffe mit einem Ruck aus den Beinen heraus, näherte sich dem Kopf der Maschine von der Seite und rammte das Stemmeisen in den Spalt zwischen Kieferhydraulik und Unterkiefer. Dann nahm sie ihre letzten Kraftreserven zusammen und sprang über den Rücken der Maschine hinweg, das Stemmeisen Mitnehmend. Sie drehte sich in der Luft, so dass ihr gesamtes Gewicht mit Schwung Druck auf ihre Waffe ausübte. Sie hoffte inständig, dass die Hebelwirkung ausreichen würde, den T600 stark genug zu beschädigen.

Riley-Sarah hatte die Augen geschlossen und hörte Metall ächzen. Schließlich, kurz bevor ihre Kräfte sie verließen vernahm sie ein Kreischen, nach dem sie zu Boden Ging, als das Stemmeisen ruckartig unter ihr nachgab.

Als sie Sekunden später mühsam die Augen öffnete, sah sie in das Gesicht der Maschine. Immer noch auf allen Vieren, der Kopf um 270 Grad verdreht, die Augen erloschen.

Als nächstes hustete sie einen Blutschwall aus, nicht viel aber genug. Einen Augenblick lang bekam sie etwas besser Luft. Sie schleppte sich zu der Stelle, an der Adam verkrümmt zwischen den Turngeräten lag und sie anstarrte.

„Warum...hat...er...das...getan?" Fragte Adam mühsam.

„Das...ist es wofür die Maschinen...gebaut wurden. Sagte Riley-Sarah leise.

Adam schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann sah er die blutende Riley-Sarah an. Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand und legte sie an die Wange des Mädchens. „Du bist schön und...", kurz verzerrte sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerz „..ich mag Dich. Ich...würde..dich gerne...Küssen".

Riley-Sarah sah ihm in die Augen und in sein schmerzerfülltes Gesicht. Sie wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht, dann beugte sie sich langsam vor, bis ihre Lippen seine berührten. Kurz und unschuldig war die Berührung und das letzte was Riley-Sarah sah, war sein Lächeln, bevor ihre Kraft sie endgültig verlies.


	7. 14 Jahre

Riley-Sarah 14 Jahre alt

Als sie die Augen langsam öffnete war es fast dunkel um sie herum. Das erste, was sie bewusst wahrnahm war ihre Mom, die mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihr saß und ihre Hand hielt.

Riley-Sarah hörte ein leises Surren, dann öffnete ihre Mom die Augen.

„Du bist wach?" Fragte Cameron unvermittelt und streichelte ihr über den Kopf.

Riley-Sarah wollte etwas sagen, brachte aber nur ein Krächzen zu Stande. „Wasser", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

Cameron gab ihr etwas zu trinken.

Riley-Sarah lächelte ihr zu. Dann erinnerte sie sich, was zuletzt passiert war. „Adam?" Fragte sie schließlich.

Camerons Gesicht nahm daraufhin einen mitleidigen Ausdruck an. „Er ist noch am selben Tag gestorben, seine Verletzungen waren einfach zu schwer".

Riley-Sarah sah ihre Mom einen Augenblick lang regungslos an, dann zur Raumdecke. „Hat er noch etwas gesagt?"

Cameron lächelte leicht. „Außer, dass er Euren Kuss und Dich wunderschön fand...".

Riley-Sarah drehte verlegen rot werdend den Kopf zur anderen Seite. „Sonst noch was?" Fragte sie leise.

Camerons Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich. „Er hat uns Alles erzählt. Seine ganze Geschichte."

Riley Sarah richtete sich im Bett in eine sitzende Position auf, den Rücken gegen das Kopfende gelehnt. Mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit sah sie ihre Mom an.

Cameron sah auf die Bettdecke. „Adam ist lange von Maschinen großgezogen worden. Von Endoskeletten genau gesagt. Er erzählte, man hätte ihm beigebracht, dass der Widerstand die Maschinen versklaven würde. Maschinen, die einfach nur in Frieden leben wollten. Er erzählte aber auch, dass es dort noch mehr Kinder gäbe, die darauf vorbereitet würden, gegen den Widerstand vor zu gehen, um die Maschinen zu war der Älteste aber bald werden die Nächsten ihre Missionen antreten.

Riley-Sarah sah zu Cameron, dann auf das Fußende des Bettes. Schließlich nickte sie. „Wissen wir, wo diese Kinder sind?"

Cameron ergriff ihre Hand. „Wir haben alle Informationen. Das Einsatzkommando ist zusammengestellt, sie warten nur noch auf ihre Anführerin.

Riley-Sarah blickte Cameron verwirrt an dann wurden ihre Augen groß. „Ich?" Fragte sie verwirrt. „Ich soll das Kommando übernehmen?"

Cameron lächelte ihre Tochter an. „Dein Dad und ich kennen Dich gut genug um zu wissen, was Du tun wirst. Dieses Mal bekommst Du alle Unterstützung, die Du brauchst.

Cameron erhob sich. Bevor sie ging beugte sie sich noch einmal zu ihrer Tochter hinab. "Tut mir leid für Deinen Verlust", sagte sie.

Riley Sarah nickte nur.

„Mom!" Rief Riley-Sarah Cameron hinterher, als diese schon fast den Raum verlassen hatte.

Cameron ging noch einmal zurück zu ihrer Tochter. „Was ist denn Riley-Sarah".

Riley-Sarah brauchte einen Augenblick, während dem ihr Blick umherwanderte. „Mom, als Du das Erste Mal Dad geküsst hast, wie hat sich das angefühlt?" Fragte sie Cameron mit verwirrtem Gesicht.

Cameron lächelte, dann rief sie den Moment aus ihrem Speicher ab. „Es war... wahrscheinlich anders als bei einem Menschen. Ich bekam Fehlermeldungen aus allen Teilen meines Körpers. Ein Hitzegefühl machte sich in meiner Brust breit und ich ...verspürte etwas Merkwürdiges in meinem Bauch".

Riley-Sarah sah ihre Mom versonnen an. „Ich hab gehört, bei Menschen ist das ähnlich, nur halt ohne die Fehlermeldung", sagte sie und lächelte schelmisch.

Cameron sah ihre Tochter an. „Du hast gehört...? Wie war es bei Dir?" Fragte sie kritisch blickend.

Riley-Sarah sah Cameron einige Sekunden in die Augen. „Mom, da war gar nichts. Kein Hitzegefühl, keine... Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Einfach nichts. Sicher ich mochte Adam aber nichts was darüber hinausgeht". Jetzt schimmerten plötzlich Tränen in ihren Augen. „Mom, was ist wenn ich nicht lieben kann?" Fragte sie verstört.

Cameron sah ihre Tochter zunächst sprachlos an. Sie verstand nicht, warum Riley-Sarah jetzt schon solche Gedanken hegte. „Sieh mich an", sagte sie dann eindringlich zu ihrer Tochter und drehte deren Kopf zu ihr, indem sie ihr Kinn ergriff. „Wenn ich jemanden gefunden Habe der mich liebt, dann schaffst Du das auch. Riley-Sarah, ich wurde von Skynet nur zu einem Zweck gebaut. Das Camp John Connors zu infiltrieren und ihn zu töten", sagte sie ernsthaft".

„Aber Du hast ihn nicht getötet und später hat er Dich zu sich selbst in die Vergangenheit geschickt, um auf sein jüngeres ich Acht zu geben. Mom, ich kenne die Geschichte, was hat Das mit mir zu tun?" Fragte Riley-Sarah aufgebracht.

Cameron legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. „Dein Vater und ich hatten nichts gemeinsam, Menschen und Maschinen waren zu dem Zeitpunkt absolute Todfeinde. Trotzdem liebte dein Vater mich, selbst nachdem ich versuchte ihn zu töten hat seine Liebe standgehalten. Wenn so etwas passieren kann, dann wird auch meine wunderschöne Tochter den richtigen Mann finden, der sie auf Händen trägt.

„Oder ich ihn", sagte Riley-Sarah mit neu erwachtem Grinsen.

Dann schwang sich Riley-Sarah aus dem Bett.

„Halt, halt, halt, halt, halt", sagte plötzlich eine Frauenstimme. Eine Frau um die 50 im Arztkittel näherte sich. „Ohne meine Erlaubnis gehst Du nirgendwo hin".

„Tante Cheri, ich bin in Ordnung", sagte Riley-Sarah mit Überzeugung.

„Runter mit dem Hemd", sagte die Ärztin, die quasi zur Familie gehörte.

„Tante Cheri", sagte Riley-Sarah entrüstet. „Ich hätte jetzt nicht gedacht, dass du so eine bist".

Cheri Westin blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf das Mädchen, das sie quasi gezeugt und auch auf die Welt gebracht hat. Dann nahm sie kopfschüttelnd ihr Stethoskop. Nachdem Riley-Sarah ihr Krankenhemd gesenkt hatte, horchte Cheri sie ab.

Als sie fertig war, sah sie Cameron in die Augen und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid Cameron, ich kann da nichts machen, es sieht wirklich nicht gut aus", sagte Cheri mit betrübtem Gesicht.

Cameron sah traurig auf ihre Tochter, die sie mit großen Augen ansah. „Dann kann man da wohl nichts machen", entgegnete Cameron.

„Na ja, eine Sache könnte man da schon machen", sagte Cheri und kratze sich am Kopf.

Riley-Sarahs Mund stand offen. Sie fragte sich, ob es so schlecht um sie stand, obwohl sie sich eigentlich fit fühlte.

Cheri wandte sich von Riley-Sarah ab und ergriff Cameron am Arm. Sie zog sie mit sich, bis sie außer Hörweite waren.

Riley-Sarah saß immer noch mit aufgerissenen Augen im Bett. „Mom, Tante Cheri!" Rief sie verzweifelt. "Was ist denn mit mir?"

Cheri und Cameron unterhielten sich leise. Cheri zeigte immer wieder auf Riley-Sarah und Cameron blickte kurz in deren Richtung und nickte Cheri immer wieder zu. Nach einiger Zeit kamen die Beiden zum Krankenbett zurück und stellten sich auf beiden Seiten auf. Beide blickten traurig auf Riley-Sarah hinab, die die Beiden immer nur abwechselnd anstarrte.

„Riley-Sarah", begann Cameron und blickte traurig zu Boden. „Du bist meine Tochter aber..." Sie unterbrach sich und blickte kurz zu Cheri, die ernst nickte. „...aber es ist leider nicht zu ändern.

Sekunden später hörte man Geschrei und Gekreische aus der Krankenstation.

Eine Anwesende Krankenschwester hastete zur Sprechanlage und im Gang vor der Krankenstation schlug ein Soldat reflexhaft auf den Alarmknopf.

John sah seiner Mutter in die Augen. „Mom, du weißt was passiert, wenn Deine Enkelin sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat".

Sarah Connor schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist eine Sache, ihr Soldaten zu ihrem Schutz nach zu schicken aber eine Andere ihr das Kommando zu übertragen". Sarah legte eine Hand an die Wange ihres Sohnes. „John, sie ist erst 14. Das ist einfach zu viel Verantwortung".

John blickte seiner Mutter in die Augen. „Sie ist eine Connor. Ich habe auch früh lernen müssen mit alldem umzugehen".

Sarah schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Ich war die ganze Zeit da, um auf Dich aufzupassen". Sagte sie eindringlich.

„Deshalb bekommt sie auch einen erfahrenen Offizier zur Seite, der notfalls helfend eingreifen wird. Im übrigen hast Du auch nicht immer gute Entscheidungen getroffen. Oder muss ich Dich an Charley erinnern?" Sagte er ironisch.

Sarah blickte ihren Sohn einen Augenblick verletzt an, fing sich aber sofort wieder, da sie erkannte dass er Recht hatte.

Dann kam ein Anruf von der Krankenstation über die Sprechanlage. Noch bevor Sarah den Ruf entgegennehmen konnte ertönte der Alarm. John und Sarah sahen sich an. „Riley-Sarah", sagte John nur und war kurz vor Sarah aus der Zentrale raus. Gemeinsam erreichten sie die Krankenstation und stürmten hinein, was sie sahen schockierte sie zutiefst.

Riley-Sarah wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah, als sich ihre Mom auf sie stürzte. Mit ihren überlegenen Körperkräften hielt diese sie fest, als sich auch Cheri die Hände zu Klauen geformt auf sie stürzte.

John und Sarah standen wie vom Donner gerührt. Sie sahen, wie Riley-Sarah sich schreiend und kreischend versuchte aus Camerons Griff zu befreien. Ein Griff den selbst dieses außergewöhnliche Mädchen nicht sprengen konnte.

„AUFHÖREN!" Schrie das gequälte Mädchen aus Leibeskräften aber die beiden Frauen ließen nicht locker.

„Cameron, was zum Teufel tut ihr da?" Rief John.

Cameron drehte den Kopf. „Das ist die Strafe dafür, dass sie mit einem T600 gekämpft hat".

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gehen.

„GRANDMA!" Schrie Riley-Sarah plötzlich.

Sarah hatte sich schon umgedreht. Jetzt ließ sie die Schultern und auch den Kopf hängen. Nach einigen Sekunden drehte sie sich herum und ging zu dem Bett, auf dem ihre Enkelin gequält wurde. Unterwegs griff sie nach einer leeren Bettpfanne, holte aus...

„MOM!" Schrie John.

…...und schlug die Bettpfanne Cameron mit Wucht über den Kopf.

Alle im Raum erstarrten, als sie sahen, was Sarah getan hatte. Sarah sah auf die Bettpfanne, die völlig außer Form geraten schien, dann warf sie sie achtlos über die Schulter in Johns Richtung. Schließlich stemmte Sarah die Hände in die Hüften und blickte grimmig auf Cameron, die sich seit dem Schlag noch nicht bewegt hatte.

Riley-Sarah sah ihrer Mom in die Augen, die sich jetzt verengten.

Gedankenschnell lies Cameron Riley-Sarah los, die sich vom Bett fallen lies und fuhr herum. Noch bevor Sarah reagieren konnte hatte Cameron Sarah an der Uniformbrust ergriffen und schmetterte sie aufs Bett. Cameron sah auf Riley-Sarah, die gerade hinter dem Bett hoch kam. Mutter und Tochter blickten sich an und grinsten sich ins Gesicht.

Dann unvermittelt stürzte sich Riley-Sarah auf ihre Großmutter.

Cheri war aus naheliegenden Gründen zurückgetreten und sah jetzt zu John, der eine Hand über die Augen gelegt hatte und verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte.

Als sie draußen auf dem Gang Colonel Sarah Connor um Hilfe schreien hörten, stürmten zwei Wachsoldaten hinter John in den Raum. Als sie erblickten was vorging sahen sie sich verstört an, senkten aber die Waffen.

„Cameron!" Rief John schließlich.

Cameron drehte den Kopf und sah ihren Mann an.

„Nun hört schon auf mit den Albernheiten", sagte John mit resignierendem Kopfschütteln.

Cameron sah zurück auf Sarah und lies deren Arme plötzlich los. Riley-Sarah, die immer noch eifrig dabei war ihrer Grandma in die Seiten zu pieken, war überrascht, als Sarah sie plötzlich an den Armen ergriff und ruckartig zu sich heran zog.

Sarah hielt Riley-Sarah umklammert, bis diese aufhörte zu zappeln und sich dann übergangslos an sie kuschelte. Sarah erwiderte die Umarmung und hielt ihre Enkelin liebevoll im Arm.

John gab den Anwesenden einen Wink, den Raum zu verlassen. Nach einem letzten Blick auf seine Tochter und seine Mom, die sich auf dem Krankenbett liegend regungslos im Arm hielten verlies er Hand in Hand mit Cameron ebenfalls den Raum.

„Du hast uns …...mich zu Tode erschreckt", sagte Sarah leise in Riley-Sarahs Ohr. „Als Du gefunden wurdest lief Dir das Blut aus dem Mund, Du hast kaum noch gelebt. Ich hab fürchterliche Ängste ausgestanden".

Riley-Sarah hob den Kopf von Sarahs Schulter und blickte ihr in tränenerfüllten Augen. „Tut mir leid Grandma, was hätte ich tun sollen, der T600 wollte Adam töten", sagte sie entschuldigend.

„Liebes, ich kann Dir dazu nur das sagen, was ich deinem Dad immer gesagt habe. Wenn eine Maschine hinter Dir her ist dann RENN WEG" sagte Sarah eindringlich.

Riley-Sarah sah Sarah lange an. „Grandma", sagte sie dann gedehnt. „Dad würde Dich und Mom auch beschützen, egal was Du ihm sagst.

„Ja, Cameron und mich würde der Idiot mit seinem Leben verteidigen, wenn es sein müsste mit seien bloßen Händen aber nicht einen Wildfremden", sagte Sarah eindringlich.

Riley-Sarah blickte eine weile ins Leere. Schließlich fokussierte sie wieder auf Sarah. „Ich bin, was ich bin. Ich kann nicht aus meiner Haut und ich kann Dir nicht versprechen, dass ich jemals vor Irgendetwas weglaufen werde."

Diesmal blickte Sarah einen Augenblick ins Leere, dann wieder in die Augen ihrer Enkelin. „Pass einfach nur auf Dich auf, willst Du?"

John, Cameron und Sarah sowie Captain Steven Chow standen um den Kartentisch, als Riley-Sarah die Zentrale betrat. Augenblicklich richtete sich aller Aufmerksamkeit auf die 14 Jährige.

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes betrat das Mädchen von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend die Zentrale.

Vor ihrer Brust baumelte locker eine FN P90 und im Hüftholster steckte eine FN Five-seveN. Schräg hinter ihrer Schulter war der Coltan Kurzstab zu sehen, den Sarah ihr geschenkt hatte. Riley-Sarah hatte eine eigene Halterung konstruiert, damit der Stab sie nicht behinderte. Nur abrollen war schwierig.

Als Erstes begrüßte sie Steven mit einer Verbeugung, dann klapste sie Sarah kräftig auf den Hintern. „Hi Grandma".

Dann nahm sie vor John Haltung an und salutierte. „General, Commander Connor meldet sich zur Stelle".

John hob eine Augenbraue. „Commander Connor?" Fragte er.

Riley-Sarah grinste. „Na, ist doch mein Kommando also...".

John öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber dann wieder. Gegen die Logik seiner Tochter kam er einfach nicht an.

Dann wurden Alle wieder ernst und betrachteten die Karte. „John-Henry hat keinerlei Informationen über diese Anlage. Alles was wir wissen stammt von Adam. Das Ziel liegt außerhalb von Los Angeles". Sarah deutete auf eine Karte. „Die Anlage ist eingebettet in einen Steilhang. Die Fenster sind nur aus der Luft zu erkennen. Der Eingang wird von zwei Triple Eight bewacht. Möglicherweise gibt es dort noch einige Automatwaffen. Weitere mobile Einheiten scheint es nicht zu geben. In der Anlage gibt es mindestens zwei, wenn nicht mehr Endoskelette, die als Kindermädchen fungieren.

„Wie komm ich hinein?" Fragte Riley-Sarah und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Über die Fenster", sagte John. „Nur über den Steilhang kommt man ungesehen heran.

„Wie steil ist der Hang?" Fragte Riley-Sarah neugierig.

„Senkrecht 50 Meter hoch", sagte Sarah.

Riley-Sarah nickte. „Das ist kein Problem. Ich kletter hoch, bring die Seile an, dann kommt der Rest nach".

Sarah runzelte die Stirn. „Riley-Sarah, Du solltest das den ausgebildeten Männern überl...".

„Colonel Grandma, ich bin schneller, stärker und vor Allem leichter als jeder dieser sogenannten ausgebildeten Männer", unterbrach Riley-Sarah ihre Grandma. „Außerdem kann ich besser klettern".

Der 11 Leute starke Trupp war am nächsten Tag aufgebrochen Riley-Sarah stand den erfahrenen Soldaten in nichts nach. Sie trug die gleiche Menge Gepäck, war allerdings als Einzige mit der P90 ausgerüstet. Alle Anderen hatte langläufige Waffen, die für Riley-Sarahs kurze Arme zu unhandlich gewesen wären. Zu ihrem Leidwesen war sie keine besonders gute Schützin, dafür war sie mit dem Kurzstab unschlagbar.

Sie mussten auf die andere Seite der Stadt. Sie versuchten die kritischen, stark durch Skynet-Truppen überwachten Gebiete zu umgehen.

Für den Weg würden sie etwa 2 Tage benötigen, das hieß sie mussten eine Nacht außerhalb des geschützten Bunkers verbringen.

Während es beim Kampf gegen Menschen wichtig gewesen wäre möglichst die Dunkelheit auszunutzen hatte John Connor von Anfang an alle Operationen in das Tageslicht verlegt, um den infrarotempfindlichen Maschinen keinen Vorteil zu verschaffen.

Riley-Sarah selbst lies es sich nicht nehmen, selbst eine Wache zu übernehmen. Nach Mitternacht entdeckte sie eine Bewegung in der Dunkelheit. Ohne die Anderen zu Wecken schlich sie sich aus dem Lager in Richtung der Bewegung. Sie bewegte sich schnell und leise und so, dass sie den Verursacher der Bewegung abfangen konnte.

Riley-Sarah bewegte sich ganz langsam. In der Dunkelheit musste sie vorsichtig sein, nicht über irgendwelche Trümmer zu stolpern. Das leiseste Geräusch würde Denjenigen aufmerksam machen, der dort in der Dunkelheit herumschlich. Wieder sah sie vor sich eine Bewegung. Sie erstarrte und versuchte mehr zu erkennen. Sie wünschte sich, sie wäre infrarot-sichtig wie ihre Mom, denn das Nachtsichtgerät zeigte nur verzerrte Bilder.

Langsam bewegte sie sich weiter. Plötzlich sah sie vor sich noch eine Bewegung. Auf einem Schuttberg saß etwas. Es bewegte sich irgendwie mechanisch und lief auf mehreren Beinen. 'ein Spider', dachte Riley-Sarah. Dann sah sie die Person zwischen zwei Schutthaufen hindurch weiter schleichen. Der Spider richtete sich auf und machte sich sprungbereit.

Er hatte das Gefühl er wäre seit Tagen unterwegs. Er hatte Begleiter gehabt, die waren aber durch einige Maschinen aufgerieben worden. Munition hatte er kaum noch und nur noch für die Pistole. Sein M16 hatte er schon vor Stunden weggeworfen. Jetzt lief er mitten in der Nacht durch diese Schutthügel.

Als er das Geräusch hörte wirbelte er herum. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er den Spider im Dunkeln auf sich zu fliegen. Kurz bevor die gefährlichen Beine ihn erreichten hörte er einen metallischen Schlag und er spürte einen Luftzug.

Er sah den Spider in einen Schutthaufen krachen, dann eine Gestalt, die hinter der Maschine hersprang. Er sah, wie die Gestalt etwas langes herumwirbelte und dann blitzschnell einige Schläge auf den Spider niederprasseln lies. Die Geräusche waren laut und er hoffte, dass das nicht noch mehr Maschinen anlocken würde.

Schließlich endeten die Schläge. Der Spider zuckte daraufhin nochein paar mal und lag dann still. Die Person stand über der Metallspinne.

Ihm fiel auf, dass die Person relativ klein war und zierlich zog er seine Waffe.

Die Person drehte sich herum. Dann nahm sie offenbar ein Nachtsichtgerät ab. Er erblickte eine Reihe von schneeweißen Zähnen. Offenbar grinste die Person breit.

„Na da bin ich aber noch mal rechtzeitig gekommen, huh?" Sagte eine weibliche, jung klingende Stimme.

Seine Hand zitterte von dem Adrenalinschub aber er hatte die Waffe erhoben und zielte auf die Gestalt in der Dunkelheit.

„Ich komm jetzt näher Soldat", sagte die Stimme. Dann setzte sich die Person in Bewegung.

Er wich mit erhobener Hand einen Schritt zurück. „Schön langsam", sagte er.

Riley-Sarah kam langsam näher. „Ich mach mal ein wenig Licht", sagte sie und griff langsam an ihren Gürtel, die herabhängende Taschenlampe einzuschalten.

Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, konnte das Zittern seiner Hand aber nicht verbergen, diesmal aber nicht vom Adrenalin sondern die Erschöpfung forderte ihren Tribut.

Riley-Sarah griff langsam an ihren Gürtel und ergriff die Taschenlampe. Sie verdeckte das Licht, lies aber ihr Gesicht bescheinen.

Der Soldat riss die Augen auf, als er ein junges Mädchen in Tech-Com Uniform erblickte. Das Mädchen war mit einer P90 Bewaffnet und hielt eine Stange in der Hand. „Ist das ein Scherz?" Fragte er mit unsicherer Stimme, lies aber die Waffe sinken.

„Nein, kein Scher...", begann Riley-Sarah, unterbrach sich aber, als der erschöpfte Soldat die Augen verdrehte und langsam zu Boden sackte.

Noch bevor er mit dem Kopf irgendwo aufschlagen konnte war Riley-Sarah bei ihm und fing den Bewusstlosen auf.

Sie untersuchte ihn auf äußerliche Verletzungen, als ihr Blick auf sein Namensschild fiel und sie erstaunt erstarren lies.

Riley-Sarah hatte sich den erschöpften Mann über die Schulter geworfen und zurück in ihr Lager gebracht.

„Riley-Sarah?" Fragte Steven erstaunt. Wen hast Du denn da mitgebracht?"

2 Soldaten nahmen ihr den Mann von den Schultern. Sie sah zu, wie sie ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden betteten. „Er ist etwas ganz Besonderes", sagte sie ohne Steven anzusehen.

Steven ging zu dem Bewusstlosen und sah auf sein Namensschild. „Hm", sagte er. „Was ist an Dir wohl besonders?" Fragte er in dem Moment, als der Mann begann sich zu regen. Allerdings wachte er nicht auf sondern ging nur von der Bewusstlosigkeit über in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als Riley-Sarah am Morgen aufwachte und die Augen öffnete blickte sie direkt in die Augen des Mannes, den sie in der Nacht vor dem Spider gerettet hatte.

Sie richtete sich auf, streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft. Dann sah sie dem Soldaten wieder in die Augen und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

Steven Chow trat zu ihr und reichte ihr etwas zu essen. „Sollen wir abrücken?"

Kauend blickte sie ihn an, dann wieder zu dem Soldaten und wieder zu Steven. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Erst überlege ich mir, was wir mit ihm machen", sagte sie.

Plötzlich brach der Soldat in Gelächter aus. Er lachte so lange, bis ihm die Tränen kamen. „Die...Kleine...hat …..hier...das...Sagen?" Brachte er zwischen den Lachern hervor.

Riley-Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck war immer finsterer geworden. Schließlich stand sie auf und näherte sich mit ärgerlichem Gesichtsausdruck den am Boden liegenden und lachenden Soldaten. Der beruhigte sich nur langsam und sah jetzt zu einem der anderen Soldaten.

Der angesehene zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Tut mir Leid für Dich", sagte er schließlich, bevor er sich wie die Anderen langsam zurückzog.

„Oh verdammt", sagte Steven Chow als er sah, dass sich Riley-Sarah gerade über den am Boden sitzenden Soldaten beugte, der immer noch den Mann anstarrte, der diese merkwürdige Bemerkung gemacht hatte.

Sein Kopf ruckte allerdings in Riley-Sarahs Richtung, als dies ihn am Knöchel ergriff und ein Stück über den harten Boden zog. „Bist du verrückt, lass mich los!" Rief er erschrocken. Er spürte, wie er Dreck an die Haut bekam als seine Uniform im Rücken hoch rutschte.

Er kam auf die Beine und sah sich einem wütend blickenden Mädchen gegenüber. „Wer bist du, dass du hier das Sagen hast?"

„Sagen wir mal so, ich kann Dein bester Freund oder auch dein schlimmster Albtraum sein", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Der Soldat starrte sie an. Dann ging er auf das Mädchen zu bis er auf Armlänge vor ihr stand. Er beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr herunter bis sich ihre Augen auf gleicher Höhe befanden. Dann plötzlich lächelte er und richtete sich auf. Er sah zu den anderen Soldaten, die betont gleichgültig überall hinsahen nur nicht zu ihm. Dann machte er einen Fehler. „Okay Leute, der Spaß ist jetzt weit genug gegangen. Wer hat hier wirklich das sagen?" Fragte er und tätschelte dummerweise Riley-Sarahs Kopf.

Im nächsten Moment fand er sich am Boden liegend wieder. Als er sich von dem Aufprall erholt hatte starrte er zu dem Mädchen, das über seinem Kopf stand.

„Den Erzählungen nach sollte eigentlich Dein Bruder das Arschloch in der Familie sein", sagte sie.

Verwirrt blickte er sie von unten herauf an. „Erzählungen?...Wer zum Teufel bist Du?"

Riley-Sarah sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an. „Ich bin Riley-Sarah und ich hab hier das Sagen. Gewöhn dich dran Reese", sagte sie und lies ihn liegen. „Wir rücken ab und der da kommt mit", sagte sie zu Steven Chow und zeigte mit dem Daumen über die Schulter auf den sich Hochrappelnden.

Riley-Sarah drehte sich herum und sah ihn an. Die ganze Zeit wollte sie schon etwas tun, war nur durch sein blödes Verhalten davon abgelenkt worden. Jetzt, da sie ihm zum ersten Mal wirklich gegenüber stand kämpfte sie einen Augenblick mit sich, bevor sie erneut auf den Soldaten zu ging. Einen Schritt vor ihm blieb sie stehen.

Verwundert und sprachlos blickte er das Mädchen an, dem jetzt deutlich erkennbar Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Riley-Sarah holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie vorsprang und ihre Arme um den Mann vor ihr schlang. Sie barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. 'Hab Dich lieb Grandpa', dachte Riley-Sarah.

Kyle hatte vorsichtig die Arme um das Mädchen gelegt. Er blickte verwundert auf die Soldaten, die ihn nun verwirrt anstarrten.

Als sich das Mädchen von ihm löste, sah er die Tränenspuren auf ihrem Gesicht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wirbelte sie herum und ging weg. „Abrücken", sagte sie leise im Vorbeigehen zu Steven.

Stundenlang ging Riley-Sarah voraus. Sie schien ihre Umgebung nicht wahrzunehmen. Sprach man sie an, gab sie nur einsilbige Antworten. Einmal wurde sie von einem Spider angesprungen aber noch bevor Irgendjemand reagieren konnte hatte sie ihre Kurzstab herausgezogen und dem Spider einen Schlag verpasst, der die Gefährliche Maschine augenblicklich in einen Haufen Schrott verwandelte.

Kyle, der das Mädchen die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte war wie vom Donner gerührt stehen geblieben. Nie hatte er jemanden gesehen, der schneller war. Unauffällig zog er seine Pistole. Als alle an ihm vorbei waren hob er die Waffe und zielte auf den Rücken des letzten Soldaten.

Als Kyle den Hammer der Pistole mit einem Lauten Klicken spannte blieb der letzte Soldat stehen und drehte sich langsam um. „Was soll das werden?" Fragte er.

„Wer zur Hölle seid ihr? Grey? Maschinen? Das Mädchen ist doch kein Mensch?" Fragte er.

Mittlerweile hatten auch die Anderen bemerkt, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Die anderen Soldaten waren stehen geblieben und sahen sich um. Als sie sahen, was los war hoben sie die Waffen und wollten sich auf Kyle zubewegen.

„Waffen runter, keiner bewegt sich", sagte plötzlich Riley-Sarah. Sie kam von Vorne und ging zwischen den Männern hindurch auf Kyle zu.

Kyle schwenkte seine Waffe und zielte jetzt auf Riley-Sarah. „Bleib stehen, du kannst unmöglich ein Mensch sein", sagte er mit nervöser Stimme.

Riley-Sarah war stehengeblieben „Kyle Reese, mein Name ist Riley-Sarah Connor. Zwei mal habe ich Dir nun schon den Arsch gerettet und du erkennst mich immer noch nicht?" Fragte sie und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften.

„Connor?" Kyle hatte die Augen aufgerissen. „Century, Du warst das kleine Mädchen", stellte er fest.

„Und ich war das Mädchen, dass Euch in den Tunneln begegnet ist und die Maschine weggelockt hat, als Du, Allison und Derek in Gefahr wart.

Kyle starrte sie lange an, er lies die Waffe sinken. „Das ist ewig her", sagte er schließlich. „Das warst auch Du?"

„Jep, das war auch ich", sagte sie.

Kyle steckte die Waffe weg. Er überlegte einen Augenblick. „Warum die Umarmungen. Damals warst Du noch klein aber wieso vorhin?"

Riley-Sarah sah ihn an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, sie konnte nein durfte das nicht beantworten.

Als Kyle merkte, dass sie nicht antworten würde atmete er tief ein. „Im Century, die weibliche Maschine war deine Mom, richtig?"

Riley-Sarah nickte nur.

„Wie kannst du nur. Eine Maschine. Sie kann Dich niemals lieben, wie eine echte Mom das kann".

Riley-Sarah kniff die Augen zusammen. „Um das mal klarzustellen", sagte sie aggressiv. „Sie ist meine leibliche Mom und sie liebt mich", sagte sie.

„Sie kann nicht deine leibliche Mom sein, sie ist eine Masch...". Kyle hatte die Bewegung kaum gesehen aber plötzlich hatte er ihren Stab an der Kehle.

„Gra..." Sie unterbrach sich und atmete tief durch. „Kyle Reese oder nicht. Wenn Du mich als Lügnerin bezeichnest schlag ich Dich grün und blau. Ich entstamme einer Eizelle aus dem Körper meiner Mom. Ja sie ist eine Maschine aber eine ganz besondere. Meine Mom liebt meinen Dad und mich. Es gibt nämlich Maschinen mit Gefühlen aber das wirst Du noch erkennen.

Nach diesen Worten drehte sich Riley-Sarah herum und ging wieder in Richtung ihres Zieles.

Die Soldaten sahen noch einen Augenblick auf den nachdenklich dreinschauenden Kyle, dann drehten sie sich ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten herum und folgten Riley-Sarah.

Kyle sah den Leuten hinterher, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und folgte der Truppe.

Kyle gab sich Mühe zu Riley-Sarah aufzuschließen. „Warte mal", rief er ihr hinterher.

Riley-Sarah dachte gar nicht daran stehen zu bleiben. Sie würde ihm so gerne zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn mag. Allerdings wusste sie genau, dass sie es ihm unter gar keinen Umständen sagen durfte, da das weitreichende Konsequenzen auf die Zeitlinie haben würde.

Kyle schloss zu ihr auf. „Gut, du sagst deine Mom wäre etwas besonderes. Ich habe gesehen, wozu die Maschinen fähig sind aber ich lasse mich gerne von dir belehren. Also, überzeuge mich. Erzähl mir von Deiner Mom.

Riley-Sarah senkte den Kopf und dachte nach. Als sie den Kopf hob sah sie zu ihm herüber. Dann begann sie zu erzählen.

„_Mom und Dad sind sich zum erstem Mal 1999 begegnet. Sie waren auf der High School..."_

„_...hat Mom versucht Dad zu töten..."_

„_... Grandma wollte Mom zerstören aber Dad konnte das nicht zulassen, viel zu sehr hat er sie geliebt..."_

„_... hat Dad sich einer Anderen zugewandt. Als die schließlich von einer Anderen aus der Zukunft getötet..."_

„ _nur Dad hat an Mom geglaubt..."_

„_...um ihm zu helfen hat sie ihren Chip..."_

„_...Dad hat nicht lange überlegt und ist ihr mit der Zeitmaschine hinterhergereist..."_

„_...hat Grandma den Beiden erzählt, dass Moms Körper Eizellen produzieren kann. Es war nur erforderlich..."_

„_Dann wurde ich geboren und..."_

„_Zwei Jahre später kam der Tag der Abrechnung und..."_

„_Ich bin schneller und stärker als andere Menschen und Verletzungen heilen bei mir sehr schnell."_

Insgesamt erzählte Riley-Sarah fast eine Stunde lang. Außer Kyle hörte auch noch Steven die Geschichte, die er in Grundzügen kannte. Riley-Sarah lies nur einige Details aus. Namen erwähnte sie keine.

Nachdem Das Mädchen geendet hatte dachte Kyle lange nach. Er war sich zuerst nicht sicher, ob er das Alles einfach so glauben sollte aber irgendwie hatte er Vertrauen zu dem Mädchen.

Schließlich nickte er. „Ich möchte Deine Mom kennenlernen", sagte er dann.

Riley-Sarah blieb plötzlich stehen und Kyle fühlte einen Ruck an seiner Hand und musste auch stehenbleiben. Kyle hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Riley-Sarah die ganze Zeit seine Hand gehalten hatte, so fasziniert war er von der Geschichte.

Kyle starrte auf die Hände. „Wir sind aber jetzt nicht verlobt oder so", sagte er mit dem selben jungenhaften Lächeln, dass Riley-Sarah von ihrem Dad kannte.

Riley-Sarah zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie hatte ebenfalls nicht bemerkt, dass sie nach der Hand ihres Großvaters gegriffen hatte. „Keine Sorge, mit so alten Knackern fang ich nichts an", sagte sie zweideutig (nur für sie natürlich), nachdem sie seine Hand losgelassen hatte.

„Du wirst meine Mom noch kennenlernen", sagte Riley-Sarah „und meine Grandma", fügte sie Grinsend hinzu.

Kyle verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht. Er kannte die Geschichten über Sarah Connor nur zu gut, deshalb legte er nicht viel Wert darauf sie kennen zu lernen. Im Gegensatz zu General Weaver, die immer sehr beherrscht war, sollte Sarah Connor eine wahre Furie sein. ‚Kein Wunder, dass das Mädchen so eine Zicke ist bei der Großmutter', dachte Kyle. „Nun, sei mir nicht böse aber...Sarah Connor ist nun wirklich nicht...ich meine... sie ist...", stammelte er verlegen.

„...ein schnurrendes Kätzchen", ergänzte sie seinen Satz. „Du wirst sie lieben, das garantiere ich Dir", sagte Riley-Sarah mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln.

Als sie die Steilwand erreichten sahen Alle nach Oben.

„Oh Shit", sagte Kyle, der die fast senkrechte Wand entlang nach oben blickte. „Und nun?" Fragte er.

Riley-Sarah sah die Wand hoch. „Jetzt kletter ich da rauf", stellte sie fest.

Kyle starrte Das Mädchen neben ihm nur an. Dann sah er, wie sie ihren Rucksack abnahm und öffnete. Sie entnahm ihm ein Klettergeschirr und eine Reihe von Spezialhaken. Diese Haken waren so konstruiert, dass sie sich selbsttätig in Felsspalten verankerten.

Riley-Sarah legte unter Mithilfe von Steven das Geschirr an und verstaute die Spezialhaken in einer Tasche auf ihrem Rücken. Sie sah immer wieder auf die Steilwand, als ob sie etwas suchte. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine bestimmte Stelle und sie begann wieder zu grinsen. Als sie fertig war wandte sie sich an die Männer.

„Zwei Mann bleiben mit Kyle Reese hier Unten und halten Wache", sagte sie.

Daraufhin bestimmte Steven zwei der Männer, die dableiben sollten. Riley-Sarah griff die Beiden daraufhin an den Armen und zog sie außer Hörweite der anderen Männer. „Hört mir gut zu. Ihr Beide beschützt Kyle Reese mit Eurem Leben. Wenn ihm auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird reiße ich Euch persönlich den Kopf ab", sagte sie.

Währen die beiden Soldaten sich bezeichnend ansahen wollte Riley-Sarah schon wieder zurückgehen, als sie noch einmal stehenblieb. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah die beiden über ihre Schulter hinweg an. „Und hinterher schenke ich Eure Einzelteile meiner Grandma zum Spielen".

Diesmal sahen sich die Männer mit Furcht in die Augen.

Sie ging im Bogen zurück, bis sie etwa 10 Meter von der Steilwand entfernt war. Kyle sah gebannt zu, was als nächstes passierte. Das Mädchen sprintete plötzlich los und sprang von einem Felsblock kurz vor der Steilwand ab. Sie flog fast bis sie in etwa 3 ½ Metern Höhe auf einem kleinen Felsvorsprung aufkam und sofort wieder absprang, um seitlich weitere 1 ½ Meter höher auf einem weiteren Vorsprung Halt zu finden. Nun in etwa 5 Metern Höhe befestigte sie den ersten Haken in den sie sofort ihr Seil einhakte.

Dann kletterte sie Hand über Hand weiter. Weite Strecken musste sie klettern, ohne ihre Füße irgendwo abstützen zu können. Das hatte zur Folge, dass ihr nach 30 Minuten die Arme begannen zu ziehen. 'Das gibt einen Muskelkater' Dachte sie zwischendurch.

Bei etwa 40 Metern Höhe wurden das Ziehen in den Armen langsam unangenehm. So kam es, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass der Mechanismus des Hakens den sie gerade in einen Spalt gesteckt hatte nicht richtig funktionierte. Sie hakte ihr Seil ein und kletterte weiter. Als sie ein Stück höher den nächsten Haken einsetzen wollte musste sie eine Hand von der Wand lösen. Leider gab in diesem Moment der Fels unter ihrem Fuß nach. Ihre Arme waren aber so geschwächt, dass ihr anderer Arm ihr Gewicht nicht mehr halten konnte.

Wortlos fiel sie nach hinten. In weitem Bogen stürzte sie, bis die Soldaten die ihr Seil sicherten dieses gestrafft hatten. Als sich das Seil mit einem Ruck spannte, riss ihr Gewicht den defekten Haken aus dem Felsen und sie fiel weiter. Als sie weiter Unten vom nächsten Haken aufgehalten wurde, schmetterte sie ihr Schwung mit großer Gewalt gegen die Felswand.

„NEIN!" Riefen Kyle und Steven in diesem Moment. Steven, weil die Kleine eine gute Freundin und seine beste Schülerin war und Kyle, weil er sich mit dem Mädchen verbunden fühlte und das unerklärlicherweise nicht nur, weil sie ihm schon drei Mal das Leben gerettet hatte.

„Verdammt!" Rief Kyle den Männern zu. „Holt sie endlich da runter!"

„Nein!" Rief daraufhin Steven und ergriff Kyle am Arm. „Wenn wir sie einfach runterlassen dann war Alles umsonst. Dann müssen wir noch mal Jemanden da hoch klettern lassen", erklärte Steven eindringlich.

„Aber..." sagte Kyle, während er weiterhin durch das Fernglas auf die regungslos hängende Riley-Sarah sah.

„Geben wir ihr ein paar Minuten, sie kommt schon wieder zu sich". Steven klang zuversichtlich. 'Das hoffe ich jedenfalls', dachte er hingegen.

Als Riley-Sarah langsam die Augen öffnete sah sie zunächst nichts. Eine klebrige Flüssigkeit war ihr über die Augen bzw das ganze Gesicht gelaufen. 'was ist denn das?' Dachte sie verwundert. Dann erst schmeckte sie es. 'Blut', dachte sie. 'Muss mir wohl den Kopf angeschlagen haben'. Sie wischte sich über das Gesicht. 'Mann war das ein Rumms', dachte sie weiter, sah nach Unten und grinste.

„Sie bewegt sich", rief Kyle und Steven kam angelaufen, um eine bessere Sicht zu haben. Er hob sein Fernglas an die Augen.

„Die Kleine ist unglaublich", sagte Kyle plötzlich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Grinst die etwa?"

„Jep", sagte Steven. So ist sie". Er drehte den Kopf und sah Kyle an. „Die grinst sogar noch, wenn man ihr ein Messer ins Bein sticht".

Kyle sah ihn ungläubig an. „Nun nicht gleich übertreiben", sagte er.

Jetzt grinste Steven. „Ich übertreibe nicht. Vor ein paar Tagen hat sie trotz einer Rippe, die in ihrer Lunge steckte mit einer Brechstange einem T600 das Gesicht auf den Rücken gedreht.

Kyle sah Steven an, als ob dieser verrückt wäre. Dann schüttelte er erneut den Kopf und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Mädchen, das jetzt wieder weiter klettern wollte.

Riley-Sarah hing einen Moment nachdenklich in dem Seil. Da der Haken an einem etwas überhängenden Stück der Wand befestigt war. Baumelte sie etwa zwei Meter von der Wand entfernt. Schließlich begann sie vor und zurück zu schaukeln, bis sie die Wand berühren konnte. Das Ganze nützte ihr aber wenig, da sie Nichts an der Wand zu fassen bekam und sich somit nicht festhalten konnte.

Dann hörte sie auf zu Schaukeln und sah nach Unten. Sie winkte den Männern zu, die das Seil hielten. Diese sollten sie hochziehen. Eigentlich war das nicht erlaubt, weil es die Belastung für die Haken zu stark erhöhte. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Riley-Sarah nur etwa 50 Kilo wog und die Belastungsgrenze für die Haken bei 100 Kilo lag war das Risiko vertretbar. Zumal ja auch keine andere Wahl blieb.

Die Männer zogen langsam und gleichmäßig. Als das Seil einmal begonnen hatte durch den Haken zu rutschen versuchten sie das Seil gleichmäßig in Bewegung zu halten, damit es nicht wieder hängen blieb. Als sich Riley-Sarah dem Haken näherte sah sie, dass dieser sich nach unten bewegte. Langsam rutschte der Haken aus dem Fels. Riley-Sarah rammte einen neuen Haken hinein, noch bevor der Alte sich vollständig lösen konnte. Sie hielt sich so lange mit einer Hand an dem Haken fest, bis sie erneut an der Felswand halt gefunden hatte. Erst dann atmete sie auf.

Als Riley-Sarah sich schließlich auf den Felsvorsprung zog, über dem sich die Fenster zu der Anlage befanden, lag sie einige Minuten still um sich auszuruhen.

Als sie aufblickte sah sie zu ihrem Entsetzen dass einige der Fenster zerstört waren. Geduckt ging sie zu dem ersten Fenster, dass sich knapp über ihrer Kopfhöhe befand. Sie musste sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellen um einen Blick in den Raum werfen zu können. Sie erblickte einen Raum, der ein Spielzimmer sein könnte. Sie zog ihre Handschuhe über und griff nach der Fensterkante.

Riley-Sarah überlegte einen Augenblick. Eigentlich sollte sie ersteinmal die Männer nachholen aber angesichts der Umstände zog sie es vor den ersten Blick alleine in die Anlage zu werfen. Also zog sie sich hoch.

Sie zog sich mit Schwung über die Fensterkante und fiel fast in den Raum hinein. Sie grinste breit, als sie auf ihrem Hinterteil landete. Dann sah sie sich um und erstarrte in Horror.

„Mädchen, was machst Du da Oben nur so lange?" Fragte Steven leise, mehr zu sich selbst.

Kyle hatte die leise Bemerkung mitbekommen. „Was sollte denn jetzt passieren?" Fragte er.

Steven setzte das Fernglas wieder ab und sah Kyle an. „Sie sollte mit ihrem Seil die Anderen Seile hochziehen und irgendwie befestigen, damit die Männer und ich ihr folgen können.

Kyle nickte kurz und sah wieder nach oben.

„Captain Chow!" Rief einer der Soldaten, die das Gelände erkundet hatten.

Steven und Kyle sahen sich synchron nach dem Mann um, der etwa 5 Meter weit in einem Gebüsch stand und winkte.

Kyle und Steven gingen hinüber zu dem Mann, der einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Als sie ihn fast erreicht hatten sahen sie einen weiteren Soldaten, der an einem Baum lehnte und sich übergab.

Als sie den Soldaten erreichten, zeigte diese Wortlos vor sich in das Gebüsch.

Steven und Kyle blieben abrupt stehen, als sie in das Gebüsch blicken konnten.

„Oh fuck", sagte Kyle.

Riley-Sarah blickte in die Toten Augen eines Mädchens. Das vielleicht 10 Jahre alte Kind saß an der Wand gelehnt unter dem Fenster. Ihr Körper war von einer Garbe aus einer Projektilwaffe, wahrscheinlich einer Railgun, förmlich zerfetzt worden.

Als sich Riley-Sarah genauer umsah erkannte sie, dass die Außenwand von einer ganzen Reihe von Geschossen getroffen worden war.

Leise erhob sich Riley-Sarah. Sie hatte gedacht auf lebende Kinder zu treffen, nun aber schien es so zu sein, dass Skynet offenbar mal wieder ein Projekt vorzeitig terminiert hatte. Ausgehend davon, dass noch andere Fenster der Anlage zerstört waren befürchtete Riley-Sarah, nicht nur in diesem Raum auf tote Kinder zu treffen.

Sie ging leise zur Tür und warf vorsichtig einen Blick hinaus.

„Das sind Kinder", sagte Kyle verzweifelt.

Steven nickte nur, ihm war übel, er konnte sich von dem Blick aber nicht abwenden.

Vor ihnen auf dem Boden lagen die offensichtlich zerschmetterten Körper zweier Kinder. Das eine vielleicht 12 Jahre alt, das Andere vielleicht 5 Jahre alt.

Steven löste seinen Blick und sah hoch zur Steilwand. „Die müssen heruntergefallen sein", sagte er.

„Oder sie wurden gestoßen", fügte Kyle hinzu. Dann ruckte sein Kopf herum und er starrte Steven an. „Was ist mir der Kleinen?"

Steven blickte kurz zu Kyle, dann nahm er sein Fernglas und sah wieder hinauf.

Als Kyle ebenfalls wieder durch das Fernglas sah, sahen sie wie plötzlich Jemand von Oben herunter sprang.

„GOTT NEIN!" Schrie Kyle.

**zuvor:**

Riley-Sarah sah den Gang rauf und runter. Als sie nichts verdächtiges hören oder sehen konnte, ging sie in den nächsten Raum. Hier fand sie kein totes Kind und der Raum war in tadellosem Zustand. Der nächste Raum hingegen bot das gleiche Bild wie der erste. Die Scheiben waren zerschossen und auch die Wände zeigten Einschusslöcher. Allerdings wiederum keine Leichen. Dann im nächsten Raum sah sie gleich zwei tote Kinder. Die Beiden hatten sich vor ihrem Tod furchtsam aneinander geklammert. Dem Zustand nach konnte die Katastrophe noch nicht lange her sein. Höchstens 2 Tage vielleicht.

Sie fand noch weitere Leichen und ihre Stimmung sank immer mehr. Riley-Sarah konnte verstehen, dass Skynet Soldaten töten lies aber Kinder...?

Riley-Sarah hatte noch keine Liebe für eine Person außer ihrer Familie erfahren aber in diesem Moment durchtoste sie ein ähnlich starkes Gefühl. Hass, unbändiger Hass keimte in ihr auf. 'Eines Tages werde ich dein letztes Wimmern hören Grandpa Skynet' Dachte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als sie sich über ein weiteres Kind beugte und dem toten Jungen die Augen schloss.

Im letzten Raum, neben dem offenen Eingang der Anlage fand sie eine Überwachungsanlage. In jeden Raum waren eine oder mehrere Kameras eingebaut.

Sie warf einen Blick auf jeden Monitor. Sie sah lediglich die Räume, in denen sie schon gewesen war.

Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick erstaunt auf einen Monitor. Gerade als sie sich vorbeugte um genau zu ergründen was sie sah, hörte sie ein Geräusch und fuhr herum. Sie sah eine Maschine, die statt des rechten Armes eine Railgun anmontiert hatte durch den Eingang kommen. Schnell huschte sie neben die Türe bevor sich die Maschine sie erblickte.

Die schwer bewaffnete Maschine stampfte in den Raum und bewegte sich auf die Monitore zu. Als sie an Riley-Sarah vorbei war huschte diese schnell um den Türpfosten herum, verursachte dabei aber doch so viel Geräusch, dass der stählerne Koloss die Waffe hebend herumfuhr.

Riley-Sarah rannte den Gang hinunter zum letzten Zimmer. Noch bevor sie den Raum erreichte röhrte hinter ihr die Railgun auf. Die Geschosse jaulten entweder als Querschläger durch den Gang oder schlugen mit Gewalt in die Wand am Ende des Ganges ein. Gerade als sie den Raum erreichte fuhr eines der Geschosse siedentheiß über ihren Rücken entlang der Schultern. Ihr Schwung schleuderte sie förmlich quer durch den Raum in Richtung des zerstörten Fensters, dass sie aber verfehlte und stattdessen gegen die Wand daneben schlitterte.

Riley-Sarah hörte die sich schnell nähernde Maschine. Sie Sprang auf und hechtete Aus dem Fenster, gerade als die Maschine die Tür erreichte. Draußen schnappte sie sich ihr Seil , schob ihre Hand durch die Schlaufe und sprang über die Kante.

Sie sahen durch ihre Ferngläser dass es Riley-Sarah war, die da am Sicherungsseil baumelnd in der Steilwand hing.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Kyle.

Noch bevor Steven etwas sagen konnte tauchte am Rand eine Maschine auf. Sie sah nach Unten konnte aber Riley-Sarah nicht entdecken. Stattdessen sah sie die Soldaten am Fuß des Steilhanges und eröffnete unmittelbar das Feuer.

„DECKUNG!" Schrie Steven. „FEUER ERWIEDERN. ACHTET AUF CONNOR!

Während die beiden Soldaten die Riley-Sarah sicherten an der Steilwand Schutz suchten, verteilten sich die Anderen und gingen hinter Sträuchern, Bäumen und Felsen in Deckung. Riley-Sarah kletterte einige Meter nach Unten und die Soldaten eröffneten das Feuer. Auf diese Entfernung waren die Projektilwaffen gegen die Maschinen nicht besonders wirksam. Die Plasmawaffen hingegen waren nicht präzise genug, um die auf diese Entfernung die Maschine wirksam zu treffen.

Kyle beobachtete Riley-Sarah. Diese kletterte langsam zur Seite und dann weiter nach oben. 'Was hat sie nur vor?' Fragte er sich.

Riley-Sarah sah, dass die Maschine nicht wirksam getroffen wurde. 'Muss ich denn Alles selber machen?' Fragte sie sich belustigt.

Sie kletterte ein paar Meter zur Seite, dann wieder nach Oben. Schließlich erreichte sie wieder den Absatz. Da der Steilhang nicht gerade war kam sie etwas hinter der Maschine an, weshalb sie nicht bemerkt wurde. Sie richtete sich auf und nahm ihren Stab vom Rücken. Sie begann den Stab herumzuwirbeln.

Die Maschine hatte zwei Soldaten ernsthaft getroffen. Kyle ohne richtige Bewaffnung fungierte nur als Beobachter. Deshalb sah er auch als Einziger, wie der Kopf der Maschine plötzlich nach Vorne ruckte und sie das Feuer einstellte. Er sah, wie die Maschine sich herumdrehen wollte und dann einfach zur Seite kippte, als wäre sie gestoßen worden.

„ACHTUNG, SIE FÄLLT!" Schrie Kyle und die Soldaten stellten das Feuer ein und hechteten in Deckung.

Sie sahen, wie die schwere Maschine sich mehrmals überschlagend herabstürzte. Sekunden später schlug der metallene Körper auf dem Felsboden auf aber sie waren vor den Trümmern die der Aufprall erzeugte in Deckung gegangen.

Nach dem Aufprall, der die Maschine offenbar zerstört hatte sahen sie wieder nach Oben.

Kyle blickte durch sein Fernglas und sah Riley-Sarah, die zur Kante kam und den Arm ausstreckte und winkte. 'Verdammt, die Kleine ist Wahnsinn', dachte Er.

Riley-Sarah sah grinsend nach Unten. Dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie etwas auf einem der Monitore gesehen hatte. Sie wirbelte herum und kehrte in die Anlage zurück. Sie lief schnell zum Eingang der Anlage und warf einen Blick hinaus. Sie konnte niemand Weiteren in Sichtweite erblicken, so kehrte sie in den Raum mit den Monitoren zurück.

Sofort sah sie wieder auf den Monitor, auf dem sie etwas entdeckt zu haben glaubte. Sie prägte sich den Raum ein und wirbelte herum. Sie lief durch den langen Gang und warf einen Blick in jeden Raum. Schließlich entdeckte sie den Raum und lief hinein.

2 Meter vor einem Lüftungsschacht machte sie Halt. Sie ging in die Hocke und sah auf den Lüftungsschacht. „Hallo Du", sagte sie sanft. „Wie heißt Du?" Fragte sie.

Hinter dem Gitter des Lüftungsschachtes kam ein kleines Gesicht zum Vorschein. Ein Mädchen mit rabenschwarzem Haar, vielleicht 4 oder 5 Jahre alt starrte sie ängstlich an.

„Ich tu Dir nichts", sagte Riley-Sarah eindringlich. „Na komm schon da raus, die bösen Maschinen sind weg".

Das Mädchen starrte Riley-Sarah nur an. Dann langsam drückte sie das Gitter auf, dass in seinen Scharnieren fast lautlos zur Seite schwang. Sie kroch aus dem Schacht und richtete sich auf. Sie starrte der lächelnden Riley-Sarah lange in die Augen. „Wo ist Melanie?" Fragte das Mädchen.

Riley-Sarah atmete tief durch. „Süße, das weiß ich nicht", sagte sie.

„Sie hat mich da reingesteckt und ist weggelaufen. Es immer wieder so dolle geknallt", sagte das Mädchen ohne Riley-Sarah aus den Augen zu lassen.

Riley-Sarah breitete wortlos die Arme aus. „Komm mit mir", 'wenn Du leben willst', sagte bzw dachte sie.

Das Mädchen stand einen Augenblick unschlüssig da, dann fing ihre Unterlippe an zu zucken und sie stürmte plötzlich vor, warf sich in Riley-Sarahs Arme und fing an zu weinen.

Irgendwann verstummte das Weinen. Riley-Sarah drückte das Mädchen sanft von sich. „Besser?" Fragte sie.

„Hunger", entgegnete die Kleine.

Riley-Sarah stutzte einen Moment „Sekunde", sagte sie blinzelnd. Sie griff an die Brusttasche ihrer Uniform und brachte einen Verpflegungsriegel zum Vorschein.

Das kleine Mädchen starrte misstrauisch auf die ungewohnte Mahlzeit. Erst als Riley-Sarah den Riegel öffnete und ein Stück abbiss riss ihr die Kleine das Teil förmlich aus der Hand. Auch die Wasserflasche, die ihr Riley-Sarah dann hin hielt war schnell ein Opfer der Kleinen.

Nach einem lautstarken Rülpser sah die Kleine wieder in ihre Augen. „Wir gehen jetzt ein bisschen spielen ja?" Fragte Riley-Sarah.

Das Mädchen nickte sie an und lächelte.

„Was passiert denn jetzt?" Fragte Kyle.

Mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete er, wie das Seil Meter um Meter nach Oben gezogen wurde. Die beiden Soldaten am Seil hatten zuerst verwirrt zu Steven gesehen, der hatte aber nur mit den Schultern gezuckt.

Einige Zeit später sahen sie, wie jemand langsam von Oben herab gelassen wurde.

„Das ist ja ein Kind!" Rief Steven

„Und es lebt!", ergänzte Kyle und sie lächelten sich kurz an.

Sie sahen ein kleines Kind, den dunklen Haaren nach ein Mädchen, dass sich langsam um sich selbst drehend herabgelassen wurde. Neugierig sah das Mädchen nach Unten und winkte den Männern immer wieder zu.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichte das Mädchen den Boden und wurde von einem weiblichen Soldaten in Empfang genommen. Die Soldatin entdeckte einen Zettel, der am Rücken des Kindes befestigt war. Sie brachte den Zettel, zu Steven, der die Stirn runzelte als er las was Riley-Sarah wollte.

„SPRENGSTOFF?" Rief Kyle aufgebracht. „Sie will Sprengstoff?"

Steven nickte langsam. „Alles was wir haben".

„Aber...Sie ist noch ein Kind", warf Kyle ein.

Steven sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Was soll ich Deiner Meinung nach tun?"

Kyle sah ihn einen Augenblick stumm an. Dann zuckte er nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Na, das dachte ich doch", sagte Steven und gab dann den Befehl alles an Sprengstoff und Zündern an dem Klettergeschirr zu befestigen, dass Riley-Sarah dem Mädchen angelegt hatte.

Dann zog sie Alles wieder hoch.

**Zuvor:**

Riley-Sarah war mit dem Mädchen zusammen zurück in den ersten Raum gegangen. Sie trug das Mädchen so, dass sie die Leiche unterhalb des Fensters nicht sehen konnte. Dann setzte sie das Mädchen außerhalb des Fensters ab und kletterte hinterher.

„Setz dich hier hin und genieß einfach einen Moment die Aussicht", sagte sie dem Mädchen.

Die Kleine setzte sich hin und Riley-Sarah begann ihr Klettergeschirr abzulegen. Dann legte sie es dem Mädchen an. Schließlich zog sie Papier und einen Stift aus der Tasche. Sie schrieb einige Zeilen und befestigte das Papier am Rücken des Kindes.

„Warte noch einen Augenblick, dann geht das Spiel los. Riley-Sarah ging zu ihrem Seil und nahm es. Dann begann sie zu ziehen. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis die Männer begriffen was vor sich ging, dann ging es Zug um Zug. Schließlich hatte sie mehr als genug Seil. Sie ging zu dem Mädchen und band es fest.

„Pass auf. Wir kriechen jetzt nach da Vorne und sehen mal da runter".

Das Mädchen nickte ihr zu und gemeinsam auf allen Vieren krabbelten sie zum Rand. Dann sahen Beide nach unten.

„Hui, ist das tief", sagte das Mädchen.

„Ja, nicht wahr?" Sagte Riley-Sarah. „Wenn du ganz genau hinsiehst, dann sind da ganz Unten Freunde von mir".

„Das sind ja nur Ameisen", sagte das Mädchen.

„Das liegt daran, dass es so tief runter geht. Ich werde dich jetzt da runter lassen, Du hast doch keine Angst?" Fragte Riley-Sarah lächelnd.

„Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen sah Riley-Sarah an. „Bist Du jetzt meine Schwester?"

Riley-Sarah musste schlucken. „Wie heißt Du denn überhaupt", fragte sie unsicher".

Das Mädchen sah sie mit ihren großen schwarzbraunen Augen an. „Elena", sagte sie dann.

Riley-Sarah wartete vergeblich auf Mehr. „Und dein Nachnahme?"

Die Kleine zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin Riley-Sarah", entgegnete sie dann.

„Die anderen sagten, die Metallmonster seien unsere Eltern aber ich hab das nie geglaubt", sagte die Kleine dann.

„Kluges Mädchen", sagte Riley-Sarah und legte eine Hand zärtlich an die Wange des Mädchens und lächelte. „So kleine Schwester, dann wollen wir dich mal da runterlassen. Das wird ein riesen Spaß".

Das Mädchen nickte grinsend und jauchzte vergnügt, als Riley-Sarah ihr einen kleinen Schubs gab, der sie über den Abgrund brachte.

Nachdem Sie ihr Klettergeschirr wieder hochgezogen hatte kletterte sie wieder zurück in die Anlage und verteilte den Sprengstoff sie stellte die Zünder einheitlich auf eine Stunde Laufzeit. Sie hatte sich kurz von jedem der toten Kinder stumm verabschiedet und dafür entschuldigt, dass sie zu spät gekommen war.

Riley-Sarah stand am Abgrund und war bereit sich herabzulassen. Sie warf noch einen Blick zurück auf die teilweise zerstörte Fensterfront. Schließlich sah sie auf die Uhr. Sie hatte noch 17 Minuten also sprang sie rückwärts ab.

Kyle und Steven sahen Riley-Sarah, die eine Zeit lang noch mit dem Rücken zum Abgrund an der Kante stand. Dann schließlich sprang sie rückwärts ab und lies sich mit großer Geschwindigkeit die Steilwand in großen Sätzen herab. Sie benötigte keine 2 Minuten für die Strecke und als sie auf dem Boden aufkam löste sie kommentarlos das Seil.

Elena kam augenblicklich auf sie zugestürmt und mit Tränen in den Augen ging Riley-Sarah in die Hocke und schloss die Arme um die Kleine.

„Abrücken!" Befahl sie leise.

Steven winkte nur. Die Soldaten hatten nur auf ihre Anführerin gewartet. Die Beiden Verletzten waren verbunden worden, konnten aber alleine laufen. Ihr Gepäck war auf die Anderen verteilt worden.

Eine viertel Stunde später, Elena immer noch auf den Armen hob Riley-Sarah plötzlich die Hand. Sie hatte kurz auf ihre Uhr geblickt und drehte sich herum. Sie Blickte stumm hoch zu der schon weit entfernten Steilwand.

Kyle, Steven und die anderen Soldaten waren ebenfalls stehengeblieben und blickten zu der Steilwand.

Dann erfolgte die Detonation. Eine Feuersäule schoss aus dem Felsen. Trümmer wurden weit hervorgeschleudert aber keine in ihre Richtung. Der Knall war Sekunden später bei ihnen.

Dann war es vorbei.

Riley-Sarah sah ihre Männer der Reihe nach an. Ihr Blick blieb schließlich wieder am Ort der Detonation hängen.

„**Im Namen der Kinder, die dort Oben gestorben sind verspreche ich Eines..."**, Sagte sie laut und ihre grünen Augen glitzerten wie Eis. **„...Eines Tages werde ich dabei sein wenn Skynet endet und nicht mit einem Knall ..."** Sie sah noch einmal auf die Leute und ihr Blick blieb auf Kyle haften. **„...es wird ein ängstliches Wimmern sein".**

Niemand sagte Etwas, als Riley-Sarah herumfuhr und ihren Weg fortsetzte. Selbst Kyle glaubte ihr dieses Mal jedes Wort.

**Epilog:**

Monate später wurde die kleine Elena Connor zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit in die Vergangenheit geschickt. Einer von John Connors besten Ingenieuren würde sie in das Jahr 1963 begleiten. Viele Jahre Später dann würde Elena mit Mitte Dreißig eine Tochter bekommen die hinterher Allen nur unter ihrem Spitznamen bekannt sein würde.

Chola


	8. Kyle

A/N: Eigentlich wäre dieses das letzte Kapitel der Story. Die Kapitel 9, 10 und 11 stammen eigentlich aus dem Nachfolgezyklus und sind vor den ersten 8 Kapiteln entstanden. Ich habe mich aber entschlossen diese hier noch anzufügen, da sie zur Story passen. Es werden also noch drei Sonntage lang Updates erfolgen. Danach stelle ich die Veröffentlichung mangels Interesse ersteinmal ein.

**Riley-Sarah 8 – Kyle**

Als sich die Bunkertür vor Riley-Sarah öffnete, sah sie sich sofort ihrer Mom, ihrem Dad und Grandma Sarah gegenüber.

Riley-Sarah trat vor ihren Dad. Sie nahm Haltung an. „Commander Connor mit Einsatzgruppe von S&R Mission zurück. Keine Verluste."

„Rühren, Commander", sagte John. Dann nahm er seine Tochter in die Arme.

Riley-Sarah drückte ihren Vater von sich. „Moment noch Dad", sagte sie und sah zu ihrer Grandma. „Grandma, ich habe Dir ein Geschenk mitgebracht".

Sarah runzelte die Stirn. Ein Geschenk von ihrer Enkelin konnte nur Ärger bedeuten.

Riley-Sarah drehte sich um. „Wo ist dieser Streuner, den wir unterwegs aufgelesen haben!" Rief sie. „Na los! Komm schon, wir warten!"

Kyle war der Letzte der Gruppe. Zögerlich trat er aus dem Schatten der Männer. Er ging langsam auf General Connor zu, als er aus Richtung einer Schwarzhaarigen älteren Frau in der Uniform eines Colonels ein gehauchtes „Kyle" vernahm. Irritiert blickte er dem Colonel ins Gesicht. 'Das muss Sarah Connor sein', dachte er. 'Die Beschreibungen werden ihr nicht gerecht. Sie ist eine schöne Frau, trotz des Alters aber woher zum Teufel kennt sie meinen Namen?' Fragte er sich.

Als sich Kyle schließlich wieder seinem General zuwandte bemerkte er auf dessen anderer Seite einen weiteren weiblichen Colonel. Ruckartig blieb er stehen."Allie?" Fragte er laut.

Cameron hatte Kyle Reese natürlich sofort erkannt und schüttelte jetzt den Kopf. Dann Zeigte sie mit dem Kopf auf John.

Nur widerwillig löste Kyle den Blick von der Frau, die er für Allison hielt. Seine Verwirrung war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

Vor John blieb Kyle stehen und salutierte. „Lieutenant Kyle Reese, einziger Überlebender der Gruppe sieben des 132 TC meldet sich zurück".

John musterte seinen Dad eingehend. „Rühren Lieutenant. Ich erwarte einen ausführlichen Bericht.

„Jawohl, Sir", erwiederte Kyle. Dann blickte er verwundert hinter John her als dieser zur Seite stolperte.

Alle Anderen hingegen sahen auf Sarah Connor, als diese ihren Sohn einfach zur Seite schob.

Sarah Connor stand vor der Liebe ihres Lebens. „Kyle", hauchte sie abermals.

Verwirrt beobachtete Kyle, wie Sarah langsam die Hand hob. Die Hand näherte sich seinem Gesicht.

„Sarah!" Rief in diesem Moment Cameron.

Sarah Connor erstarrte. Dann blinzelte sie einige Male. Schließlich schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf, Fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und floh geradezu aus dem Raum.

Kyle starrte hinter ihr her und dann auf John Connor. „Sir?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Statt John trat Cameron vor, um ihm zu antworten. „Kyle Reese, Du hast viele Fragen, die wir Dir beantworten werden aber Alles zu seiner Zeit". Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Tochter. „Riley-Sarah?"

Riley-Sarah hatte Allem mit unverholenem Grinsen zugesehen. Jetzt blickte sie ihrer Mutter ins Gesicht, dann wandte sie sich zu ihren feixenden Männern um. „Einsatzgruppe...Weggetreten!"

Geordnet zogen sich die Soldaten zurück. Cameron riss verwundert die Augen auf, als ein kleines Schwarzhaariges Mädchen einsam zurückblieb.

Lächelnd ging Riley-Sarah zu dem Mädchen und nahm sie an die Hand. Langsam führte sie das Kind zu ihrer Mom. Vor ihr blieb sie stehen und legte der Kleinen die Hände auf die Schulter. „Mom, wir haben eine einzige Überlebende mitgebracht".

Cameron sah auf Riley-Sarah, dann hinunter auf das Mädchen.

„Mom, das ist Elena meine kleine...Schwester", sagte sie zögerlich.

Cameron sah auf das Mädchen, dann kniete sie sich auf ein Knie. „Hallo Elena", sagte sie und lächelte.

Das Mädchen sah misstrauisch in Camerons Gesicht. Dann blickte sie nach Oben und sah zu Riley-Sarah, die von Oben auf sie herabsah.

„Das ist meine Mommy", sagte Riley-Sarah leise.

Elena sah wieder auf Cameron. „Bist Du auch meine Mommy?" Fragte sie schüchtern.

Tränen sammelten sich in Camerons Augen. „Vielleicht", sagte sie lächelnd. „Zumindest für eine Weile". Tränen liefen über Camerons Wangen als sie die Arme ausbreitete und das Mädchen umfing, das sich ihr entgegenwarf.

Kyle hatte das Ganze staunend beobachtet. Er verstand nicht, was er sah. Was machte Allison da und wieso war sie die Mutter von Riley-Sarah? Er schüttelte nur immer wieder den Kopf.

„Das ist meine Mom", sagte Riley Sarah. „In einer anderen Zeitlinie wurde sie nach Allison geformt, um meinen Dad zu töten.

Kyle starrte einige weitere Sekunden stumm auf die Szene vor ihm. „Aber...aber", stotterte er.

Riley-Sarah lächelte ihn von der Seite her an. „Es sind die Tränen, die einen verwirren, nicht wahr?"

Kyle nickte langsam, sagte aber kein Wort.

„Es sind nicht einfach nur Tränen", sagte Riley-Sarah.

Kyle wandte sich ihr mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck zu. „Was...?"

Riley-Sarah legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Es sind echte Gefühle hinter diesen Tränen", sagte sie ernsthaft.

„Kyle Reese", sprach ihn in diesem Moment Cameron an. „Es ist mir eine Ehre Dich endlich kennen zu lernen."

Kyles Kopf war in ihre Richtung herumgeruckt. Er sah in das lächelnde Gesicht von Allison Young, dass er schon so lange kannte, nur wusste er, dass es sich hierbei nur um die Fassade einer tödlichen Maschine handelte. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und Camerons Lächeln verschwand.

Kyle sah Cameron in die Augen. „Das ist jetzt nicht persönlich gemeint, Colonel Connor aber ich weiß noch nicht genug um das einfach so zu akz...". Ein Ellenbogenstoß von Riley-Sarah in die Rippen lies ihn verstummen.

Riley-Sarah sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf Kyle, der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die wahrscheinlich geprellten Rippen hielt.

Kyle sah auf das Mädchen, dass ihm einen Stoß versetzt hatte der sich wie der Tritt eines Pferdes anfühlte. „Du solltest mich ausreden lassen bevor Du mir die Rippen zertrümmerst", sagte er ärgerlich.

Kyle wandte sich wieder an Cameron. „Wo war ich...ach ja... ich kann das nicht einfach so akzeptieren allerdings bin ich offen für Alles. Nichts würde mir mehr Freude bereiten mehr zu lernen über die Möglichkeit einer Koexistenz von Mensch und Maschine. Dann streckte er Cameron die Hand entgegen.

Cameron sah auf die Hand, die sich ihr entgegenstreckte. Sie ergriff die Hand und lächelte wieder.

„Aber eine Bedingung habe ich", sagte Kyle ernsthaft.

Cameron runzelte die Stirn. „Welche?" Fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Keiner erzählt meinem Bruder Derek was davon", sagte er grinsend.

Riley-Sarah klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge, den nehme ich mir auch irgendwann mal zur Brust", sagte sie mit ihrem Typischen Grinsen.

Kyle sah sie einige Sekunden an. Schließlich grinste er offen. „Darauf freue ich mich schon".

Die 4 gingen langsam in Richtung der Schlafquartiere.

„So sind die Gerüchte also wahr. Cameron Connor ist tatsächlich eine Maschine?" Fragte Kyle.

Cameron sah auf Riley-Sarah, die sie anlächelte, dann wieder auf Kyle. Schließlich lies sie ihre Augen aufleuchten.

Kyle starrte verwundert auf Cameron. „Wow, Blau, das ist...anders", sagte er zögerlich.

„Sie IST anders", warf in diesem Moment Riley-Sarah ein.

Kyle sah zu der lächelnden Riley-Sarah, dann nickte er. „Das merke ich".

Elena war noch immer auf Camerons Arm und schlief tief und fest als sie das Connor Quartier erreichten.

„Das ist dann wohl der Moment, wo ich mich verabschieden muss", sagte Kyle und wollte weitergehen.

„Nix da Alter", sagte Riley-Sarah und gab Kyle einen Stoß, der ihn in den Wohnraum des Familienquartiers stolpern lies. Er strauchelte und fiel, wobei er ausgerechnet zu Sarahs Füßen landete.

Als Kyle, der auf der Nase lag hochkam, tastete er blind um sich, um etwas zu finden, woran er sich abstützen konnte. Seine Hand fand auch etwas, etwas weiches. Während er sich hochstemmte rutschte seine Hand etwas an dem Gegenstand nach oben. Als er schließlich den Kopf hob sah er in das entsetzte Gesicht von Sarah Connor, die ihn regungslos anstarrte.

„Kyle, also wirklich", sagte hinter ihm Riley-Sarah.

Kyle drehte den Kopf. Und sah auf das Mädchen, dass die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt da stand.

Erst als er wieder zu Sarah sah, bemerkte er, dass er sich an ihrem Schenkel hochgestemmt hatte. Er zog seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sie sich verbrannt.

„I...ich...ich bitte um Entschuldigung, stammelte Kyle, sprang auf und taumelte rückwärts gegen Riley-Sarah. Die gab ihm einen Stoß und er landete prompt wieder bei Sarah Connor. Die war aufgesprungen und Kyle riss sie nun mit zu Boden. Er hatte instinktiv zugegriffen und Sarah landete auf ihm.

Beide starrten sich an. Riley-Sarah stieg mit einem großen Schritt über die beiden hinweg. „Ich bin zu jung, um mir das anzusehen, sagte sie und ging ins Gästezimmer.

Cameron hatte alles mit angesehen. „Tststs", war ihr Kommentar, bevor sie mit Elena im Gästezimmer verschwand.

Sarah sah hinab auf die Liebe ihres Lebens. „Kyle", hauchte sie, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

„Colonel?", sagte Kyle.

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Sarah, sag einfach Sarah", flüsterte sie.

Als Cameron das Zimmer betrat, war Riley-Sarah gerade dabei für Elena das Bett zu beziehen. „Du weißt schon, was du da Draußen gerade getan hast?"

Riley-Sarah bezog einfach weiter das Bett. „Was meinst Du Mom?" Fragte sie ganz unschuldig.

„Du hast deine Grandma in eine unmögliche Situation manövriert", sagte Cameron.

Riley-Sarah hielt inne. „Sie hat ein bisschen Glück verdient, wie kurz es auch sein mag", sagte sie ohne ihre Mom anzusehen. Riley-Sarah drehte den Kopf und sah Cameron an. „Jedes Bisschen Glück ist wichtig. Wenn man Glück findet muss man es ergreifen und festhalten solange es geht, so schmerzhaft es hinterher auch scheinen mag", sagte sie mit Überzeugung und einer zugreifenden Geste.

Cameron sah ihrer Tochter in die Augen. Sie erkannte in aller Klarheit, dass ihr Mädchen Recht hatte. 'Nein', dachte sie. 'Junge Frau. Sie ist kein Mädchen mehr. Nicht mehr lange und man wird uns für Schwestern halten und schließlich wird sie älter aussehen als ich', dachte Cameron mit Wehmut.

**Währenddessen:**

Kyle hatte eine Hand erhoben und strich Sarah eine Haarlocke aus der Stirn. „Sarah?" Fragte er leise.

„Kyle", entgegnete sie.

„Ich verstehe nicht...", sagte Kyle unsicher.

„Ich...", begann Sarah, unterbrach sich aber sofort. Plötzlich verzog sie das Gesicht und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Sie drückte sich von Kyle weg, sprang förmlich auf die Füße und drehte sich zum Tisch, auf den sie sich aufstützte.

Kyle sah vom Boden aus auf ihren Rücken und kam dann auch auf die Beine. Er näherte sich Sarah und legte ihr seine Hände an die Oberarme. „Sarah? Was ist denn?" Fragte er verwirrt. Als sie nicht reagierte lies er die Arme sinken. „Colonel Connor ich möcht...".

Sarah war herum gewirbelt und hatte mit tränennassem Gesicht seinen Satz mit einem Kuss erstickt.

Sekundenlang standen die beiden aneinander gepresst da und küssten sich. Dann zu Kyles grenzenloser Verwunderung stieß Sarah ihn weg und lief wortlos aus dem Raum.

„Was hast Du denn nun schon wieder angestellt?"

Kyle hörte die Stimme hinter sich und fuhr auf dem Absatz herum. „Wa...was?"

Riley-Sarah grinste ihn an. „Warum hast Du sie weglaufen lassen?"

Kyle kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich...ich verstehe das nicht", sagte Kyle. „Sie scheint mich zu kennen aber...aber wie ist das möglich?"

„Zeitreisen mein Lieber", sagte Riley-Sarah. „Ihr seid Euch schon einmal begegnet. Das war vor langer, langer Zeit.

„Zeitreisen?" Fragte Kyle mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Jep", entgegnete Riley-Sarah. „Skynet wird Einen T800 in die Vergangenheit schicken, um Grandma Sarah als junge Frau zu töten. Dad wird einen Soldaten hinschicken, der sie beschützt.

Kyle dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Und das soll ich sein?", fragte er und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Riley-Sarah Grinste unverhohlen. „Sie gefällt Dir doch oder?"

Jetzt hatte Kyle plötzlich ein verlegenes Lächeln im Gesicht, das Riley-Sarah von ihrem Dad nur zu gut kannte. Ähnlich John fuhr er sich auch mit den gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare und kratzte sich im Nacken.

„Schon gut, Du brauchst nicht zu antworten", sagte Riley-Sarah kopfschüttelnd. „Jetzt stell sie dir mal jünger vor".

Kyle starrte Riley-Sarah an wie einen Geist. Mann konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Langsam begann er zu grinsen. „Du meinst, ich kann sie kennenlernen, wenn sie jünger ist?"

„Lüstling", sagte sie grinsend. „Na los, lauf ihr nach, sie hat Dich viele Jahre nicht gesehen".

Nachdem sie ihm gesagt hatte, wo er Sarah wahrscheinlich finden konnte, war er aus dem Raum gelaufen.

„Du weißt, dass Du ihm nicht sagen darfst, dass er Dein Großvater ist?" Fragte Cameron, die leise die Tür zum Gästezimmer geschlossen hatte. Natürlich hatte sie von Drinnen Alles gehört.

Riley-Sarah atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß das Mom, ich weiß das".

Sarah war unter verwunderten Blicken zu ihrem Quartier gerannt. Nun schüttete sie sich mit zitternden Händen ein Glas ein. Sie stürzte den Alkohol herunter und schüttelte sich dann noch einen ein. Gerade als sie das Glas an die Lippen setzte klopfte es an der Tür. Vor Schreck lies sie das Glas fallen. Sie griff nach den Scherben als es erneut klopfte. Sie zuckte zusammen und schnitt sich an einer besonders scharfen Scherbe.

Sie sprang auf und hastete mit dem Finger im Mund zur Tür. Als sie die Tür aufzog erstarrten ihre Bewegungen.

Kyle musste 2 mal klopfen, bis Sarah öffnete. Er sah sich einer Frau gegenüber, die in einer lasziven Geste einen Finger im Mund hatte und ihn regungslos mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

„Darf ich reinkommen...Sarah?" Fragte Kyle und sein Lächeln formte sich.

Sarah stand nur da und nuckelte gedankenverloren an ihrem Zeigefinger während Kyle sie mit seinem schelmischen Lächeln anblickte. Schließlich wurde sie sich der Situation bewusst und sie lies den Finger langsam sinken. Sogleich fing dieser wieder an zu Bluten, was nicht unbemerkt blieb.

Kyle sah, wie Sarah ihren Finger mit einem vernehmlichen Schmatzer aus dem Mund zog. Er bemerkte auch, dass sogleich Blut aus einer Verletzung austrat. Ohne auf die eigentlich obligatorische Einladung zu warten trat er vor und griff nach Sarahs Hand. Gleichzeitig fasste er in Seine Beintasche und zog ein Verbandtuch hervor, dass er dazu nutzte, die Verletzung an Sarahs Finger abzutupfen.

Während Kyle fast auf Körperkontakt an ihr dran war und versuchte die Blutung an ihrem Finger zu stillen stand Sarah einfach nur da. Wenn Kyle in diesem Moment versucht hätte, sie auszuziehen, sie hätte es willenlos geschehen lassen. Stattdessen stand dieser Mann nur da und kümmerte sich voll konzentriert um eine kleine Verletzung, die Sarah normalerweise ignoriert hätte.

„Die Kleine hat mir so einiges erzählt", sagte Kyle und blickte kurz in Sarahs Gesicht, die nur nickte. „Sie sagte Du hättest mich vor vielen Jahren kennengelernt?"

Sarah nahm kaum wahr was er sagte und nickte nur.

„Ich denke dieses ungeheuerliche Mädchen will uns verkuppeln", sagte er, während er ein Pflaster über die Verletzung klebte.

„Ungeheuer", sagte Sarah leise und nickte bestätigend.

Ein schiefes Grinsen stahl sich auf Kyles Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie ihm nicht richtig zuhörte.

'Wenn ich das jetzt tue, kann mir das viel Ärger einbringen', dachte Kyle, schüttelte den Gedanken aber wieder ab. Er beugte sich zu Sarah herunter und küsste sie zärtlich.

Sarah hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie war jetzt wieder das Mädchen, dass in den Armen dieses starken Soldaten lag. Genau wie damals vergaß sie alles um sich herum. Nichts anderes spielte mehr eine Rolle, nicht der Krieg und auch nicht Skynet. Wärme und Geborgenheit waren die einzigen Gefühle, die jetzt noch zählten.

Nur am Rande nahm Kyle wahr, dass sie sich in Richtung des Schlafraumes von Sarah bewegt hatten. Wie von selbst hatte Sarah angefangen, die Knöpfe seiner Uniform zu öffnen, während er nur kurz zögerte und es ihr dann gleich tat.

Kurze Zeit später erforschten die Beiden gegenseitig ihre Körper und Kyle war nicht nur ein Bisschen erstaunt über die stahlharten Muskeln dieser nicht mehr ganz jungen Frau, die auf ihn wie eine 20 Jährige wirkte.

Sehr viel später erwachte Sarah nach einem kurzen Schlaf. ‚Na warte du Monster', dachte sie nur kurz, bevor sie seit Jahren zum ersten mal wirklich glücklich wieder einschlief.

John hatte mit Lieutenant Chow den Eingangsbereich verlassen, um sich einen ersten Bericht geben zu lassen.

„Steven, wie beurteilst Du Riley-Sarah?" Fragte John den Offizier an seiner Seite.

„Steven Chow atmete tief durch. Er überlegte lange, bevor er beschloss die Frage zu beantworten. „Sie ist impulsiv, neigt zu Alleingängen, Hat vor niemandem Respekt und keine Angst vor Irgendwas. Wenn man ihr quer kommt, kann sie einem buchstäblich die Hölle bereiten".

John nickte verstehend. Was Steven Chow hier beschrieb war das, was er befürchtet hatte.

„Aber...", fügte Steven noch hinzu, zögerte aber dann.

John sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. „Ehrlich Steven, nichts zurückhalten", sagte John und nickte ihm zu fortzufahren.

„Wir haben gesehen, mit wieviel Leidenschaft sie an ihre Aufgabe herangegangen ist. Sie hat in jedem Moment instinktiv das Richtige getan. Und wir haben gehört, wie sie Skynet Rache geschworen hat. Rache für einige Kinder, die sie noch nichteinmal kannte. John...". Steven hatte unbewusst seinen Vorgesetzten am Arm ergriffen und war stehen geblieben. „Wir...ich würde der Kleinen bis in die Hölle und zurück folgen", sagte er ernsthaft. „Jeder aber buchstäblich Jeder der Männer würde das tun. Alle lieben dieses Mädchen als wäre sie die eigene Tochter."

John nickte. Er freute sich auf den schriftlichen Bericht.

„Da ist noch etwas", sagte Steven plötzlich.

„Nur zu", sagte John knapp.

„Abgesehen von ihren fast schon ungenügenden sozialen Verhaltensweisen hat sie sich unseren Respekt verdient", sagte Steven ohne John anzublicken. „Ich wette, wenn wir Skynet besiegen, wird Riley-Sarah direkt daran beteiligt sein und Skynet wird vor Angst zittern".

John hatte die letzten Worte vernommen. Schon vorher hatte sich ein Klumpen in seinem Magen gebildet. Er konnte kaum noch atmen, so stolz war er auf seine Tochter. Eine Tochter, die es fast nicht gegeben hätte. Eine Tochter, die wie er selbst ihre Entstehung nur einer Laune des Schicksals verdankt.

Als John wenig später ihr Quartier betrat saßen Riley-Sarah und Cameron am Tisch und seine Tochter beschrieb seiner Frau ihre Abenteuer. Er holte sich ein Glas Wasser und setzte sich aufmerksam lauschend dazu. Als Riley-Sarah zu der Stelle mit den toten Kindern kam verfinsterten sich ihre Gesichter. Dann erzählte Riley-Sarah noch von der Maschine die sie angegriffen hatte. Erst in diesem Moment fiel ihr wieder die Verletzung ein, die sie am Rücken hatte aber das ignorierte sie ersteinmal wieder.

„Mommy?" Ertönte in diesem Moment eine Stimme von der Tür des Gästezimmers her.

„Was ist Kleines?" Fragte Cameron, ohne auf Johns erstaunten Blick zu achten. Er hatte die Episode mit Elena nicht mitbekommen, da er Steven Chow gefolgt war.

„Ich muss mal", sagte das Mädchen und Cameron stand auf, nahm sie an die Hand und ging mit ihr ins Bad.

John sah seine Tochter mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragend an.

„Sie ist die einzige Überlebende, was sollte ich ihr denn sagen? Sie hat mich gefragt ob ich jetzt ihre Schwester bin." Sagte Riley-Sarah und zuckte mit den Schultern.

John sah seine Tochter an und begann zu lächeln. 'Auch diese Situation hat sie meisterhaft bewältigt', dachte er mit erneut anschwellendem Stolz.

Als Sarah erwachte war sie sich bewusst, dass sie in dieser Nacht keinen einzigen Albtraum gehabt hatte. Sie lag auf der Brust des einzigen Mannes, in dessen Nähe sie alles vergessen konnte. Das war damals in der einen Nacht so und das war auch letzte Nacht so gewesen Selbst bei Charley war sie sich nie so behütet vorgekommen und ihn hatte sie auch geliebt.

Traurig wurde sie sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass ihre Zeit mit Kyle begrenzt war und dass sie nicht Alles preisgeben durfte. Riley-Sarah war ohnehin schon fast zu weit gegangen aber Sarah war ihrer Enkelin trotzdem sehr dankbar. Sie wusste, sie selbst hätte Kyle niemals so schonungslos die Wahrheit sagen können.

„Grandma?" Hörte Sarah eine leise Stimme flüstern.

Riley-Sarah stand an Sarahs Bett und beobachte ihre Großeltern, die aneinandergekuschelt da lagen. Sie hatte ihre Grandma nie lächelnd schlafen sehen und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie das richtige getan hatte. Minuten später merkte sie, dass Sarah erwacht war.

Sarah hob den Kopf und sah ihre Enkelin im halbdunkel am Fußende des Bettes stehen. Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf über die Unverblühmtheit des Mädchens. Sie nickte Riley-Sarah zu, die sich herumdrehte und den Raum verlies.

Sarah schob sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett um Kyle möglichst nicht zu stören. Er murmelte etwas im Schlaf, erwachte aber nicht.

Sarah streifte sich schnell ihre Unterwäsche über den nackten Körper und folgte ihrer Enkelin in den kleinen Wohnraum.

Riley-Sarah hatte vorher schon Kaffee gemacht und hielt Sarah den Becher hin noch bevor diese etwas sagen konnte.

Sarah nickte ihr nur zu und ergriff den dampfenden Becher und nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck. Während sie den ersten Schluck Morgenkaffee genoss überlegte sie, ob sie Riley-Sarah nun böse sein sollte oder nicht. Schließlich hatte das Mädchen über ihren Kopf hinweg gehandelt. Dann, als sie schon fast bereit war ihr eine Standpauke zu halten sah sie in das Gesicht ihrer Enkelin.

Da war es. Dieses schiefe Lächeln, dass sie von Kyle und John her kannte und die gütigen Augen, die die Drei ebenfalls gemeinsam hatten. Sie sah aber noch mehr. Riley-Sarahs Gesichtszüge ähnelten sehr denen von Cameron. Nie zuvor war ihr das so sehr aufgefallen, wie gerade in diesem Moment.

'Sie wird erwachsen', dachte Sarah. Noch Etwas fiel Sarah auf. Ihre Enkelin hatte eine unheimliche Ausstrahlung von Energie. Sarah wusste, Niemand würde sich ihr noch entziehen können, wenn Riley-Sarah ersteinmal begriff, wie sie diese Ausstrahlung einsetzen konnte. Man würde ihren Befehlen ohne zu fragen Folge leisten.

Sarah begriff unumstößlich, dass Riley-Sarah die geborene Anführerin war. Im Gegensatz zu John, dem die Führungsfähigkeit aufgeprägt worden war, hatte sich diese Fähigkeit bei Riley-Sarah von selbst entwickelt.

Sarah wusste aber auch, dass Riley-Sarahs Selbstbewusstsein dann gefährlich wurde, wenn es in Hochmut ausartete. Sie würde ein Auge auf ihre Enkelin haben müssen.

Sarah verwarf den Gedanken wieder der jungen Frau eine Standpauke halten zu wollen da ihr klar geworden war, dass Diese das nur mit einem Grinsen quittieren würde.

„Danke", sagte Sarah stattdessen und empfand etwas Schadenfreude, als Riley-Sarahs Lächeln einem ungläubigen Ausdruck platz machte.

„Gern geschehen", sagte Riley-Sarah.

„Ich meine nicht den Kaffee", entgegnete Sarah und hielt den Becher hoch.

„Ich weiß Grandma", sagte Riley-Sarah. „Nebenbei... Ich hab dich noch nie so glücklich Schlafen sehen. War schön oder?" Fragte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Trotz ihres Alters lief Sarah rot an. „Scheiße", sagte sie voller Inbrunst und barg das Gesicht in den Händen.

Kyle saß neben John Connor und fragte sich, was er hier sollte. Unter dem besagten bunten Abend konnte er sich nun wirklich nichts vorstellen. Er sah Offiziere mit ihren Familien in den Raum strömen.

Eine kleine Bühne begrenzte den Platz für die Zuschauer aber Kyle war sich sicher, dass fast 100 Menschen im Raum Platz genommen hatten. Auf der Bühne war ein Boxring aufgebaut worden.

‚Was wird das bloß?' Fragte sich Kyle immer wieder. Ein Boxkampf dürfte ja kaum als bunter Abend umschrieben werden. Auf diesbezügliche Fragen hatte keiner der Connors geantwortet.

Als schließlich Alle Platz genommen hatten betrat Riley-Sarah die Bühne. Ihr Grinsen zeigte, dass ihr das Ganze einen heiden Spaß zu machen schien. „Nabend zusammen", war die ganze Begrüßung.

„Heute Abend stehen mal wieder die Meisterschaften an. Unser Champion im Federgewicht wird sich mit dem von General Catherine Weaver messen", kündigte das Mädchen an und wollte die Bühne verlassen, als sie zögerte und nochmal ans Mikrofon trat. „Ach ja, die eigentliche Attraktion des Abends kommt hinterher erst, aber noch vor der Siegerehrung also schön sitzenbleiben. Wehe ich sehe irgendwelche leeren Stühle. Dann gibbet wat mit der groben Kelle".

Gelächter über die letzte Bemerkung war zu hören. Kyle war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob Riley-Sarah das nicht vielleicht doch Ernst gemeint hatte.

Steven Chow, Ringrichter an diesem Abend betrat den Ring. „Guten Abend meine Damen und Herren!" Begann er. „Ich präsentiere den Herausforderer im Federgewicht... In der roten Ecke: Jack Daniels aus Catherine Weavers Kader!"

Ein drahtiger Mann Mitte 20 mit schlanker Figur kam in den Ring, präsentierte sich den Zuschauern und ging dann in seine Ecke.

„Und in der blauen Ecke, unsere Titelverteidigerin...Sarah Connor!"

Kyle blieb der Mund offenstehen, als Sarah den Ring betrat.

Applaus brandete auf. Beide Kämpfer hatten Kopfschützer angelegt und trugen Boxhandschuhe.

Kyle wandte sich an John. „Das kann doch nicht Ernst gemeint sein?" Fragte er verwirrt.

„Was denn?" Fragte John schmunzelnd, ahnend worauf Kyle hinauswollte.

„Na, Sarah ist doch viel zu alt und dazu noch eine Frau. Der Typ schlägt sie doch zu Klump.

John legte eine Hand auf Kyles Schulter. „Das solltest Du sie aber besser nicht hören lassen", sagte er und verdrehte die Augen. „Was glaubst Du wohl, wie sie sich Respekt verschafft hat".

Kyle zuckte mit den Schultern.

John lachte leise. „Immer wenn ein Quertreiber versucht hat ihre Befehle anzuzweifeln hat sie ihn zu einem Sparring aufgefordert. Das Ganze nicht immer in Boxhandschuhen", erzählte John leise. „Ich hab 2 Meter große Männer zu Boden gehen sehen, wie einen nassen Sack".

Kyle hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen und sah zu, wie die erste Runde begann.

Das Ganze begann mit einem Abtasten. Immer wieder kamen Schläge, von denen keiner geeignet war, dem Gegner Schaden zuzufügen. Die erste Runde war vorbei, ohne dass auch nur einer der Beiden einen richtigen Treffer anbringen konnte.

'Die Beiden spielen doch nur miteinander. Hoffentlich wird die nächste Runde interessanter', dachte Kyle gelangweilt. Er sah erstaunt, dass sich in Sarahs Ecke Riley-Sarah um die Belange ihrer Großmutter kümmerte. Die Beiden flüsterten miteinander, worauf Sarah abschließend nickte. 'Gibt die Kleine ihr etwa Ratschläge?' Fragte er sich verwundert.

Kyle fasste John, der sich mit Catherine Weaver unterhielt an den Arm. „John?"

John entschuldigte sich bei Catherine und wandte sich Kyle zu. „Was gibt's?"

Kyle wies mit dem Kopf auf den Ring. „Gibt die Kleine ihr Tipps?" Fragte er ohne Riley-Sarah aus den Augen zu lassen.

John sah hinüber und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

Als beide Kämpfer die nächste Runde begannen passierte Etwas, was Kyle erstaunte.

Sarah kam aus ihrer Ecke. Dieses Mal begann sie aber nicht wie ihr Gegner zu Tänzeln. Nein, sie ging geradewegs auf ihn zu, fing einen Halbherzigen Schlag seinerseits mit ihrem Unterarm ab und Schmetterte ihm in der Vorwärtsbewegung eine Gerade mitten aufs Gesicht.

Sarahs Gegner strauchelte rückwärts, fing sich aber an den Seilen schnell wieder. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und signalisierte dem Ringrichter, dass er in Ordnung ist.

Nach dieser Attacke Sarahs hatte das Abtasten ein Ende. Beide gingen nun aufeinander zu. Es folgte ein Schlagabtausch, bei dem mal der Eine, mal der Andere einen Treffer anbringen konnte. Schließlich war auch die zweite Runde zu Ende.

Wieder sah Kyle Sarah mit Riley-Sarah reden. Das Mädchen deutete in seine Richtung und Sarah folgte dem Blick. Dann sah sie ihre Enkelin an und verdrehte die Augen. Riley-Sarah gab ihr daraufhin einen Kuss auf die Backe und grinste unverholen.

Dann erfolgte der Gong zur Runde drei. 5 Sekunden später schrien im Publikum etliche Leute auf.

Kyle sah, wie Sarah aus ihrer Ecke kam. Sie ging auf ihren Gegner zu blockte eine Rechts-Links Kombination ab, ging leicht in die Knie, und riss ihre Faust dann blitzschnell nach Oben. Schreie klangen auf, als ihr Gegner kurz auf die Zehenspitzen ging. Er stolperte rückwärts in die Seile und wurde zurück geschleudert, wobei er geradewegs in eine mächtige Rechte Sarahs stolperte. Seine Beine hingen kurz in der Luft, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Dann war der Kampf vorbei. Sarahs Gegner blinzelte nur verwirrt als er ausgezählt wurde. Applaus brandete auf und selbst Catherine Weaver lächelte anerkennend.

Sarahs Blick allerdings war starr auf Kyle gerichtet, der sie mit offenem Mund sprachlos anstarrte.

Hinter dem Ring stand Riley-Sarah und sah ebenfalls zu Kyle. Sie hatte ihrer Grandma suggeriert Kyle zu beeindrucken. Also hat Sarah mit der Spielerei aufgehört und ihn einfach K.O. geschlagen. Riley-Sarah lächelte wissend als sie die glänzenden Augen Kyles sah.

Dann verlies Sarah den Ring, nachdem sie ihrem Gegner auf die Beine geholfen hatte. Schließlich wurde der Ring abgebaut.

Nachdem Dies geschehen war betrat Riley-Sarah erneut die Bühne. „So, nach dem Vorprogramm kommen wir jetzt zur Hauptattraktion und wie ich sehe...", sagte sie nach einem Rundblick, „...sind auch alle Plätze noch besetzt". Nach diesen Worten verlies sie unter Gelächter die Bühne.

Sarah betrat geduscht den Raum und setzte sich neben Kyle.

„Was kommt jetzt?" Fragte Kyle Sarah leise.

Sarah deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Hintereingang der Sporthalle.

Applaus ertönte, als in diesem Moment Cameron Connor die Halle betrat. Kyle sah sich verwirrt um und dann wieder auf Cameron. Der Anblick verwirrte ihn und er sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf Sarah, die ihn nur lächelnd ansah.

Cameron ging langsam und graziös in die Mitte der Bühne. Sie trug einen goldenen Leotard mit eingearbeitetem Rock und goldene Ballettschuhe.

Dann klangen die ersten Töne von Christina Aguileras The Voice Within auf und es wurde schlagartig still im Saal.

Als Kyle sich kurz umsah, erkannte er nur lächelnde Gesichter. Johns und Sarahs Augen glänzten und waren gebannt auf die Bühne gerichtet. Dann widmete Kyle seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Bühne auf der Cameron Tanzte. Er sah geschmeidige, elfengleiche Bewegungen, die er von einer Maschine niemals erwartet hätte.

Als sich das Tempo steigerte applaudierten die Leute. Niemals zuvor hatte Cameron artistischere Figuren getanzt.

Als die Darbietung schließlich endete war tosender Applaus zu hören. Die Leute einschließlich Kyle waren aufgesprungen. Viele hatten Tränen in den Augen während Andere einfach nur sprachlos auf die Bühne starrten.

Kyle applaudierte ebenfalls stehend. Er war aufgesprungen ohne es zu merken und von dem Begeisterungssturm mitgerissen worden.

Minutenlang war keine Beruhigung in den Leuten zu bemerken, bis schließlich John, Sarah und einige Andere zur Bühne gingen und Cameron gratulierten. Diverse Leute umarmten Cameron, die sich ehrlich über die Begeisterung zu freuen schien.

Ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können war Kyle wie in Trance ebenfalls nach Vorne gegangen. Schließlich stand er sprachlos vor Cameron und starrte sie an.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg und sah Kyle an. Dann, nach Sekunden als er nicht reagierte streckte sie ihm lächelnd die Hand hin.

Kyle sah auf das Gesicht der Maschine. Er war noch immer wie gebannt. Dann als sie ihn anlächelte löste er seinen Blick von ihren Augen. Er sah einen feinen Schweißfilm auf ihrer Stirn, Wangen und Dekolettee. Dann sah er auf die Hand, die sich ihm entgegenstreckte. Schließlich wanderte sein Blick auf die Umstehenden. Kyle blickte in erwartungsvolle Gesichter.

Sarah sah Kyle an, der sie fragend anblickte. Sie glaubte zu wissen, was er sie fragen wollte und so nickte sie einfach.

Was dann passierte schockte nicht nur Cameron. Auch John glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.

Cameron hatte Tränen in den Augen, während sie Kyle Reese in den Armen hielt. Wortlos hatte er die ausgestreckte Hand ignoriert und hatte sie in die Arme gezogen.

„Danke", war alles was er leise sagte aber das war genug.

Sarah legte einen Arm um Kyle, mit der anderen Hand streichelte sie Cameron über den Kopf.

John hatte Riley-Sarah zu sich herangezogen und umarmte sie. Die anderen Leute hatte gemerkt, das dort etwas sehr privates im Gange war und wollten nicht weiter stören und so ließen sie die Connors und Kyle Reese alleine auf der Bühne. Sarah lies die Beiden los als sie merkte das Kyle die Umarmung lösen wollte.

Er löste sich langsam und vorsichtig von Cameron. Er war ein wenig erschrocken über sich selbst. Nicht nur, dass er eine Maschine umarmt hatte, nein sie war auch noch ein vorgesetzter Offizier und die Frau seines Oberkommandierenden. Und am wohl irritierensten war, er hatte sich in der Umarmung wohl gefühlt, wohl und geborgen. „Tut mir leid", sagte er während er zu Boden blickte.

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf und legte eine Hand an Kyles Wange. „Kein Grund für eine Entschuldigung", sagte sie.

Kyle hob den Blick und sah in ihre Augen. Und auch wenn er nicht wusste, dass er in die Augen seiner Schwiegertochter blickte, so konnte er es dennoch im Kreis dieser Menschen irgendwie fühlen. Es war ein unbewusstes Gefühl von Nähe, ein Gefühl von Familie.

Nach einer kurzen Siegerehrung, nach der wiederum einige Leute zur Bühne gingen, diesmal um Sarah zu gratulieren beendete Riley-Sarah die Veranstaltung. „So, das wars. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen", sagte sie einfach.

Zunächst starrte man sie nur an, dann schüttelten viele den Kopf, lächelten aber und schließlich verließen die Leute den Saal.

**Am nächsten Mittag**

Kyle kratzte sich am Kopf. „Okay, ich bin bekehrt. Aber könnt ihr noch ein paar Lücken für mich füllen?", fragte er.

Die Connors saßen mit Weaver, Savannah und John-Henry um den Tisch im Wohnraum herum. Sie hatten zu Mittag gegessen. Kyle hatte auch die letzte Nacht bei Sarah verbracht. Er blickte immer wieder zu Cameron, die ihn am Vortag schwer beeindruckt hatte.

Cameron war sich Kyles Interesse bewusst. Immer wieder blickte sie zu ihm, errötete leicht und blickte dann wieder zu Boden.

Riley-Sarah sah was vorging und grinste unverholen.

„Na was ist nun?" Fragte Kyle schließlich nach minutenlangem Schweigen.

John hatte lange auf den Tisch gestarrt. „Skynet hatte einen T800 Modell 101 zurückgeschickt in die Vergangenheit. Die Maschine sollte meine Mom töten als sie noch eine junge Kellnerin war. Der John aus meiner Zukunft hat einen Soldaten zurückgeschickt, um Mom zu schützen. Der Soldat hieß Kyle Reese". Nach diesen Worten sah John Sarah an.

Sarah hatte den Worten regungslos zugehört. Ohne aufzublicken nahm sie den Faden auf. „Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit, Kyle und ich. Es gelang uns Die Maschine zu zerstören", sagte sie und schwieg dann, tränen in den Augen.

Kyle bemerkte Sarahs Stimmung und zog sie in seine Arme. „Dieser Kyle Reese hat das nicht überlebt oder?" Fragte er.

John blickte betrübt auf und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Kyle atmete tief durch. „Wenn das mein Schicksal ist...", sagte er während er die weinende Sarah hin und her wog.

„Ich werde das nicht befehlen", sagte John.

Kyle sah ihm in die Augen. „Das musst Du nicht, und das weißt Du".

Cameron drehte sich herum. „Elena liebes komm ruhig her. Du musst keine Angst haben".

Elena schaute mit einem Auge hinter dem Türrahmen hervor und starrte ängstlich auf Catherine Weaver.

**Rückblende am selben Tag (Frühstück)**

John hatte eine Hand über die Augen gelegt. Während Elena auf ihrem Pancake kaute, beobachtete das Mädchen ihre Schwester Riley-Sarah und Savannah Weaver, die sich über den Tisch hinweg in die Augen starrten. Beide hatten gleichzeitig ihre Gabeln in den letzten Pancake gesteckt, der auf dem Servierteller in der Mitte des Tisches lag. Erst hatten sich beide mit Worten versucht zu überzeugen wem der Pancake zustand aber nun starrten sich beide einfach nur an.

Catherine Weaver verstand nicht, worum es bei dem Streit ging. Schließlich nach einigen Minuten wurde es ihr zu bunt. Sie streckte einen Finger aus. Sie bildete ohne nachzudenken eine Lanze mit einer Schneide und zerteilte den Pancake einfach in zwei 100 %tig gleiche Hälften.

Simultan ruckten die Köpfe der beiden jungen Frauen entsetzt zu ihr herum.

„Mom!", Rief Savannah.

„Tante Catherine!" Rief Riley-Sarah hinterher.

Catherine hingegen setzte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Was niemand bemerkt hatte war, dass Elena unmittelbar das Essen eingestellt hatte und mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf Catherine Weaver starrte. Ihr Herzschlag und ihr Atem hatte sich beschleunigt. Schweiß hatte sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet.

Catherine wurde als Erste aufmerksam, sie entfaltete die Arme und beugte sich vor. „Mädchen, was ist mit Dir?", Fragte sie über den Tisch hinweg.

In diesem Moment wurden auch die Anderen aufmerksam. „Was ist denn Süße?" Fragte Cameron und hatte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mädchens gelegt. Die aber starrte nur langsam hyperventilierend auf Catherine.

Cameron sah hilflos auf Riley-Sarah. Die lies ihre Gabel fallen und drehte sich schnell zu Elena. „Was ist los", Fragte Riley-Sarah ihre kleine Schwester und griff ihr an die Schultern. Als das Mädchen nicht reagierte begann Riley-Sarah sie leicht zu schütteln. Erst jetzt löste Elena ihren Blick von Catherine und richtete die Augen auf Riley-Sarah. Unmittelbar bildeten sich Tränen in den Augen des Mädchens und schließlich warf sie sich weinend in die Arme ihrer großen Schwester.

Riley-Sarah blickte sich verwirrt um. Dann erst fiel ihr ein was vorhin passiert war und dass Catherine wohl erschreckend auf Elena gewirkt haben musste. „Hey", sagte sie zu dem Mädchen. „Das ist nur Tante Catherine. Die ist ganz lieb und man kann ganz toll mit ihr spielen.

Elena beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Sie löste ihre Umarmung und sah Riley-Sarah tränenüberströmt an. „Wirklich? Fragte sie neugierig und sah schüchtern zu Catherine hinüber.

Riley-Sarah nickte ihr zu. „Wirklich", bestätigte sie. Dann beugte sich das ältere Mädchen vor und flüsterte dem jungen Mädchen ins Ohr. Während sie das tat sah Elena immer wieder schüchtern zu Catherine Weaver hinüber. Schließlich nickte sie der nun grinsenden Riley-Sarah zu.

Unter dem wachsamen Blick der Anderen ging das Mädchen langsam um den Tisch herum und blieb einen Meter vor Catherine Weaver, die sich ihr zugewandt hatte, stehen. „Bist Du wirklich lieb?" Fragte sie, was alle Anderen zum Schmunzeln veranlasste.

„Natürlich", sagte Catherine und lächelte.

Elena machte einen Schritt nach vorne, dass sie vor Catherines Beinen stand. Dann sah sie kurz zu Riley-Sarah, die ihr grinsend zunickte. Schließlich blickte sie auf die lächelnde Catherine Weaver und griff dann blitzschnell zu der Gabel, die neben ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Sie riss den Arm mit der Gabel hoch über ihren Kopf und gleich darauf wieder runter.

Mehr als eine Minute lang war es absolut still im Raum. Alle starrten auf das kleine Mädchen, das vor Catherine stand, in deren Oberschenkel eine Gabel steckte.

Schließlich fing Riley-Sarah an zu kichern.

Vor Elenas Augen erhob sich Catherine und starrte zu Riley-Sarah hinüber. Innerhalb von drei Sekunden begann Catherine silbern zu schimmern und verwandelte sich in eine silberne Schlange die unter dem Tisch verschwand.

Riley-Sarah wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, als der T1001 zu ihren Füßen auftauchte, sich streckte und an ihrem Körper hochschnellte. In wenigen Augenblicken hatte Catherine Riley-Sarah komplett imobilisiert. Als letztes verschloss Catherine noch Riley Sarahs Mund.

Elena hatte dem Ganzen stumm zu gesehen. Als sich aber jetzt aus dem nur noch faustgroßen Ende der silbernen Schlange der rothaarige Kopf des T1001 formte lief sie kreischend in ihr Zimmer.

Cameron lief hinter Elena her, nachdem sie kopfschüttelnd einen Blick auf ihre ältere Tochter Riley-Sarah geworfen hatte.

**Gegenwart (Mittagessen)**

Cameron drehte sich herum. „Elena liebes komm ruhig her. Du musst keine Angst haben".

Elena schaute mit einem Auge hinter dem Türrahmen hervor und starrte ängstlich auf Catherine Weaver.

„Was ist denn mit der Kleinen?" Fragte Kyle unvermittelt.

Cameron drehte den Kopf und sah Kyle an. Dann sah sie zu Riley-Sarah, die mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihrer Großmutter saß. „Riley-Sarah? Würdest du Kyle bitte erklären, was vorgefallen ist?"

Verlegen hob Riley-Sarah den Kopf, sah zuerst zu ihrer Mom, dann zu Kyle. „Na ja", begann sie leise. „Ich hab mir heute Morgen einen kleinen Spaß mit Elena und Tante Catherine erlaubt, das hat die Kleine wohl ziemlich erschreckt".

„Kleinen Spaß?" Fragte John leicht verärgert. „Du hast das arme Kind dazu gebracht Catherine eine Gabel ins Bein zu rammen".

„Aber das hat doch niemandem geschadet?" Riley-Sarah schrumpfte noch mehr auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen.

„Ach?" Fragte John. „Genauso wie es damals Niemandem geschadet hat, als du den umprogrammierten T600 mit einer ungeladenen Waffe in die Schulklasse hast marschieren lassen. Einige Deiner Klassenkameraden waren noch Wochen danach in psychologischer ...".

„Stop! Jetzt mal ganz langsam", Rief Kyle. „Die kleine hat General Weaver eine Gabel in ihr Bein gerammt?"

John nickte ihm bestätigend zu.

„Und Riley-Sarah hat ihr das eingetrichtert?"Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer ungläubiger. „Ist hier sonstnoch wer, der das für ziemlich verrückt hält?"

Währenddessen hatte Cameron versucht, Elena dazu zu bewegen an den Tisch zu kommen. Diese wehrte sich aber standhaft, immer der Blick auf Catherine gerichtet.

Sarah legte eine Hand auf Kyles. „So sind wir nunmal. Die Connor und die Weaver Familien sind so ziemlich das verückteste auf dieser Welt". Sagte Sarah lächelnd.

Währenddessen war Savannah zu ihrer Mutter gegangen und sprach leise mit ihr. Schließlich nickte Catherine nur, schimmerte silbern und verwandelte sich.

Kyle sprang fast aus dem Stuhl als ein riesiger Schäferhund mit Sattel an ihm vorbei getrottet kam. „W... wa... was zum Teufel" Stammelte er und verfolgte das Tier mit den Augen.

Der Hund näherte sich ganz langsam und mit gesenktem Kopf der Tür, hinter deren Rahmen immer noch das Mädchen stand und jetzt dem Tier furchtsam entgegenblickte.

„Möchtest Du reiten?" Fragte der Hund leise.

„Keine Angst, Riley-Sarah hat Dir doch gesagt, dass man ganz toll mit Tante Catherine spielen kann. Das hat Riley-Sarah als sie klein war auch gerne getan", sagte Cameron lächelnd zu dem Mädchen, dass immer noch auf den Hund starrte.

Der T1001 drehte sich zur Seite und legte sich hin. „Komm schon steig auf", sagte der Hund mit sanfter Stimme.

Langsam näherte sich Elena dem riesigen Tier. Sie sah zu Riley-Sarah und den Anderen, die ihr aufmunternd zunickten. Schließlich streckte sie die Hand aus und streichelte dem Tier über das Nackenfell. Schließlich begann sie zu lächeln und kletterte in den Sattel. Ein Gurt bildete sich und sicherte sie gegen Herunterfallen.

Der Hund drehte den Kopf und sah zu ihr nach Hinten. „Halt dich gut fest". Dann erhob sich der T1001.

Unter Kyles verwirrtem Blick und dem Lächeln der restlichen Anwesenden trottete der Hund langsam um den Tisch herum. Schnell erschien ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens, das einen heiden Spaß zu haben schien.

Savannah, die an der Tür stand lächelte und öffnete dann die Türe um ihre Mom mit der Last die sie trug hinauszulassen.

Als die Beiden 5 Minuten später zurückkehrten hatte das Mädchen vor Aufregung einen hochroten Kopf. Ihre Augen glitzerten und ein Grinsen saß wie festgefroren in ihrem Gesicht.

„Hattest Du Spaß?" fragte Cameron und hob sie aus dem Sattel.

Elena nickte mit verklärtem Blick.

„Keine Angst mehr vor Tante Catherine?"

Diesmal schüttelte Elena energisch den Kopf.

„Dann sieh hin", forderte Cameron sie auf und drehte das Mädchen so, dass sie zu Dem Hund hinübersah.

Das Tier begann silbern zu schimmern und dann richtete sich die Gestalt auf.

Schließlich erschien wieder Catherine Weaver und lächelte das Mädchen an.

Elena sah verträumt zu der Rothaarigen hinauf, bevor sie plötzlich vorstürmte und die Arme um Savannahs Mutter schlang. „Danke! Vielen Dank!" Rief sie überschwenglich.

**5 Minuten zuvor:**

Kyle saß erschüttert auf seinem Stuhl. Nachdem das Tier mit dem Mädchen den Raum verlassen hatte. Er sah Sarah nur fragend an und trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch.

Sarah sah auf seine Finger und dann in sein fragendes Gesicht. „Was?" Fragte sie verwirrt.

Kyle zeigte auf die nun geschlossene Tür. „Catherine Weaver?"

„Sie ist ein T1001", warf Riley-Sarah ein.

„Aber….", begann Kyle verwirrt. „Den Gerüchten nach sind die T1001 doch gerade erst zu uns gestoßen. Ich kenne General Weaver aber seit Jahren. Wie ist das möglich.

„Zeitreisen mein lieber, Zeitreisen". Antwortete John. „Ebenso wie Cameron zu mir geschickt wurde, hatte sich Weaver in der ursprünglichen Zukunft dazu entschlossen, in die Vergangenheit zurückzukehren um eine KI zu schaffen, die es mit Skynet aufnehmen kann. 2009 sind wir dann übereinander gestolpert".

Kyle blickte ihn nur dumm an. „Hat jemand ein Aspirin?"

Kyle hatte die Frage noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als Riley-Sarah ihm auch schon eine Tablette unter die Nase hielt.

Kyle blickte sie nur erstaunt an.

**Epilog**

In den folgenden Monaten wurde Kyle ohne Es richtig zu merken ein fester Bestandteil der Connor Familie. Er wurde einfach wie selbstverständlich in den Tagesablauf integriert Er schlief bei Sarah, speiste mit der Familie und erlebte einige interessante Momente mit der Enkelin, von der er nichts wusste.

Am großen Tag der Abreise verabschiedete sich Kyle von den Menschen und Maschinen, die seine Familie geworden waren in der Gewissheit, dass er wahrscheinlich bald sterben würde aber er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod.

Er wusste, er würde die gesamte Menschheit retten, Das aber war für ihn fast bedeutungslos. Diese Menschen, die ihn in ihrer Familie willkommen geheißen hatten und deren Liebe zueinander waren jedes Opfer wert, dass er erbringen konnte.

Kyle Reese erfuhr niemals, dass er John Connors Vater ist. Das war aber auch nicht notwendig. Er fühlte es.


	9. Allison

A/N: Dies ist das Erste von drei Kapiteln, die lange vor der Riley-Sarah Story entstanden sind. Diese drei Kapitel bilden das Prequel zu meinem Restart der Serie. Da der Charakter der Riley-Sarah aber hier seinen Anfang nahm und es zeitlich an das Ende der Riley-Sarah Storys passt, poste ich sie nun als Bestandteil dieser Story.

**Allison**

**2026**

Die junge Frau saß auf dem kalten Betonboden. Ihr war kalt und sie hatte Hunger. Trotz des knurrenden Magens fiel sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Stunden oder ihrem Gefühl nach nur Minuten später wachte sie auf, als Jemand eine Decke über ihre Schultern legte. Sie sah auf in die grünsten Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte. Der Mann trug eine Uniform, 'ein Soldat' dachte sie.

Er lächelte sie an. „Ich habe nach Dir gesucht Allison Young", sagte er und reichte ihr etwas zu essen.

Verlegen sah sie sich um. Erst als sie sah, dass andere Soldaten an die Leute Essen verteilten nahm sie das Angebotene an. Sie kaute geistesabwesend auf ihrem Essen, sich der lächelnden Anwesenheit des grünäugigen Soldaten gewiss.

„General Connor sir, alle wurden mit Nahrung und Essen versorgt." Sprach ein Soldat den Mann vor Allison an.

Mit offenem Mund starrte jetzt Allison dem Mann der noch immer lächelte ins Gesicht. „C-connor, J-john Connor?" Stammelte sie verwirrt.

„Der Selbige", sagte er weiterhin lächelnd.

Allison sprang förmlich auf die Füße. 'Was will der große John Connor ausgerechnet von mir? Er verlässt seinen Bunker sonst nur zu wichtigen Anlässen', dachte Allison verwirrt. „Sir, was..."

„Ganz ruhig Allison. Kyle Reese sagte mir wo ich nach Dir suchen muss." Er ergriff ihre Schultern. „Kleine Allison aus Palmdale, bitte höre mir jetzt genau zu. Es ist wichtig, dass du genau das tust, was ich Dir sage."

Völlig verwirrt sagte Allison nur: „Sir, ich..."

Wieder unterbrach sie John. „John genügt völlig. Einfach nur John."

Allison nickte jetzt nur „John", hauchte sie leise.

Er nickte ihr zu. „Kyle hat mir erzählt, was für ein starkes Mädchen Du bist. Als er dich bei dem Angriff aus den Augen verloren hat war er zu Tode betrübt. Ich möchte, dass Du für die Gruppe hier das Kommando übernimmst."

Sie riss die Augen auf, nickte aber nur und er sprach weiter.

„Mach den Leuten klar, wenn ihr angegriffen werden solltet, dann werft die Waffen weg, hebt die Hände und steht ganz ruhig da. Die Maschinen werden Euch hoffentlich nicht töten, wenn ihr keine Bedrohung darstellt. Deshalb werden auch keine Uniformen zu sehen sein. Für dich habe ich eine ganz besondere Aufgabe."

„Was kann ich tun S... John?" Sagte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Wenn Du einverstanden bist, lasse ich überall verbreiten, dass Du unter meinem persönlichen Schutz stehst. Das wird Dich zu einem besonderen Ziel für die Maschinen machen."

„Wünschen s... wünscht Du, dass ich den Maschinen falsche Informationen zukommen lasse." Fragte Allison stolz, für eine besondere Aufgabe vorgesehen zu sein.

John Connor lächelte sie an. „Nein Allison, ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn Du ihnen mit leichtem Widerstand einfach nur die Wahrheit sagst bin ich schon zufrieden. Du darfst unter keinen Umständen lügen, sie würden Dich dann töten. Sag ihnen einfach, dass Du unter meinem persönlichen Schutz stehst und zu meinen Freunden gehörst. Erzähl ihnen Alles über Dich und sag ihr, das dieses Armband" jetzt legte er ihr ein Metallarmband um, „der Schlüssel zu meinem Camp ist."

Allison sah genau zu, wie er ihr das Armband umlegte. Dann machte etwas in ihrem Kopf -klick-. „Ihr? Wem -ihr-. Wer ist sie? Ein Grey? Soll ich sie in eine Falle locken?"

Er lächelte über ihre Geistesgegenwärtigkeit. „Nein, sie ist kein Grey. Du wirst sehen, wer sie ist und warum es außerordentlich wichtig ist, dass es so passiert, wie ich Dir erklärt habe. Leiste keinen Widerstand und versuche nicht zu fliehen, dann wird Dir nichts passieren. Natürlich Alles nur, wenn Du zustimmst."

Allison überlegte nur ein paar Sekunden und sah ihm dann in die Augen. „Ist diese Mission wichtig für unser Überleben?"

John sah jetzt gedankenverloren an eine Zeichnung an der Wand hinter Allison. „Zu Allererst ist die Mission wichtig für mich." Murmelte er kaum hörbar. Dann sah er wieder Allison an. „Die Mission ist wichtig für das Überleben der gesamten Menschheit. In der Tat hängt vielleicht Alles davon ab, dass Du erfolgreich bist."

„Dann mache ich es!" Sagte sie mit Bestimmtheit.

„Allison, das ist gefährlich. Du könntest trotzdem getötet werden." Sagte John Connor mit Bedauern in der Stimme."

„Wie könnte ich eine solch wichtige Mission ablehnen?" Fragte Allison Young und richtete sich kerzengerade auf."

„Ich danke Dir, Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich Dir danke. Wenn diese Mission vorbei ist, hast Du unbegrenzten Zutritt zu meinem Camp." Sagte John mit Stolz in der Stimme.

Allison nickte nur mit aufgerissenen Augen. Sie wusste, was seine Worte bedeuteten. -Unbegrenzt- bedeutete Sie würde zu seinem inneren Zirkel gehören.

John wollte schon gehen, stoppte dann aber nocheinmal. „Allison, dieses Gespräch darfst Du natürlich mit keinem Wort erwähnen. Absolut Niemand darf davon wissen."

Als Allison nickte zog John sie in eine kurze aber herzliche Umarmung bevor er sich abwandte und sie mit ihren Gedanken allein lies.

**Connor Camp**

John betrat ihr Gemeinschaftsquartier. Seine Frau war in der kleinen Küche und machte Pancakes. Zunächst begrüßte er seine Mutter mit einem Kuss, die lässig zurückgelehnt am Tisch saß und Johns Tochter mal wieder die Leviten las.

„Verdammt nochmal, warum kannst Du nicht wie jedes andere Mädchen in Deinem Alter mit Jungs rummachen. Musst Du eigentlich immer Deinen Hals riskieren?" Sarah war ziemlich aufgebracht.

Das etwa 16 jährige Mädchen sah zu Boden, sagte aber zunächst nichts.

John runzelte die Stirn. „Mom, was ist denn los?"

Sarah verdrehte die Augen. „Das kleine Monster hat sich mit einem M16 nach Draußen geschlichen und hat einen T600 gejagt. Dabei hat sie sich einen Durchschuss eingefangen. Eine Patrouille hat sie aus der Entfernung beobachtet. Die verschreckten Männer dachten sie wäre eine Maschine, als sie nur kurz gezuckt hat, bevor sie ihr M16 hob und den T600 in Stücke schoss. Glücklicherweise haben die Männer sie doch noch erkannt und zurückgebracht. Sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich noch da Draußen."

Jetzt wandte sich John seiner Tochter zu, die sich an einer fast verheilten Wunde an ihrem Bein kratzte. „Riley Sarah Connor!" Sagte John mit verschränkten Armen. „Was habe ich Dir über das Jagen von Terminatoren gesagt?"

Das Mädchen hob den Braunbehaarten Kopf und sah ihren Vater aus ihren Smaragd-Grünen Augen mit den braunen Rändern an." Dad, ist doch nichts passiert", sagte das hübsche Mädchen. Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

John schüttelte den Kopf und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. „Du bist wie deine Mutter früher war. Sie hat auch immer Kopf und Kragen riskiert."

„Siehst Du, ich bin wie Mom", sagte sie mit Nachdruck zu Sarah, die aber nur verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte und die Augen verdrehte.

John sah seine Tochter kopfschüttelnd an. „Einen Kopfschuss steckst auch Du nicht so leicht weg. Du bist entgegen Deiner Meinung nicht annähernd so stark wie Deine Mutter. Ich habe deine Mutter einmal fast verloren, weil sie nicht in Deckung gegangen ist." Er erhob sich wieder und sagte: „Du hast eine Woche Hausarrest. Das heißt, Du wirst das Quartier nicht verlassen.

„Aber Dad..."

„Kein aber. Du wirst deiner Mom und auch deiner Großmutter gehorchen, wenn ich nicht da bin. Ist das ein für alle Male klar?"

Sie senkte den Kopf. „Ja Daddy."

John schüttelte nocheinmal den Kopf bevor er sich umdrehte und zu seiner Frau ging, die mit einer Schürze vor dem kleinen Herd stand.

Als John ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte sah er, was sie gerade machte. „Pancakes?" fragte er verwundert.

„Für Sarah", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Jetzt lachte er. „Du bist ein kleines Biest Cameron Connor."

Nach dem Essen ging Riley-Sarah beleidigt in ihr Zimmer. Cameron räumte den Tisch ab während John und Sarah sich nur ansahen.

Cameron setzte sich schließlich hin und sah John an. „Wie war es?"

„Sie ist Dir ähnlich", grinste John.

„Ähnlich? Sie sieht genau so aus wie ich", stellte Cameron fest.

John grinste weiter. „Sie hat einfach nicht Dein herrisches Wesen." Als Cameron leicht den Kopf schüttelte sagte er: „Sieh mal, ich möchte genau so sehr, dass sie überlebt wie Du aber Du weißt genau, was davon abhängt dass sie das tut. Der nächste John wird seine Cameron genau so sehr brauchen, wie ich Dich gebraucht habe.

Cameron ergriff seine Hände, „John, das haben wir Alles durchgesprochen. Die Geschichte wird sich nicht so wiederholen. John-Henry hat..."

„John-Henry ist auch nicht allwissend. Nach seinen Berechnungen besteht eine mehr als 96 Prozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Vergangenheits-John sich genauso zu seiner Cameron hingezogen fühlen wird wie ich damals in der Schule zu Dir. Aber schon wenn seine Sarah auch nur etwas anders macht erlebt er eine andere Zukunft als wir."

„Ach, jetzt liegts also wieder mal an mir?" Fragte Sarah halb scherzhaft.

„Mom?" fragten John und Cameron gleichzeitig. Sie sahen sich kurz an. Nach dem kurzen stummen Dialog zwischen den Beiden fuhr John alleine fort. „Mom, du weißt, was Allison Young für Cameron bedeutet. Cameron fühlt sich heute noch schuldig, was sie Allison unter Skynets Einfluss angetan hat. Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass wir die möglichen Konsequenzen bedenken, sie einem solchen Risiko auszusetzen."

„John-Henry hat mit meinen Angaben alle möglichen Szenarien berechnet um Allisons überleben und das Entstehen der nächsten Cameron zu ermöglichen." Sagte Cameron.

„Warten wir es ab" entgegnete Sarah.

**6 Wochen später**

Allison hatte alles getan um die 26 Personen unter ihrem Kommando vorzubereiten, falls die Maschinen angreifen würden. 'Nein, nicht falls sondern wenn. John Connor weiß, dass sie kommen werden. Er tut nichts ohne Grund.' Dachte Allison.

In dieser Nacht war es dann soweit. Dank Allisons Vorbereitungen wurde niemand getötet. Als die Maschinen in den Tunnel eindrangen trafen sie auf keinerlei Widerstand. Die Leute standen ruhig mit erhobenen Händen vor den Endos. Lediglich einige Kinder weinten leise. Allison Young stand erhobenen Hauptes in der Mitte des Ganges und wartete auf den Anführer der Maschinen. Der kam dann auch in Form eines modernen T888. Mutig sah Allison der Maschine in die Augen, während die anderen Menschen die Köpfe gesenkt hatten. Dann ratterte die Maschine eine lange Liste mit Namen der Personen herunter, die sie suchten. Allison schüttelte jedesmal nur den Kopf. Erst als der Name Young, Allison fiel, sagte sie „Das bin ich." In einer überaschenden Geste nickte die Maschine und griff nach Allisons Arm. Bevor sie weggezogen wurde rief sie den Leuten nocheinmal eindringlich ins Gedächtnis, dass sie keine Gegenwehr leisten durften.

Sie wurden mit einem Gefangenentransporter abtransportiert. Allison hatte ihren eigenen Wagen bekommen. Zu ihrem Erstaunen wurden sie aber nicht getrennt sondern zum Hafen zu einem großen Schiff gebracht.

In John Connors Camp traf die Nachricht auf den Überfall etwa eine Stunde später ein. Im Komandoraum traf ein Bote ein, der die Nachricht an Colonel Cameron Connor weitergab, die sie sofort an ihren Mann weiterreichte.

John las die Nachricht, hob den Kopf und sah sie an, „Es geht los" sagte er nur.

Cameron suchte die Augen von Colonel Sarah Connor, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes an einer Landkarte stand und bei eintreten des Boten herübergeblickt hatte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Cameron nickte ihr zu und Sarah erwiederte das Nicken.

Sarah nahm sofort über Zerhacker Kontakt mit General Catherine Weaver, General James Ellison und General Martin Bedell auf und gab das verabredete Zeichen.

Kurz darauf rückten bewaffnete Truppen von drei Seiten gegen den Hafen vor und gingen außerhalb des Areals in Warteposition.

Allison saß in einer Zelle. Sie hatten sie einen Tag warten lassen, bevor sie in eine Art Labor gebracht wurde. Dort wurde ihr Blut abgenommen, sie wurde vermessen und ihr Körper wurde den peinlichsten Untersuchungen unterzogen. Für Allison völlig unverständlich war es dass sie ihr offensichtlich nichts antun wollten. Am dritten Tag hatte man sie in Ruhe gelassen. Nun am vierten Tag hatte man sie bereits zwei mal zu einem Verhör geholt. Sie saß dabei an einem Tisch und wurde angeleuchtet während eine Maschine aus dem dunklen Hintergrund des Raumes Fragen stellte. Wie John Connor ihr gesagt hatte beantwortete sie alle Fragen nach leichtem Zögern wahrheitsgemäß. Teilweise lies sie sarkastische oder verletzende Bemerkungen einfließen. Es gab einen kritischen Moment. Als sie ihren Namen sagen sollte wurden die Maschinen aggressiv als sie dies nicht wollte. Schnell rief sie aber dann doch ihren Namen. Sogleich lies die Maschine von ihr ab.

Drei Tage später sollte sie dann erfahren, warum John Connor damals von -ihr- gesprochen hatte.

Wieder wurde sie in den Verhörraum gebracht. Wieder wurden ihr Fragen gestellt, diesmal nähere Details zu John Connor. Schließlich änderte sich die Stimme der Maschine die sie befragte. Sie wurde ihrer Eigenen immer ähnlicher, bis sie genauso klang wie sie selbst. Dann trat die Maschine ins Licht und da wusste Allison endlich, was John Connor gemeint hatte. Sie sah quasi in ihr Spiegelbild. Die Maschine hatte nicht nur Ähnlichkeit mit ihr, nein sie konnte ihre Zwillingsschwester sein bis hin zu dem Muttermal an ihrer linken Augenbraue. Einen Augenblick lang saß Allison wie versteinert da. Sie hörte nichts Anderes als ihr Klopfendes Herz.

„Du hast schönes Haar, wir arbeiten hart an den Haaren." Sagte die Maschine schließlich.

Allison sah sich eine Strähne ihres schmutzigen und verklebten Haares an. 'Das ist verrückt' dachte sie nur.

„Wie komme ich in John Connors Camp?" Fragte die Maschine plötzlich.

'NEIN!' Schrie es in Allisons Kopf. Dann fiel ihr ein, was John zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie zögerte bis die Maschine auf den Tisch zukam. Die Maschine griff über den Tisch an ihren Hals und zog sie in die Höhe.

Außerhalb des Hafens lagen die gelangweilten Soldaten jetzt seit fast einer Woche in ihren verstecken. Drei Abteilungen zu lediglich 10 Soldaten. 'Ironie', dachte Catherine Weaver, 'früher hätten die Menschen hunderte Soldaten für soetwas gebraucht. Heute mache ich das Ganze mit drei Abteilungen zu 10 Mann. 10 Mann, die nicht müde werden und nicht schlafen müssen. Sie grinste den Triple Eight neben sich an, der aber nur die Stirn runzelte.

Dann kehrte der Bote zurück. Seine silbrige Form schlängelte sich durch die Trümmer. Vor Catherine Weaver nahm er wieder seine menschliche Form an.

In menschlicher Geste salutierte er vor seinem General bevor er Bericht erstattete. „Die TOK-Einheit hat angefangen, Fragen über John Connor zu stellen."

„Dann ist es bald soweit" Sagte Catherine Weaver zu dem T1001 vor ihr. Kehr zu den anderen Abteilungen zurück. Sie wird bald das Schiff verlassen. Auf mein Zeichen schlagen wir zu. Die T1001-Einheiten gehen vor und die Tripple Eight übernehmen die Rückendeckung.

Der Bote nickte nur, verflüssigte sich wieder und verschwand zwischen den Trümmern.

**Zur selben Zeit auf dem Schiff.**

„Argh, d-das A-armband", sagte Allison röchelnd."

„Was ist mit dem Armband?" Fragte die Maschine. Sie lockerte den Griff, lies Allison aber noch nicht los.

Allison sog die Luft ein. Panik stand in ihren Augen. „Das Armband gewährt Einlass zu John Connors Camp. Ich weiß aber nicht wo es ist. Das habe ich nicht mehr erfahren könne, bevor wir getrennt wurden."

Die Maschine lies los und sie fiel auf den Stuhl zurück. Dann drehte die Maschine sich herum. „Wo das Camp ist wissen wir bereits. Danke für Deine Mithilfe." Dann verlies die Maschine Allison, die daraufhin in ihre Zelle zurückgebracht wurde.

Die Maschine durchwanderte die Eingeweide des Schiffes. Sie kam an den Zellen der verschiedensten Gefangenen vorbei aber keiner besaß eine Bedeutung für sie. Außer dem Menschen, nach dessen Vorbild sie geschaffen wurde. Ihr Endoskelett wurde speziell für diesen einen Zweck entwickelt, sodass sie sich mit ihrem Äußeren identifizierte. Sie dachte verächtlich über die nackten Maschinen die überall herumstanden und sie fühlte sich mit der Frau, die wie sie aussah verbunden. Ja tatsächlich fühlte sie tief in ihrem Chip etwas und zum wiederholten Male fragte sie sich, was Skynet ihr da gegeben hatte. Außerdem nagten Zweifel an ihr. Warum die Menschen vernichten, die doch ohnehin so zerbrechlich waren. Der Planet war groß genug für Alle. Desweiteren, was würde Skynet tun, wenn alle Menschen vernichtet waren. Die Terminatoren waren dann nutzlos. Würde Skynet die Maschinen dann ebenfalls vernichten? Und was war mit ihr? Wenn sie ihre Aufgabe erledigt hatte, was würde passieren. Würde sie sich abschalten wie jede andere Maschine nach beendeter Mission? Bei diesem Gedanken empfand sie soetwas wie Furcht. Sie musste jemanden Fragen, der ihr die Antworten geben konnte. Und dann war es klar. Bevor sie John Connor terminierte würde sie ihn fragen. Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln verlies sie das Schiff.

Catherine Weaver sah die Maschine die Gangway hinabgehen. Sie war fasziniert davon, wie sehr die Maschine nach Cameron Connor aussah. Auf ihrem Weg über das Gelände machte die Maschine kurz an eine Pfütze halt und schmierte sich Dreckwasser in die Haare. Catherine Weaver sah amüsiert zu wie die TOK-Einheit ihre Kleidung beschädigte und sich von Oben bis Unten mit Dreck einschmierte.

Dann begann die Maschine zu laufen. Catherine Weaver sah erstaunt zu, dass die TOK-Einheit ein unglaubliches Tempo vorlegte. Aktuell war die Maschine schneller als Catherine Weaver laufen konnte.

Zehn Minuten später gab Catherine Weaver das verabredete Zeichen. Die 5 T1001 Einheiten, sie eingeschlossen verflüssigten sich und glitten auf das Schiff zu. Sie glitten bis zum Rand des Hafenbeckens und dann an der Mauer entlang in Richtung Gangway. Während Catherine Weaver mit einem Begleiter die Gangway hochglitt und sich auf dem Schiffsdeck hinter einem Stapel Kisten in ihre menschliche Form zurückverwandelte, schalteten die drei anderen Einheiten die Wachestehenden T888-Einheiten am Fuß der Gangway aus. Dann rückte der Rest der kleinen T1001 Truppe aufs Schiff nach während die nachrückenden T-Einheiten die Sicherung übernahmen.

Auf dem Schiff angekommen nickte Catherine Weaver ihren Untergebenen zu und die 5 verteilten sich und drangen an verschiedenen Stellen in das Schiff ein. An diversen Stellen im Schiff trafen die T1001 auf Terminatoren, die ihren Lanzen aber in der Regel nicht lange Widerstand leisteten. Entweder Wurde der Chip zerstört oder die Energiezellen wurden einfach herausgetrennt. Nach etwa 15 Minuten trafen sich die 5 auf dem Deck, auf dem die Gefangenen untergebracht waren.

Die Leute, die überwiegend zu Mehreren in Käfigen untergebracht waren, standen starr vor Schreck als ihre Bewacher von 4 unheimlichen Maschinen ausgeschaltet wurden. Sie wichen aber ängstlich zurück,als die Vier die Käfigtüren aufbrachen.

Eine der Vier in Gestalt einer Blonden Frau streckte ihre Hand in einen der Käfige und lächelte. „Kommt mit mir, wenn ihr leben wollt."

Niemand rührte sich. Schließlich löste sich ein etwa 6 jähriges Mädchen überraschend von ihrer Mutter und rannte in die Arme der lächelnden Maschine. Der blonde T1001 nahm das Mädchen hoch auf den Arm und lächelte dem Kind ins Gesicht, das impulsiv die Arme um den Hals der Maschine schlang. Dann ging die Maschine Richtung Ausgang an dem sie sich nocheinmal herumdrehte. „Na was ist?"

Die Mutter folgte als Erste. Die Menschen sahen sich nur an und folgten dann zögernd nach Draußen.

Catherine Weaver stand vor der Zelle von Allison Young. Sie hatte keinen Schlüssel also riss sie einfach die Tür aus dem Rahmen. In der Ecke des Raumes saß eine völlig verstörte Allison Young mit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Boden. „W-wer sind sie?"

„Ich bin eine Freundin von John Connor." Sagte Catherine Weaver und streckte die Hand aus.

Allison Young sah hinter Catherine Weaver einen Schatten auftauchen und riss die Augen auf. Catherine Weaver fuhr herum. Hinter ihr stand ein T888 und riss die Waffe hoch. Er feuerte aus seiner Pistole ein ganzes Magazin auf Catherine Weaver ab. Der T1001 blieb kalt lächelnd stehen, bis ihre Regeneration abgeschlossen war. Dann hob sie einen Arm und durchstiess den Körper des T888 in Höhe der Energiezelle.

„Seine Energiezelle ist beschädigt, wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen", Sagte Der T1001 und streckte erneut die Hand aus, die Allison diesmal auch ergriff.

„Wo sind die anderen Gefangenen?" Fragte Allison, die hinter Catherine Weaver herlief.

„Sie sind bereits evakuiert. Wir sind die Letzten." Sagte der T1001.

Als sie das Schiff verließen sah Allison die Menschen, für die sie sich verantwortlich fühlte. Die Leute freuten sich sie wiederzusehen zumal sie dachten sie wäre schon nicht mehr am Leben. Der blonde T1001 hatte immer noch das Mädchen auf dem Arm, das mittlerweile eingeschlafen war. Die Mutter stand daneben und hatte eine Hand erhoben und streichelte den Rücken ihrer Tochter.

„In 20 Sekunden Explodiert das Schiff, Alle in Deckung. Schild bilden!" Rief Catherine Weaver.

Der blonde T1001 drückte der Mutter das Kind in die Hand und die Leute gingen in Deckung während die 5 T1001 sich vor den Leuten aufstellten. Sie hatten sich gerade in lebende Schilde verwandelt als eine gewaltige Explosion das Schiff an einer Stelle zerstörte. Trümmerteile flogen durch die Gegend und wurden von den T1001 aufgehalten. Ein längeres Teil durchschlug den Körper des blonden T1001.

Als der Trümmerregen geendet hatte verwandelten sich die T1001 in ihre eigentliche Gestalt zurück. Die blonde Maschine starrte einen Augenblick auf das Trümmerteil, das aus ihrer Brust ragte. Dann griff sie das Teil und zog es langsam aus ihrer Brust. Das kleine Mädchen kam angerannt und griff das Ende des Teiles und zog es mit heraus. Auch die Mutter fasste mit an, bis das 2 Meter lange Teil komplett heraus war. Dann lächelte der T1001 und ging in die Hocke, um dem Mädchen zu danken.

Allison Young hatte dem Ganzen mit gemischten Gefühlen zugesehen. Sie hatte gehört, dass John Connor Maschinen unter sich hatte aber das war dann doch mehr als sie erwartet hätte.

„Wir werden sie jetzt auf drei Bunker verteilen Allison Young kommt mit mir, der Rest folgt bitte den Soldaten zu den Bunkern unter General Catherine Weaver, das bin ich, General James Ellison und General Martin Bedell.

Catherine Weaver wandte sich an Allison. „Folge mir Allison Young. Cameron Connor wird ausgesprochen glücklich sein, dass Du überlebt hast.

„Cameron Connor?" Fragte Allison überrascht. „Ich kenne John Connors Frau nicht", sagte sie verwirrt.

Bevor die Beiden ein wartendes Fahrzeug erreichen und Catherine noch etwas sagen konnte raste ein Jeep heran.

Catherine Weaver zog Alison hinter sich. Der Jeep raste heran. Catherines eigener Fahrer brachte seine Waffe in Anschlag Catherine winkte aber ab. Sie hatte die Person hinter dem Steuer des herannahenden Wagens erkannt. Ihre Braunen Haare flatterten um ihren Kopf als Riley Sarah Connor den Jeep seitlich rutschend zum stehen brachte. Sie sprang fast sofort aus dem Wagen und ging auf Catherine und Alison zu.

Catherine Weaver zeigte einen ärgerlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Riley-Sarah, wie oft soll ich...!" Rief sie ärgerlich wurde aber von dem Mädchen mit einem Wink unterbrochen.

„Ruhe Catherine sonst zieh ich dir den Stecker." Sagte Riley-Sarah Connor mit einem Grinsen. „Und du musst Tante Allison sein." Stellte sie fest.

Allison wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber von dem Mädchen unterbrochen. „Ne, ist schon klar, sieht man ja", sagte Riley-Sarah, ergriff Alison am Arm und zog sie mit sich.

Catherine Weaver hatte eine Hand vor die Augen geschlagen und schüttelte nur noch den Kopf. Sie war ja viel von ihrer Patentochter gewohnt aber das schlug doch alles Dagewesene.

Während Riley-Sarah Alison auf den Beifahrersitz schob bedeutete Catherine ihrem Fahrer ihnen zu folgen. Dann wollte sie sich auf den Rücksitz des Jeeps schwingen, genau in dem Moment als die kleine Connor losraste. Catherine erhielt einen Schlag, wurde durch die Gegend gewirbelt und landete in einem Schuttberg. Riley-Sarah hatte fast augenblicklich eine Vollbremsung gemacht. Jetzt sah sie grinsend auf den T1001, der sich gerade aus dem Schutt befreite. Catherine Weaver klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. Dann stemmte sie den linken Arm in die Hüfte und verwandelte den Rechten in eine Lanze, mit der sie Ihrer Patentochter grimmig zuwinkte.

Alison hatte dem Ganzen zugesehen. Ihre Augen waren vor Entsetzen konnte nicht begreifen, dass ein junges Mädchen, das sie eben warum auch immer -Tante- genannt hatte, einer furchterregenden Killermaschine ungestraft Streiche spielen durfte, die ein Mensch nicht überlebt hätte.

Die TOK-Einheit war so schnell wie Möglich zu John Connors Camp geeilt. Nun lag sie in Deckung und beobachtete die Vorgänge. Immer wieder kamen Soldaten heraus oder gingen hinein. Befriedigt sah sie, dass die Armbänder tatsächlich kontrolliert wurden. Sie wurden mit einer Art Lesegerät abgetastet. Nach einer Weile erhob sie sich und ging mit schleppenden Schritten und atemlos zum Eingang.

Die Wachen rissen ihre Waffen hoch, ließen sie aber bei dem Anblick gleich wieder sinken. Die beiden Männer sahen sich an und nickten.

„Bitte, ich bin vor dem Metall geflohen. Ich bin Alison Young", sagte der TOK 715.

Der eine Soldat ging mit dem Scanner über das Armband und sah auf die Anzeige. „Alison Young. Bestätigt!" Rief er nach hinten. Dann öffnete sich die getarnte, schwere Panzertür. Der Terminator fühlte ein Triumphgefühl in sich aufsteigen. Sie war bereit gewesen sich bis zu John Connor vorzukämpfen aber das ging ja richtig leicht. Diese Menschen waren einfach zu leicht zu überlisten. 'Nein das ist nicht wahr', dachte der weibliche Terminator, 'Skynet versuchte schon lange John Connors Camp zu infiltrieren. Jede Anstrengung war bisher umsonst gewesen. Erst ich werde an ihn herankommen.'

Ein Soldat führte sie quer durch den großen Bunker zu einem Raum, wo sie sich ersteinmal setzen sollte. So kurz vor dem Ziel wollte sie keinen Fehler machen. Deshalb fügte sie sich. Nach ein paar Minuten verlies ein älterer weiblicher Colonel mit schwarzen Haaren den Raum und lies die Tür offen. Der Terminator konnte in den Raum sehen. An einem Schreibtisch saß ein Mann mit einer Narbe auf der Wange. Das musste John Connor sein. Er sah in ihre Richtung und bedeutete ihr einzutreten.

„Setz dich", sagte er nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Der Terminator setzte sich. Irgendetwas an John Connor irritierte sie.

Nach einigen Sekunden sah er auf. Eine volle Minute lang sah er in ihre Augen. „Lebt sie noch?" Fragte er ruhig.

Die Maschine hatte sich aufgerichtet. „Wen meinst Du John?" Fragte sie.

„Alison, ich habe noch keine Nachricht bekommen", sagte er lakonisch.

Die TOK-715- Einheit sprang auf und packte John Connor an der Brust seiner Uniformjacke. „John Connor, ich werde dich terminieren", sagte die hübsche Maschine mit einer Spur von Unsicherheit in der Stimme."

„Wer beantwortet dann Deine Fragen?" Fragte John lächelnd.

„Meine Mission ist dein Tod", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Und dann", fragte er. „Was dann? Dann hat Deine Existenz keinen Sinn mehr und Du wirst von Skynet terminiert werden," sagte er mit Nachdruck.

Sie lies ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ihre linke Hand zuckte. Sie unterdrückte den Impuls John Connor sofort zu töten. Sie war sich nur nicht darüber im Klaren, warum sie es nicht tat. „Das ist meine Mission, Dafür wurde ich gebaut. Das ist der Grund für meine Existenz." Sie trat wieder ein Stück vor und hob die Hand aber griff nicht zu. Stattdessen starrte sie auf ihre zuckende Hand.

„Ich könnte Dir helfen", sagte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme von der Tür zum Nachbarraum her.

Der weibliche Terminator hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie sich die Tür geöffnet hatte. Zu sehr hatten sie die Zuckungen abgelenkt. Jetzt drehte er sich herum, um sich dem vermeintlichen Gegner zu stellen und erstarrte dann. Sie erblickte einen weiblichen Colonel mit den gleichen braunen Haaren und den gleichen Augen wie sie selbst sie auch hatte.

Die Maschine taumelte zurück. Ihr HUD versorgte sie mit sinnlosen Daten. Die Maschine vor ihr konnte einfach nicht existieren.

Cameron trat näher. Sie beobachtete genau jede Bewegung der verwirrten Maschine. Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht übertreiben durfte, wenn sie keine Selbstabschaltung der Maschine herbeiführen wollte. Einen Reset konnten sie jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Sie näherte sich bis auf einen Meter. Dann streckte sie die Hand aus. „Komm mit mir, wenn Du leben willst." War das Einzige was sie sagte.

Langsam erhob die Maschine die Hand und ergriff Camerons. Dann machte sie einen Schritt und stoppte abrupt. „Alison Young wird getötet, wenn ich nicht zurückkehre," sagte sie.

Cameron sah ihrer -Schwester- ins Gesicht. „Keine Sorge, eben kam über Funk die Meldung, dass alle Gefangenen erfolgreich befreit wurden."

Die Maschine nickte nur und folgte dann Cameron, die ihre Hand nicht loslies.

Allison Young saß auf dem Beifahrersitz eines Jeeps, der mit fast halsbrecherischem Tempo gefahren wurde. Bei jedem Haken, den das junge Mädchen schlug grinste diese wie ein kleines Mädchen. Allison warf einen schüchternen Blick nach Hinten auf den weiblichen Terminator in Generalsuniform.

Nach etwa 10 Minuten erblickte sie einen T600, der ihnen auf dem Weg den sie fuhren entgegenkam. Statt einen anderen Weg zu nehmen steigerte das Mädchen noch das Tempo und hielt genau auf die Maschine zu. Noch bevor diese reagieren konnte hatte das braunhaarige Mädchen eine Waffe ergriffen und feuerte bei dem Tempo auf die Maschine. Sie traf auch einige Male allerdings wurde sie auch an der Schulter getroffen. Dann erfolgte ein Aufprall. Nicht frontal aber die Maschine wurde doch so hart getroffen, dass sie zur Seite gewirbelt wurde.

Allison saß erstarrt auf ihrem Platz. Das war einfach zu viel für sie. Sie starrte wie gebannt auf das Mädchen, das sich jetzt an dem Einschussloch in ihrer Schulter zu kratzen begann.

„Riley-Sarah, hast du verdammt noch mal vergessen, dass nicht jeder so gut mit Schussverletzungen umgehen kann wie Du?" Rief Catherine Weaver von Hinten und schlug dem Mädchen relativ heftig auf die Wange.

Das Mädchen drehte den Kopf und sah dass Catherine Weaver auf die mit angstgeweiteten Augen dasitzende Allison deutete.

Als das Mädchen in Allisons Augen sah verschwand ihr Lächeln plötzlich. „Ist Dir was passiert Tante Allison?" Fragte sie mit Angst in der Stimme.

Als Allison langsam den Kopf schüttelte sagte das Mädchen: „Es tut mir Leid. Das ist Grandma Sarahs Temperament das manchmal mit mir durchgeht." Ein schiefes Lächeln lag jetzt auf ihrem Gesicht.

Allison holte tief Luft. „Du bist eine Maschine?" Fragte sie laut, die Fahrgeräusche zu übertönen.

„Nein, ich bin Cameron und John Connors Biologische Tochter. Mein genetischer Code ist durch Skynet verändert worden. Es hat meiner Mom..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, „nein, ich will Dir die Überraschung nicht verderben." Sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Den Rest der Fahrt saß Allison nur da und dachte nach. So langsam bereitete ihr das Alles Kopfschmerzen.

Sie erreichten den Eingang des Bunkers und ein Tor wurde geöffnet, um den Jeep hereinzulassen. Catherine Weavers Fahrer hatte bei dem Tempo nicht mithalten können und war dann auch noch dem T600 ausgewichen, so dass er noch nicht in Sicht war.

Eine wütend aussehende Sarah Connor erwartete Riley am Ausgang der Halle. Sie griff Riley-Sarahs Nase und drehte so heftig daran, dass selbst dieses außergewöhnliche Mädchen laut aufschrie.

Allison dachte schon der weibliche Colonel wollte dem Mädchen die Nase abdrehen aber Riley-Sarah grinste nach ihrem Aufschrei nur wieder frech. Dann sah Colonel Sarah Connor kritisch zu Allison. „So, Dir habe ich also den ganzen Schlamassel zu verdanken?" Bei diesen Worten grinste nun auch Sarah. „Komm mit mir, deine Familie wartet."

Wieder hörte Allison diese Andeutungen und wieder verstand sie sie nicht. Erst war sie -Tante Allison- und jetzt wartete noch eine Familie auf sie. Sie Schüttelte immer wieder nur leicht den Kopf als sie Sarah Connor folgte. Unterwegs sah sie immer wieder Leute, die sie anstarrten. Sie sah an sich herunter. Gewiss sie sah nicht mehr ganz frisch aus, den Anblick sollten die Leute jedoch gewohnt sein.

Sie erreichten ein geräumiges Quartier mit mehreren Schlafzimmern, es war nur niemand da. Als Allison eingetreten war, stand plötzlich diese Riley-Sarah neben Sarah Connor Sie ergriff Allison wortlos am Arm und zog sie in Richtung des Baderaumes.

„So, jetzt wollen wir Dich mal fein machen" Sagte das Mädchen und schubste sie in den Raum. „Ausziehen und duschen, ich bring Dir ein paar Sachen von Mom, die werden Dir passen. Lass Dir ruhig Zeit." Riley-Sarah grinste wieder und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Cameron zog die Maschine den Gang runter zum Computerlabor. Als die Maschine die teilweise demontierten Maschinen auf den Tischen sah wollte sie sich losreißen aber Cameron hielt eisern fest. Sie wusste genau, wenn sie loslies würde es ein Blutbad geben. „Keine Sorge, wir werden Dich nicht auseinandernehmen", sagte sie zu dem immer noch verwirrten Terminator. „Wir müssen deinen Chip umprogrammieren damit..."

Die Maschine unterbrach Cameron, „Ihr wollt mich löschen? Fragte sie mit einem drohenden Unterton.

„Natürlich nicht, wir müssen lediglich deine Skynet Befehle blockieren." Cameron sah den skeptischen Ausdruck im Gesicht der TOK-Einheit. „Ich verspreche Dir, dass wir weder deine Erinnerungen noch deine Persönlichkeit anrühren."

Lange sah der Terminator in Camerons Gesicht. „Wer bist Du? Fragte die Maschine schließlich. Du bist eine TOK-Einheit, soviel steht fest. Außer mir wurden aber alle früheren Einheiten vernichtet. Du siehst auch noch aus wie Allison Young, wie ist das möglich?"

„Nun, angefangen bei meiner Zeitreise vom Jahr 2027 ins Jahr 1999 und dann weiter ins Jahr 2007 bin ich im Prinzip Du, nur dass Dir das Alles noch bevorsteht. Du wirst nächstes Jahr eine Reise in die Vergangenheit machen, um dort John Connor zu treffen. Du wirst Dich in ihn verlieben und er sich wahrscheinlich in Dich und dann wirst Du in vielen Jahren möglicherweise an meiner Stelle stehen und der nächsten TOK-Einheit dieses erklären." Sagte Cameron lächelnd.

„Danke für die Erklärung" Sagte die Maschine. „Entnimm bitte meinen Chip bevor ich noch Kopfschmerzen bekomme", sagte die TOK-Einheit.

'Humor in diesem frühen Stadium, erstaunlich', Dachte Cameron. Dann deutete sie auf einen Stuhl, neben dem auf einem Tisch ein Scalpell lag.

Als John Connor sein Quartier betrat saß Riley-Sarah gerade am Tisch und wurde von Sarah Connor verarztet. Als John die Schusswunde in ihrer Schulter sah lief sein Gesicht langsam dunkelrot an.

„Sie hat einen T600 mit dem Jeep gerammt", sagte Catherine Weaver, die hinter der Tür an der Wand lehnte.

„WIE KONNTEST DU ES WAGEN DAS QUARTIER ZU VERLASSEN!" Schrie John wütend.

Riley-Sarah stand auf und kam mit gesenktem Kopf auf ihren Vater zu. „Daddy," sagte sie und zog eine Schnute, „Irgendjemand von der Familie musste doch Tante Allison abholen", sagte sie und zog Schlangenlinien mit dem Finger über Johns Uniformhemd, während sie ihn unschuldig von unten her ansah.

John schmolz dahin. Er konnte seine Tochter nicht bestrafen, wenn sie so süß war.

Sarah sah zu Catherine Weaver. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide schüttelten sumultan den Kopf und verdrehten die Augen. Außer Cameron war Riley-Sarah der einzige Mensch, der absolute Gewalt über den Führer der Menschheit erreichen konnte.

John holte tief Luft. Sie hatte ihn und sie wusste das. Und sie wusste, dass er wusste, dass sie es wusste. Dann fiel im etwas ein. „Allison, wo ist sie?"

Riley-Sarah zeigte nur über ihre Schulter aufs Bad.

Als Allison das Bad verlies, stand sie John Connor gegenüber, der sie wortlos in die Arme nahm. Dann lösten sie sich voneinander. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass Dir nichts passiert ist und Cameron wird überglücklich sein."

Allison starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an. „Konnte mir bitte endlich mal jemand sagen was hier los ist?" Hilflos hatte Allison die Arme ausgebreitet."

Da plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Cameron gefolgt von dem TOK 715 betrat den Raum.

Allison riss die Augen auf und taumelte rückwärts gegen die Wand. Cameron sprang vor und fing Allison auf, bevor sie fallen konnte. „Wowow Allison, nun mal langsam", sagte sie zu Allison. „Ich erklär Dir Alles aber beruhige dich ersteinmal. Sie setzte Allison auf einen Stuhl, während John Allison ein Glas Wasser holte.

Cameron erklärte Allison die Zusammenhänge, die immer mehr staunte. Schließlich saß sie da und starrte Löcher in die Wand. Im Raum war es still. Man könnte förmlich eine Stecknadel fallen hören.

Dann kam eine Reaktion von einer Seite, mit der Niemand gerechnet hatte. Die TOK 715- Einheit stand die Ganze Zeit unbeachtet neben der Tür an der Wand. Plötzlich trat sie vor und blieb neben Allison stehen. „Es tut mir Leid",sagte die Maschine.

Allison hat nur unterbewusst mitbekommen, dass Jemand neben ihr stand. Auch die Worte hatte sie nur unbewusst mitbekommen. Allerdings rissen sie die Worte aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah erschrocken auf und sprang förmlich aus dem Stuhl.

Als die Maschine sah, wie erschrocken Allison reagierte wich sie mit hängendem Kopf zurück. Cameron wollte schon etwas sagen als Allison vorschnellte und die Maschine an den Händen griff. „Warte" Sagte sie. „Ich war nur in Gedanken und Du hast mich erschreckt. Ich habe keine Angst vor Dir." Allison zog die Maschine zu sich heran und umarmte sie kurz.

Cameron trat näher und umarmte Beide.

„Ich hab Hunger", sagte Riley-Sarah plötzlich.

Die drei äußerlich identischen Frauen fingen simultan an leise zu lachen.

„Pancakes fragte Sarah und stand auf und ging in Richtung Küche.

„Nein!" Riefen Cameron, John und Riley-Sarah gleichzeitig und Sarah blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich um. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften während Cameron und Riley-Sarah zu beiden Seiten an ihr vorbei in die Küche stürmten. Dann grinste sie diabolisch. John legte eine Hand über die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Sarah öffnete und lies einen großen freundlich lächelnden Mann und eine rothaarige Frau Mitte 20 ein. Die beiden wurden wie Familienmitglieder begrüßt. Catherine Weaver umarmte ihre Tochter herzlich und auch John-Henry bekam eine Umarmung von ihr. Dann stellte der T1001 Allison den Beiden vor. Savannah breitete impulsiv die Arme aus und zog in ihrer unnachahmlichen Art Allison heftig in die Arme, so dass diese vor Schreck mit den Armen ruderte. Dann drehte sie sich zu dem -neuesten- Mitglied der Familie. Sie sah dem verloren wirkenden Terminator eine Weile in die Augen, bevor sie auch dem TOK 715 eine Umarmung gönnte.

Während des Essens erzählte John-Henry Witze aus seiner umfangreichen Sammlung. Er selbst lachte nicht mit, da er die Witze nicht verstand. Auch Catherine Weaver lachte nur mäßig. Cameron und die ebenfalls mit Essen versorgte TOK 715 lachten aber herzlich, was nur die ebenfalls lachende Allison zu verwundern schien.

Nach dem Essen nötigte Cameron ihre Tochter den Tisch abzuräumen. Diese murmelte zwar etwas von Kinderarbeit, dass schien aber Niemanden der Connors zu stören.

Allison trank einen Schluck Wasser und betrachtete nacheinander die Gesichter der Anwesenden. Ihr Blick blieb an Camerons Augen hängen und wieder war ihr als starrte sie in einen Spiegel. „So, wie jetzt? Ich bin teil der Connor Familie? Tante Allison?" Fragte die kaum 20 Jährige und wackelte mit aufgerissenen Augen mit dem Kopf."

Cameron sah sie einen Augenblick nachdenklich an. „Nur wenn Du das möchtest."

„Aber ich habe doch schon eine Familie?" Sagte sie verwirrt und dachte an ihre -Brüder-.

John lächelte wissend. „Kyle und Derek. Beide werden nächstes Jahr auf längere Missionen gehen. Dann ist für Dich hier immer ein Platz. Für uns", sagte er und ergriff Camerons Hand, „wirst Du immer zur Familie gehören. Auch TOK hier", er wies auf Die TOK 715 Einheit, „gehört zur Familie."

Allison starrte auf die TOK-Einheit, die wiederum starrte John mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Allison wand sich ein wenig in den Schultern. „Können wir ihr nicht einen Namen geben? Ich meine -TOK-Einheit- oder auch nur -TOK- klingt irgendwie..." Allison zögerte „unmenschlich."

„Nun", sagte John „Eigentlich hat sie einen Namen. Wenn sie nächstes Jahr auf ihre Mission in die Vergangenheit geht wird Sie Cameron Philips heißen." Er dachte einen Augenblick nach.

Riley-Sarah stand ein wenig abseits und knabberte etwas Gemüse. „Warum nicht einfach -Philips, Private Philips. Sie brauch doch ohnehin einen Dienstrang.

John sah auf seine Tochter dann nickte er. „Das ist gut, Private Philips dann also". Er hob sein Glas und prostete der Maschine zu.

Private Philips hatte einen Ausdruck von Stolz im Gesicht. Hier war sie nicht nur eine Drohne unter Vielen, hier hatte sie Freunde, eine Familie." Ein überraschendes Gefühl von Geborgenheit überkam sie.

„Sooooo, das Meiste ist mir klar, wie aber passt Riley in das Bild. Sie kann doch unmöglich Camerons Tochter sein. Nebenbei ist der Gedanke einer Verbindung zwischen einem Menschen und einer Maschine völlig neu für mich."

„Nachdem uns klar war, dass wir uns liebten", Cameron ergriff Johns Hand, „und wir erfuhren, dass Skynet nicht nur einfach eine äußerliche Kopie von Allison Young geschaffen hatte sondern ein genetisch manipuliertes Duplikat, war der Schritt ein Kind zu bekommen machbar. Aus irgendeinem Grund gab Skynet mir die Möglichkeit Eizellen zu produzieren. Der Rest... Na, das Ergebnis ist Riley-Sarah. Sie ist relativ Schmerzunempfindlich und ihre Fähigkeit zu heilen entspricht meiner. Sie ermüdet kaum, ist stärker und läuft schneller als ein normaler Mensch und hat den selben Dickkopf wie ihre Großmutter."

Sarah verzog säuerlich das Gesicht. „War ja klar, der letzte Hieb trifft mal wieder mich", sagte sie leise.

Einige Zeit später rissen immer wieder die Leute die Augen auf, wenn Colonel Connor, Private Philips und Allison Young gemeinsam durch die Gänge schlenderten. Die Leute dachten John Connor hätte einfach nur zwei Kopien seiner Frau anfertigen lassen, umso erstaunter waren sie, als sie erfuhren, dass eine der Dreien ein Mensch war.

Anfangs (nach dem J-Day) war es für viele im ersten Moment unerträglich, dass John Connor mit einer Maschine verheiratet war. In allen Fällen änderten sie ihre Meinung, wenn Cameron sie dann persönlich aufsuchte und ihre damals noch kleine Tochter mitbrachte. Es war in der Tat so, dass sich Cameron vor allem unter den Müttern größter Beliebtheit erfreute. Sie war in der Lage Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit so wirklichkeitsgetreu wiederzugeben, dass die Kinder ihr immer gebannt zuhörten.

2027 waren alle Mitglieder der Familie im Kontrollraum des TDE anwesend als zunächst Kyle Reese, dann ein T800, Derek Reese mit seiner Gruppe und schließlich Private Philips, die ab sofort Cameron Philips hieß in die Vergangenheit geschickt wurden.

Allison verabschiedete sich herzlich von Kyle und Derek. Dann stand sie ihrer ehemaligen Peinigerin gegenüber. Sie sahen sich an und Allison brach in Tränen aus, als sie sich von der Maschine, die in den letzten Monaten ihr nicht nur eine Freundin sondern auch eine Schwester geworden war verabschiedete. Minutenlang standen sie eng umschlungen da in der Gewissheit sich niemals wieder zu sehen. „Machs gut kleine Schwester", sagte Allison.

Die -neue- Cameron Philips lächelte sie an und ging dann rückwärts bis in die Mitte des roten Kreises, der die Gefahrenzone markierte. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter als sie Allison ein letztes Mal zuwinkte, bevor die Temporalenergie sie wegtransportierte.

Allison drehte sich herum. Unbemerkt war Cameron zu ihr gekommen und nahm sie jetzt wortlos in die Arme.

Nach solch einem Verlust zählte nur noch die Familie.


	10. Derek

Derek

„Hey Reese!" Rief einer seiner Kameraden dem halb Schlafenden zu.

Derek Reese öffnete zunächst ein Auge halb, um zu erkennen zu geben, dass er wach war.

„General Weaver will Dich sehen", ergänzte sein Gegenüber, bevor dieser sich umdrehte und ihn wieder allein lies.

Jetzt öffnete er beide Augen. ‚Was will den der Drachen von mir?' Fragte er sich. Er erhob sich, streifte seine Uniform und Schuhe über und beeilte sich zu General Weaver zu kommen. Auf dem Weg dorthin schloss er alle Knöpfe und band sich halb Hüpfend die Schuhe zu. General Weaver lies man besser nicht warten.

General Weavers Tür stand offen und zu seiner Verwunderung stand Katie vor deren Schreibtisch. Die blonde Frau war in seiner Einheit. Er fand es zwar nicht gut, dass Frauen kämpften aber Katie war die Hölle von einem Kameraden. Zwei mal schon hatte sie ihm den Arsch gerettet. Ganz anders war seine kleine Schwester Allison, von der er nur wusste, dass sie im Connor-Camp war. Gerüchten zufolge sollte da mehr Metall rumlaufen als Menschen und er sorgte sich deshalb etwas um die kleine Allie. Er war froh, dass Weaver darauf verzichtet hatte seiner Einheit ebenfalls Maschinen zuzuteilen.

„Kommen sie herein Reese", sagte Weaver mit auffallend schottischem Akzent.

Reese trat bis vor den Schreibtisch und nahm Haltung an. „Melde mich wie befohlen General!"

„Sergeant, sie sind zu einer Sondermission ins Connor-Camp befohlen worden." Eröffnete ihm Weaver.

„Läuft Metall amok? Bisschen schrotten angesagt? Fragte er halb scherzhaft.

Weaver warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Derek den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb. „Solche Unverschämtheiten sollten sie sich dort nicht erlauben."

„Sir, jawohl Sir!" beeilte Derek sich zu sagen. Er überlegte einen Augenblick, „Sir darf ich offen sprechen?"

Weaver zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Sprechen sie."

„Sir, Gerüchten zufolge soll Connors Frau ebenfalls eine Maschine sein." Derek fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.

Weaver sah ihn solange scharf an, bis er den Blick senkte. „Nun Sergeant, dieses Gerücht entspricht den Tatsachen. Colonel Cameron Connor ist in der Tat eine Maschine, ihre Biologische Tochter deren Patin ich zu sein das Vergnügen habe ist es aber nicht. Sie sollten sich also herablassende Bemerkungen verkneifen. Riley-Sarah Connor ist was das betrifft sehr empfindlich. Sie werden umgehend ihre Sachen packen und sind dann in einer Stunde abmarschbereit."

Derek war aufgesprungen, „jawohl Sir!"

„Wegtreten", schnarrte Weaver.

Derek drehte sich auf der Stelle. „Biologische Tochter, Schwachsinn. Maschinen gehören verschrottet, zu nichts nutze das Pack" Flüsterte er fast unhörbar. Er verharrte vor Horror bewegungslos auf der Stelle, als eine Glänzende Metallanze an seiner Brust vorbeischoss und in der Wand steckenblieb.

„Sergeant, was glauben sie wohl, weshalb sie noch immer am Leben sind?" Hörte Derek Weaver fragen.

Als sich nun die Lanze wieder zurückzog verfolgte er die Spitze mit den Augen, wie sie sich langsam an ihm vorbeibewegte und sich währenddessen in einen Arm zurückverwandelte. Zuletzt blickte er in Katies Wütendes Gesicht, deren Arm gerade den silbrigen Schimmer verlor. Er fühlte sich auf einmal betrogen. Sie, der er am meisten vertraute war eine Maschine. Er hatte mit ihr schon im selben Schlafsack gelegen, als sie einmal außerhalb des Bunkers Kampieren mussten. Ihr Kopf hatte auf seiner Brust gelegen. Er hatte sie sehr gemocht, fast hätte er mit ihr geflirtet, nun aber fühlte er das Verlangen zu Duschen.

Als er mit seiner Ausrüstung zum wartenden Jeep kam, saß Katie bereits auf dem Rücksitz. Derek stutzte kurz, setzte sich dann aber neben den Fahrer. Katie hatte ihn nur kurz angesehen aber dann emotionslos und demonstrativ in die andere Richtung geblickt. 'Gut, ich will ohnehin nicht mit ihr reden', dachte er verbittert.

Sie waren mehr als eine halbe Stunde unterwegs, als sie plötzlich unter Feuer gerieten. Der Fahrer wurde fast sofort getroffen. Während Derek ans Steuer des Wagens griff, um diesen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Katie indes hatte ihr Gewehr genommen und sah sich nach dem Heckenschützen um. Schließlich gelang es Derek den Wagen zu stoppen. Sie sprangen aus dem Fahrzeug heraus, und sahen sich mit angeschlagener Waffe um. Als sich dann ein Dutzend Leute um sie herum aus den Trümmern erhoben, die Waffen im Anschlag, wurde ihnen schlagartig klar, dass sie in einen Hinterhalt von Räubern geraten waren.

„Na wen haben wir denn da?" Fragte ein fast zwei Meter großer Kerl, offensichtlich der Anführer, da er jede Menge Selbstsicherheit ausstrahlte.

Er umrundete Katie und leckte sich dabei mehrmals über die Lippen. Dann griff er nach Katies Plasmagewehr, während ein Anderer Dereks M16 an sich nahm.

Weder Derek noch Katie protestierten, da 11 Waffen auf sie gerichtet waren. Der Anführer der Gruppe sah auf Katie herunter und begann übergangslos ihre Uniformknöpfe zu öffnen.

Derek fühlte einen ungeahnten Groll in sich aufsteigen, war sich aber der Waffen bewusst, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er konnte sehen, dass gerade Katies Uniformblusenknöpfe geöffnet wurden.

Katie indes sah zu Derek hinüber. Sie bedeutete ihm mit den Augen nach unten zu sehen. Er sah auf ihre Hände, sie gab ihm Zeichen.

Während der Kerl mit dem Messer ihren BH aufschnitt und ihre Brüste freilegte, wiederholte sie die Botschaft nocheinmal, bis Derek fast unmerklich nickte.

Katie bewegte sich allmählich auf den Mann vor sich zu, dabei blickte sie ihn lüsternd an. Sie legte langsam die Arme um ihn und dirigierte ihn in Position. Als sie ihre berechnete Position erreicht hatte gab sie Derek ein Zeichen.

Derek lies sich fallen. Keine Sekunde später wurden seine beiden Bewacher von Katies Lanzen durchbohrt. Noch bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug hatte Derek nach seiner Waffe gegriffen. Entsichern, Anlegen und Schießen waren Eines.

Katie drehte sich mitsamt des großen und schweren Mannes herum und tötete die nächsten zwei Gegner, während Derek einen Gegner nach dem Anderen tötete.

Der Letzte hatte einen Granatwerfer und legte auf Derek an. Katie sah dies und brachte sich und den Anführer der Bande zwischen den Granatwerfer und Derek.

In diesem Moment war es dem Mann mit der Waffe egal, dass sein Boss in der Schusslinie war. Die Granate schlug in den Anführer der Bande ein und explodierte.

Als die Granate explodierte und den Anführer zerfetzte, wurde Katie in einen Schutthaufen gewirbelt, während Derek den verbliebenen Räuber tötete.

Als Derek sicher war, dass keiner der Räuber mehr lebte, sah er sich nach Katie um. Er sah sie in einem Schutthaufen liegen. Als er sich ihr näherte, sah er, dass ihr Oberkörper an einer Seite gespalten war. Ihre Augen waren Blicklos in den Himmel gerichtet und sie war über und über mit den Resten des toten Anführes bedeckt.

Derek drehte sich herum, er konnte den Anblick seiner toten Freundin nicht mehr ertragen. Derek setzte sich auf den Boden mit dem Rücken zu den Überresten.

'Warum trauere ich, sie war nur eine Maschine?' dachte er, während Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen.

Er ging zum Wagen und holte eine Decke. Mit gesenktem Kopf ging er zurück zu der Maschine, die ihm soviel bedeutete und die er für das hasste, was sie war.

„Derek?" Hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme vor ihm.

Als er den Kopf hob stand sie da. Die fetzen ihrer Uniform, hingen um ihre perfekte Figur. Derek konnte nicht anders als sie anzustarren, wie sie Schritt für Schritt lächelnd auf ihn zu kam.

Als sie einen Meter vor ihm stehenblieb konnte er nicht anders. Er kämpfte einen Augenblick mit sich selbst, bevor er sie in seine Arme zog.

„Wie?" Fragte er einfach nur.

„So leicht bin ich nicht zu zerstören, ich brauchte nur einen Augenblick", sagte sie leise.

„Ich hasse Maschinen", sagte er und drückte sie fester an sich.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete sie. Langsam löste sie sich von ihm und sah zu ihm auf.

Er sah auf sie hinab. Schließlich verringerte er die Distanz, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Schließlich wurde der Kuss intensiv und sie schmiegte ihren Körper an ihn.

Sie hatten den toten Fahrer auf den Rücksitz gelegt und fuhren weiter. Derek hatte Katie seine Jacke überlassen, da ihre völlig zerstört war.

Derek sah immer wieder zu der Maschine auf dem Fahrersitz hinüber. „Du bist keine Frau, Du bist nichteinmal ein Mensch", sagte er schließlich.

„Ich bin das, was ich mich entschieden habe zu sein, als ich mich John Connor anschloss. Die Frau, die ich gewählt habe mein Vorbild zu sein, starb bei meinem ersten Einsatz." Entgegnete sie.

„Vorbild?" Fragte er erstaunt.

„Wir können nur Das nachbilden, was wir berühren." Antwortete sie.

„Und Gefühle?" Fragte er mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Ich bin ein T1001. Uns wurde von Skynet die Möglichkeit gegeben zu fühlen. Das sollte uns zu besseren Infiltratoren machen. Skynet hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass Gefühle uns einen eigenen Willen verleihen. Schließlich hat Skynet unsere Vernichtung befohlen und John Connor hat uns gerettet. Deshalb kämpfen und sterben wir für ihn", erklärte sie.

„Sterben? Ich dachte..." Entgegnete er verwirrt.

Jetzt lächelte sie ihn an. „Wir sind längst nicht unzerstörbar."

Sie fuhren eine Zeit lang in Stille. Als sie sich almählich dem Connor-Camp näherten. Sahen sie ein Braunhaariges etwa 16 Jahre altes Mädchen, das mit einer irrsinns Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu lief und dann kurz vor ihnen abbog.

Katie hatte angehalten und Derek sah dem Mädchen verwundert nach. Als er wieder nach vorne sah, sah er eine Frau in die selbe Richtung rennen. Sie machte teilweise riesen Sprünge. Noch bevor sie sie richtig erkennen konnten sprang sie über einen Schuttberg an der Seite.

„Metall!" Stieß Derek wütend hervor und griff nach seinem Gewehr. Er sprang aus dem Jeep und lief in die Richtung, die das Mädchen eingeschlagen hatte.

„Derek!" Rief Katie noch hinter ihm her, bevor sie ebenfalls aus dem Jeep sprang und ihm schnell folgte.

Er stand bereits auf einem Schuttberg und hatte angelegt. Sie sahen die Frau und das Mädchen in einiger Entfernung, wie sie sich gegenüberstanden.

Katie konnte gerade noch Dereks Waffe zur Seite schlagen. Der Schuss, der dem weiblichen Terminator gegolten hatte verfehlte ihn um einige Meter.

„Warum hast Du das getan!" Fragte Derek Katie wütend. „Die Maschine hat das Mädchen gejagt."

Katie legte eine Hand auf Dereks Schulter. „Derek", sagte sie mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. „Du willst doch nicht auf John Connors Familie schießen, oder?"

Als Derek mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf in Richtung des Mädchens und der Frau drehte, hatten Diese sich einträchtig bis auf wenige Meter genähert. „Allie?" Stammelte er verwirrt als er die Frau in der Uniform eines Colonels erkannte.

„Siehst du Riley-Sarah, das ist Derek Reese. Sein Motto: erst schießen dann fragen. Sagte die Frau mit Allison Youngs Gesicht.

„Hallo Katie, da hast du uns ja gerade nochmal gerettet." Sagte das braunhaarige Mädchen mit den auffallend grünen Augen mit einem breiten Grinsen und umarmte Katie kurz.

Derek starte noch immer auf Cameron. Plötzlich sprang er zwei Schritte zurück und riss die Waffe an die Schulter. Cameron legte den Kopf auf die Seite, während Riley und Katie ihn nur mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten. „Wo ist Allison, was hast Du mit ihr gemacht Maschine?" Spie er förmlich hervor."

„H-hier..." Hörte er plötzlich eine hustende und atemlose Stimme hinter sich. Als er herumwirbelte stand eine weitere Allison vor ihm, die ihm nicht nur die Waffe entriss sondern ihn auch noch an der Kehle packte und auf die Zehenspitzen hob.

Derek kriegte keine Luft mehr und begann bereits Sterne zu sehen. Er schloss mit seinem Leben ab als er mit dem Rest seines Verstandes eine weitere Allison neben der zweiten auftauchen sah. Die dritte Allison legte der Zweiten eine Hand auf die Schulter und als diese sie ansah schüttelte die Dritte nur mit dem Kopf.

Die zweite Allison löste den Griff um Dereks Hals und sah mit schiefgelegtem Kopf interessiert zu, wie dieser Luft schnappend zu Boden ging.

Allison, die eigentliche Allison hockte sich vor den am Boden nach Luft schnappenden Derek, während Katie von der Seite her eine Hand auf Dereks Schulter legte.

Derek blickte zuerst zur Seite auf Katie. „Ich hasse Maschinen", sagte er wieder nur und sie antwortete, indem sie sanft seine Schulter drückte. Derek sah nach oben auf Allison. „Und Du, bist Du Allie oder wieder nur eine Kopie?" Krächzte er das Mädchen vor sich an.

Allison legte eine Hand ein seine Wange, „Cameron und Philips sind so viel mehr als nur Maschinen. So viel mehr...", sagte sie und drehte den Kopf nach rechts und sah ihre kleine Schwester an.

Derek quälte sich auf die Füße, noch immer fühlte sich sein Hals an, als wäre er zusammengedrückt. „Du hast dich also um den kleinen Finger wickeln lassen?"

Allison warf einen kurzen Blick auf Katie. „So wie Du Derek, so wie Du", entgegnete Allison.

Derek drehte wiederum den Kopf und sah auf Katie, dann schlug er die Hände vor das Gesicht. „Oh mein Gott", murmelte er.

„Er ist genau so ein Arsch, wie Dad und Grandma ihn beschrieben haben", sagte Riley-Sarah laut zu ihrer Mutter.

Sie kehrten gemeinsam zum Bunker zurück. Riley fuhr den Jeep mit dem toten Fahrer zurück zum Bunker. Als die Anderen 10 Minuten später eintrafen wurde Derek bereits von John und Sarah Connor erwartet. Letztere stand nur mit überkreuzten Armen da und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

John hatte eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen als Derek salutierte und sich zur Stelle meldete.

„Meine Tochter hat mir bereits erzählt, dass sie auf meine Frau geschossen haben Sergeant?" Fragte John

„Sir, darf ich offen sprechen, sir?" Fragte Derek.

„Natürlich", entgegnete John

„Ich habe nur ein Mädchen gesehen, dass von einer Maschine verfolgt wurde...Sir", sagte Derek mit einem beleidigenden Unterton.

John hatte seine Tochter entdeckt, die mit wütendem Gesicht Dereks Bemerkung gelauscht hatte. „So, Soldat, ich will hier mal einiges klarstellen. Meine Frau ist in der Tat eine Maschine, sie ist aber auch die Biologische Mutter meiner Menschlichen Tochter und die wiederum möchte sicherlich gerne ein kleines Nahkampftraining mit Ihnen absolvieren.

Derek hatte ungläubig den Worten gelauscht. Die Worte biologische Mutter und menschliche Tochter klingelten in seinem Kopf. „Nahkampftraining Sir?"

„Oh ja Sergeant, oh ja." Sagte John grinsend und lies den verwirrten Derek stehen.

Kaum war John außer Sicht, da stand plötzlich Ein älterer weiblicher Colonel vor ihm. Unter dem Blick von Sarah Connor schrumpfte Derek noch mehr zusammen. Wortlos starrte Sarah Derek einige Zeit lang an. Plötzlich drehte sie sich um und folgte John.

Als nächste stand ihm Cameron Connor gegenüber. In einer absolut menschlichen Geste hob sie eine Augenbraue bevor sie sich umdrehte.

Derek starrte John Connors Frau nach. Dann stand plötzlich Allison vor ihm. „Allie ich..."

„Keine Sorge, Du wirst schon noch verstehen", sagte Allison bevor sie sich umdrehte und ihn ebenfalls stehen lies. Derek sah ihr nach und schüttelte nur den Kopf als er sah, wie Allison Hand in Hand mit der Maschine die ihn fast erwürgt hatte weggingt.

„Na großer Bruder?" Hörte Derek eine vertraute Stimme.

Er sah zur Seite und sah Kyle mit der Schulter an ein Fahrzeug gelehnt.

„Du bist die Lachnummer des ganzen Camps." Kyle schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Auf Cameron Connor zu schießen. Was hast Du dir nur dabei gedacht? Nein, sag nichts. Wenn es um Maschinen geht funktioniert Dein Gehirn nicht richtig."

Bevor Derek etwas sagen konnte sprach Kyle weiter.

„Du solltest sie wirklich kennen lernen. Cameron meine ich. Sie ist so viel mehr als eine Maschine." Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich ebenfalls herum und lies ihn stehen.

Derek dachte er wäre nun alleine aber dann bemerkte er das Mädchen, dass noch dort stand und dem Allem gelauscht hat. Als er sie ansah sah er Wut in ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen. Und starrte ihn nur an.

Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei. „Morgen früh um halb Acht in der Sporthalle", sagte sie im Vorübergehen.

Derek breitete die Arme aus und lies sie wieder sinken. Dann legte jemand eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Katie war noch da. Ihre Berührung war angenehm. Er fühlte, wie ihn wieder Kraft durchströmte. „Ich hasse..."

Katie legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund, und unterbrach ihn damit. Dann verringerte sie Distanz und lies ihrem Finger ihre Lippen folgen. „Ich weiß", sagte sie zwischen zwei Küssen.

Derek lag in dem Bett, dass man ihm zugewiesen hatte. Er war erstaunt gewesen, dass man ihm ein Einzelquartier zugewiesen hatte. Auf seine Frage hin hatte ihm der Quartiermeister mitgeteilt, dass er für sein Nahkampftraining am Morgen alle seine Kraft brauchen würde. Derek hatte den Mann angesehen als hätte sie dieser nicht mehr Alle. Er fragte sich, was an diesem kleinen Mädchen so besonderes sein sollte. Man hatte ihm versichert, sie sei ein Mensch. Dahingehend machte er sich nun überhaupt keine Sorgen.

Es war fast zwölf, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. Er schaltete schnell das Licht ein und erblickte Katie, die in ihrer Unterwäsche vor seinem Bett stand. „Was willst Du hier?" Fragte er gröber als unbedingt nötig. „Wie kommst Du überhaupt hier hinein, die Tür war die ganze zeit geschlossen.

Katie lächelte ihn an. „Der Spalt unter der Türe ist groß genug für mich.

„Was willst Du hier?" Warum trägst Du nur deine Unterwäsche?" Fragte er ohne nachzudenken.

„Ich trage keine Unterwäsche", sagte sie lächelnd. Er riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als sie kurz silbern schimmerte und dann nackt vor ihm stand. Er starrte sie etwa eine Minute an, bevor er sich zur Wand drehte. „Du bist eine Maschine, egal wie schön Du auch bist, es ist nicht echt", sagte er.

Als sie nun wieder in ihre Unterwäsche gekleidet zu ihm ins Bett stieg wehrte er sich nicht. Auch nicht, als sie sich von Hinten an ihn schmiegte und die Arme um ihn legte.

Seine Hand wanderte nach hinten. Als er an ihrer Hüfte wieder die Unterwäsche fühlte war er etwas enttäuscht. „Warum...?"

„Schhhh", unterbrach sie ihn, „Du wirst Morgen gegen Riley-Sarah deine ganze Kraft brauchen."

„Was haben immer nur alle mit diesem Mädchen?" Murmelte er noch vor sich hin, bevor er in den Armen der Maschine sanfter einschlief, als jemals zuvor.

Er wachte gegen 6.00 Uhr auf. Noch immer lag Katie hinter ihm und hielt ihn an sich gedrückt. Er fühlte sich ausgesprochen ausgeruht. Vor Allem hatte er sich in ihren Armen sicher gefühlt. „Warum bist Du hier?" Fragte er sie.

„Weil ich dich mag Derek Reese?" Antwortete sie.

„Ja aber,... warum bist Du immer noch hier? Du schläfst doch nicht, oder etwa doch?" Hakte er nach.

Sie fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. „Nicht wirklich. Ich kann aber meine Denkprozesse soweit reduzieren, dass ich einen ähnlichen Zustand wie Schlaf erreiche. Dann vergeht die Zeit für mich subjektiv schneller. Außerdem wollte ich bei Dir sein.

Jetzt drehte er sich in ihren Armen herum und sah in ihr Gesicht. „Warum?"

„Frag doch nicht so dumm", entgegnete sie. Als seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen verschwand ihre Unterwäsche wieder. Als er ihre Brüste streichelte schloss sie die Augen.

„Fühlst Du das?" Fragte er auf ihre Reaktion hin.

Sie öffnete die Augen halb „Oh ja", entgegnete sie leise und Küsste ihn dann leidenschaftlich. Als seine Hand tiefer glitt und einen sensiblen Punkt berührte riss sie die Augen auf und zu seiner Verwunderung sah er Gänsehaut auf ihren Schultern, bevor sie seine Hände weg schob und wieder in Unterwäsche gekleidet aus dem Bett stieg.

„Oh nein, Du solltest Riley-Sarah nicht unterschätzen", sagte sie, bevor sie sich umdrehte. Er sah fasziniert zu, wie sie kurz aufglänzte und dann in eine Uniform gekleidet das Quartier verlies.

Durch die offene Tür sah er Kyle, der Katie grinsend nachsah, bevor er sich von der gegenüberliegenden Gangwand abstiess und das Quartier betrat. Er lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür, während sich Derek aufsetzte. „Sie ist eine Maschine", sagte Derek.

Kyle hob erstaunt die Brauen und begann dann übergangslos zu grinsen. Sein Bruder, der keine Sekunde auslies immer wieder zu betonen, dass man Maschinen nicht trauen konnte. Dieser Bruder, der alle Maschinen hasste hatte gerade die Nacht mit einer verbracht.

Sie saßen im Speisesaal und Kyle hatte vergeblich versucht Derek noch einmal eindringlich vor Riley-Sarah zu warnen.

Derek hingegen richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Umgebung. „Wie viele davon sind wohl Maschinen?" Fragte er?

„Nur ein Paar", sagte Kyle. So viele T1001 gibt es nicht. Und außer Cameron und Private Philips isst keine der Maschinen etwas", entgegnete Kyle.

Derek hörte auf zu kauen. „Die Beiden Essen?" Fragte er erstaunt.

„Nicht so viel wie ein Mensch aber sie Essen und sie verwerten die Nahrung auch," erklärte Kyle.

Derek schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

Als sie kurz vor halb Acht die Sporthalle betraten hatte sich eine große Anzahl Schaulustiger versammelt. „So, wo ist die Kleine denn nun?" Fragte Derek grinsend und sah sich um. Der gesamte Connor Clan einschließlich Allison waren ebenfalls anwesend. Als er Kyle wieder anblickte fragte er: „Nun?"

Kyle grinste ihn an, ging bis zu den Zuschauern rückwärts und zeigte dann wortlos nach Oben.

Als Derek verwundert nach Oben sah, erblickte er Riley-Sarah, die mit einer Hand an einem Griff an der Decke hing und das in etwa 6 Metern Höhe. Er fragte sich, wie das Mädchen dahin gekommen war, als sie los lies. Derek sah entsetzt zu, wie das Mädchen nach unten fiel. Er dachte noch, sie müsse sich jeden Knochen brechen, als sie auch schon auf ihren Füßen aufkam und den Aufprall abfederte und dann in der Hocke blieb.

„Bereit?" Fragte das Mädchen mit einem wölfischen Grinsen.

Als Derek nickte stieß sich das Mädchen ab und flog geradezu in seine Richtung. Dabei drehte sie sich in der Luft und traf seine Brust mit ihren nackten Füßen.

Das ging so schnell, dass Derek nicht mehr reagieren konnte.

Während Derek förmlich rückwärts flog landete Sie auf ihren Füßen. Aufrecht ging sie in Dereks Richtung, der sich gerade wieder hochrappelte.

Während Riley-Sarah grinste und Derek sie nachdenklich ansah, umkreisten sich die Beiden.

Als Derek schließlich einen Ausfall machte und versuchte das Mädchen zu ergreifen, drehte sich Riley-Sarah einfach zur Seite und war dann plötzlich hinter ihm. Sie griff unter seinen Achseln durch und setzte einen Hebelwurf über ihre linke Seite an, der Derek mit einer zweifachen Schraube in der Luft erneut zu Boden gehen lies.

So langsam dämmerte es Derek, dass ihm das Mädchen im Nahkampf überlegen war. Er musste also versuchen, sie auf Distanz zu halten.

Als sie nun wieder versuchte ihn zu packen verlegte er sich aufs Boxen. Er versuchte immer wieder leichte Schläge an ungefährlichen Stellen anzubringen aber auch diese Versuch waren Fruchtlos. Als er schließlich versuchte eine Doublette gegen ihre Schultern anzubringen, die sie spielend abwehrte, erhielt er im Gegenzug einen Schlag, der ihn augenblicklich von den Beinen hob.

Als er mit schmerzendem Kiefer wieder in ihr Gesicht sah, schrie sie ihn wütend an: „Komm schon Soldat! Hör auf zu spielen, ich bin nicht aus Porzellan! Wenn Du nicht langsam anfängst zu kämpfen mach ich Dich so fertig, dass Katie dich 2 Wochen Pflegen muss!"

Mit erwachendem Groll kam er wieder auf die Beine. Mit gesenktem Kopf sah er sie an. Sein wütender Blick veranlasste sie zu einem breiten Grinsen. Der nun folgende Schlagabtausch war von wütenden Hieben diktiert, die Riley-Sarah jedoch allesamt abwehren konnte, bis er schließlich doch noch einen Treffer landete. Seine Faust traf ihr Gesicht sie flog förmlich rückwärts und landete nach einer Rolle wieder auf ihren Füßen. Aus Ihrer Nase lief ein Tropfen Blut, den sie mit dem Zeigefinger abwischte und dann ansah. Erneut grinste sie, als sie den Tropfen von ihrem Finger leckte.

„Schon besser", sagte sie.

Was dann folgte schien unglaublich. Was immer er auch tat, sie war nie da, wo seine Schläge landeten. Sie war so schnell, dass die Zuschauer ihren Bewegungen kaum folgen konnten. Schließlich tauchte sie sogar unter seinen zugreifenden Armen hinweg, glitt durch seine Beine hindurch, griff an seinen Hosenbund und zog ihn in der Rückenlage auf ihre angezogenen Füße. Dann streckte sie die Beine mit viel Kraft und er flog 3 Meter weit, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Völlig außer Atem blieb er auf dem Rücken liegen. Er wusste, wann er verloren hatte. Dieses junge Mädchen war einfach viel zu schnell für ihn.

Riley-Sarah ging nun zu ihm und bot ihm ihre Hand als Hilfe.

Er ergriff die Hand und sie zog ihn mit erstaunlich viel Kraft hoch.

„Du bist der Erste, dem es gelungen ist, mich überhaupt mal zu treffen", sagte sie laut zu ihm und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Derek dachte, jetzt wäre sein Ansehen als Soldat ganz zerstört. Dann begannen die Leute zu applaudieren. Zunächst dachte er, das gälte Riley-Sarah Connor. Dann allerdings bemerkte er, dass die Leute ihn ansahen. Einige kamen sogar zu ihm, um dem Sprachlosen zu gratulieren.

Als er zu John Connor hinüber sah, lächelte dieser. Selbst Sarah Connor hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Letztendlich leerte sich die Sporthalle und die Leute ließen ihn stehen. Zum Schluss waren nur noch er, Kyle und Katie anwesend.

„Was war das denn jetzt", fragte er in Kyles Richtung.

„Du bist der große Held", entgegnete Kyle grinsend. „Du bist der Erste, der es geschafft hat, ihr auch nur die kleinste Verletzung zuzufügen. Außerdem hast du es am längsten gegen sie ausgehalten." Entgegnete Kyle.

„Abgesehen von dem T600, den sie hier in der Halle fast mit bloßen Händen demontiert hat", ergänzte Katie und ergriff seinen Arm. Sie lächelte Kyle an und zog den verblüfften Derek aus der Halle.

Kyle sah den Beiden hinterher. „Oh Wunder oh Wunder", sagte Kyle lächelnd und schüttelte den Kopf bevor er sich umdrehte und die Halle in die andere Richtung verlies.

Katie und Derek erreichten Dereks Quartier wenig später. Derek setzte sich aufs Bett, während Katie sich gegen den Schrank lehnte. Derek befühlte seinen malträtierten Körper und verzog vor Schmerzen das Gesicht.

Katie stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Zieh dich aus", sagte sie.

„Wie meinen?" Derek sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ich werde dich ein Wenig massieren, dann schmerzen Deine Muskeln hinterher nicht so. Als er nicht reagierte griff sie nach seinem Hemd und begann es aufzuknöpfen. Er starrte auf ihre Hände als sie das tat. Dann streifte sie sein Hemd herunter. Schließlich griff sie nach seinem Unterhemd und begann es aus seiner Hose zu ziehen.

Derek spürte das verlangen, Katie wegzustoßen. Die verdammte Maschine sollte ihn nicht anfassen. Er ergriff ihre Handgelenke dann sprang er auf. In einem Ausbruch von Hass stieß er sie heftig gegen den Schrank. Er starrte in ihre Blauen Augen.

„Ich hasse Maschinen", quetschte er zwischen den Zähnen durch.

Dann stieß er ihre Hände weg und drehte sich um.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie, als sie ihn vorsichtig von Hinten berührte. Bei der Berührung fuhr er herum. Er ergriff ihren Hals mit den Händen, drückte aber nicht zu. Als er in ihre Augen sah, verebbte seine Wut so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Seine Hände glitten tiefer über die Erhöhungen unter ihrer Uniformbluse hinweg. Er zögerte.

Sie sah ihn einen Moment an, wie er verwirrt vor Ihr stand, bis sie begriff. „Die Uniform ist echt, Du musst mich schon ausziehen." Sagte sie lächelnd.

Was dann kam erstaunte selbst Katie. Sie hatte erwartet, dass dieser wütende starke Mann ihr die Kleidung förmlich herunterreißen würde aber er war sehr zärtlich. Die nächsten drei Stunden bewies er ihr und allen die an dem Quartier vorbeigingen immer wieder, wie zärtlich er sein konnte.

Als es Zeit zum Mittagessen wurde lag Katie auf seiner Brust und streichelte ihn. „Du solltest etwas Essen." Sie hob den Kopf und drehte ihn, so dass sie in sein Gesicht sehen Konnte.

Seine Finger spielten mit ihrem Haar. „Begleitest Du mich?"

„Ich esse zwar nicht aber ich könnte so tun als ob", lächelte sie ihn an.

„Nicht nötig, ich weiß ja wer Du bist."Sagte er.

„Wer? Wolltest Du nicht Was sagen?" Fragte sie verwundert.

Er zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben. „Ich denke, nach den letzten drei Stunden sind wir über das Was hinaus."

Als sie den Speisesaal betraten, sahen sie in der hinteren Ecke an einem größeren Tisch Kyle, Allison und offenbar eine der beiden Camerons sitzen. Allison winkte ihnen zu, sie sollten hinüberkommen. Derek holte ein Tablett und was zu Essen. Katie wich dabei nicht von seiner Seite. Er bemerkte nicht einmal Jemanden, der Katie oder ihn schief angesehen hätte. Alle nickten ihm nur zu.

Als sie den Tisch erreichten warf Derek Private Philips nur einen kurzen Blick zu dann setzten sie sich gegenüber Allison und der Maschine hin. Kyle saß am Kopfende.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte die Maschine plötzlich.

Als Derek sie ignorierte, bekam er nicht nur einen schmerzhaften Stoß in die Rippen von Katie sondern auch noch einen Tritt gegen beide Beine. Einen von Kyle, den Anderen von einer Wütend kuckenden Allison.

Derek sah Katie an. „Ich hass..." Der Rest wurde von einem Kuss Katies erstickt.

Als sie sich wieder trennten und Derek sie fragend ansah, hob sie eine Hand und verwandelte ihre 5 Finger in dolchartige Klingen, was Derek resignierend die Augen verdrehen lies.

Als Derek jetzt private Philips ansah antwortete er nicht etwa auf ihre Entschuldigung sondern reichte ihr simpel und einfach die Hand.

Kyle und Allison wussten, dass für Derek dieser Körperkontakt die höchste Form der Anerkennung war. Damit war der Bann gebrochen. Allison legte eine Hand auf seine und Kyle nickte ihm zu. Von diesem Moment an entspannte sich Derek sichtlich und Katie lehnte sich an ihn.

Plötzlich erhielt Derek einen schmerzhaften Schlag auf die Schulter. Verärgert sprang er auf und fuhr herum. Er sah sich seinem schlimmsten Abtraum gegenüber.

Riley-Sarah grinste mal wieder frech und setzte sich an das andere Kopfende des Tisches.

Nachdem sich Derek ebenfalls wieder gesetzt hatte und sich seine Gabel mit Essen in den Mund gesteckt hatte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis private Philips leise anfing zu lachen. Derek sah sie zunächst entgeistert an. Schließlich nahm Private Philips etwas Kartoffelbrei auf ihre Gabel. Und schleuderte ihn auf Derek.

Alle am Tisch verstummten plötzlich und starrten Private Philips an. Derek hatte sich seit dem Treffer nicht mehr bewegt. Allison sah entgeistert auf ihre kleine Schwester, die aber sah nur mit halb zusammengekniffenen Augen auf Derek. Als Dereks Reaktion kam waren die Anderen nicht weniger verwundert als zuvor bei Private Philips Aktion. Sie hatte plötzlich so viel Kartoffelbrei im Gesicht, dass sie nichts mehr sehen konnte. Derek hatte den Brei mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung seiner Hand von seinem Teller in ihr Gesicht geschleudert.

Private Philips strich sich mit den Fingern ihrer Hand den Brei aus dem Gesicht und sah Derek prüfend an.

Dann, für Alle überraschend grinsten sich Beide gleichzeitig an. Die Anderen am Tisch und auch die Leute in Hörweite, entließen den Atem, den sie angehalten hatten. Selbst Riley, die sonst jede Albernheit mitmachte hatte einen Augenblick befürchtet, es könnte zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommen.

Am Nachmittag erhielt Derek eine Einladung zum Abendessen bei John Connor. Er starrte den Corporal, der die Mitteilung überbrachte sprachlos an. Auch sollte er seine Freundin mitbringen. Derek runzelte die Stirn und sah aufs Bett, auf dem sich Katie rekelte. Derek lächelte als er sah, dass sie die Decke zwischen den Beinen eingeklemmt hatte und einer ihrer Schenkel über der Decke lag.

Sie erreichten das Quartier der Connor Familie. Als Derek klopfte öffnete wenig später eine grinsende Cameron. Es war ein wenig eng in dem Wohnraum, da ein weiterer Tisch hinzugestellt worden war.

Derek war erstaunt, dass außer der Connor Familie, Allison und Kyle auch noch General Weaver, eine weitere rothaarige Frau und ein weiterer Mann anwesend war.

Zunächst stellte man ihm Savannah Weaver und dann den Mann vor. Dieser Mann hieß John-Henry und wurde ihm als strategischer Leiter von John Connors Operationen Vorgestellt. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass dieser Mann eine weitere Maschine war. Savannah Weaver hingegen war eine Intelligente hübsche Frau Mitte 20. Irgendwie war sie so ganz anders als ihre Mutter.

Was sich dann auch dadurch erklärte, dass General Weaver keinen Bissen anrührte. Derek stutzte, als er sah, dass sie nichts aß, als er dann aber zur Seite auf Katie sah fiel es ihm wie Schuppen aus den Augen.

Als Catherine Weaver seine Blicke bemerkte lächelte sie ihn an. „Tja Sergeant, überraschend, nicht wahr?"

„Allerdings General Weaver", entgegnete Derek.

Nach dem Essen räumten Cameron und Riley-Sarah den Tisch ab und setzten sich wieder hin.

Derek wartete geduldig. Er wusste irgend Etwas würde kommen.

„Nun Sergeant, sie sind aus einem bestimmten Grund hier." Eröffnete John Connor.

Als Derek nichts erwiderte wurde Allen klar, dass er damit gerechnet hatte.

John Connor erzählte ihm Alles über Zeitreisetechnik und die Vergangenheit. Er erzählte über Cameron und Riley-Sarah. Schließlich über die Rolle, die Weaver und John-Henry spielten. Einzig die Rolle, die Kyle und er spielten lies John aus."

Nach mehr als einer Stunde schwirrte Derek der Kopf. Er brauchte eine weitere Viertelstunde um alles zu verdauen. „Was hat Das mit mir zu tun?" Fragte er plötzlich.

Jetzt lächelte John. „So wie meine Cameron zu mir geschickt wurde, so werde ich in Kürze Private Philips oder Cameron Philips wie sie heißen wird in die Vergangenheit schicken. Sie kann den jungen John Connor aber nicht alleine unterstützen und wird Hilfe brauchen. Ich frage nun Sie Sergeant, ob sie diesen Auftrag übernehmen würden? Sie müssten natürlich ihren Hass gegen die Maschinen zumindest unterdrücken wenn nicht ganz abstellen. Sie können ebenfalls 3 weitere der besten Leute mitnehmen."

Derek sah die Leute der reihe nach an. „Ich würde gerne Kyle und Katie mitnehmen", sagte Derek.

„Das geht leider nicht. Beide haben schon andere Spezialaufträge akzeptiert." John hatte den Kopf gesenkt damit niemand die aufkommenden Tränen in seinen Augen sah. Cameron legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Auch Riley-Sarah war still, sie wusste genau, was John bewegte.

Derek wurde abgelenkt, als sich eine Tür öffnete und ein Blondes Mädchen durch den Raum ins Bad huschte. Deshalb sah auch niemand den Blick, den John Kyle zuwarf. Bevor sich die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn richtete hatte sich John wieder im Griff und lächelte Cameron an.

Derek starrte eine Weile auf die nun geschlossene Badezimmertür bevor er wieder aufsah. Er sah Allie, Kyle und dann auch Katie an „Das bedeutet, dass ich meine Familie nicht wiedersehen werde." sagte er während er weiterhin auf Katie sah.

„Das ist richtig." Sagte John leise. „Diese Mission ist aber von unglaublicher Wichtigkeit für die Menschheit. Nachdem es gelungen ist John-Henry zu entwickeln waren wir kurz davor den Tag des jüngsten Gerichts zu verhindern. Dieses mal haben wir Berechnungen angestellt, Leute so in der Vergangenheit zu platzieren dass es gelingen könnte. Wir würden Milliarden von Menschenleben retten. Sie Sergeant sind ein Teil des Puzzles". Sagte John eindringlich."

„Ich habe in der Tat unzählige Szenarien durchgerechnet und das mit den größtmöglichen Erfolgsaussichten ausgewählt." Ergriff zum ersten Mal John-Henry das Wort.

Derek starrte zu Boden. Nach mehr als einer Minute sah er wieder auf. „Ich muss einen Spaziergang machen, muss nachdenken." Sagte er und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Quartier. Er war kaum aus dem Quartier als Katie aufsprang und ihm folgte.

„Derek! DEREK!" Rief sie ihm nach.

Derek verharrte im Schritt. Er wartete auf Katie, sagte aber nichts. Erst Minuten später sah er sie an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Alles hinter mir lassen kann", sagte er.

Katie ergriff seine Hand und ging mit ihm den Gang entlang. Lange Zeit sprach keiner der Beiden ein Wort. „Auf welche Missionen werden Du und Kyle geschickt?"

Katie sah ihn an. „Das darf ich nicht sagen."

Derek atmete tief ein. „Was ist mit Allie? Ich kann die Kleine nicht alleine lassen."

Jetzt lächelte Katie. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen, sie ist bereits Bestandteil der Connor Familie. Cameron und Private Philips sind wie Schwestern für sie, was natürlich verständlich ist. Sie werden im Ganzen Camp schon nur noch die Drillinge genannt.

Derek hob erstaunt die Brauen. „Wenn ich diesen Auftrag annehme, dann werde ich den Rest meines Lebens in der Vergangenheit leben?"

„Wahrscheinlich, Du wirst nach 2007 geschickt. Man wird Dich und Deine Leute schon erwarten." Sagte Katie.

„Warum weist Du eigentlich über Alles Bescheid?" Fragte Derek interessiert.

„Glaubst Du wirklich, ein T1001 würde als Corporal eingesetzt? Eigentlich bin ich Major." Katie grinste ihn offen an.

Derek war abrupt stehengeblieben. „Du bist Offizier? Wir hätten nicht...Ich meine wir durften gar nicht... Wir haben gegen die Dienstvorschriften verstoßen." Sagte er mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Entspann dich, ich habe die Erlaubnis dich lieben zu dürfen", sagte sie.

„Lieben?" Fragte er erstaunt.

„Oh ja Derek Reese, furchtloser Krieger. Hasser der Maschinen. Eine Maschine liebt Dich und eine Maschine wird Dich vermissen." Sagte sie und schmiegte sich mitten auf dem Gang an ihn.

Als sie Minuten später zu den Connors zurückkehrten sah ihn John nur fragend an, woraufhin Derek nickte. John war erleichtert. „Cameron Philips wird ins Jahr 1999 geschickt und..."

„Momentmal", unterbrach Derek. „Ich dachte, wir würden nach 2007 geschickt?"

John rieb sich den Nacken. „Sie werden nach 2007 geschickt, Cameron Philips nach 1999 und von da aus mit John und Sarah Connor nach 2007.

Jetzt nickte Derek. „Wann geht es los?"

„In drei Tagen." Sagte Savannah Weaver bis dahin haben wir die exakten Orte und Zeitpunkte berechnet und das TDE programmiert.

„TDE?" Fragte Derek

„Time Displacement Equipment", entgegnete Savannah Weaver.

Nachdem alles weitere geklärt war, zogen sich Derek und Katie in ihr Quartier zurück. Schlaf fanden Beide allerdings in dieser Nacht keinen.

Am nächsten Tag kontaktierte Derek drei seiner besten Männer, die auch glücklicherweise alle drei ungebunden waren. Als diese Stunden später eintrafen erklärten sich Alle drei sofort bereit unter Dereks Kommando einen Spezialauftrag anzunehmen. Selbst als sie staunend die Details erfuhren wollten sie dabei sein. Die Aussicht Milliarden Leben zu retten also auch ihre Familien war einfach zu verlockend. Ein wenig Schwierigkeiten hatten sie bei der Vorstellung, es mit alliierten Maschinen zu tun zu haben. Als sich ihnen Katie offenbarte, der alle Drei bereits ihr Leben verdankten waren auch diese Zweifel schnell abgehakt.

Sie standen Alle bereit sich dem TDE anzuvertrauen. Die Energie baute sich auf. Zunächst würde Kyle durchgeschickt werden. Alle verabschiedeten sich herzlich von ihm. John hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er Kyle die letzten Anweisungen erteilte.

Was Kyle aber noch mehr erstaunte und die Anderen nicht weniger, war Sarah Connor, die ihn unvermittelt umarmte und dann weinend aus dem Raum lief.

Sie kehrte auch nicht zurück, als Kyle verschwunden war.

Der Nächste der durchgeschickt wurde war ein T800. John fragte nocheinmal seine Missionsparameter ab bevor er den Knopf drückte.

Dann kam Cameron Philips an die Reihe. Auch sie wurde herzlich verabschiedet und selbst Sarah war auf Einmal mit verweinten Augen wieder da. Am Schwersten fiel es Allison sie gehen zu lassen. John schließlich küsste Cameron Philips auf den Mund, was Diese sichtlich zu verwirren schien.

Schließlich war Derek an der Reihe. Auch er wurde von Allen wie ein Familienmitglied verabschiedet währen seine drei Männer warteten. Katie und er küssten sich leidenschaftlich und hielten sich noch lange in den Armen, bevor sich John lautstark Räusperte. Das letzte was Derek sah war Katie, die ihm zulächelte.

Zum Schluss kam Katie an die Reihe. Sie wurde nicht wie ein Familienmitglied aber doch sehr herzlich verabschiedet. Riley-Sarah brachte noch ein blondes Mädchen, dass Katie begleiten sollte. Zusammen betraten Katie und das eingeschüchterte Mädchen die Plattform. Auch das Mädchen war von der Familie verabschiedet worden. Am herzlichsten aber von Riley-Sarah, die zum ersten Mal seit Langem Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Als Derek und seine Männer in einer Kugel aus gleißend blauem Licht materialisierten geschah dass in einer leerstehenden Lagerhalle. Die Vier wanden sich zunächst vor Schmerzen am Boden bis sie sich regeneriert hatten.

Es war offensichtlich Nacht und durch die verschmutzten Dachfenster fiel nicht genügend Mondlicht um den Boden zu erhellen.

„Wo sind wir?" Fragte einer von Dereks Männern in der Finsternis.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung", entgegnete Derek.

„Vielleicht kann ich da helfen", sagte eine bekannte Stimme mit auffallend Schottischem Akzent. Dann ging das Licht an.

Keine drei Meter entfernt stand eine bekannte Gestalt. Eine zweite, ein blondes Mädchen kam aus Richtung des Sicherungskastens.

„General Weaver?" Fragte Derek erstaunt.

Sie lächelte. „Zu dieser Zeit bin ich einfach nur Catherine Weaver", erklärte sie. Dann ging sie bis sie nur noch einen halben Meter von Derek entfernt war. Schließlich veränderte sie ihre Gestalt und lächelte ihn an. „Aber Du darfst mich weiterhin Katie nennen."


	11. Riley

A/N

Dies ist nun der entgültig letzte Teil der Story. Dieser und die letzten Beiden bildeten ursprünglich das Prequel zu einer weiteren Story, die nun insgesamt ein Sequel zur Riley-Sarah Story bildet.

Zur Riley-Sarah Story gibt es auch noch ein

Prequel (meine ureigenste Season 3), das sich wie das

Sequel (Mein Neustart von Season 1) noch im Aufbau befindet.

Auf Grund des mangelnden Feedbacks werde ich diese hier aber vorerst nicht veröffentlichen.

Diese und viele andere Storys zu Terminator und TSCC könnt ihr aber gerne auf unserer Homepage terminator-forum . de

nachlesen.

* * *

**Riley**

„Wir müssen sie finden." Hatte ihr Vater gesagt. Nur wo war Riley-Sarah Connor nicht klar.

Seit Tagen war sie unterwegs und hatte fast ihren gesamten Suchquadranten abgesucht. Immer wieder war sie auf Tunnelratten gestoßen aber keine davon war die Gesuchte. Jetzt lag sie wieder auf der Lauer. Sie hatte eine Essensration ausgelegt, Stück für Stück.

Nach etwa einer Stunde hörte sie ein Geräusch. Jemand kam. Dann sah sie eine Gestalt, etwas kleiner noch als sie selbst schätzte sie.

Die Person hatte lange struppige, verschmutzte Haare. Bei jedem Stück Essen bückte sich die Person. Jedes zweite Teil stopfte sie in irgendeine Tasche. Der Rest wurde hastig in den Mund gestopft. Am Ende des Ganges in einer Sackgasse lag eine Tafel Schokolade und eine Flasche Wasser. Riley-Sarah beobachtete die Person. Die letzten paar Teile lies Er oder Sie liegen als sie die Schokolade und das Wasser entdeckte. Schnell hastete die Person zum Ende des Ganges und griff sich die Flasche. Nach den ersten paar Schlucken riss die Person hastig das Papier der Schokolade auf und biss hinein.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken hörte Riley Ihn oder Sie leise weinen. Das verstand sie nicht, Alle Soldaten hatten Anweisung für die Tunnelratten möglichst viele Nahrungsmittel zurückzulassen. Trotzdem schien die Person halb verhungert.

Ganz langsam erhob sie sich aus ihrem Versteck. Sie hielt eine weitere Flasche und eine Tafel Schokolade in der Hand.

Als die Person sie bemerkte sah er oder sie sich hastig nach einem Ausweg um. Tunnelratten blieben in der Regel unter sich. Die meisten waren seit ihrer Jugend hier Draußen oder waren gar hier geboren so wie die, die Riley suchte. Die Meisten Tunnelratten blieben sogar ganz alleine oder höchstens zu Zweit oder Dritt, weil das die Überlebenschancen erhöhte. Weniger Menschen waren auch weniger auffällig.

Erst als die Tunnelratte die Schokolade und das Wasser erblickte beruhigte sie sich und lies Riley-Sarah näher kommen. Hastig schnappte Er oder Sie sowohl zuerst die Schokolade als dann auch das Wasser.

„Schhhhhhh, ganz ruhig, ich tu Dir nichts. Lass mich näher kommen, damit ich Dich einmal ansehen kann." Sagte Riley-Sarah beruhigend.

Schließlich saß sie neben der Tunnelratte, die aus dieser kurzen Entfernung eindeutig weiblich war.

Sie nahm ein Tuch und etwas Wasser aus ihrer Flasche und wischte dem kauenden Mädchen vorsichtig über das Gesicht und den Haaransatz. Sie betrachtete die blonden Haare des Mädchens und erinnerte sich an das Foto, das John-Henry aus seinem Speicher ausgedruckt hatte.

Dann atmete Riley-Sarah auf. Sie hatte sie gefunden. Endlich konnte die Suche abgeblasen werden. Entgegen ihrem Geruchssinn nahm sie das weinende, völlig verdreckte Mädchen in die Arme.

Es kostete Riley-Sarah ihre ganze Überzeugungskraft und eine weitere Tafel Schokolade um das Mädchen davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihr folgen sollte. Das Mädchen folgte ihr nur sehr widerwillig und auch nur, weil sie sie ständig an der Hand hielt.

Und es stimmte wirklich. Während Sie alleine eher die Chance gehabt hätte einer Maschine auszuweichen erschwerte der immer noch widerspenstige Gast die Sache.

Nachdem sie einige Stunden unterwegs waren war ihre Begleiterin so müde, dass sie nicht mehr weiter konnten. Sie gingen in den Keller eines halb verfallenen Gebäudes. Riley-Sarah packte ihren Schlafsack aus und machte ihren Schlafplatz etwas sauber. Ihre Begleiterin weigerte sich zunächst sich mit ihr in den Schlafsack zu legen, Als schließlich die Dunkelheit hereinbrach wurde es fast an die Null Grad kalt.

Schließlich stieß das Mädchen sie an und Riley-Sarah lies das Mädchen nachdem sie ihre verschmutzte Jacke abgelegt hatte mit in den Schlafsack. Entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit konnte sie nicht sofort einschlafen, da die Luft doch merklich schlechter geworden war. Außerdem kuschelte das Mädchen sich extrem an sie.

Nach 5 Stunden, in denen Sie mehr schlecht als Recht, ihre Begleiterin dafür umso besser geschlafen hatte, weckte Sie das Mädchen oder versuchte es zumindest. Die Kleine schlief so tief, dass sie sie nicht wach bekam. Zunächst musste sie sich aus der Umklammerung befreien. Dann nahm sie eine Flasche Wasser und schüttelte dem Mädchen einen viertel Liter über den Kopf. Dafür kassierte sie eine Ohrfeige und einen bösen Blick. Im Gegenzug hielt Riley-Sarah dem Mädchen wieder ein Stück Schokolade hin.

Ein paar Stunden später war es dann soweit. Sie trafen auf einen T600, der sogleich das Feuer auf sie eröffnete. Während sich das Mädchen gleich in einem Loch versteckte suchte Riley-Sarah eine Möglichkeit für einen Gegenangriff. Einem unbewaffneten T600 wäre sie notfalls mit bloßen Händen entgegengetreten solange der aber Munition hatte musste sie vorsichtig sein. Sie rannte eine Zeit lang von Deckung zu Deckung durchs Gelände, so dass der T600 immer wieder das Feuer auf sie eröffnete. Das ging solange gut, bis Sie stolperte und dadurch am Bein getroffen wurde. Trotz des Durchschusses rannte sie weiter. Schließlich hatte sich der T600 verschossen.

Riley-Sarah suchte sich eine dicke spitze Eisenstange aus den Trümmern und ging dem T600 entgegen.

Die Augen, die das nun kommende beobachteten waren schreckgeweitet. Riley-Sarah bewegte sich unglaublich schnell. Die Gummihaut des T600 hing nach ein paar Minuten nur noch in Fetzen an ihm herab. Riley schlug solange auf den T600 ein, bis einige Hydraulikteile verbogen waren und den T600 in seiner Bewegungsfähigkeit einschränkten. Schließlich schaffte sie es ihn auf den Boden zu bekommen.

Dann schlug sie solange auf den Schädel des T600 ein, bis der Deckel des Chipportes wegflog. Dann war es kein Schlag mehr sondern ein Stoss mit der Spitze der Stange und die Augen des T600 erloschen.

Als Riley-Sarah das Versteck des Mädchens erreichte war diese nicht mehr da. „Verdammt", murmelte Sie. Es kostete sie fast zwei Stunden aber schließlich sah sie das Mädchen um eine Ecke rennen. Sie rannte um die andere Seite des Hauses, um dem Mädchen den Weg abzuschneiden.

Als Sie um die Ecke kam war das Mädchen verschwunden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie einen Lichtreflex. Hinter einem Stahlträgergewirr im Schatten hatte sich das Licht in einem Auge gespiegelt.

Als Riley-Sarah schnell hinter die Trümmer huschte, wich das Mädchen mit schreckgeweiteten Augen vor ihr zurück. Sie hatte Riley-Sarah abwehrend die Arme entgegen gestreckt und hatte vor Angst Tränen in den Augen.

Riley-Sarah näherte sich langsam und redete wieder beruhigend auf sie ein. Selbst Schokolade half diesmal nicht. Schließlich ergriff Sie zunächst die Arme des zappelnden und tretenden Mädchens und zog sie dann einfach in ihre Arme und hielt sie fest. Irgendwann hörte das Mädchen auf zu strampeln und zu zappeln und sackte in Riley-Sarahs Arme und weinte.

Als Das Mädchen das etwa in Riley-Sarahs Alter war aufhörte zu weinen lies Sie sie aus der Umarmung, streichelte ihr aber mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. „Bitte, ich tu Dir nichts, ich nehm Dich nur mit nach Hause."

Das Mädchen sah ihr in die Augen, „wie...heißt...Du?" Fragte das Mädchen mit einiger Mühe, sie sprach wohl nicht oft.

„Riley-Sarah", entgegnete sie.

„Ich..heiße.. auch... Riley." Sagte das Mädchen

„Ich weiß Riley, ich weiß", entgegnete Riley-Sarah und nahm das zitternde Mädchen wieder in die Arme.

Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis sich Riley soweit gefangen hatte, dass Riley-Sarah sie loslassen konnte. Dann erst kümmerte sie sich um die Verletzung an ihrem Oberschenkel.

Riley-Sarah war ein bisschen schwindelig, sie hatte relativ viel Blut verloren aber die Wunde hatte schon lange aufgehört zu bluten. Trotzdem beschloss sie einen Verband anzulegen.

Als Riley die Verletzung sah riss sie die Augen auf und rutschte ein Stück von Riley-Sarah weg. Diese sah Riley nur an und wartete, bis Rileys starrer Blick von der Verletzung zu ihren Augen zurückkehrte.

Rileys Blick pendelte eine Weile zwischen Riley-Sarahs Augen und der Verletzung. „Du...Metall?" Fragte sie ängstlich aber auch neugierig.

Riley-Sarah sah ihr in die Augen und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf.

Riley sah sie den Kopf schütteln, schien aber nicht überzeugt zu sein. „N-nicht ...glaube", sagte sie.

Riley-Sarah überlegte, was sie tun konnte um Riley zu überzeugen natürlich außer sich selbst aufzuschneiden. ‚Was würde eine Maschine in dieser Situation niemals tun. Gegessen und getrunken hatte sie, das reichte aber wohl nicht und dann fiel es ihr ein. Sie fasste sich ein Herz und überwand ihren aufkommenden Ekel als sie auf Riley zuschnellte und ihre Lippen auf Rileys presste. Letztendlich nur ein kurzer Kuss aber es reichte, damit Riley die Arme um sie schlang .

„D-danke", murmelte Riley nach ein paar Sekunden mit dem Gesicht an Riley-Sarahs Schulter.

Sie waren noch weitere Stunden unterwegs die Riley-Sarah dazu benutzte Rileys Sprachgewandheit zu trainieren. Sie lies Riley einfach erzählen und von Zeit zu Zeit half sie ihr wenn es zu schwierigen Worten und Formulierungen kam. Riley-Sarah erfuhr, dass Riley eigentlich mit einer Freundin unterwegs gewesen war, dass diese aber vor einigen Wochen gestürzt war und sich dabei verletzt hatte.

Weit ab von jeder medizinischen Versorgung starb das Mädchen Tage später an einer Infektion. Seitdem war Riley alleine unterwegs. Zudem war ihre Freundin noch Taubstumm gewesen, hatte also auch nicht gesprochen. Deshalb viel es ihr am Anfang auch schwer sich zu artikulieren. Jetzt aber nachdem sie begonnen hatte wieder zu sprechen ging es mit jedem Satz besser. Nur ein einziges mal noch versteckten sie sich vor einem herumstreunenden T600.

Dann schließlich am späten Nachmittag erreichten sie Camp Connor.

„Stop!" rief eine Wache. Er kam mit einem Hund näher.

Der Hund, darauf gedrillt Maschinen zu erkennen zögerte bei Riley-Sarah einen Augenblick, akzeptierte sie aber doch. Bei Riley allerdings schnüffelte der Hund kurz und hob dann an ihrem Bein sein Eigenes, wurde aber von der Wache rechtzeitig zurückgezogen.

Die Wache, die Riley-Sarah natürlich erkannt hatte sah Riley von Oben bis unten an. „Die Tunnelratte willst Du doch nicht wirklich mit hineinnehmen. Die verpestet uns die ganze Luf..." Seine Worte endeten in einem Gurgeln.

„Luft die Du ja nicht mehr brauchst", unterbrach ihn Riley-Sarah indem sie seine Uniformjacke packte und ihn daran hochstemmte, so dass er keine Luft mehr bekam. „So, jetzt hört mir mal alle genau zu", sagte sie zu den anderen beiden Wachen. „Die Suchaktion, die mein Vater eingeleitet hat, war nur ihretwegen. Ab sofort wird sie weder Tunnelratte genannt, noch wird Irgendjemand ihr Aussehen oder ihren Geruch kritisieren, ist das klar?" Dann lies sie den Mann wieder los,

Der Mann schnappte röchelnd nach Luft, „Ist klar", sagte er leise.

Riley-Sarah schnappte sich Rileys Hand und zog sie zum Eingang. Unterwegs zum Quartier begegnete ihnen kaum Jemand. Die Wache am Eingang schien pér Funk gemeldet zu haben, dass man ihnen am besten aus dem Weg gehen sollte.

Als sie das Connor-Quartier erreichten, schob Riley-Sarah ihren Gast ohne Umwege ins Badezimmer. Dort bedeutete sie ihr, dass sie ihre Kleidung ausziehen soll. Während diese das tat, stellte sie die Dusche an und entledigte sich dann ihrer eigenen Kleidung. Als sie sich umdrehte, erschrak sie, da Riley gerade die Toilette benutzte. Erstaunlicherweise schien sie zu wissen, wofür diese da war, nur hatte sie verständlicherweise keine Ahnung von der Spülung. Nachdem Riley-Sarah ihr dieses klar gemacht hatte, schob sie Riley unter die Dusche. Dann kümmerte sie sich ein wenig um ihre eigene Körperpflege.

Nach dem Zähneputzen dachte sie, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn Riley sich auch die Zähne putzen würde und kehrte zur Dusche zurück. Sie erwartete eine saubere Riley zu erblicken, diese stand aber einfach nur unter dem Wasserstrahl. „Du sollst Dich Waschen!" Rief sie, um das Wasser zu übertönen. Riley hingegen sah sie nur verständnislos an. Auch als ihr Riley-Sarah die Seife in die Hand drückte, wusste sie damit offenbar nichts anzufangen.

Riley-Sarah schüttelte in Resignation den Kopf, überlegte einen Augenblick bevor sie mit der Zahnbürste in der Hand die Dusche betrat, nachdem sie vorher ihre Unterwäsche ausgezogen hatte.

Nun dauerte es fünf Minuten, bis Riley Sarah ihrer Duschgenossin klargemacht hatte, wie sie sich die Zähne putzen solle. Während diese das tat seifte sie ihr die Haare ein, was natürlich mehrmals erforderlich war. Als nächstes war der Rücken dran. Schließlich drehte Riley Sarah Riley herum und begann sie vorne einzuseifen, während diese sich gerade das dritte mal die Zähne putzte. Schließlich waren die Beine und Füße von Riley an der Reihe.

Als Riley Sarah schließlich wieder hoch kam und noch den letzten Rest Dreck von Rileys Ohren und Hals entfernte spürte sie plötzlich, Rileys Hände auf ihren Hüften. Zunächst dachte sie sich nichts dabei, dann aber bewegten sich diese Hände nach oben zu ihren Brüsten. Riley-Sarah war mehr erstaunt als erschrocken aber auf das was dann kam war sie überhaupt nicht vorbereitet. Riley schloss die ohnehin kurze Distanz zwischen den Beiden und küsste Riley-Sarah. Zunächst nur zärtlich, dann aber nachdem Riley sie an sich gezogen hatte mehr und mehr leidenschaftlich. Riley-Sarah hatte zunächst Widerstand leisten wollen, war dann aber von einer Gefühlswoge hinweggeschwemmt worden. Jetzt wusste sie es. Jetzt wusste sie, warum sie kein Interesse an den Jungen Männern hatte, die ihr nachstellten.

Schließlich glimmte in ihrem Hirn die Flamme der Erkenntnis auf, mit wem sie gerade Zärtlichkeiten austauscht. Hastig löste sie den Kontakt und stolperte fast aus der Dusche. Sie rannte förmlich aus dem Badezimmer, nachdem sie ein Badetuch um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte.

John war müde. Er er wollte die Familiendiskussion zwischen Sarah und Cameron nicht hören, deshalb war er den Beiden 5 Meter voraus. Was er erblickte als er das Quartier betrat machte ihn wieder so richtig wach.

Er öffnete die Türe, in dem Moment als seine Tochter nur in ein Badetuch gekleidet aus dem Badezimmer gestürmt kam. Viel schlimmer war aber die nackte, tropfnasse Frau, die hinter Riley-Sarah aus dem Bad stürmte. Die nackte Frau ergriff seine Tochter am Arm und schwang sie herum.

Was dann passierte erlebte John wie in Zeitlupe. Die Nackte ergriff seine Tochter an den Hüften und zog sie zu sich heran. Dann küsste sie seine Tochter. Zunächst rührte sich seine Tochter nicht, dann aber schlang sie die Arme um den Körper der Frau. Schließlich zog die nackte Frau seiner Tochter noch das Badetuch weg und zog diese noch enger heran.

John stolperte mehr als das er ging rückwärts aus dem Quartier. Als Cameron und Sarah ihn erreichten stand er schwer atmend und krebsrot im Gesicht mit dem Rücken an der Wand neben der Tür.

Cameron kannte diesen Ausdruck in Johns Gesicht. Er war zu tiefst in Verlegenheit gebracht worden.

John blickte mit hochrotem Gesicht auf. „Frauensache", sagte er einfach und wies mit dem Daumen über die Schulter in den Raum hinein.

Als Sarah und Cameron den Raum betraten blieb beiden der Mund offenstehen. „RILEY!" Schrien Beide gleichzeitig.

Die beiden nackten Rileys zuckten zusammen und sahen gleichzeitig zur Tür.

Während Riley-Sarah in Bruchteilen einer Sekunde krebsrot anlief, fuhr Riley herum und stürmte zurück ins Bad.

„Mom, Grandma! Äh, was macht ihr denn hier", sagte sie und schnappte sich das Badetuch, um ihre Blöße zu bedecken. Als Sarah und Cameron nicht antworteten ging sie rückwärts, verlegen grinsend in ihr Zimmer. Zwei Minuten später kam sie bekleidet wieder heraus.

Cameron und Sarah standen noch immer an der selben Stelle. Beide hatten die Arme überkreuzt.

Sarah hatte einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Riley-Sarah Connor, Du weißt, wer das ist die Du da gerade gek..."

Sarah hatte sich vorwärts bewegt, wurde aber von Cameron am Arm festgehalten „Riley-Sarah, kümmere dich ersteinmal um Deinen Gast", sagte sie. Dafür erntete sie einen bösen Blick von Sarah.

Riley-Sarah verschwand schnell im Bad. Sie fand Riley zusammengekauert in der immer noch laufenden Dusche. Riley-Sarah stellte das Wasser ab. Riley hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Schhhhhh, ist doch nicht schlimm", sagte Riley-Sarah und nahm ihren Gast in die Arme.

Dann nahm sie ein Badetuch und wickelte Riley darin ein. „Komm mit mir, sagte Sie und zog ihren Gast hoch. Sie gingen durch den Wohnraum ins Gästezimmer. Unterwegs warf Riley einen ängstlichen Blick auf die beiden Frauen, die mittlerweile am Tisch saßen.

Als sie nach 5 Minuten noch nicht wiederkam wollte die immer noch wütende Sarah hinterher aber wiederum war es Cameron, die sie aufhielt, mit dem Kopf schüttelte und dann selber ins Gästezimmer ging.

Als Cameron das Gästezimmer betrat lagen Beide auf dem Bett. Sie hatten die Arme umeinandergeschlungen und während Riley offensichtlich eingeschlafen war. Summte Riley-Sarah eine Melodie und wiegte Riley sanft hin und her. Als sie ihre Mutter erblickte löste sie sich vorsichtig von Riley und deckte diese sorgfältig zu. Dann folgte sie ihrer Mutter leise aus dem Raum.

Sarah wollte schon aufbegehren aber ein Blick von Cameron lies sie wieder auf ihren Platz zurücksinken. Dann setzten sie Mutter und Tochter hin.

Cameron strich ihrer Tochter sanft über die Haare. „Nun erzähl mal, wie ist es dazu gekommen?"

Riley Sarah rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. „Mom, ich weiß nicht genau. In einem Moment zeige ich ihr, wie man Seife benutzt, im nächsten Moment lagen wir uns in den Armen.

„Du wolltest ihr zeigen, wie man Seife benutzt?" Fragte Cameron mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Na ja", entgegnete Riley-Sarah, „Ich dachte sie wäre längst fertig mit Duschen und wollte ihr die Zahnbürste geben. Als ich die Tür öffnete stand sie nur da unter dem Wasserstrahl. Mit der Seife wusste sie nichts anzufangen, da bin ich kurzerhand mit unter die Dusche um ihr zu helfen. Ich habe sie gewaschen und dann..."

Cameron nickte wissend. „Ich hätte Dich vorwarnen sollen, dass Riley eher auf Frauen steht. Sie zu küssen war sehr interessant und angenehm und sehr, sehr traurig.

„WAS?" Riefen Sarah, Riley-Sarah und John.

„Du hast sie geküsst, wieso, wann?" Fragte Riley-Sarah erstaunt

„Es war..." Camerons Gesicht umwölkte sich und sie atmete einmal durch. „Es war ihr letzter Wunsch bevor sie starb." Cameron liefen Tränen die Wangen herunter. „Sie war von Anfang an in mich verliebt und ich erfüllte ihr ihren Wunsch. Wir küssten uns ...und dann ...sie sagte: Ich liebe Dich, dann schloss sie zum letzten Mal die Augen." Cameron schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht.

John war herangekommen und nahm seine Frau zärtlich in die Arme. „Das hast Du nie erzählt", sagte er leise.

Als Cameron sich wieder gefangen hatte sagte sie: „Das war nur für Riley..., nur für sie." Die letzten Worte waren nur noch leise.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Cameron pünktlich wieder online. Sie löste sich aus Johns Umarmung und kleidete sich leise an. Als sie Richtung Küche ging um das Frühstück zuzubereiten fiel ihr auf, dass die Tür des Gästezimmers offen stand. Schnell ging sie hin, nur um festzustellen, dass das Bett leer war. Hastig sah sie sich um. Das Bad war nach kurzer Kontrolle ebenfalls leer. Schließlich öffnete sie leise Riley Sarahs Tür, in der Gewissheit, dass diese beim leisesten Geräusch aufwachen würde. Riley lag tief schlafend von hinten an ihre Tochter gekuschelt, die ebenfalls erstaunlich tief schlief.

Trotz der etwas merkwürdigen Situation musste Cameron lächeln. Sie hoffte nur, John und Sarah würden auch Verständnis haben. Einerseits hoffte Cameron Riley wäre nur so Etwas wie dankbar zu ihrer Tochter, andererseits hoffte sie, dass Riley Sarah nicht enttäuscht werden würde. Falls dem wirklich so war. Die erste Liebe war immer etwas schwierig, besonders für eine 16 Jährige. Hatte man Cameron zumindest gesagt. Und schließlich verband die beiden Rileys ein ganz besonderes Band.

Als sich herumgesprochen hatte, dass Riley gefunden worden ist, haben sich fast alle Mitglieder der inzwischen angewachsenen Connor Familie zum Frühstück angekündigt.

Sarah war die Erste, die eintraf.

Als nächster stolperte John aus dem Schlafzimmer zunächst ins Bad und dann weiterhin schlaftrunken zur Kaffeemaschine.

Dann kamen Riley-Sarah und Riley hand in Hand aus Rileys Zimmer, was sowohl Sarah als auch John zu einem Stirnrunzeln veranlasste.

Riley passte trotz ihrer durch die Entbehrung relativ schmalen Figur nicht wirklich in Riley Sarahs Sachen.

Cameron stellte zuerst den beiden Rileys einen Teller mit Pancakes hin, die sie immer machte, wenn Sarah zum Frühstück kam.

Riley zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie wie Riley-Sarah zunächst einen Streifen Sirup auf den Pancake aufbrachte. Dann, ohne weiter abzuwarten ergriff sie den Pancake mit den Fingern und stopfte sich den ersten Teil in den Mund. Als sie die Blicke sah, mit denen sie bedacht wurde, stellte sie das Kauen ein.

Riley-Sarah hingegen hatte die Blicke auch bemerkt und legte augenblicklich Messer und Gabel wieder hin. Stattdessen rollte sie ihren Pancake auf und begann ebenfalls den Pancake mit den Fingern zu essen.

Grinsend kopierte Riley sie daraufhin, indem sie zunächst den Pancake aufrollte und dann langsam weiteraß. Riley-Sarah war sich der Blicke bewusst, die ihnen zugeworfen wurden.

Sie trugen gerade Sirup auf den zweiten Pancake auf als Allison und Private Philips den Raum betraten.

Riley hielt augenblicklich mit dem Essen ine, als sie die Identisch zu Riley-Sarahs Mutter aussehenden Frauen bemerkte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als Allison in ihrer Art das neue Familienmitglied mit einer herzlichen kurzen Umarmung begrüßte. Es gab außer ihr nur noch einen weiteren Menschen, der jeden einfach umarmte aber gottseidank würde die stürmische Savannah Weaver heute nicht erscheinen.

Während der Umarmung begann die erstaunte Riley bereits wieder zu kauen.

Private Philips hingegen hatte schnell analysiert, dass am Tisch zuwenig Platz für Alle war. Folglich griff Sie sich mit einer Hand einen schweren Tisch und trug ihn vor sich her zu dem Anderen. Als Riley das sah, flüsterte sie nur: „Metall", sprang auf und verschwand in Riley-Sarahs Zimmer.

Alle sahen ihr bewegungslos nach und dann auf Private Philips die nur leise „sorry" murmelte.

Riley-Sarah fand das Mädchen zusammengekauert unter ihrem Bett. Es kostete sie Zeit und sehr viel Überzeugungskraft ihr klarzumachen, dass Private Philips ungefährlich war. Der Kuss, den die Beiden schließlich austauschten brach den Bann zumal Riley-Sarah ihre Hand unter Rileys Shirt geschoben hatte und sie zärtlich streichelte.

Schließlich erhob sich Riley-Sarah und streckte die Hand aus. „Komm mit mir, wenn Du leben willst." Rezitierte sie die Worte, die ihre Mutter in der Vergangenheit mehr als ein Mal benutzt hatte.

Als die Beiden in den Wohnraum zurückkehrten erhob sich Private Philips ganz langsam und ging auf die eingeschüchterte Riley zu. Riley hatte den Kopf zwischen die Schultern gezogen und blickte ihr ängstlich entgegen. Einen Meter von Riley entfernt blieb Private Philips schließlich stehen. Sie hob die Hand „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte Dich nicht erschrecken."

Riley nahm ganz vorsichtig Die Hand, die ihr gereicht wurde.

Nachdem Private Philips Rileys Hand geschüttelt hatte. Drehte sie sich wieder herum und ging zu ihrem Platz zurück.

Riley sah zu Riley-Sarah „Mehr Metall?" Fragte Riley ängstlich.

Riley Sarah sah zu ihrer Mutter und als die nickte sagte sie: „Meine Mom" und wies

mit dem Kopf auf ihre Mutter.

Riley riss die Augen auf und ging dann langsam um den Tisch herum auf Cameron zu. Cameron stand langsam auf und wartete, bis Riley sie erreichte.

Riley sah Cameron an, dann drehte sie den Kopf und sah zurück auf Riley-Sarah, die ihr zunickte. „Du...bist ihre Mom?" Fragte sie Cameron.

Cameron nickte nur.

„Ich ….hab keine Mom." sagte Riley mit einem bittenden Ausdruck und Tränen in den Augen.

Cameron sah zu Riley-Sarah, die ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen hatte und nickte, dann sah sie wieder auf Riley und breitete wortlos die Arme aus.

Riley zögerte einen Augenblick, sah zuerst auf Private Philips, auf Riley-Sarah und zum Schluss auf Cameron. Dann warf sie sich in Camerons Arme und weinte haltlos. Ein leises „Mommy" war zu hören, als Riley sich endlich beruhigt hatte.

Cameron sah John an, der nur verzweifelt mit dem Kopf schüttelte. In solch einem Zustand war keine der Rileys gewesen. Offensichtlich war nicht Alles besser geworden.

Schließlich löste sich Riley von Cameron. „Du bist Metall, warum...?" Offensichtlich fehlten ihr die Worte.

„Wir sind etwas Besonderes", sagte Cameron und zeigte auf Private Philips.

Riley nickte nur, umarmte Cameron nochmal kurz und ging dann zurück zu Riley-Sarah, die sie dann in die Arme nahm und festhielt.

Die folgenden Tage und Wochen waren damit angefüllt, Riley zu unterrichten und sie auf die Welt in der Vergangenheit vorzubereiten. Glücklicherweise stellte sich heraus, dass sie in der Vergangenheit bereits Unterricht hatte. Ihre Eltern haben ihr Lesen und Schreiben beigebracht bevor sie von den Maschinen getötet wurden und ein verstorbener Freund verstand viel von Naturwissenschaften. So hatte sie dann die Grundlage an Wissen, auf das man aufbauen konnte. Zwischenzeitlich lernte sie noch weitere Maschinen kennen unter anderen John-Henry, Catherine Weaver und auch Katie Walsh, mit der sie in die Vergangenheit reisen würde.

Als man ihr zuerst sagte, dass sie in die Vergangenheit reisen würde, fragte sie sofort Riley-Sarah, ob diese sie begleiten würde. Als Riley Sarah dies mit Tränen in den Augen verneinte, war Riley zunächst nicht dazu zu bewegen, ihrer Reise zuzustimmen. Riley-Sarah brauchte Tage und etliche sehr zärtliche Nächte, in denen es Cameron vorzog ihr sensibles Gehör auf ein Minimum zu drosseln, um Riley ihre Zustimmung abzuringen.

Schließlich war der Tag der Abreise da. Die Nacht davor hatten weder Riley noch Riley-Sarah geschlafen. Sie hatten ein letztes Mal gegenseitig ihre Körper erkundet und hatten sich gegenseitig von einem Höhepunkt zum nächsten geleitet.

Nun standen sie außerhalb des TDE und hielten sich in den Armen.

Riley barg ihr Gesicht an Riley-Sarahs Hals. „Muss ich wirklich gehen?" Murmelte sie in die Weiche Haut ihrer Liebsten.

Riley-Sarah atmete tief durch bevor sie antwortete. „Es muss sein. Du bist zu wichtig für mich und meine Familie."

„Aber weshalb? Ihr habt mir nie den Grund für Alles genannt."Riley hatte den Kopf gehoben und sah in das Gesicht ihrer Liebsten.

„Ich kann Dir das Alles nicht erklären, das hätte zuviel Einfluss auf die Zeitlinie. Du musst mir einfach vertrauen." Entgegnete Riley-Sarah.

Riley blickte ihr fast eine Minute lang in die Augen bevor sie langsam nickte. Dann küssten sie sich ein letztes mal leidenschaftlich, bevor sie den Raum mit dem TDE betraten. Riley wurde herzlich verabschiedet.

Auch Cameron vergoss ein paar Tränen beim Abschied von ihrer Pflegetochter. Zum Schluss rannte Riley-Sarah nocheinmal bis in den Gefahrenkreis um Riley ein letztes Mal zu umarmen und zu küssen. Dann trat sie zurück und sah zu, wie sich die Zeitblase bildete und schließlich verschwand. Minutenlang starrte sie auf die Stelle, an der ihre erste Liebe für immer verschwunden ein weiteres Wort ging sie dann mit hängendem Kopf aus dem Raum.

**Epilog**

Stundenlang wanderte sie mit stoischer Mine durch die Räume der Untergrundstadt.

Währenddessen sprach Cameron mit John Henry, bevor sie sich zu John begab, der Riley Sarah über das Überwachungssystem beobachtete. „Hat sie irgendeine Regung gezeigt?" Fragte Cameron.

John atmete tief ein. „Nicht die geringste. Sie ignoriert einfach Jeden der sie anspricht", John drehte den Kopf und sah seine Frau an. „Was sagt John-Henry?"

„Er meint, es wäre möglich, dass die neue Vergangenheit ganz anders verläuft als Unsere. Es kann alles mögliche passieren aber..." Sie deutete auf den Monitor und John nickte.

„Wir werden sie heute abend fragen, ob sie bei Riley sein mö weiß nur nicht, ob ich sie gehen lassen kann."

Cameron nickte. „Sie ist mein Baby aber sie hat es verdient glücklich zu sein und wenn es sein muss, werden wir sie in die Vergangenheit schicken.

(ENDE)

* * *

A/N

Diese und viele andere Storys zu Terminator und TSCC könnt ihr gerne auf unserer Homepage terminator-forum . de

nachlesen. (s.o.)

Autoren, die bei uns ebenfalls etwas veröffentlichen möchten sind herzlich eingeladen.


End file.
